Una historia diferente
by EsmedeCullen
Summary: Esta historia la habia publicado pero volvere a hacerlo por si alguna le quiere dar una oportunidad, MESSENGER... Bella se enamora de Emmett pero por circuntancias debe dar un paso al lado cuando ve que su hermana es feliz junto a él, aunque bella esta embarazada decide callar y soportar hasta el rechazo de su familia... al final los engaños salen a la luz. Bella&Emmett (TERMINADO)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¡Es hermoso!

Mi vida se ha caracterizado por ser muy tranquila, no me puedo quejar. Tengo buenos amigos, unos hermanos maravillosos y unos padres lindos. Bueno estoy tratando de auto convencerme un poco, lo verdadero es que si tengo unos hermanos maravillosos, ¿amigos? Ni uno, no es algo que me preocupe demasiado, me gusta la soledad. Y con respecto a mis padres ¿lindos? No sabría decirlo, nunca los veo.

Ellos se divorciaron hace años, mi madre se volvió a casar y ahora es diseñadora de boda reconocida mundialmente. Es tan buena, que la mandan a llamar de todos los países, es por eso que la vemos solo en navidad y año nuevo. Bueno, y papá, Charlie, es dueño de unos lujosos hoteles. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba viajando de lugar en lugar, para ver como van sus prometedores negocios.

No podía quejarme, dinero nunca a faltado, pero el amor de familia, ese si que a faltado en la casa, una palabra de aliento, un regaño de vez en cuando, un tope para nuestros actos, quizás Rosalie no sería como es si nuestros padres nos hubieran tomado más en cuenta.

Rose y Jazz, mis hermanos, son gemelos. Mi hermana esta estudiando diseño, al parecer quiere seguir los pasos de mamá y Jazz estudia Ingeniería comercial, al parecer para seguir con el negocio familiar, tienen 25 años. Y yo por mi lado no estudio nada que mi padre haya sentido emoción, solo literatura, una hippie más, ese fue su maravilloso argumento.

Mi padre no tenia idea de mi vida, de mis gustos, ni siquiera tenia idea que su hija se acostaba con uno y con otro, porque lamentablemente esa era la maldita fama de Rossi, mil veces trataba de aconsejarla, pero en ese aspecto de su vida, no transaba, incluso ni remordimiento sentía cuando traía a sus conquistas a nuestra casa.

Hoy era mi primer día de clases, quería, deseaba que me fuera bien y que triunfara en esto, para poder cerrar la boca de mi padre.

Me subía al coche, estaba muy, muy nerviosa, mis hermanos me había aclarado muy bien que la Universidad no era un juego, y que aquí, empezaba realmente mi vida como estudiante, aquí empezaban los conocimientos que nos servirían para la vida misma, aquí se encontraban los amigos que perdurarían y que la Universidad era el mejor paso para encontrar tu pareja, es el sitio donde encuentras tu otra parte definitiva. Tu esposo. Eso era estúpido, sobre todo pensándolos a ellos, ya en sus últimos años y aun cazando por doquier…

Tome desayuno lo más rápido que pude, ya que me había quedado dormida. Rossi estaba lista, se estaba retocando el cabello en el espejo de la sala.

¡Por dios Isabella Swan! Hoy tendrás que acostarte a las 8 para poder levantarte temprano- dijo mientras tomaba mi tostada y la mochila, dispuesta a salir.

No entiendo por que aun no llega mi auto…- agregué refunfuñando- y no me digas Isabella, sabes que me apesta.

Entonces no te retrases tanto- dijo mi hermano depositando un besito cariñoso en mi mejilla y después en la de Rossi- tomo una tostada y salgo, ustedes pueden ir adelantándose mientras- agregó desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

El primer día de clases y llegaré tarde…- refunfuño saliendo de la casa.

Oooh… es una pena Rosalie Swan… el aparcamiento estará tan vacío que nadie podrá ver ese atuendo tan sexy que llevas- la molesté.

Calla tonta- dijo lanzándome una mirada asesina. Tenia muy claro que la vestimenta era para dejar loco a los de primer año, sus nuevas conquistas, porque a mi hermanita le gustaban los menores, los con carita de bebé.

No te preocupes puedo presentarte a todos los hombres de mi clase- le confesé.

No te preocupes, ya los conoceré por cuenta propia- la desfachatez de mi hermana me descomponía.

¿Cómo puedes hablar así?- esta bien, yo no era virgen, pero tampoco era tan promiscua y desfachatada como para dar a entender que se acostaría con todos los nuevos.

¡mojigata!- me recriminó.

No se trata de ser mojigata, llegara el momento que te pese el hecho de haberte acostado con ¿50 tipos?- pregunte dubitativa, pues tenía claro que eran más.

No seas tan dramática Bells, solo trato de disfrutar la vida, llenar vacíos- eso si que era verdad, me daba pena que la falta de atención la haya llevado a caer tan bajo y a estar en la boca de todos los muchachos, porque muchas veces sorprendía a varios de mis compañeros de instituto hablando de lo buena que era en la cama.

No es la forma Rossi- le confesé subiendo en el asiento trasero, pues sabia cuanto amaba ir en el del copiloto.

¿de que hablan?- pregunto un apurado Jazz.

De tus novias- confesó Rossi. Jasper no era tan promiscuo, compartía la cama con unas cuantas muchachas, siempre las mismas, no era de los muchachos que andaba casando por ahí, si andaba en boca de todas, pero por ser un muchacho muy guapo, según decía mi hermana en la Universidad las chicas casi le rogaban que salieran con ellas, pero el no mostraba mayor interés por ninguna, salvo por Jessica Stanley, que se suponía era algo más que una casual encamada.

No hay nada que decir, y no cotilleen de mí a mi espalda ¿me oyen?- agregó fingiendo enojo. Jasper era tan tranquilo, nunca se había enojado, salvo esa vez que le llegó un rumor diciendo que me había acostado con su mejor amigo Jacob Black, lo cual no escapaba de la realidad. Ese muchacho me fascinaba, se había portado tan caballero conmigo, salíamos a escondidas, hasta que un día por voluntad propia le entregue mi virginidad, lo pasamos de maravilla, pero él se enojo cuando le negué todo a mi hermano, le dije que apenas hablaba con él cuando venía a la casa, que no fuese bobo y que no creyera los chismes. Le juré y le recontra juré que aun era virgen.

Como si fueses tan importante rubio- se mofó Rossi despeinándolo y de pasada sacándome de mis cavilaciones sexuales, pues ya estaba recordando los mejores momentos que pase con su ese moreno musculoso.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad, me puse excesivamente nerviosa, saqué lo que siempre lograba relajarme, un cigarrillo, más que mal aun era bastante temprano, Jasper manejaba como un loco, y lo que debía ser un viaje de 30 minutos, nos llevo 15 a lo más.

¿Tienes otro para mí?- preguntó una voz a mi espalda. Era esa masculina voz que recordaba tan bien, salvo que ahora no estaba agitada, ni envuelta en un fenomenal gemido pronunciando mi nombre. Me voltee para poder verlo, y ahí estaba más guapo que nunca, con esa sonrisa preciosa que siempre lo caracterizaba, si no me gustara tanto la soledad y temiera tanto a las relaciones y al enamorarme, juro que sería novia de este sensual hombre.

¡Jake!- grite bajándome de la pequeña pandereta el casi me alcanzó en el aire e hizo que no bajara las piernas, porque desfachatadamente puso sus manos en mi trasero y me acomodo en su cintura. Al parecer ya no estaba tan enojado conmigo.

¿Cómo has estado hermosa?- el aparcamiento estaba casi vacío, pero me molesto que hiciera eso, aun más cuando mi hermano pensaba que no nos conocíamos del todo.- te vez agitada- confesó arrinconándome en la pequeña pandereta que me llegaba a la espalda, aun más desfachatadamente se pego a mi cuerpo dejándome sentir su excitación cuando se frotaba contra mi intimidad. De mis labios se escapo un pequeño gemido, ¡Dios este hombre provocaba tantas cosas en mí! No me quería sentir dependiente de sus caricias, pero estaba tan ansiosa de su cuerpo que en este mismo instante sería capaz de bajar su pantalón, el mío y dejar que me poseyera aquí y ahora, ante los ojos de algunos curiosos que lanzaban pequeños vistazos en nuestra dirección.

Ba…jame- fue lo único que logré articular, más encima mediocremente.

Te veo en el baño en 10 minutos- agregó mientras depositaba un besito en la parte baja de mi mandíbula.

Estaré en clase- dije en un suspiro.

Noo… primero hay un acto de bienvenida, no creo que prefieras aburrirte escuchando una hora la sarta de imbecilidades de un rector, antes que pasar un rato espectacular con tu lobo- ese era el apodo que le había puesto, porque era ágil y apasionado, y porque gritaba como un lobo cuando llegaba a su orgasmo, era estúpido e incluso hizo que me sonrojara- ¿iras?

Si- confesé contra sus labios. Se le dibujo en el rostro una sonrisa victoriosa.

No me falles Isabella- negué mientras daba una chupada a mi cigarrillo y sutilmente lanzaba el humo en los labios de Jake, el sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Cerró los ojos y gimió bajito, pude sentir su pene aumentar mas de tamaño.

No sabes cuanto produces en mí Isabella- dijo mientras me besaba el cuello y con los dientes simulaba morderme, aquel acto me dejó a mil.

¡ve rápido, no aguanto más!- su rostro reflejaba claramente el goce que le provocaban mis palabras.

Cuando entres dirígete a mano izquierda, al final del pasillo hay un baño para minusválidos, no creo les moleste si lo usamos un momento.- después de eso desapareció. Me fumé lo que quedo de mi consumido cigarrillo. Y me dirigía al encuentro con mi destino.

Cruce el umbral de la entrada y me dirigí a mano izquierda. Pero una vocecita me detuvo.

¿Eres nueva?- preguntó. Era pequeña y muy linda, tenía una genuina sonrisa y me miraba con extraño agradecimiento.

Ammmm… si, ¿Por qué?- pregunte un poco nerviosa, no quería que me descubriese.

Yo también y los malvados de mis hermanos me dejaron sola, no se a donde ir…- terminó fingiendo un muy convincente puchero.

Lo siento…- dije tratando de seguirle el juego, pero ahora le confesé de verdad- pero tampoco lo sé.- la pequeña con carita de duende sonrió muy divertida.

Bueno, de a dos encontraremos todo más rápido.- agregó y su acotación me descolocó, no quería dejar esperando a Jake, pues se enojaría y terminaría negándome hasta el saludo.

Es que… es que voy al baño- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Perfecto, te acompaño…- agregó muy segura, siguiendo el trayecto de mi dirección.

No…- me miró sobresaltada- es que… es que me demoro mucho… si eso, me demoro mucho en el baño- agregué.

No te preocupes, no me interesa el discurso de bienvenida- concluyó. Ya estaba perdida, no tendría como sacármela de encima, ahora lo único que me faltaba era que fuese mi compañera de clases… así que mejor trataba de alejarme del baño… por un momento.

¿el discurso?- pregunté fingiendo sorpresa- ¡Dios! ¿es ahora? Tengo que ir, mi hermano lo dará- eso no era mentira, por ser el mejor de su carrera y estar en ultimo año, debía dar el vamos a un nuevo año estudiantil- ¡me matara si no llego!

¿tú hermano es Jasper Swan?- preguntó con unos ojos como plato.

Si ¿Por qué?- su reacción me dejo extrañada, ahora si que me entró curiosidad por esta chica.

Es que… bueno no es nada, mejor vamos porque tengo entendido que empezaba a las 9 y son las 9:30… ah y soy Alice- agregó mientras corríamos al patio central.

¡Isabella Swan! Pero prefiero Bella- agregué, ella sintió.

No paraba de parlotear, no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía mi hermano. Pude notar que de momentos ella se quedaba mirándolo como una boba, casi, casi babeando.

Cierra la boca o usa babero, porque te estas babeando toda la polera- bromee entre risas, mientras ella rodaba los ojos- no lo niegues te gusta mi hermano.

Te cacharon- agregó una voz masculina.

Nos dimos vuelta en el instante, yo más sorprendida que ella, al parecer los conocía porque se abalanzó contra uno de ellos y empezó a hacer que lo golpeaba. Eran dos chicos, uno era alto y musculoso de pelo negro y rizado, tenía los ojos negros, su rostro era redondo y su piel pálida, y cuando sonreía se marcaban unos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas. El otro muchacho era alto, no tan musculoso como el otro pero de cuerpo bien tonificado. Sus ojos eran de un lindo color verde esmeralda y su cabello color cobrizo y muy desordenado. Vestían casualmente.

Quiero presentarlos, así que compórtense- les pidió Alice, y los dos sonrieron en mi dirección, nada más que el de pelo cobrizo rehuyendo un poco mi mirada.

¡Ok!- acotó el musculoso.

Bella… ellos son mis hermanos, los odiosos que me abandonaron en mi primer día de clase- confeso ella, fingiendo nuevamente un adorable puchero.

No es para tanto, si estábamos contigo, nuestra reputación se iba a la basura, mejor dejarte a ti allí, lo otro nos a costado más frutos.

¡te odio Emmett!- confeso ella, así que el grande era Emmett.

Hola soy Edward Cullen- se presentó el muchacho de pelo broncíneo.

Isabella Swan, pero prefiero bella- le dije mirando a sus hermanos.

Mi nombre es Emmett, un gusto conocerte hermosa- agregó el grande dándome un beso en la mejilla.

No te hagas el lindo con mi amiga, gigante bobo- agregó una muy pueril Alice.

Bueno nos vamos- agregó Edward con el rostro un poco descompuesto. ¿Por qué su actitud? ¿es que acaso le caí mal? Si apenas cruzamos palabra.

Nos vemos luego- confirmó Emmett mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Luego se alejaron de nosotros, Edward regalándome otra mirada, una mas detallada, sus ojos eran tan lindos.

Dios era tan hermoso, me dejó comiendo de su mano, su cuerpo, su espalda, su forma de caminar y esos pantalones apretados que resaltaban un muy bien tonificado trasero. Esta claro es mucho mayor que yo, pero es un bombón andando. Ese hombre va a ser mío, ese es mi reto personal, ese tipo me meterá en su cama, cueste lo que me cueste… dios porque ese hombre era majestuoso, si de solo imaginar lo que puede hacerme, solo imaginarlo tocándome por completo, me daban ganas de retorcerme entera, ese pantalón me mató. Su parte delantera se abultaba de una forma muy sexy, no tentando ser vulgar. Dios ese Emmett Cullen logro excitarme tan solo con una mirada, porque era el hombre más sexy que pisaba la faz de la tierra…

El sería mi reto personal, si no me quería como novia, me bastaría una noche en su cama, dios solo una maravillosa noche con ese dios de Emmett Cullen.

**Por favor tan solo una oportunidad… este historia es muy linda ya lo verán si la leen un poquito mas… besitos a y esta terminada así que puedo subir muy seguido… bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Alice, eres la mejor

Bella POV

Cierra la boca o compra un babero- bromeo Alice.

No seas boba…- confesé tratando de hacerme la desentendida, aun no era tiempo de comenzar con el jueguito.

No trates de ocultarlo te gusto uno de mis hermanos… y para serte bien sincera, espero sea Edward, pues Emmett solo quiere a las chicas por placer y no quiero que le haga daño a mi nueva amiga…- confesó sonriéndome.

Y, ¿acaso Edward no?- pregunté curiosa.

Bueno no te voy a negar que ha hecho su fama, pero no es tan mujeriego como Emmett. De verdad bella, no te fijes en él, es un perfecto amigo, por lo que me han dicho un perfecto amante, pero un despiadado con sus victimas a la hora de romper corazones. Te puedo narrar los centenares de veces que mis amigas lloraron por acostarse con él y que él las dejaba.- wow esta chica si que era sincera.

Wow… no creo que a tus hermanos les guste la forma en que te expresas de ellos- agregué en son de juego.

Mucho podré amar a mi hermano, pero de que es un idiota, lo es…

Ok, Alice, necesito ir con mi hermano un momento…- expresé, lo que en realidad quería era ir a ver a Jake, hacia rato que debía estar encerrado ahí. En ese momento llegó un mensaje de texto: "No me falles, Isa… aun espero, Jake"

¿Dónde Jasper?- preguntó emocionada, sabía a donde llegaría esto.

Si Alice, pero es algo familiar. Mis papas llamaron y le dejaron un mensaje, pero te juro que en otra oportunidad te lo presento formalmente.- le mentí, sobre mis padres, pero lo de presentarlos la pondría muy feliz.

Ok, bella, nos vemos después, podríamos almorzar juntas, ¿te tinca?- preguntó.

Me parece perfecto- concluí despidiéndome con la mano.- nos vemos al rato- y camine rápidamente en dirección al baño… lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba sacarme esas ganas que tenía por ir y rogarle a ese Emmett Cullen una cita, aunque no tendría que rogar mucho de eso estaba segura. Pero quería hacer un juego bueno, ese hombre aparte de despertar deseos sexuales en mí, despertó una ternura y una necesidad de su amor… me gustó, me gustó mucho, ese hombre tenía ese no sé qué, que nos hace enamorarnos del sexo opuesto. Estaba más que claro que si quería relacionarme formalmente con Emmett, tenía que dejar mis pequeñas aventuritas… aunque con ese hombre entre mis brazos no habría mayor dificultad por dejar mis casuales deslices sin sentido. ¡dios! ¿Cómo podía expresarme así de lo que tenía con Jake? Hasta hace un momento, dije que me gustaba Jake y ¿ahora es una aventura sin sentido? Dios, necesitaba ir aclarando mis sentimientos, pero lo primero era lo primero mi ultimo encuentro con Jake, me despediría de su cuerpo en gloria y majestad. Cuando llegué, golpee dudosa, aun no sabía si él seguiría esperándome.

Demoraste mucho…- confeso mientras abría la puerta y me metía al baño velozmente.

Tuve un problemita, pero ya estoy aquí, para ti- confesé en su oído. Sabía muy bien lo que provocaba mi cercanía en él y no me equivoqué, sentí su sexo abultarse.

No sabes cuanto te deseo Isabella- odiaba mi nombre, pero cuando salía de sus labios y en vuelto en un gemido complacía toda parte de mi cuerpo, sobre todo la que se hallaba entre mis piernas, que ya añoraba su contacto.

¡Quítate el pantalón!- ordene, esta vez no quería preámbulos, no lo necesitaba, ya sentía mi entrepierna húmeda- ¡Quiero sentirte ahora!

No tan rápido Isabella- pronunció sensualmente mientras bajaba a mis senos- quiero disfrutarte poco a poco- ese hombre me estaba haciendo sufrir- lo haremos lentamente- acotó sacándome lentamente la polera.

¡Dios Jake! Me vuelves loca- grite entre un gemido.

Y eso me encanta- confeso sacándome el sostén y dejando al descubierto mis pequeños senos. Siempre me dio pudor mostrarme así, desnuda ante sus ojos, sabía y tenía muy claro que él poseía a otras chicas y que por ende debían ser más lindas que yo, y me daba pena exponer ante su mirada un pequeño cuerpo, con pequeñas proporciones.- me encantas, tu cuerpo me enloquece- confesó perdiéndose entre mis senos. Metiéndolos en su boca, los mordía y besaba provocando que mi espalda se arqueara ante los azulejos helados del baño.

Fanfarrón, si igual me acostaré contigo- bromee.

No tienes idea cuanto me gustas bella, ni idea de cuanto espere volver a sentirte.

Desabroché mi pantalón lo más rápido posible, mientras el besaba mis senos, los quite sin poder moverme, así que solo me ayudé con los pies. De pronto su mano comenzó a bajar y se adentro bajo mi ropa interior. Empezó frotándome el clítoris. ¡Dios sus manos calientes me tenía enferma de placer! Gemí en sus labios, ya que había empezado a besarme.

¡Jake hazme tuya!- le rogué.

Lo haré, solo déjame disfrutarte un poco.- se arrodillo frente a mi y empezó a besar mi vientre, lamió mi ombligo. Con un dedo comenzó a frotar mi centro y poco a poco lo metió. El gemido que salió de mis labios debe haberse escuchado por todo el pasillo- debes moderar tus gritos ya no estamos en mi casa bella.- bromeo.

Pues entonces no me tortures tanto, y tómame ahora- demandé.

Aun no- dijo bajando rápidamente mi diminuto bikini.

Jake…- sabía muy bien hasta donde llegaría su tortura, me regalaría el mejor de mis orgasmos con un fenomenal sexo oral.

Solo relájate- pidió mientras subió una de mis piernas en su hombro. Sentí su lengua caliente lamer sutilmente mi clítoris. Tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar, lo más probable es que me quede hinchado. Siguió lamiéndome completa, su lengua rozaba mi centro húmedo, hasta que la metió en mí. ¡Dios este hombre sabía mi debilidad! Sabía cuantas cosas provocaba en mí el hecho que tuviera su cabeza metida entre mis piernas y que más encima me mirara tan provocativamente, este tipo sabía que la mejor parte a mi gusto era cuando sentía su lengua caliente en mi centro, entrando y saliendo.

Me harás acabar- le confesé jadeante.

Lo haré 2 veces.- me observó con picardía mientras volvía a su trabajo. ¡este hombre me hacía alcanzar la gloria! Hizo que todo mi cuerpo se convulsionara, y que mi centro se estrechara, cada palpitación dolía por tanta sensibilidad y placer.

Gracias Jake- agradecí aun con la respiración agitada. Se paró y me besó mientras se bajaba la ropa, ahora sería mi turno para hacerlo gozar, pero él no me lo permitió y me volteo agresivamente.

Te poseeré, te lo haré como ningún otro jamás podrá- jadeó en mi oído, se puso el condón y me penetro bruscamente. No dolió, provocó una excitación mayor en mí el saberme dominada. Nuestros jadeos, eran muy bulliciosos, sobre todo los de Jake que parecía gritar mi nombre. Lo único que me faltaba era que todo el mundo supiera que me tiraba al mejor amigo de mi hermano en el baño de discapacitados.

No me nombres- le pedí con desgana, hasta mi cuerpo se negaba a la idea de no escucharlo pronunciarme, pero era lo mejor- no quiero que todos sepan que estoy aquí.

Por mi no habría Ningún problema- muy bien sabía que a Jake le gustaba de verdad, pero desde un principio acordamos nada de amor, solo sexo.

Para mi sí- jadee entre un gemido, mientras el embestía velozmente. Me agarró de la cintura y me penetro mucho más duro, estaba por acabar, estábamos por acabar. La excitación era salvaje, mi cuerpo ardía ante su contacto y mi sexo gozaba con cada azote que recibía. El gritaba en mi oído y cuando me dí cuenta que pronto daría su última embestida con una de mis manos tapé su boca, ambos estábamos en la cima, pero sabía que sus gritos era incontrolables y no quería tener mala fama en mi primer día de Universidad. Ambos terminamos y nos quedamos en la misma posición por un momento, me tenía totalmente abrazada y apretada contra la pared, mientras aun me estaba penetrando.

No sabes cuanto te extrañé- me confesó.

Y yo Jake- confesé sabiendo de ante mano que su forma de extrañarme había sido más profunda que este simple encuentro.

No e podido estar con nadie más Bells, nadie se compara a ti, ninguna mujer ha llamado mi atención desde nuestro último encuentro- ¡ahora si que me asuste! Esto estaba entrando en camino peligroso. Traté de zafarme, sola nunca lo habría logrado, pero él comprendió y me soltó, de esa forma pude mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos tranquilos y que reflejaban gran goce y felicidad. ¡NO PUEDE SER! No… no… Jake no puede sentir más que deseo por mí.

Jake no… lo acordamos, dijimos nada de sentimientos- me sentía tan hombre para algunas cosas, como por ejemplo en esta, no quería atarme a ningún hombre, no quería compromisos ni estabilidad… bueno hasta hace unas horas por lo menos eso decía, ahora y desde que vi a Emmett Cullen, mi cabeza estaba siendo invadida por centenares de maripositas, que buscaban el camino exacto y más directo para poder llegar hasta mi estomago.

Lo siento bella, pero no es algo que aya planeado- confesó.

Lo siento Jake, será mejor que no nos veamos más- se lo solté mientras me vestía. En parte lo hice por Emmett, realmente quería algo con él, y estaba dispuesta a ser una aventura de primeras, para poco a poco irme ganando un espacio en su corazón. Pero también por Jake, no podía hacerse daño ilusionándose más con algo que no existía, y que jamás lo haría.

No me puedes decir eso bella, no ahora, no me puedes dejar- concluyó triste, me limite a mirarlo de reojo y a seguir vistiéndome.

Lo siento mucho Jake, pero creo que es mejor así, adiós…- ni siquiera lo mire, solo abrí la puerta y me fui. Al salir me percate que habían algunas personas por los alrededores y que me estaban mirando, se limitaron a cotillear y reírse ¡DIOS! Eso era lo que me faltaba, que ahora toda la Universidad rumoree de mi encuentro.

La mañana pasó tranquila, las primeras clases siempre eran lo más aburridas según mis hermanos, pero para mi no lo fue. Entre presentaciones y los resúmenes de lo que pasaremos en el primer semestre, llegó la hora de almorzar. Salí muy rápido, no me había topado en ninguna clase con Alice, perfecto igual la encontraba un poco pegote para acabar de conocerme. Pero derepente ¡PUFF! Se destruyo mi concepto que tenía hoy de buena suerte o día tranquilo.

¡Bella!- dios…

Alice…- agregué con mi mejor cara.

No finjas, ¿Por qué estas tan seria?- pregunto dejando mi humor al descubierto- ¿es que acaso te incomodo?- me dio verdadera lastima su rostro, pues expreso real dolor.

Para nada…- agregué velozmente, me dio lastima dañarla, a lo mejor esa chica era así, extremadamente cariñosa y todo eso.- es solo que a sido un día estresante, y no me gusto estar tan sola- confesé, eso era mentira, pero una mentirita piadosa.

Si, para mí también lo a sido, y también me incomoda estar tan solita, bueno no sola sino que sin ti, así que pedí que me cambiaran a tu clase.- agregó dando saltitos como si se tratara de la mejor noticia del mundo. Mi boca se abrió, realmente me sorprende que esta chica aya hecho eso. Se quedó quieta cuando vio que mi expresión no cambiaba- ¿Qué acaso no te agrada la noticia?

Bueno… si… es solo que ¿Cómo ejerces tanto poder en la Universidad?- pregunté.

Aaaaaaah, es que mi papá es el rector- agregó tomándome de la mano para ir al casino.

Wow… eso quiere decir que serás la mejor de la clase- agregué molestándola, aunque al parecer mi voz no salió con humor, se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué intentas decir?- estaba sorprendida por mi acotación- ¿crees que por qué mi padre es el rector, haré trampa?- estaba dolida, se notaba en su tono de voz.

Lo siento… niña estaba bromeando- le dije muy seria.

Aaaaaaah- votó el aire de un golpe- pensé que mi primer amiga creía que era una tramposa.

No Alice, solo un poco Híper ventilada, pero nada más- me reí de su expresión. Seguimos bromeando mientras íbamos por nuestros almuerzos y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa vacía. En ese instante entraron a la cafetería Emmett y su hermano, dios ese hombre era magnifico, me refiero a Emmett obvio el otro no es para nada mi tipo. Su presencia llenaba por todo el lugar, incluso se podría decir que todo el mundo se quedo mirándolos como idiotas, perdón nos quedamos mirando como idiotas.

Te gusta ¿verdad?- agrego Alice sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

Estás loca…- agregué.

No soy boba, Haber bella, ¿Qué tipo de chica eres?- preguntó muy seria. No sabía a donde quería llegar.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté sin comprender el punto.

Me refiero si buscas estabilidad o disfrute- agregó mientras se llevaba una manzana a la boca y la mordía.

Bueno yo…

No te estoy cuestionando bella, solo me interesa saber. Mira, si buscar estabilidad te recomiendo que te alejes de Emmett, pero si buscas pasarla bien un rato, ve y díselo.- agregó encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cómo podía hablar tan suelta de cuerpo sobre ese tema?

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- agregó.

Bella, de verdad siento con el alma si te ofendió mi consejo, pero es lo que siempre les he dicho a mis amigas, lamentablemente no a nacido la mujer que pueda enderezar al descarriado de mi hermanito.

No sé lo que quiero, pero creo que me atrae, aun si solo quisiese diversión con él, no podría acercarme, me da vergüenza proponerle solo sexo- ¿pero por qué? Si había sido yo misma la que se lo propuso a Jake ¿Por qué con Emmett era tan diferente?

Créeme, no te dirá que no- agregó dando otro mordisco a su manzana.

Lo sé, pero no sé si es eso solo lo que busco de él- me miro con preocupación, dejo caer su manzana al suelo.

No bella, dime que no, la última de mis amigas que intento enamorar a mi hermano ahora vive en el ultimo lugar del mundo- de verdad estaba preocupada.

No te preocupes, quizás sea solo calentura, no puedo negar que tu hermano provoca mucho en mi cuerpo- ella se rió.- disculpa es tu hermano y te debe de incomodar esta platica, mejor dejémoslo.

No te preocupes bella, nuestros padres siempre han sido muy abiertos con nosotros en cuanto a este tema, entre hermanos no nos guardamos nada somos confidentes sexuales, es por eso que te digo que nada serio con Emmett, supieras cual es su forma de pensar- dijo haciendo un gesto de asco con la cara.

¿Tus padres han hablado de sexo con ustedes?- pregunte extrañada.

Si bella ¿Por qué?- pregunto demasiado extrañada. No recordaba alguna conversación de esa índole con mis padres, incluso cuando un día le pregunte a mamá si la primera vez dolía ella me castigo y me prohibió seguir juntándome con mi mejor amiga, según ella era una mala influencia. Al fin de cuentas Jasper termino dándome "la charla", tomando el lugar que no le pertenecía, el de padres.- bella…- agregó Alice pasando su mano por delante de mi rostro, pestañee varias veces para avivarme.

Lo… siento- dije.

¿Qué paso? Te quedaste pensativa.

Es solo que… estaba tratando de recordar "la charla", y me acorde que me la dio Jasper, porque mis padres no tocaban ese tema.

¿verdad?- preguntó extrañada.

Verdad, era como tabú hablar de sexo en casa, incluso cuando se enteraron que mi hermana tenía novio y al parecer la habían escuchado hablando con Jasper sobre su primera vez, mamá la golpeo y trato súper mal- agregué como si fuera el recuerdo más normal del mundo.

Que pena…- concluyo.

Sip… por eso que me extraño, mi familia es muy conservadora "en cuanto a conversaciones de ese tipo"- pues Rossi no era muy conservadora que digamos y tampoco Jasper… y bueno, tengo que aceptarlo, tampoco yo, pero solo e estado con 2 hombres nada más.

Por que sobre lo otro no- dijo con una sonrisa picarona, mientras sacaba de su mochica un cuaderno y un lápiz. Me intrigo su actitud cuando se puso a anotar algo, luego rasgo la hoja y me la dio.-toma, cuando sepas lo que quieres lo podrás usar, solo que no te ilusiones ya te advertí- y cuando tome el papel pude ver.

" bueno y por si es que te interesa " me reí.

Eres la mejor Alice, simplemente la mejor- después de eso desvíe la vista hacia Emmett, pero para mi sorpresa el otro hermano de Alice me estaba observando, cuando lo vi, se sonrojó y desvió la vista. Fue gracioso ver su reacción, pero nada más, quien robaba mi atención por completo era su escultural y sensual hermano que estaba provocando estragos en mi pecho.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ;-p


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Por Messenger

Bella POV

Apenas llegue a casa me dirigí a la computadora, necesitaba conectarme al MSN para poder ver si el hombre mas guapo que he visto en mi vida entera estaba en la red. Prendí el computador instale la Internet y me conecte. Agregue los dos email que me había dado Alice y envié las invitaciones. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Estaba muy impaciente, hasta que sonó mi celular. Era Jake. No quería contestar pero no podía ser tan mala, más que mal era mi amigo ¿no?

Hola Jake- agregué tranquilamente.

Hola hermosa… ¿puedo ir a tu casa? Estoy un poco estresado- agregó. Hablo como si nada de lo de la mañana hubiese sucedido.

Jake ya hablamos y creo que lo m….- pero me interrumpió.

Solo sexo, bella, lo juro, sin compromisos, un pito, una cerveza y sexo del bueno, solo eso, como en los viejos tiempos- la idea era muy tentadora, me hacia falta un poco de diversión.

Ok… te espero, pero estas advertido, para mi esto es solo sexo.- agregué tentando ser dura para que se diera cuenta del nombre que tenían nuestros encuentros, que aunque fueran buenos no eran más que una encama y punto.

Lo entiendo, estaré ahí en unos minutos- agregó, luego cortó la llamada.

Intente cerrar sesión de MSN, ya que a lo mejor era muy pronto para que él se conectara, pero de pronto se abrió su conexión. Dios él estaba en un privado conmigo y me estaba saludando.

Emmett Cullen acaba de iniciar sesión.

Soy un perfecto amante dice: ¿Cómo estas preciosa?

Bella dice: muy bien y ¿tú?

Soy un perfecto amante dice: mejor ahora que te encuentro, pero dime ¿Cómo obtuviste mi email?

Bella dice: no puedo decírtelo.

Soy un perfecto amante dice: me parece muy mal, pero bueno ¿Qué le puedo hacer ante la compañía de una tan hermosa mujer? No puedo negarme, soy todo un caballero.

Bella dice: no lo dudo, eso se nota a distancia

Soy un perfecto amante dice: no lo creas se me nota más en la cama.- me puse roja, era un lanzado, pero era mi mejor oportunidad.

Bella dice: eso abría que probarlo- le reté.

Soy un perfecto amante dice: cuando gustes hermosa, estaría feliz de que estés en mi cama.

Bella dice: y para mi sería placentero estar en la tuya- sabía que si estuviéramos cara a cara jamás abría podido decir esas cosas o si las hubiera dicho, hubiera estado roja como tomate.

Soy un perfecto amante dice: si quieres puedo ir a tu casa…- agregó. Empecé a híper-ventilar. No podía ser tan fácil, no podía entregarme como una puta barata a la primera.

Bella dice: ahora mismo no se puede, pero dejémoslo para la próxima ¿ok?

Soy un perfecto amante dice: cuando desees… bella me tengo que ir mi hermano desea conectarse.

Bella dice: ok… estamos hablando… besitos.

EMMETT CULLEN SE HA DESCONECTADO.

Estaba extasiada, eso era todo lo que quería… quería que él me deseara, que por último le infundiera deseo o calentura, lo que fuera, pero algo.

Me quedé como idiota mirando la pantalla de mi portátil, casi esperando el milagro de que se volviera a conectarse, para mi suerte se conecto de nuevo, pero no me hablo, tiene que haber estado conectado unos 2 minutos y se fue. Me extraño que lo hiciera, pero a lo mejor se le había olvidado decirle algo a alguien. Estaba por apagar el pc ya que pronto llegaría Jake y tenía que aprovechar que mis hermanos no estaban. Fue cuando recibí una invitación de _ .C _ era su hermano, realmente no me interesaba él e incluso me sentía incomoda cuando me miraba mucho, ese chico no era mi tipo y si es que le resulte atractiva o algo, el para nada era mi objetivo e incluso mi vinculo con él podría entorpecer lo que quiero lograr con Emmett. Cancele la invitación, no me interesaba mantener contacto con él, realmente no quiero más problemas, me basta y me sobra con el enganchado de Jake. A los segundos de cancelarla, me volvió a llegar la misma invitación. Dios que odioso. Volví a cancelarla y por tercera vez el me la envió. No sabía que hacer, igual no era nada del otro mundo, era hermano de mi nueva amiga así que me decidí y la acepté.

Edward Cullen acaba de iniciar sesión

Cullen dice: hola

Bella dice: hola- no me interesaba conversar con él, no me quería hacer problemas.- justo me iba, cuídate.- le dije, tenía toda la intención de no platicar con él.

Cullen dice: ¿hice algo que te molestó?- preguntó.

Bella dice: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me extraño.

Cullen dice: es que me parece que no te agrado.

Bella dice: estas alucinando- le dije, no me caía mal es solo que no me quería hacer problemas.

Cullen dice: pero… ¿te agrado o no?- preguntó.

Bella dice: ¿Cómo podría saberlo si ni te conozco?- le pregunté.

Cullen dice: pero eso tiene solución- y ahí estaba la confirmación de mis sospechas y no quería problemas… sentí estacionar un auto, Jake ya estaba aquí, no tenía para que ir a abrirle la puerta Jasper le tenía tanta confianza que le dio una copia de la llave. A los minutos estaba entrando a mi recamara con cervezas en la mano.

Bellita…- exclamo acercándoseme para besar mis labios, lo deje más que mal era parte de lo que haríamos.

No te demoraste nada…- le argumente.

Hay que aprovechar cuando tu casa esta solita- dijo levantando y bajando sus cejas repetidas veces.

Cullen dice: ¿estas?

¿con quien hablas?- preguntó un escéptico Jake.

Con Cullen…- le confesé.

¿Emmett?- preguntó sorprendido.

No… con el otro… Edward, es que es hermano de Alice y le preguntaba por ella, es que no alcance a verla a la salida…- le mentí.

Y ¿Cómo es que obtuvo tu correo?- preguntó dudoso. No me estaba gustando la idea de tener que dar explicaciones.

Bella dice: me tengo que ir, llego un amigo y no puedo seguir hablando… saludos para Alice- le dije.

Al parecer estaba escribiendo una respuesta, pero cerré sesión, quería divertirme y no una sesión de preguntas sin sentido.

Estoy lista para ti…. ¿se te ocurre algo?- pregunte seductoramente mientras me acercaba a Jake y le acariciada su pecho fornido. Me miro con el seño fruncido.

Aun no me respondes- agregó.

¿empezamos? Porque si estamos con esa, éste cuento llega hasta aquí- le dije enojándome un poco.

Lo siento, es que…- pero no lo deje terminar, temía que lo que dijera arruinara el momento.

Ya no digas nada y mejor dame mi teléfono.- le pedí. Marqué a Jasper, quería saber en que estaba y cuanto le faltaba para llegar a casa.

¿Bells?- preguntó.

¿Quién más?- era tonto esperar a alguien más si lo estaba llamando de mi celular.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó agraciado por la situación.

Saber donde estas…- agregué.

En casa de Jessica…- agregó dudoso, sabía que a mi no me caía muy bien su "amiga".

O sea llegaras tarde- confirme.

Más o menos ¿por? ¿necesitas algo?- pregunté.

No… es para que no te preocupes, Jake esta conmigo y sabes que me cuidara hasta que tu o Rossi lleguen…- le dije. Jazzy de vez en cuando era tan inocente, él confiaba ciegamente en su amigo… y bueno… en mí igual.

Lo se… es muy sobre protector… eso me deja más tranquilo Bells, se que te cuidara como yo mismo.

Así es- claaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrooo ooooooooo… eso ni que dudarlo…

Bueno Bellita, dale saludos a Jake y yo estaré a eso de las 10 en casa, cuídate y no seas imprudente hazle fácil la labor a mi hermano- uuuuufff…. No sabes como lo ayudare Jazzy Jazz.

Eso no me parece gracioso- agregué asiéndome la sentida. Lo sentí reír y luego me cortó.

Así que ¿solos hasta qué hora?- preguntó.

Aun no lo sé- marqué el numero de Rossi, tenía que hacer esto bien y con prudencia, aunque Rossi igual sospechaba algo no podía dejarle ver que aun seguía encamándome con el mejor amigo y casi hermano de Jazzy.

¿Qué quieres bella?- preguntó un poco molesta.

¿interrumpo?- pregunte.

Y mucho…- agregó con el mismo tono anterior.

Bueno para hacerla corta… ¿A qué hora llegas a casa?- pregunté.

¿por?- ella era más curiosa que Jasper.

Es solo una pregunta- dije tratando de fingir naturalidad.

¿llevaste a alguien a casa?- se estaba riendo.

Nooooooooo…. Es solo para saber si preparo cena para 3 o no…- que mentirosa.

¿Jazz esta en casa?- dudó.

En casa… de Jessica- fingí asco.

Jajaj… bella… eeeh… bueno como a las 10 más o menos… es que estoy muuuuuuuy ocupada- se sentían risitas tras la línea.

Ok- alargue la expresión.

Podrías llamar a Jake así no te sentirías tan solita…- acotó con tono insinuante.

Esta acá- le informe…

Ok, entonces ya se que no te sentirás tan solita…- agregó juguetonamente.

No soy igual que tú- pero me estaba haciendo muy parecida.

Pero te pareces bastante… yo no voy a criticarte, que él sea amigo de Jazzy no lo vuelve intocable.- agregó.

Nos vemos Rossi- y le corte. Mire a Jake y estaba con la cara llena de curiosidad.

Sabes como es mi hermana… pero bueno…- me acerqué a él que ya estaba sentado en la cama- solitos hasta las 10- teníamos un par de horas.

Wow… eso si que nos da tiempo para mucho.

Me acomodó sobre él y empezó a besarme apasionadamente mientras que con sus manos me exploraba entera. Su cercanía me era tan excitante, es que él era excitante. Lo deseaba tanto.

De repente se alejo un poco y sacó de su pantalón un pito que encendió y me dio. La marihuana me relajaba mucho cuando necesitaba estudiar, pero cuando él esta cerca de mi me dejaba a mil, me excitaba de sobremanera. Era como el éxtasis. Lo acabamos entre besos y caricias. Se paró y me dio una cerveza que empezamos a tomar mientras buscaba un condón. Entre nosotros era todo estructurado, si era sexo, era un pito, una cerveza un condón y el acto, ese era nuestro método cuando estábamos en mi casa o la del, pero cuando estábamos fuera, y la calentura nos pillaba en el bosque o en cualquier lugar al aire libre improvisábamos. Como por ejemplo el baño de la escuela. Terminé mi cerveza y le quite la del y la dejé en el velador. Poco a poco me acomodé sobre él y empecé a moverme para poder excitarlo y lo logré a los segundos ya que su sexo empezó a endurecerse.

No sabes cuanto provocas en mi bella…- me susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Y tu en mi…- empecé a desabrochar su camisa y a embriagarme con el aroma de su piel, era como sentirme en el lugar perfecto. O eso cría hasta hace unas horas. Baje hasta llegar a su vientre bien tonificado, pero seguí mi camino ya que ese no era mi objetivo. Lo observaba provocativamente mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de su pantalón y lo desabotonaba. Lo dejé solo en bóxer, un muy abultado bóxer. Me mordí el labio, la imagen era realmente excitante. Besé su miembro por sobre la tela y lo vi estremecerse, su cara se contrajo y no aguantó, en menos de un segundo estaba con el boxer en los tobillos, me reí de su urgencia…

Hey… ahora me toca a mí disfrutarte- le confesé con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No seas malvada bella…- susurró poniéndome una mano en la cabeza y acercándome a su erecto pene. Tampoco pude hacerme de rogar mucho ya que lo deseaba, así que abrí la boca y lo deje meterse completamente. Gruño de la excitación.- eres maravillosa- acotó.

No eres muy objetivo- y seguí en lo mío, lo metía y lo sacaba de mi boca a mayor velocidad. Sabía que pronto explotaría, así que con la mano le infundí mayor placer. Hasta que acabo en mi boca, lo que me excito mucho más.

Ahora me toca- dijo e intentó voltearme, pero no lo deje y me monté sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo- pero quiero probarte…- agregó tratando de parecer apenado…

Ahora yo tomo el control…- estaba segura, juntos llegaríamos a la gloria- y te quiero dentro ¡ahora!- le di a entender mi urgencia. Le puse el preservativo y lo ayude a penetrarme. Era lo que necesitaba para liberar tensiones. El era el mejor hombre que e probado en mi vida. Bueno solo han sido 2 pero Jake ha sido mi mejor experiencia. El que a sabido tocarme en el punto exacto o en el lugar que justo en ese momento lo esta deseando. Este hombre si que sabía como hacer sentir a una mujer, y de verdad y aunque me incomodara, me sentía afortunada de que un hombre como él, estuviera interesado en mí. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más profundas. Era envolvente el éxtasis que sentíamos en este momento, era sentirnos uno.- eres perfecto…- le confesé. Me miró con dulzura, al parecer significo mucho para él escucharme decir eso.

Gracias- me tomo de la cintura y fue él quien empezó a embestirme, yo ya no me movía solo sentía el placer, el mejor placer de mi vida. Este hombre era una maquina no paraba, hasta que me fui sobre su miembro, sentía mi cuerpo convulsionar, el siguió hasta que empezó a gritar, le volví a tapar la boca igual que la mañana o si no mis vecinos se terminarían enterando de la situación. Hasta que llegó al orgasmo y me dejo sin energías…

Eres insaciable lobito…- besé su pecho caliente y sudado- me dejaste sin energías…

Y eso que aun no acabamos.- me volteo quedando el encima y empezó de nuevo. Este hombre era insaciable. Nos dedicamos a fumar y tener sexo todo el rato, hasta que fueron las 9:30 de la noche. Nos paramos y fuimos a ducharnos, lo necesitábamos, ahí volvimos a hacerlo, ambos nos dejábamos llevar mucho por el deseo por la calentura del momento, si estuviéramos solos unos días ni siquiera ingeriríamos alimentos solo tiraríamos… todo el día. Ventile mi dormitorio estaba pasado a marihuana, así que era urgente.

¿Bells?- se sintió preguntar desde abajo…

Llegó antes… baja- le pedí a Jake… mi hermano ni de muerte podría enterarse- dile que subí a ducharme.

Pero tengo el cabello mojado- agregó igualmente preocupado.

Bueno dile que ocupaste su ducha porque tuviste práctica- le pedí.

¿Bells?- se sintió preguntar otra vez.

¡Baja ahora!- le ordene. Hizo un saludo militar, me beso y bajo. Era sensacional estar con él… ya me había dado cuenta de algo, que aunque deseara con toda mi alma alejarlo de mi, ese objetivo jamás…. "pero jamás" lo lograría.

Encendí mi portátil, tenía curiosidad por saber si él estaba conectado. Cuando me conecté encontré a Alice y su insistente y odioso hermano Edward.

Cullen dice: ¿ya estas desocupada?- pero que odioso tipo, hasta me estaba cayendo mal.

Bella dice: ¿Qué acaso no tienes ninguna chica a disposición que me tienes que molestar tanto?- sabía que estaba siendo grosera, pero era preferible hacer eso antes de ganarme un insistente más, ya mucho había tenido con Alec… y bueno con Jake.

Cullen dice: ¿Por qué eres tan grosera conmigo?- preguntó.

Bella dice: porque no me interesas…- argumente.

Cullen dice: wow si que eres sincera… pero ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Bella dice: ya lo haces…- me reí.

Cullen dice: bueno… ¿Qué te hice?- y esa si que era una buena pregunta… "¿Qué hizo para que seas tan pesada con él? Porque yo que recuerde no te hizo nada" agregó aquella voz en mi interior… me espante al sentirla. Hace ya mucho que no hablaba conmigo misma de esa forma, creo que desde que superé esa relación. Este hombre me recordaba a él, era por eso que lo alejaba de mí, no era un parecido físico, si no que sus personalidades son muy parecidas… él terminó ganándome por la insistencia.

Bella dice: insistirme tanto… eso me apesta.

Cullen dice: pero si no lo hubiera hecho tú no me abrías aceptado…- agregó.

Bella dice: y ¿no te preguntaste que a lo mejor yo no quería hablar contigo?- le dije.

Cullen dice: realmente no… porque solo pensaba en lo que yo quería… hablar contigo…- ahí cayó aquella pregunta del millón.

Bella dice: ¿Quién te dio mi email?- bingo.

Se demoró en contestarme.

…

… …

… … …

¡Bella!- gritó Jasper desde abajo… me dejó casi, casi pegada en el techo.

¿Qué?- grité enojadísima.

Baja….- volvió a gritar.

Voy- esta familia era de locos, estábamos a unos pasos y necesitábamos gritarnos para comunicarnos.

Bella dice: es para hoy…- le informe- bueno… en fin, me tengo que ir, ya no tengo tiempo para perderlo en esto- me desconocía, verdaderamente me desconocía… nunca había sido tan pesada con un chico.

Cullen dice: eres verdaderamente irritante- ja… ¿Qué se cree?

Bella dice: ¿Quién crees que eres?

EDWARD CULLEN SE HA DESCONECTADO.

Maldito idiota… como lo odio.

Ya me estaban aburriendo estas malditas pláticas por Messenger.

**Chicas… este fic lo escribí hace ya mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo… no quiero arreglarlo porque de verdad quiero dejar las imperfecciones, es mi segundo bebé y lo amo, solo espero que me den una oportunidad y disculpen mi ignorancia pero no se que es una beta.. jajajan de verdad… asi que pues ilumínenme… por favor chicas si alguna de ustedes me esta ojeando déjenme aunque sea un pequeñito RR para saber si les gusta, plis, plis, plisssssss….**

**Ya dejo de dar más lata, besos desde chile**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Ella

Edward POV

Nuevo año, no podía entender como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Las vacaciones fueron sensacionales, junto a Emmett mi hermano, Jasper y Jacob amigos. Todos estábamos en la misma carrera. Ingeniería comercial, Emmett es mayor que yo, pero el muy flojo decidió tomarse "años" sabáticos. Si no lo hubiera hecho ya estaría graduado.

No puedo negar que era tentador el hecho de que un nuevo año, nuevas conquistas, pero me aburría realmente la monotonía, una chica guapa, miradas fugaces, sexo casual y si te e visto no me acuerdo. Bueno del todo no puedo negarme, es lo que muchos chicos a mi edad quisieran, pero uno termina por aburrirse de lo mismo, no del sexo, si no que de la rutina. En fin… se que es difícil de explicar…

Hey Edward… si no te apuras llegaremos tarde- agregó Alice, mí hermana menor.

Que te lleve Emmett- zanjé, no quería apresurarme tanto, yo era mas relajado, no me interesaba si llegaba un poco tarde, porque después de Jasper era el mejor de la clase.

Pero Emmett se fue…- agregó tratando de infundirme lástima.

No me pongas esas caritas…- agregué pesado, hoy al parecer me había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

No seas pesado con tu hermana… tienes que llevarla, ayúdala a insertarse en la Universidad- pidió mi padre.

Hazlo tu… eres el rector- wow… nunca le había hablado así a papá, me miro con recriminación- ok me disculpo, lo siento no amanecí bien, la ayudare, camina enana- dije desordenando su cabello.

Hey… pesado- agregó ella tratando de recomponerse.

Que les valla bien, niños…- agregó mamá dándonos un beso a cada uno.

Mamá…- no me gustaba que me dijera niño.

Ok… pero siempre serás mi bebé.- agregó sonriente, rodeé los ojos.- ¿mi otro bebé ya se fue?- preguntó con preocupación nadie empezaba el año sin su beso de la buena suerte. ¿ya se fue? ¿ALGUIÉN LO VIO? ¿llegó? Miré a Alice y ella me dio una mirada cómplice. O sea "no llego".

Si… e se fue temprano- mintió mi hermana. Le sonreí.

Si, se fue temprano- acoté riendo, era un muy buen mentiroso, pero me cargaba cubrirlo.

Bueno vamos, no quiero llegar tan tarde en mi primer día- claro un monótono nuevo año.

Hijo- llamo mi padre, lo mire- ¿sucede algo?- negué, ¿Qué si sucede algo? ¿si sucede algo? podría ser por ejemplo que estoy estudiando algo que no quiero, quizás por que mi vocación era ser médico y no ingeniero comercial… maldita cadena familiar.

No pasa nada… me voy feliz a estudiar lo que deseo… ¿verdad?- pregunte con ironía.

Eso espero- agregó mirando el periódico, mamá me miro con cara de entender mi problema. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta que esa carrera no era mi vocación… como he dicho antes, soy un gran mentiroso.

El viaje fue silencioso de mi parte, lo que es mi hermana hablaba hasta por los codos. Amaba a mi padre, pero había veces que lo odiaba con todo mí ser. Era mi padre… un padre se supone hacen lo que sean por los hijos… y por vernos felices, el no.

En el aparcamiento de la Universidad estaba el Jeep de Emmett. Le pedí a Alice que entrara mientras yo me acercaría.

Lo vi acostado en el asiento trasero de su auto, estaba con una muchacha, menos mal que el estacionamiento estaba vacío, o menos mal que Alice no los vio. Golpee el vidrio y se sobresalto, pero siguió en lo suyo mientras la chica me miraba sonrojada. Me aleje un poco del auto para darles "privacidad".

Miré en todas las direcciones y fue cuando vi a Jasper, Rosalie y otra chica. Conocía a los Swan y al parecer esa era Isabella. Se separó de sus hermanos y se quedó sola sentada sobre una pequeña pandereta que no sobrepasaba la altura de mis caderas. Se puso a registrar su mochila y sacó un cigarrillo. No pasaron segundos hasta que sentí la puerta del auto de mi hermano cerrarse. La chica bajo sonrojada sin mirarme, y se fue al instante. Emmett la devoraba con la mirada.

¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tirarte una mujer en el estacionamiento de la Universidad?- pregunté.

Sería peor si lo hiciera con un hombre- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Eres un idiota- agregué y me voltee para poder ver nuevamente a Isabella, pero para mi mala suerte ya no estaba. Me enojé y me fui, pero pasos me avisaron que mi hermano me seguía.

¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué acaso nunca te has tirado una mina en el auto?- preguntó descaradamente.

Si lo he hecho, pero no en la Universidad, donde podría ser papá o Alice los que te hubieran visto- agregué tajante.

Pero fuiste tu- se reía, ya no quería discutir más con él, quería ver a Isabella, aunque ella no nos conocía, Jasper nunca había querido presentarla porque según él con nosotros corría peligro.

Después de un rato pude verla y daba de casualidad que estaba con Alice. Ella no paraba de hablar, pero podía apostar que ella no le ponía atención, de hecho estaba segura que estaba poniéndole atención al discurso de su hermano. Pero de repente se quedo completamente callada.

Cierra la boca o usa babero, porque te estas babeando toda la polera- su voz era maravillosa y su risa incluso mejor- no lo niegues te gusta mi hermano- ¿Qué? ¿A Alice le gustaba Jasper? Wow eso si que no podía ser.

Te cacharon- agregó Emmett, lo mire sorprendido, o sea ¿él se había dado cuenta?

Se voltearon y pude ver sus maravillosos ojos color chocolate, no quedaba nada de la pequeña Isabella que una vez vi por medio de una fotografía, ahora estaba hecha toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer. Alice se acercó a Emmett y golpeo su brazo. Primero se dedico a mirar de arriba abajo a mi hermano. Después me observo a mí.

Quiero presentarlos, así que compórtense- nos pidió Alice, y ambos sonreímos, Emmett coquetamente, pero yo no, yo la miraba con verdadero interés.

¡Ok!

Bella… ellos son mis hermanos, los odiosos que me abandonaron en mi primer día de clase- fingió nuevamente un adorable puchero.

No es para tanto, si estábamos contigo, nuestra reputación se iba a la basura, mejor dejarte a ti allí, lo otro nos a costado más frutos.- Emmett estaba riendo de lo lindo

¡te odio Emmett!- ya que nadie me presentaría, lo haría solo, no quería perder tiempo, quería conocer más a esta mujer.

Hola soy Edward Cullen- dije con un poco de inseguridad, esta mujer me ponía así.

Isabella Swan, pero prefiero bella- dijo mirándonos, digo mirándonos porque nunca me sostenía a mí particularmente la mirada.

Mi nombre es Emmett, un gusto conocerte hermosa- ¿le estaba coqueteando? Recién había tirado con una chica a la que estoy seguro ni le preguntó su nombre y ya quería lanzarse sobre la hermanita de Jasper.

No te hagas el lindo con mi amiga, gigante bobo- agregó Alice.

Bueno nos vamos- me había molestado, no quería seguir ahí si ella ni me prestaba atención y se dedicaba a mirar como todas las otras el cuerpo de mi hermano y más encima el descaradamente le coqueteaba y para rematarla Alice no le decía nada enserio.

Nos vemos luego- agregó él, ya me estaba hartando esta situación, volví a ver a Isabella, era tan linda, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con ese blanco tan particular de su piel. Era realmente encantadora, era comprensible que Emmett la deseara.

Nos alejamos un poco de ellas, pero la distancia aun me permitía poder contemplarla, podía ver con visión panorámica sus largas y maravillosas piernas, esa pequeñita cintura y esos pechos bien formados. De repente empezó a despedirse con la mano de Alice, la vi observar de reojo el rumbo que tomaba mi hermana, se dirigía donde estaba su hermano, pero cuando se percató que Ali ya no la observaba se desvió.

¿pueden creer que ella es hermana de Jazzy?- preguntó emocionadísima.

Lo sé- agregué.

¿de verdad? ¿hermana de Jasper? Y ¿Rossi?- que idiota ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Tiene que ser bien tarado.

Te dice algo… eh… no sé ¿Isabella Swan?- le pregunte con ironía.

Wow… me embobe en lo hermosa que era y solo escuche Bella…- ya no me quería quedar escuchando idioteces, quería ver donde había ido quizás si estaba sola podría conversar con ella. Esa sería mi gran oportunidad. Sabía que Jasper me mataría si se enteraba que me acercaba a su hermana con otras intenciones, pero verdaderamente me gusto esa muchacha y creo que él preferiría que yo me acercara antes que Emmett.

Voy al baño un minuto- informe y luego me perdí entre la multitud. Me dirigí a los baños y fue cuando la vi mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones. Se aproximo al baño de minusválidos y fue cuando una mano la jalo hasta dentro con mucha rapidez.

No podía creerlo, alguien la estaba esperando en el baño… ¿ella tenía novio?, pero si Jasper nunca nos dijo nada, incluso decía que no la dejaría aun, primero los estudios. No entendía ¿Quién era ese muchacho? Le preguntaría a Jasper sobre ella, pero primero era lo primero, me acercaría para saber que estaban haciendo… "no creo que se aleje a lo que tu haces con las muchachas en los baño"… agregó aquella traicionera voz en mi cabeza. Al segundo de escuchar eso empuñe mis manos con furia… destrozaría a quien se atreviera a dañarla y si ese hijo de puta que estaba con ella (y si era su novio) que ni se le ocurriera hacerla sufrir… poco a poco me fui acercando al baño…

"No sabes cuanto te deseo Isabella" escuche pronunciar a lo lejos, la voz no pude reconocerla, porque estaba distorsionada por la… ¿excitación?

"¡Quítate el pantalón!" esa era la voz de ella… se escuchaba dominante… como me gustaría que eso me lo dijera a mí "¡Quiero sentirte ahora!" dios mío… mi cara se descompuso, pero sentí palpitar mi entrepierna, con tan solo 2 frases ella logro excitarme, aunque se las estuviera diciendo a otro. Me pegué más a la puerta del baño.

"No tan rápido Isabella, quiero disfrutarte poco a poco… lo haremos lentamente" ronroneo el muy maldito perro.

"¡Dios Jake! Me vuelves loca" casi gritó… ella estaba realmente disfrutando el mom… ¿Jake? ¿"Dios Jake… me vuelves loca"? ¿Ese idiota que estaba manoseando a Bella, era Jake? ¿Nuestro amigo? ¿El mejor amigo de Jasper? No eso tenía que ser mera coincidencia…

Creo que me perdí bastantes cosas mientras pensaba… el silencio inundó el baño…

"¡Jake hazme tuya!" le pidió entre jadeos… esa frase me oprimió el pecho, como deseaba que fuese a mí a quien se lo pedía… como deseaba ser yo quien pudiese tocar su glorioso cuerpo… quería ser yo quien pudiese sentirse complacido por su maravilloso sexo.

"Lo haré, solo déjame disfrutarte un poco" El gemido que salió de sus labios capturo la atención de muchos de los chicos que iban por el pasillo "debes moderar tus gritos ya no estamos en mi casa bella" bromeo el idiota…

"Pues entonces no me tortures tanto, y tómame ahora" le suplicó… me sentía un estúpido espiando relaciones sexuales de malditos adolescentes, pero no podía irme, o sea no quería irme… quería saber más, quería confirmar… "idiota es él"…

Era Jake… no quería aceptarlo del todo, pero la voz y el Jake y tanta complicidad… idiota y confiado Jasper… al único que metió en su casa y es quien se lo esta cagando con la hermana chica…. Cabrón.

"Me harás acabar" le gritó ella.

"Lo haré 2 veces" ella empezó a jadear más rápido y pude sentir que el minuto estaba cerca… me sentía como un adolescente viendo una película porno.

"Gracias Jake" dijo ella con la respiración agitada.

"Te poseeré, te lo haré como ningún otro jamás podrá" yo si podría hacerla disfrutar más que tú, yo si podría hacerlo mejor, porque no la incitaría en un mugroso baño para discapacitados.

Los jadeos eran cada vez más bulliciosos por parte de ambos, pero aun más por parte del perro ese que la nombraba casi, casi a todo pulmón.

"No me nombres" le pedió y eso me hizo soltar una leve sonrisa "no quiero que todos sepan que estoy aquí" o sea esto era oculto, ellos no eran novios.

"Por mi no habría Ningún problema"

"Para mi sí" me volví a reír, pero cuando recordé lo que el muy suertúdo le estaba haciendo me llene de ira. Habían terminado, pues ya no se sentía movimiento, solo respiraciones agitadas, ya no había más gemidos lo que agradecí en el alma.

"No sabes cuanto te extrañé" agregó él.

"Y yo Jake"

"No e podido estar con nadie más Bells, nadie se compara a ti, ninguna mujer ha llamado mi atención desde nuestro último encuentro" ¿Qué? ¿El idiota ese estaba interesado con profundidad en bella?... o sea… ¿esta enamorado de ella?

"Jake no… lo acordamos, dijimos nada de sentimientos" ¿ella no quería sentimientos de por medio? Wow si que me sorprendía.

"Lo siento bella, pero no es algo que aya planeado"

"Lo siento Jake, será mejor que no nos veamos más"

"No me puedes decir eso bella, no ahora, no me puedes dejar" esta conversación se estaba tornando más privada y además al parecer estaban por salir y apostaba que era Bella.

"Lo siento mucho Jake…" fue lo último que alcance a oír a lo lejos mientras me iba. Todos rumoreaban cosas por los pasillos, es que bella había cometido un error no fue muy reservada que digamos, fue bastante evidente, gritaron como salvajes, me extraño que ninguna autoridad de la Universidad hubiese venido.

Ya alejado pude ver salir del baño a bella, estaba muy sonrojada y se veía adorable, miraba a toda la multitud que cotilleaba a su espalda.

Ya no quería saber nada más… por el momento, pero después terminaría interrogando a Jacob para que me dijera un poco más… algún tipo de información que me pudiese servir… "Chantaje" ironizó la voz en mi interior… Hey… tengo que usar lo que este a mi alcance.

Las clases pasaron como siempre, entre miradas furtivas hacia nosotros, todas las chicas nos lanzaban indirectas muy, pero muy directas. En cuanto a las clases, los temarios del semestre, nada nuevo… una lata. Miraba de soslayo el rostro apenado de mi amigo Jake, porque sí, ese idiota que mantiene relaciones con la chica que me gustó era mi amigo desde hace muchos años. Aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza las imágenes "recreativas" de ellos. Aunque no los había visto, me caracterice siempre por tener muy buena imaginación… maldita sea.

Ya era hora de almorzar y esta sería mi mejor oportunidad para preguntarle algo a Jake. Cuando entramos lo primero que hice fue buscarla, según Alice almorzarían juntas. Ese era otro punto a mi favor… amiga de mi hermanita.

Mientras entrábamos paso lo mismo que pasaba todos los días el semestre pasado… todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo como retardados… no se podía negar éramos los 4 mas apetecibles de la Universidad, pero no era como para que nos observaran como ciegos que ven por primera vez la luz del sol. Hasta bella nos observaba con la misma cara… aunque creo su vista esta localizada solo en uno de nosotros… que lamentablemente… muy lamentablemente no era yo, si no mi queridísimo hermano Emmett.

Me percate que Alice le preguntó algo que la hizo reaccionar y dejar de babear. La vi sonrojarse… Dios ¿acaso sabía lo que provocaba eso en los hombres y por eso lo hacía a cada rato? Esta mujer me provocaría una combustión espontánea… me tenía con la temperatura en el cielo… esa mujer era realmente sexy.

Alice dejo caer la manzana que comía y miro con extremada preocupación a mi…. ¿a mi qué? Bueno es mejor dejarlo pasar… a bella. Dios… como me gustaría poder leer mentes y saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de ambas. Después de reírse Alice imitó como si estuviese vomitando, ya no aguantaba más quería platicar con ella, quería acercarme.

Estaba apunto de acercarme cuando vi a Alice sacar de su mochila un cuaderno, escribió algo y la vi entregarle la hoja.

Tendría que averiguarlo, tendría que saber que le había dado Alice.

No podía apartar mi vista de ella y fue para mi sorpresa cuando ella volteo para ver a mi hermano que nuestros ojos de toparon, era tan hermosa… es hermosa, la quería de verdad la quería, ese cabello al viento me enloquecía pero ese sonrojo era magistral, no tan solo la quería para mí, si no que la deseaba, deseaba poder recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, poder hacerla sentir una mujer completa, poder hacerla sentir como ningún otro podrá jamás, quería llenarla de detalles, quería decirle cuando me gustaba… porque sí, no me voy a engañar, ella me gusto desde que la vi en la mañana, ella era la chica que hace tanto había esperado, esa que fuese capaz de mover mi suelo, provocar caos en mis adentros, eso que ahora mismo estaba provocando solo con una mirada. Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo, ella provocaba mucho más en mí de lo que cualquier persona pudiese imaginar. Ella sería mía, como que me llamo Edward Cullen, ella sería mi novia, tarde o temprano. Desvié la vista, pues si no lo hacía sería capaz de ir y hacer una locura, como besar sus maravillosos labios.

Nos fuimos a buscar nuestros alimentos, Emmett como siempre coqueteo con la cocinera para que su plato fuese más abundante. Lo que es yo, no tenía hambre así que pesque un refresco y nada más. Me percate que Jake ya estaba en la mesa con un sándwich en sus manos y con la miraba triste. Aproveche que los otros dos traga-traga no llegarían luego, así que era mi momento propició.

¿Qué pasa amigo?- pregunte fingiendo no saber el motivo de su decepción… su gran bocota.

Nada Edward- agregó mirando de soslayo a Isabella.

Tu cara no dice lo mismo- ya no me podía ir con más roderos- estás entrando en camino peligroso- confesé.

¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

¿Qué acaso piensas que soy bobo?- pero al parecer no entendió- es muy bonita- hice un gesto en dirección a Bella, quedó helado cuando se percato de lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Estas alucinando… es linda pero es hermana de Jazz- agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero no te fue impedimento- agregué, quería ser irónico pero mi voz salio con ira.

¿Qué te pasa? Estas loco Edward- esto se me escapo de las manos cuando lo vi levantarse y querer marcharse, mire en dirección a Jasper y vi que aun estaba entretenido pidiendo comida, era tan delgado, pero comía como bestia.

Si no te sientas y me cuentas… como amigos que somos, le diré a Jazz- hice referencia al tono que el usaba para referirse a su mejor amigo- que abusaste de su confianza- me miró con rabia, quizás no se lo esperaba, pero hey… se supone que Jazz también es mi amigo o ¿no?

¿Por qué inventas eso Edward?- preguntó pero miró en dirección hacia los chicos.

Tu sabes bien que no lo estoy inventando… y además sabes que no le diré, solo quiero que me cuentes… al parecer la chica te trae mal, eres mi amigo… me importa saber como estas- dije tratando de cambiar el tono por uno más amistoso, necesitaba que el confiara en mi.

Dios mío- dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello, después se tapó el rostro- no creo sea el momento- agregó con pesar.

¿Es verdad?- pregunté, quería hacerme como el que recién lo estaba confirmando.

Se que soy un maricón y que como dices tu abuse de la confianza de mi amigo, pero es que esa mujer es… es… ella nubla mis sentidos…- agregó muy serio, si no hubiese sido malvado de mi parte me habría reído en su cara.

¿desde hace cuanto?- le pregunté.

Hace mucho Edward- una sonrisa de suficiencia atravesó su rostro.- fui el primero en su vida- mis manos estaban abajo y se cerraron en puños tentados.

El primero- repetí, de soslayo la mire y no podía creerlo, ella igual debía de estar interesada en el, a lo mejor y por lo que siempre a amenazado Jazz ellos no están juntos.

Si el primero… esa chica es maravillosa, tiene un sabor tan especial… un… no se… provoca algo tan descomunal en los hombres, que no entiendo- agregó.

Pero ¿son novios ocultos?- pregunté, aunque recordé la actitud de bella con… "solo sexo".

Ella no quiere nada serio con nadie, desde Alec ella no ha vuelto a ser la misma… a sido desde siempre… solo sexo- y en ese momento llegaron los otros ¿Alec? ¿Quién demonios sería Alec?

¿Escuche mi palabra favorita?- preguntó mi hermano.

¿otra de tus andanzas?- preguntó Jazz, Jake me miro suplicante.

Ya sabes como es este grandote… nadie se le resiste- dije, me lanzó una miraba de complicidad.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Jazz y este se volvió a tensar.- digo para no cogernos a la misma.- dios si Jasper supiera se muere aquí mismo.

Como si eso les hubiese importado alguna vez- agregué recordando a Jessica la "Novia" de Jazz. Ella estaba saliendo conmigo y Jasper se metió entre nosotros, un día los pille tirando en el cuarto de ella.

Hey… no seas resentido- dijo golpeando mi hombro, en realidad no lo era, ni siquiera me gustaba en comparación a lo que me hace sentir tu hermanita- eso quedo en el pasado- le sonreí para hacerle ver que eso ya ni me importaba.

Pero dinos lobo… ¿Quién es?- preguntó mi hermano.

No la conocen es de la reserva- agregó este.

Y ¿es serio? Al fin nuestro lobito se enamoro- preguntó Jazz fingiendo escalofríos.

Tal parece- dijo el con cara de bobo.

Hey… eso no puede ser cierto. Pasa un buen rato con ella, sexo del bueno, pero no te emociones mucho- dijo de nuevo el hermanito del año, aunque el en realidad no supiera que estaba hablando de su hermana.

Hey… tu hermana esta muy guapa- agregué para tratar de desviar el tema de Jake el pobre estaba de lo más incomodo, aunque sabía bien que esto terminaría incomodándolo más. El rostro de Jasper se descompuso. Me miró sin creer lo que había dicho- ¿Qué?- pregunte haciéndome el pendejo.

Ni se te ocurra…- agregó encolerizado- ninguno de ustedes tan solo piense en acercársele, porque por muy amigos que seamos, los castro ¿me oyeron?- pregunto podrido por la situación.

Ok… entendí, yo solo decía- agregué.

No lo digas otra vez… es solo una niña por dios… ella, ella apenas si a tenido un novio- agregó. Que iluso.- no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a tocarla ¿ok? Y hablo muy enserio- finalizó.

Hey… eres muy sobre protector… que mejor que uno de tus amigos con tu hermana…- miró a mi hermano perplejo- o ¿prefieres un desconocido en su cama?- sabía que mi hermano era el rey de los idiotas, pero esto, esto ya no tenía nombre.

¿Cómo puedes…- pero no lo deje seguir Jasper estaba rojo como tomate.

Ok… basta, era solo una broma ¿verdad, Emmett?- pregunte mientras golpeaba su pie.

Si hermano…- menos mal y por su propio bien entendió- era solo una broma… aunque igual no entiendo- y ahí vamos otra ves… ¿es qué acaso Emmett quería que lo golpearan?- ¿Por qué con bella eres tan sobre protector? Pero cuando te enteraste que tire con Rose no dijiste nada…- agregó, Emmett es un idiota.

Porque Rose es diferente- dijimos el en voz alta y yo en mi mente. Era obvio, Rose era… era diferente en todo el sentido de la expresión, todos habíamos pasado por ella, incluso Jake. Todo era diferente, porque aunque bella mantuviese relaciones con el lobo, ella no se andaba ofreciendo por todos lados, lo que la diferenciaba mucho de su hermana- pero, pero bella… bella es una niña, quiero algo diferente para ella, no quiero que solo disfrute del sexo, quiero que disfrute haciendo el amor- Jacob tuvo que desviar la vista, estaba visiblemente incomodo. Mi hermano empezó a convulsionar en la silla, no podía aguantar las carcajadas. Le dí una sonrisa a Jasper una que lo hiciera darse cuenta que lo entendía. Yo también quería eso para mi hermana. Aunque a diferencia de Bella, ella si era virgen, me había dicho las cosas que alcanzó a hacer con James, pero que nunca se entrego. Entendía muy bien eso de querer algo diferente para alguien. Jasper me guiñó un ojo y supe que algo tramaba.

¿no piensas lo mismo Emmett?- preguntó Jazz sonriendo irónicamente.

No hermano… no pienso que exista eso de hacer el amor…- alargó la última frase y siguió retorciéndose de la risa.

Wow… esta bueno saberlo…- quedó pensativo. Emmett fue dejando de reír y lo observo dudoso.

¿Por qué es bueno saberlo?- preguntó, ya sabía que vendría algo que le doliera.

Porque tu hermanita no esta nada de mal…- me atoré con mi propia saliva, mire a Emmett y tenía abierto unos ojos de plato- quizás la haga disfrutar de un buen sexo- agregó sonriendo en dirección a mi hermana, ella la vio y se sonrojo, pero también le sonrió.- lo pasare muy bien- esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, ahí estaba otra vez mi buena imaginación.

Ni se te ocurra idiota- agregó Emmett tomándolo de la camisa.

¿me entiendes ahora? Era de mi hermana de la que estabas hablando no de cualquier chica… ¿duele no?- Emmett suavizó el agarre y se rió.

Ahora si que entiendo el punto- mire en dirección a las chicas y las vi alarmarse.

Será mejor que almorcemos, pronto tendremos que ir a clases- quería parar la conversación, creo que Jake ya había entendido el punto.

Es lo mejor… no quiero llegar tarde- agregó mi hermano que aunque fuese un maldito para muchas cosas era muy responsable con su carrera.

**Espero me regalen aunque sean un pequeño RR… besos desde santiago de chile…**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Un nuevo amigo

Bella POV

¡Bella!- gritó Jasper desde abajo… me dejó casi, casi pegada en el techo.

¿Qué?- grité enojadísima.

Baja….- volvió a gritar.

Voy- esta familia era de locos, estábamos a unos pasos y necesitábamos gritarnos para comunicarnos.

Bella dice: es para hoy…- le informe- bueno… en fin, me tengo que ir, ya no tengo tiempo para perderlo en esto- me desconocía, verdaderamente me desconocía… nunca había sido tan pesada con un chico.

Cullen dice: eres verdaderamente irritante- ja… ¿Qué se cree?

Bella dice: ¿Quién crees que eres?

EDWARD CULLEN SE HA DESCONECTADO.

Maldito idiota… como lo odio.

Ya me estaban aburriendo estas malditas pláticas por Messenger.

Cerré el notebook de muy mala gana, maldito idiota me dejó de muy mal humor.

Bajé y me encontré a Jake conversando amenamente con Jazzy.

Hey ¿para qué me llamaste si no prepararías cena?- preguntó.

¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué acaso no tienes manos?- realmente me había dejado de mal humor la conversa.

Auuuu- hizo un gesto de arañazo- parece que estas de malas- agregó.

Pide una pizza y no molestes- le pedí sentándome en el sillón al lado de mi "amigo" Jake.

Pediré Sushi- dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas… Jazzy sabe que me encanta el Sushi.

Perfecto- alce mi dedo pulgar.

¿Dónde están los números?- preguntó… hombre, no podía encontrar nada, todo tenía que entregárselo en las manos.

En el directorio al lado del teléfono- se fue a llamar.

¿Por qué tan enojada?- preguntó Jake se dio cuenta de mi cara.

Porque Edward es un maldito odioso- me miró extrañadísimo.

¿Por qué lo dices?- ¿era idea mía o se puso nervioso?

Por nada… solo me lo encontré por msn… pero ¿Por qué tan nervioso tú?- pregunte seriamente.

No por nada….- dijo, pero por supuesto que no le creí.

Ya dime la verdad…- le pedí haciendo aquel puchero que hacia mi nueva amiga Alice.

No hay una verdad… solo estaba interesado en saber que pasaba…- agregó sonriendo ladinamente. Estuvo tan bien su argumentación que por un momento me convenció totalmente, hasta que el muy idiota froto sus manos y supe que estaba nervioso, era tan propio del hacer eso.

Ya suéltala- zanjé.

Esta bien- concordó supo que si no hubiese cometido ese garrafal error todo abría quedado dicho.- sucede que él se dio cuenta de lo nuestro- me susurró y en ese instante mi corazón se detuvo. No supe en que momento me fui a negro. El muy maldito nos iba a delatar, el le contaría todo a Jazz… todos terminarían enterándose que me acosté con el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Dios mío Jazz me mataría y era capaz de matar a Jake por traicionar su confianza. El único en quien confió y yo tiré con él… el de muy ingenuo mientras que nosotros disfrutamos a escondidas. Dios Jazz me mataría cuando se enterara… aquella bendita luz en mi cabeza… quizás podía convencerlo de cerrar su linda boca… ¿linda? Jamás odio a ese maldito mal nacido que justo tenía que ser él, el hombre más odioso del mundo, quien se enterara de lo que teníamos con Jake. Esta más que claro que hay gente con mala suerte y yo.

¿bella? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Jazz quien se acercó a mí velozmente.

Nada- pero ya no quería seguir ahí, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

Pero estas pálida… ¿le hiciste algo?- le preguntó a Jake.

Nada hermano…- agregó el temeroso.

Jazz por dios ¿Qué me va a hacer?- pregunte mientras subía las escaleras.

Me interne en mi pieza. Primero me apoye en la puerta, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, no podía entender ¿Cómo lo supo? Era muy mala suerte… jamás nadie se había enterado ni incluso hable o le di a entender algo a Rossi, y ahora era justo él… justo él quien tenía que saberlo. Prendí velozmente el computador y me conecte al Messenger, necesitaba saber si estaba ahí, tenía que preguntarle que a cambio de qué obtenía su total silencio.

Bella dice: ¿Edward?

Pasaron minutos y nada.

Bella dice: ¿podrías dejar de hacerme la ley del hielo? Necesito que platiquemos de algo importante.

EDWARD CULLEN SE HA DESCONECTADO.

Maldito… maldito y MIL VECES MALDITO.

¿Por qué tenía justo que desconectarse? Lo odio… no comprendía como en un día una persona puede caerte tan, pero tan pero tan mal.

La semana pasó igual, cada vez que intentaba conversar con Edward por Messenger se desconectaba y cada vez que me quería acercar en la Universidad se alejaba antes de que estuviera a mi alcance. Muchas veces salí gritando tras de él su nombre pero el muy baboso siempre me ignoró y se metía al baño de hombres, pero siempre lo esperaba y nunca salía hasta que Alice me comento que los sanitarios tenían dos accesos unos de entrada y otro de salida… estúpidamente jamás me di cuenta… siempre entraba por la misma puerta y salía por la misma. Aunque el que supiera alguien lo que teníamos con Jake no nos impedía el hecho de poder juntarnos. El era como mi droga y era de vital urgencia recibir mi dosis diaria. Siempre que Edward pasaba y me veía conversando con Jake me observaba con cara de odio, como queriendo decir algo… malditos celos, se nota de muy lejos que le gusto… ESO… quizás si le ofrezco que salgamos un par de veces el no dirá nada… mi compañía por cerrar su boca… es un trato justo. Oh por dios ¿estoy dispuesta a dormir con él para silenciarlo? Dios mío me estoy comportando como Rossi que aunque es mi hermana y amo es una ofrecida.

Tenía que hacer un trabajo por la computadora… tenía que juntarme a las 9 de la noche con Alice en Messenger.

Ali dice: bellita, bellita.

Bella dice: hola Ali… ¿Cómo a estado tu día?

Ali dice: no me puedo quejar… mi hermano me acompaño al centro comercial y compre un par de cosas… y ¿tu?

Bella dice: descanse… estaba muy agotada… la Universidad me estresa.

Ali dice: pero Jake puede relajarte- dios me quede helada… ese maldito hijo de la… ¿le contó a Alice? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Bella dice: ¿Qué?- quería tratar de hacerme la desentendida hasta donde más se me permitiera.

Ali dice: Edward me lo contó y me siento pésimo que siendo tu amiga no hayas confiado en mí… ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano sepa más de ti que yo?- no podía escribir… su confesión me dejó helada.

Edward Cullen acaba de iniciar sesión

Era mi minuto… ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Desprestigiarme con todo el mundo primero para luego rematarla y contarle todo a Jazz?

Bella dice: hijo de la gran… no te insulto por que la misma madre tuya es la de mi gran amiga… ¿hasta cuando pretendes dilatar esto? ¿Por qué no vas y le dices de una a Jazz?

Cullen dice: ¿Qué demonios?

Bella dice: maldito bastardo… ¿Por qué mierda le contaste a Alice lo…? Bueno lo que sabes…- le dije, no quería dar más detalles, de repente las conversas quedan guardadas y las pueden ver.

Cullen dice: ¿Qué te encamas con el mejor amigo de tu hermano? ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirlo?

Minimice la ventana que contenía la conversación con el y active la de Alice.

Bella dice: dame el número de tu casa…- le dije.

Ali dice: ¿Cómo?

Bella dice: el número de tu casa…- estaba completamente enojada.

Me lo dio y le marqué… ese idiota me iba a escuchar. El tono sonó y contestaron.

¿Qué tal bella? ¿quieres conversar algo en particular?- preguntó Alice- igual quiero que sepas que estoy muy enojada conti…

Pásame a tu hermano- zanjé.

¿Qué?

Pásame a tu hermano- le volví a pedir mal humorada.

Esta bien dame un segundo- sentí como subía escaleras y luego pequeños golpes en una puerta- ¿Edward?

Cullen dice: ¿cuesta aceptarlo?- esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

¿si?- se escuchó la voz el muy idiota.

Tienes llamada- le informo Alice, lo único que esperaba era que no le dijese quien era, el muy cobarde no contestaría.

Ok…- espero unos segundos- ¿bueno?

¿Qué quieres?- pregunté secamente.

¿bueno?- preguntó extrañado.

Bella… y pregunte que ¿Qué quieres?- tenía que ser fría… estaba dispuesta a todo con tal que mi hermano no supiera nada.

¿a que estas dispuesta bellita?- dijo y pude ver aquella maldita sonrisa de mofa pegada en su rostro.

¿Qué quieres?- volví a preguntar, no le daría la pauta del "todo".

Ya te hice una pregunta… si no la responder cuelgo la llamada- dijo serio.

Lo que estés dispuesto a pedirme- le informe, estaba hecho, pensaría que era una perra, aunque con sinceridad me daba lo mismo que el lo pensara antes que mi hermano.

Acuéstate conmigo- se escucho toser a alguien, a sí que Alice aun debía de estar con él en su recamara. No pude responderle al instante… lo estaba pensando. Sopesando mis alternativas.- ¿lo estas pensando bella?- preguntó extrañado.

Lo propusiste, lógico que tengo que pensarlo.- conteste.

Entonces… ¿Qué dices?- preguntó.

Tiene que ser alejado de Forks, no quiero que alguien nos valla a ver juntos… ¿prefieres que sea hoy u otro día?- lo solté en un suspiro y fríamente, ya no tenía nada más que pensar, la cosa ya estaba hecha. Se quedó callado un par de segundos.

¿sinceramente piensas que te lo pediría enserio?- preguntó perplejo.

De ti espero lo que sea- le informe lo que pensaba de él.

No quiero acostarme contigo, no me gustan las tipas regaladas…- me dejó con la boca abierta- me gustan las señoritas, no las ofrecidas como tu- después de eso me colgó. No pude aguantar las ganas y lloré. Lloré por todo lo que me estaba pasando, por que un tipo como él, que se tira a la primera que le pasa por delante me tratara como una basura.

Te odio…- susurré a la nada.

Bella dice: te odio… y no te preocupes, prefiero decirle a Jazz antes de que se entere por ti- le informe.

Cullen dice: haber bella… no le diré nada… puedes quedarte tranquila, no es algo que a mi me concierna… has lo que se te venga en gana… como siempre

Bella dice: ¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunte.

Cullen dice: no te creas importante… eres solo una tipa más que fácilmente acepta encamarse con alguien.

Bella dice: ¿Qué pretendes conseguir tratándome tan mal? ¿Tu crees que no me doy cuenta que te gusto? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como me miras? Pero quiero que te quede muy claro… le diré todo a Jazz… pero jamás, jamás me fijare en ti… jamás estaría con alguien como tu… y el peor de tus castigos es saber que me encanta tu hermano y que haré lo que sea por ser su novia… te juro que por que me llamo Isabella Swan, que seré la única mujer de Emmett Cullen… te lo juro.

Después de eso me desconecte… no estaba dispuesta a más insultos, realmente ya no me interesaba que un idiota que conocía hace días se creyera con el derecho de decir lo primero que se le viniera a su cabeza.

Edward POV

Se que me comporte como un maldito bastardo, pero me enervó que con tanta facilidad se me ofreciera.

Bella dice: ¿Qué pretendes conseguir tratándome tan mal? ¿Tu crees que no me doy cuenta que te gusto? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como me miras? Pero quiero que te quede muy claro… le diré todo a Jazz… pero jamás, jamás me fijare en ti… jamás estaría con alguien como tu… y el peor de tus castigos es saber que me encanta tu hermano y que haré lo que sea por ser su novia… te juro que por que me llamo Isabella Swan, que seré la única mujer de Emmett Cullen… te lo juro.

Me sentía el ser más desgraciado del mundo. Ella prefería ser casi, casi linchada por su hermano antes de querer estar conmigo. Es lógico que jamás la extorsionaría con eso, pero me encantaría que por último hubiese accedido a salir una que otra vez conmigo. Ella estaba interesada en Emmett, eso me oprimía el corazón, porque tenía muy claro que el solo la querría para su cama y después la dejaría. La dañaría, y yo no quería que nadie la dañase, tendría que tener una gran conversación con mi hermanito.

¿Cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas a mi amiga?- preguntó Alice indignada.

Ella me provocó- le dije, lo cual era mentira.

Mentiroso, ella no haría algo como eso- me informó.

Hay Alice… ella se acuesta con el mejor amigo de su hermano y el jura y rejura que eso no sucede y ahí la tienes…- le dije tratando de parecer despreocupado, lo que se alejaba bastante de la realidad. Me hervía la sangre saberla poseída por él.

¿te gustaría ser tú?- preguntó de repente.

¿Qué?- ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿tan obvio soy?

No vengas con el cuento de que no te interesa… es por eso que te lo digo Edward, no debiste tratarla mal si es que te gusta- concluyó, pensaba irse.

¿piensas dejarme conversando solo?- le pregunté molesto, si ya habíamos empezado con esta platica lo ideal sería llevarla hasta el final.

¿Qué puedo decirte? Siempre junto a Emmett han hecho lo que se les viene en gana… lo único que te advierto- agregó indicándome furiosa- si le haces daño te las verás conmigo y sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz- y wow… si que la conocía.

No quiero hacerle daño- dije apenado- ella me interesa- se quedó sorprendida.

¿verdad? Bueno es obvio… tus reacciones no son normales… ahora bien- dijo sentándose a mi lado- ¿Qué pretendes conseguir tratándola tan mal?- preguntó, pero no supe responder.- ¿quieres conseguir algo en particular?

La quiero a ella- agregué avergonzado, jamás había estado tras una chica como lo estoy con bella. Jamás una mujer había colmado todos mis sentidos.

Wow… si que bella tiene lo suyo… mira que sin darse cuenta trae a uno de los grandes de un ala- agregó sonriendo- pensemos con lógica, si no a querido decirle a nadie lo que tiene con Jake es porque tan importante no debe ser… si realmente lo quisiera ya abría aceptado todo- agregó ella.

Pero por algo esta con él… fue su primer hombre…- agregué.

Da lo mismo, lo se porque es algo que una mujer sabe… si lo quieres de verdad quieres que todo el mundo lo sepa… así que pensemos que lo que tienen no es nada serio… tienes una gran oportunidad, no creo este interesada "seriamente"- marcó gran énfasis en lo último- en nadie- decidí mostrarle lo que recién me había puesto en un mensaje instantáneo bella.

Ves… es por eso que lo digo, contra eso no tengo mucho que hacer- le informe.

Eso lo pone más difícil, porque ahora lo querrá hacer para demostrarte algo…- no deje que terminara.

Ella no tiene que demostrarme nada- dije nuevamente y más avergonzado

Pero ella no lo sabe…

No quiero que le diga a Jasper… eso la hará odiarme más.

Si lo miras de esta perspectiva… te conviene que el lo sepa, así no podrá estar más con él y por Emmett no te preocupes, trataré de conversar con él… ahora bien también tu deberías de decirle las verdaderas intenciones que tienes con Bella, demuéstrale que te interesa, eso te lo hará mucho más fácil- me aconsejo.

Lo haré- susurré.

Bueno me voy, tengo un trabajo que hacer con bella…- me dijo.

Se desconecto.

Idiota… bueno tendré que llamarla- dijo- prométeme que jamás volverás a tratarla así… esa es la única condición que te impongo para ayudarte.

Lo juro- le dije velozmente.- solo te pido que la apoyes… por mi culpa ella pasara un pésimo momento.- le dije

No por ti… estas son solo las consecuencias de sus actos- me sonrió y se fue.

Bella POV

Lloré bastante rato, lo que se me venía era muy duro, Alice me llamo muchas veces, pero le dije que no tenía ánimos de nada, que si era necesario sacarme la minima nota lo haría, pero que no quería meterme a Internet ahora.

Necesitaba conversar con Jasper, así que me arme de valor y baje. En la sala estaba Jasper sonriendo mientras veía la televisión, mientras que Rossie parloteaba por el teléfono.

Me pare frente a Jazz y me miro extrañado, el se percataba al instante cuando algo me agobiaba.

¿Qué sucede bella?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Por qué has llorado?- Rossie se alarmó y se despidió de la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

Yo-y-yo… t-tenem-mos que h-hablar- le dije precariamente.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rossie muy alarmada, se paró y se acercó velozmente a mí.

L-lo… lo siento Jazz- solté velozmente y luego me puse a llorar.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó asustado.

Te fallé… pero te juro que… dios… no se que decirte… perdóname- agregué.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Yo…- suspire- yo…

¿tu qué?- preguntó un poco más exasperado

¿estas embarazada?- preguntó mi hermana y Jazz la miro como si no pudiese dar fe a lo que estaba escuchando.

Dios santo… ¿Cómo le preguntas eso?- preguntó repulsivo a la idea.

La veo tan afligida que es lo único que se me ocurrió… ya no me regañes- le pidió luego de eso enfocaron su miraba en mí otra vez.

¿Qué sucede bella?- preguntó nuevamente.

Yo-yyo- dios me costaba tanto poder decirlo.

Ya dilo de una vez- me pidió un poco molesto.

Mantengo una relación con Jake- le dije velozmente. Rossie se sorprendió, pero luego comenzó a reírse, pero Jasper no tuvo ningún tipo de expresión. Nada, no hacía nada.- lo siento tanto hermano, pero… yo… yo solo lo sentí, yo lo quería- él nada.

Pero eso no es novedad… ¿Qué acaso crees que no me había dado cuenta?- volvió a sentarse despreocupadamente en el sofá, era Jazz el que no reaccionaba y que aun se mantenía agachado delante de mí.

Lo siento- trate de agarrar su rostro, pero se alejo lo que lo hizo caer sentado en el suelo, me dolió, fue como si me hubiese dado un tremendo puñetazo en el pecho.

¿te acuestas con Jake? ¿con mi amigo Jake? ¿con Jacob?- no lo podía creer, estaba enormemente sorprendido.

¿Qué otro?- pregunté.

Bella…- susurró.

Lo siento hermano- le dije.

¿Cuántas veces te lo pedí? ¿Cuántas veces hablamos sobre este asunto? Bella es mi amigo… ¿mantienes… tu… tu tienes… tu te encamas con mi amigo?- preguntó anonadado.

Lo siento…- susurré.

Es un hijo de puta- agregó encolerizado.

No es solo culpa de él…- dije.

Si lo es… tu eres una niña- se paró enojadísimo- era mi amigo- se golpeó la cabeza.

Es tu amigo… y no soy una niña, hace mucho deje de serlo, y fue porque yo quise, yo le dije que lo quería no él, bueno lógico que también lo deseaba, pero no fue él el culpable, fui yo quien accedió- me miraba como aquel desconfiado mira a un tipo que no conoce. Me miraba sin reconocer mis palabras.

¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿tan suelta de cuerpo? ¿sabes lo que eres? Eres una…- pero no termino.

No te atrevas a decir eso ¿me oíste? A mi me puedes decir eso, merecido lo tendría, pero a bella no… si le gusta Jake no eres quien para criticarle nada.- agregó mi hermana enojadísima.

Dos hombres… ya dos hombres… ¿con Alec también te acostaste? Porque se suponía que aun eras virgen- me molestaba como me hablaba y más encima sacarme a Alec después de todo el daño que me había hecho y más encima con todo lo que me costo superarlo.

Ya deja de hablarme así… no eres quien, ni siquiera tienes la moral suficiente para reprocharme algo… eres un maldito mujeriego… pero claro es diferente porque eres hombre ¿no? Puedes acostarte con quien quieras porque eres un macho… le quitas las novias a tus amigos y todo… disculpa por no contarte, pero por esto mismo nunca lo hice… siempre me viste como una niña… jamás te dí motivos, pero siempre me viste como una niñita… siento si te decepcione, pero si de eso se trata tu también me haz decepcionado y mucho- sus ojos se humedecieron.

No me molesta tanto el hecho de que no seas virgen… me molesta la mentira… el que no me hicieras caso, te pedí por favor y a él también que esto no pasara. ¿Cuántas veces los deje solos? ¿Cuántas veces me pediste que no me preocupara de la hora de llegada porque Jake estaría cuidándote? Yo tranquilamente estudiando y tú ¿encamándote con mi mejor amigo?- me dolía su brusquedad.

Deja de tratarme como una maldita perra- le pedí.

TE TRATO COMO TE COMPORTAS- gritó muy cerca de mí.

Deja de hacer eso…- le dije.

Y TE REPITO QUE DESDE AHORA TE VOY A TRATAR TAL Y COMO TE COMPORTAS ¿ME OISTE?- preguntó molesto.

Has lo que quieras- le dije y empecé a alejarme de él, esta noche no entendería razones.

NO HEMOS TERMINADO DE CONVERSAR- volvió a gritar mientras me tomaba del brazo bruscamente, fue tal brusquedad que me dejó votada en el suelo. Me asuste mucho.

¿me vas a pegar?- pregunté con ironía pero un tanto asustada- ¿me vas a pegar como lo hacia Alec? ¿me quieres hacer recordar viejos tiempos?- solo él sabía que Alec me había golpeado, ni siquiera Rossie.

¿Qué?- preguntó mi hermana anonadada.

Nada- dijo él. Siempre tratando de mantener todo oculto.

¿dijiste que Alec te golpeaba?- preguntó.

Si… me pegaba…- quedó anonadada- pero nadie más que Jasper lo sabía, así que espero que no lo comentes- dije parándome y yéndome a mi recamara. Lo último que sentí fue un golpe en la pared, lo que me exalto, ya que era un acto tan típico de él… de Alec.

Tenía un trabajo que hacer y sería lo único que me mantuviera alejada de mis pensamientos así que me conecté nuevamente.

Estaban Emmett, Edward y Alice conectados.

Revise mi bandeja de email, tenía solo correspondencia chatarra, así que la borre al instante sin si quiera revisarla.

Edward dice: quiero disculparme- agregó.

Bella dice: vete al diablo- no lo borraría de mis contactos o sino sería darle a demostrar que me afectaba todo lo que me decía. Pero por ahora no lo quería cerca.

Edward dice: me disculpe ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Bella dice: tengo grandes problemas en este momento ¿podrías dejar de molestarme?- pregunte con toda la amabilidad de la que fui posible.

Edward dice: ¿Qué problemas?

Bella dice: ya no podrás chantajearme… le acabo de contar la verdad a Jasper- confesé.

Edward: ¿Qué hiciste qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Te dije que no te pediría nada y que yo no sería quien le contara a Jasper ¿para qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el muy maldito imbécil cínico.

Bella dice: maldito idiota.

Ya no me interesaba hablar más con él. Ya no quería que me dijera nada más, pero en ese momento Alice se desconecto.

¿Qué hice dios para merecer tantas cosas en un mismo día?

**Chicas por favor regálenme solo un minuto de su tiempo para saber que opinan de todo… solo un minuto no les pido nada más… besitos desde chile…**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Consecuencia de mis actos

Bella POV

La noche que pasé fue la peor de todas. No pude parar de llorar, me sentía horrible, no por lo sucedido, si no que por los recuerdos que rondaban mi cabeza. No pude evitar pensar en las miles de ocasiones donde Alec fue violento o me insultaba. Lloré porque mi hermano, que era como mi padre, se sentía defraudado de mí. Muchas veces en la noche pensé en ir a su cuarto a suplicarle que me perdonara y sabía muy bien que en el estado en el que me encontraba él lo haría, terminaría él pidiéndome perdón y arropándome junto en su cama. Pero lamentablemente después me acordaba de cómo me habló, lo brusco que fue y desistía, aunque estuviera muy enojado no tenía ningún derecho a actuar así. Pienso que el hecho de que mis padres no estuvieran hizo que nosotras lo viéramos en el rol equívoco tanto como él a nosotras. Decidí tras una noche difícil, dejar salir la chica orgullosa que llevo dentro, sabía muy bien que él error lo cometí yo, pero tampoco era para tanto, su amigo no era intocable ni mucho menos yo.

Me levanté agotada y fatigada. Necesitaba tomar un baño que me relajara. Dejé que la tina se llenara y eche algunas sales para relajarme, me metí y me permití cerrar los ojos y desconectarme un poco de la realidad. Pensé en lo que se me venía, la universidad, pensé en como sería la reacción de Jasper cuando viera a Jake, pensé en Edward y en su chantaje, pensé en las millones de preguntas que me haría Alice y por fin llegué al mejor de mis puntos; EMMETT. No sabía como iba a actuar él cuando se enterara que Jake y yo teníamos algo, ni cual sería su reacción cuando comenzara a enamorarlo, porque de algo estaba segura, "Yo, como que me llamo Isabella Swan, conquistaré a Emmett Cullen y mantendré una relación amorosa y estable con él, una que perdurará, de eso estoy completamente segura". Yo se que ese tipo es un don Juan, se que me costara, pero al fin del día obtendré mi majestuosa recompensa, poder compartir con él un abrazo cariñoso, poder besarnos y demostrarnos amor, porque lo iba a enamorar, él me gustaba y me gustaba en serio.

Unos golpes me sacaron de mi pequeña ensoñación. Me estaba imaginando junto a él felices y esos malditos golpes me trajeron a una realidad de la cual quería a gritos escapar.

¿Bella? Te estamos esperando…- agregó Rossi- ¿Bella estas despierta?- preguntó y fue cuando me permití abrir los ojos. Miré mi reloj pulsera y el marcaba que estaba sumamente atrasada.

Dios me atrase- le informe.

Te esperaremos pero no tardes demasiado ¿ok?- pidió.

Dame tan solo unos minutos- después de eso saqué el tapón de la bañera y me sequé y vestí en tiempo record. Me miré al espejo y mi aspecto era espantoso, el hecho de que me hubiera vestido en tiempo record no quería decir que hubiese hecho un buen trabajo, la ropa apenas combinaba y el cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado. Decidí sacarme el tomate que medio traía y lo deje suelto, eso se vería mejor. Tome la mochila en el vuelo mientras bajaba a la cocina y tomaba una manzana. Llegué a la puerta y me percaté que Jasper y Rossi ya estaban ubicados en el auto. Respire un par de veces antes de subirme. La mirada que me dio Rossi fue de pesar, a ella le dolía todo esto, porque a pesar de que de vez en cuando cada cual viviera en su mundo éramos muy cercanos, casi nunca podíamos estar enojados por mucho rato, pero esta era nuestra primera discusión grave. Nuestra hermandad era muy fuerte, ya que la ausencia constante de nuestros padres nos había unido mucho. La mirada de Jasper fue aun de furia total.

¿hasta cuando van a seguir enojados?- preguntó Rossi- esto es exasperante.

No pregunté tu opinión- dijo Jasper fríamente. De repente se parecía mucho a Charlie.

Pensé que no era necesario que la pidieras para poder darla, al ser una familia creo que puedo decirla- agregó ella. Rossi, ella no entendía que no sacaba nada diciéndole a nuestro hermano algo, él aun estaba muy enojado y yo igual.

Prefiero que no hablemos más sobre el tema- dije, creo sinceramente que es mejor dejarlo ahí.

No hablemos de nada, igual que siempre- dijo él.

No seas infantil, por el amor de dios- le pedí rodando los ojos y casi, casi sonriendo. Era cómico escucharlo hablar así, con reproche.

Infantil yo… claro- dijo- llamo papá y créeme por primera vez compartí su postura frente a la situación y déjame decirte que no le agrado mucho que la visión de su nenita terminara en el suelo- agregó muy suelto de cuerpo. Me horrorice.

Mentira- analice la situación, y no me podía validar la idea de que él le hubiese contado al papá.

Cree lo que desees, pero luego te llamara, así que ten tu teléfono celular a mano- agregó sonriendo un poco.

No puedo creer que ayas hecho eso Jasper- le recriminó Rossi. Yo por mi lado estaba en shock.

¿De verdad le dijiste?- pregunte perpleja, mis ojos ardían.

Por supuesto- agregó velozmente.

Oh…- miré por la ventana y muchas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, me dolía la traición, pero más me dolía saber lo que esto acarrearía… si realmente esto llegó a oídos de mi padre, me tendría que ir de Forks. Mi padre seria el peor de los hombres para tratar de corregir mis faltas. Temblé cuando escuche el sonido del teléfono.

Anda… contéstale- dijo mi hermano. Y sabía muy bien que tenía que hacerlo, respiré un par de veces, no podía alargar la espera. Contesté ante la mirada expectante de todos.

¿Bueno?- pregunte con miedo.

¿Cómo pudiste desilusionar de esa forma a toda tu familia?- preguntó de forma prepotente.

Yo…- pero me interrumpió.

Te tenía muy alto, estabas en lo más alto Isabella- me dolió lo brusco al nombrarme.

Yo… yo…- me puse a llorar.

¿Tu qué? ¿Acaso lo que hiciste tiene justificación? ¿más encima con el mejor amigo de tu hermano?- preguntó.

Lo siento- susurré.

Siempre supe que su madre nunca haría un buen trabajo con ustedes… el tenerlos nos a traído solo preocupaciones.- dolió la frialdad, dolió la sinceridad reflejada en sus palabras.

Siento eso también- dije irónicamente, pero dolía de sobre manera que el estuviera arrepentido de habernos tenido.

Y lo sentirás más…- agregó- esta todo listo, el fin de semana te vienes a vivir conmigo, será lo mejor para todos- sabía que tarde o temprano lo diría.

No quiero…- supliqué, mi tono era de total pena y angustia.

Me interesa un comino lo que quieras o no… te vendrás y ya no hay nada más que hablar. Infórmale a tu hermano sobre la decisión tomada… lo mejor que puede pasar es que estés aquí conmigo Isabella, así te disciplinaré de una vez por todas, el día de mañana me lo agradecerás… ya tengo basta con una hija desalmada- agregó con odio y luego cortó.

Papá…- susurré antes de bajar el teléfono. Seguí llorando. No podía creer que me tendría que ir a vivir con él, no era tanto el hecho de irme a vivir a una tierra totalmente diferente para mí como la gran ciudad que aunque la conocía no era como ir a vivir ahí, si no que era dejar a mi gente, era dejar a mis hermanos, porque una cosa era el enojo que Jazz ahora mismo me expresaba y otra totalmente diferente era que me fuera y sobre todo a vivir con Charlie. No quería dejar a Alice tampoco y menos lo que podía conseguir junto a Emmett y tampoco dejar al que era un gran amigo, a Jake. Pero por sobre todo no quería irme a vivir con él porque era mi vía directa a la perdición, era reencontrarme con los peores momentos de mi vida, no tanto por el pésimo genio de mi padre o por lo estricto que siempre fue, si no porque su brazo derecho era Alec al que mi padre quería como si fuera su verdadero hijo. Incluso Charlie nunca creyó que él me golpeaba e incluso llego a cometer la barbaridad de decir que si lo hubiese hecho merecido lo tenía, era una vía directa a convertirme en una buena mujer y perfecta dueña de hogar, una que nunca fue Reneé. No podía creer que mi vida nuevamente caía en un hoyo y mucho menos creer que por culpa de la sobre exageración de mi hermano. Aunque también tenía que tener claro y no podía ser tan malditamente mojigata, estas eran las consecuencias de mis actos.

¿Bella?- me llamo Rossi agitando su mano frente mi cara para traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Mmmm?- pregunté aun perdida en mis pensamientos.

Por dios Bells ¿Qué te dijo?- se notaba preocupada, así que decidí salir del trance.

Dijo que… me dijo que te dijera- miré a Jasper- que tenía todo listo.

¿Qué?- preguntó curioso. Acabábamos de estacionarnos en el frontis de la Universidad.

El castigo ideal- le comuniqué, sonrió un poco victorioso.

¿Así? Y ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó notablemente agraciado con la situación.

Me voy el fin de semana…- dije mientras le di palmaditas en el hombro- gracias hermano, gracias porque por ti voy a volver a ver a Alec… gracias de verdad- termine diciéndole mientras lloraba con pujanza. Me baje velozmente del auto y me dirigí al interior de la Universidad. Pase por el lado de Alice que estaba acompañada por su hermano, que me miró preocupadísimo cuando me vio llorando, mientras que mi amiga no se percató del todo y me saludo pero la ignoré totalmente, necesitaba ir al baño, quería refrescarme un poco.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó excesivamente nerviosa con la situación dándome alcance una vez que estuve en el baño.

Nada- hipe.

Bellita…- dijo dulcemente- ¿Cómo que nada? Tienes mucha pena… anda soy tu amiga dime que pasó- me pidió mientras me acomodaba sobre los lavamanos.

A-Ayer… l-le tuve q-que – aun estaba casi, casi sin respiración.

Respira Bella- me pidió mientras me acariciaba la espalda, saqué un poco de papel higiénico y limpié mi nariz.

Bueno…

Me decías que ayer le tuviste que…- hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera.

Le tuve que decir a Jasper lo que tengo con Jake- dije rápido.

¿Lo hiciste por lo que te dijo Edward?- preguntó.

Si… me hizo sentir mal lo que me dijo y decidí hacerlo

Pero bella… Edward jamás…- pero no la dejé terminar.

No me interesa lo que hubiera hecho o no tu hermano, la cosa es que me terminaría chantajeando igual… en fin, jamás pensé que decirle a Jasper me traería tanto sufrimiento- confesé con una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

Pero… ¿puede ser tan grave?

No sabes cuan grave es Alice… Jasper…- justo entro Rossi al baño.

Bella dios, no me dejes así… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo papá?- preguntó agitada, de seguro corrió para alcanzarme altiro.

Hola- saludó Alice- mi nombre es Alice Cullen, amiga de Bella- extendió su mano.

Soy Rosalie, hermana de Bella- terminaron con el formulismo.

Prosigue- agregó Alice.

Bueno Jasper le dijo a mi papá y este me llamo- agregué con nostalgia recordando. Habría sido maravilloso presentarlas en otra circunstancia.

Y ¿Qué dijo papá textualmente?- preguntó mi hermana.

No se tan exactamente, Rossi, estaba muy nerviosa, pero dijo que me tengo que ir a vivir con él- Alice abrió unos grandes ojos- dice que esa es la mejor forma de corregirme, que lo mejor es eso- volví a llorar.

¿Por qué? Pero eso es totalmente exagerado, acabas de comenzar la Universidad, será casi imposible que te trasladen a otra- agregó con histeria.

Créenos, para Charlie Swan no hay imposibles- agregó Rossi.

Pero… pero… no quiero que te vallas- agregó mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y fue cuando me di cuenta la gran estima que me tenía, esta chica era única. Con ambas manos acaricie sus mejillas y borre aquellas lágrimas.

No llores amiga, no me gusta verte triste- le pedí.

Pero me siento pésimo, porque por mi hermano esta pasando esto- agregó abrazándome.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Rossi sin entender.

Edward no tiene la culpa… solo yo soy la responsable de esto. Estoy pagando por una gran falta- les dije.

Bella, no puedes irte, no puedes volver a ver a Alec- agregó Rossi.

No quiero verlo, Rossi- lloriquee.

No puedo permitir que lo vuelvas a ver… ese idiota no te volverá a poner un dedo encima- agregó y cuando la miré dándole a entender que había dado más información de la permitida se tapó la boca con ambas manos- lo siento- agregó. Cerré los ojos esperando el bombardeo de preguntas.

No preguntare, se que debe ser un tema personal y doloroso, así que cuando tu desees me lo cuentas ¿ok?- agradecí su consideración, asentí sonriéndole.- y en el peor de los casos ¿Cuándo tendrías que irte?- preguntó con el seño totalmente fruncido.

El fin de semana- comenté.

¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono.

Me dijo que mientras antes mejor, así que me voy el fin de semana.

Tendré que hablar con él- agregó Rossi. No quería que lo hiciera, no quería que él la humillara y que la dejara mal.

No lo hagas… será mejor acatar lo que me tocó- suspire resignada.

No te puedes dar por vencido-agregó mi amiga un poco molesta por mi actitud, luego cambió su estado por uno esperanzador y puedo jurar que me las dio a mí.- quizás Carlisle pueda ayudarnos.

¿el rector? Será imposible pedir audiencia, menos que las clases están recién comenzando.- mi amiga sonrió y yo rodé los ojos.

No será imposible- dijo Alice subiendo y bajando las cejas.

¿Cullen me dijiste? Con razón- concluyó mi hermana.

Él nos ayudará, estoy segura- agregó convencida.

No lo se Alice, no quiero molestar- mi intención jamás sería abusar de los demás, y menos al papá de Edward. No quería tener que deberle nada a su familia, pero Alice me miraba con carita de animalito a medio morir. Bueno también es su papá y ella es mi amiga, y todo sea para no volver a encontrarme con el salvaje de mi ex.- no se… quizás resulte.

Va a resultar- dijeron ambas al unísono, se miraron y sonrieron.

Eso da miedo- les dije.

No exageres y vamos a hablar con él ven- dijo extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar. Cuando salimos vimos a Jasper apoyado en la pared con la vista baja. Se percató de nuestra presencia y se sonrojo, me miró avergonzado ahora ¿no? Pero denante disfrutaba la situación.

Bella…- pero la detuvo una iracunda Alice.

Eso no se hace- dijo ella recriminándole a mi hermano, lo vi enrojecer aun más si es que eso era posible- los hermano se apoyan, hasta se cubren, pero jamás, óyeme bien, jamás se delatan… lo que hiciste no tiene nombre…- pensó- aunque si lo tiene "traición"- le criticó- traicionaste a tu hermana y lo pagaras sabiendo que tendrá que irse y que por tu culpa sufrirá- termino. Jasper no daba más parecía que estaba hirviéndole la cara.

Lo sé- susurró con la vista baja y apenadísimo.

Eres un idiota- volvió a insultarle mi amiga.

También lo sé- repitió él y sinceramente me gustó ese poder que mi amiga tenía en él.

Deberías disculparte con tu hermana, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. Disculparte por defraudarla de ese modo, disculparte por ser su causa de sufrimiento, Jamás pensé que tu pudieses haberle hecho eso a tu hermanita- le volvió a decir, Rossi y yo nos miramos extrañadas, jamás, jamás Jasper había dejado que una desconocida le hablara así, sonreí un poco.

Ni yo- susurró mi hermano.

Ya basta Alice- le pedí antes de que volviera a decirle más cosas.

Será mejor que encuentres una buena disculpa Jasper- dijo otra vez- vamos Rossi, tus hermanos tienen que hablar y nosotras con mi papá- y después de eso se fueron.

Bella yo…- pero lo interrumpí.

¿lo sientes verdad?- quería hacérsela fácil, más que mal si ya no había nada que hacer para convencer a Charlie, no quería perder el tiempo con rencores, él asintió.- soy yo la que lo siente- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Exageré- metió las manos en sus bolsillos, pero ya no quería que siguiéramos tan separados, me acerqué y lo abrace, al principio mantuvo su misma postura, pero después rodeo mi cintura.

Lo se… pero también se que tu actuar fue la apropiada, estabas preocupado, tenias derecho a actuar como un hermano celoso y preocupado.- dije.

Bella… no me justifiques- susurró con un tono que me partió el corazón. Levante la cabeza y vi como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

No llores, por favor, no lo hagas- le pedí, más bien le supliqué.

Lo que dijo Alice es verdad…- lo miré sin saber a cual parte se refería- sufrirás por mi culpa- finalizó con el quiebre total de su voz- hermana te amo, jamás hubiera querido que esto pasara, solo quería que entendieras, pero jamás que Charlie te llevara con él- agregó.

Aún tenemos algunas posibilidades- le informé esperanzada, creía en el señor Carlisle.

¿Cuáles?

Alice le va a pedir a su papá que llame a Charlie, que le dirá no sé. Y si eso no funciona, podrías llamarlo- esa era una gran esperanza, a pesar de que no tuvieran mucha relación, papá igual le toma en consideración, su segundo varón, porque el primero para él era el otro desgraciado.

¿crees que ya no lo intente?- preguntó apenado.

¿te dijo que no?- perplejidad absoluta.

Me dijo que conversaron con… Alec- casi gruñó su nombre- y que el cree que es lo mejor, que un cambio te hará bien- le exasperaba y lo sabía el trasfondo de aquella argumentación.

No puedo creerlo- agregué sabiendo que ni Carlisle lograría conseguir algo, si ya lo habló con Alec, nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Ni yo… siempre me escucha, pero esta vez no pude hacer nada, y es lo que me tiene peor, por mi culpa tendrás que irte- agregó.

Son las consecuencia de mis actos- esa era la pura verdad.

No bella… era algo que se pudo haber tratado entre nosotros, pero yo y mi maldito genio y mi gran bocota- nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos azules.

No te sigas mortificando, no estoy enojada contigo… si es algo que tiene que suceder, pues entonces sucederá, me iré con Charlie, esperare hasta que termine la Universidad y luego regreso- le informe.

Bella son 5 años… en 5 años pueden suceder muchas cosas, y no quiero que ese mal nacido vuelva a hacerte daño- sentí su cuerpo tensarse, sus manos se empuñaron en mi espalda.

Quizás no vuelva a hacerlo, quizás a cambiado, igual ha pasado tiempo- confesé esperanzada con que esa fuera la situación.

Ven vamos al comedor, necesitas desayunar algo, no quiero que te desmayes- tan sobre protector.

No quiero comer- no tenía hambre.

Comerás, las emociones fuertes te ponen mal y lo mejor será que ingieras un poco de azúcar.- decidí no oponerme, además podríamos seguir charlando. Cuando entramos nos encontramos a Edward y Emmett. Pedimos y Jasper me llevo a esa mesa, con lo que quería estar cerca de su amiguito.

Wow que caritas… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Emmett al que le sonreí al instante y el también a mí, Edward se percató y tenso la mandíbula.

Es que bella tendrá que irse- informó mi hermano, los chicos frente a nosotros abrieron unos gigantescos ojos.

Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó un demasiado a mi parecer preocupado Edward.

Cometió un error, yo otro y papá decidió llevarla a vivir con él.

Pero ¿tan grave puede ser como para que se tenga que ir? Ella a vivido toda la vida contigo- agregó Emmett enormemente serio- no puedes dejarla que se valla.

No quiero que se valla, pero cuando a Charlie Swan y a Alec se les ocurre algo no hay quien los haga cambiar de parecer- agregó.

Igual Alice y Rossi están intentando hablar con tu padre- dije única y exclusivamente mirando a Emmett- para ver si él puede hacer algo.

Haber bella… no tienes de que preocuparte, de una u otra forma, te quedarás- dijo muy convencido. Sonreí un poco.

Me encantaría tener ese optimismo- agregó mi hermano.

Hey amigos ¿Qué hay?- preguntó aquella inconfundible voz, cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría- ¿Por qué las caras?- preguntó suelto de cuerpo. No hubo respuesta solo algunos movimientos. Sentí el arrastrar de una silla y un golpe muy fuerte y luego a la multitud soltar sonoros "ohhhhh" "pelea" "Jasper esta golpeando a su amigo" "wow esto si que es inesperado" "tiene que ver con su hermana estoy segura" que acertada.

Hey hermano… dios cálmate Jazz…- le pidió Emmett, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Jake en el suelo con el labio y la nariz sangrando y luego vi a mi hermano en los brazos de de Emmett siendo sujetado con gran fuerza. Incluso Edward tuvo que unirse a la pelea para poder agarrar del pecho a mi hermano, este chico parece que tenía una fuerza bien escondida. Me paré ya que estuve gran parte del rato sentado y me puse frente a Jasper.

Jazz, Jazz… shhhh… Shhhh… no lo golpees más es tu amigo- le pedí.

¡Este nunca fue mi amigo!- gritó.

¿quieres que toda la Universidad se entere?- le pregunté y el automáticamente se relajó.

Ya suéltenme, no le volveré a pegar a este mal nacido- agregó aun iracundo, pero controlándose. Me voltee para poder ver a Jake, le tendí mi mano, no era como si lo fuese ayudar a levantarse, pero era como para que supiera que no estaba solo. La tomó e hizo que como que le ayudaba.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte.

No entiendo bella…

Lo sabe- Jake abrió unos grandes ojos, no lo podía creer.

¿Por qué no me llamaste para que se lo dijéramos juntos? Debiste haber pensado en mí, en nosotros- me recriminó.

Es que no hay un nosotros Jake…- le intente bajar los humos, puso cara de no entender lo que le decía- jamás hubo un nosotros y siempre me encargué de aclarártelo, eres mi amigo, quizás un poco más que eso, pero nunca seriamos pareja- le susurraba todo esto.

Aléjate de él- me pidió Jazz agarrándome del brazo y atrayéndome a él.

Tengo que hablar con tu hermana- le comunicó Jake- después de todo merezco que me explique algunas cosas- me daba pena que a Jake nunca le hubiese quedado nada claro, lo mejor sería terminar de raíz con todo esto.

Jake- le dije un poco más fuerte, pero para que nosotros 5 solamente escucháramos- siempre te dije mis intenciones, jamás te hice creer que te amaba- sonreí por la ironía, esas eran las cosas que decían siempre los hombres- no creo que tengamos nada más que hablar, si jamás entendiste el mensaje no espero que lo entiendas ahora- le dije.

Bella… eso no puede ser verdad- estaba apenado- tu me quieres.

No me hagas ser cruel Jake… hoy por hoy solo mi amistad puedes tener… no me hagas decirte mas cosas, me duele también.

Jugaste conmigo… ¿solo fue sexo?- habló un poco más fuerte. Quizá pensó que me iba a cohibir, pero no, ya todos lo sabían, bueno menos Emmett.

Si Jake- abrió aún más los ojos- y siempre te lo dije… sexo sin compromiso- le volví a informar. Miré el rostro de Jazz y estaba rojo de la cólera, sería mejor que Jake se fuese lo antes posible.- será mejor que te vallas… entiéndelo Jake- le susurre y asintió- lo siento- me dolía su dolor si igual lo quería, si hubiese sido por voluntad propia, jamás abría dejado de verlo, pero ya no era posible me tendría que ir.

Y yo más Isabella… y yo más- después de eso se dio la vuelta y salio del casino.

Jake…- susurré, cuando me voltee todos me observaban incluso Rossi y Alice que no se cuando se habían unido a la situación. Me senté nuevamente en mi puesto y empecé a llorar.

Si te duele es por que lo quieres- agregó Jazz.

Duele que sufra… duele que me odie… eso duele- le informe, más que mal yo lo quería como un amigo, el estuvo en los malos momentos, el supo sobre Alec, el me apoyo y me aconsejó y me esperó. Dolía el dolor que transmitían sus ojos.

Pasara… es mejor que te alejes de él si es que te quedas- asentí y luego miré a las chicas.

¿Qué paso?- les pregunté a la espera.

Papá lo llamo, conversaron un buen rato, pero al parecer él no entiende razones- cerré los ojos dejándome hundir un poco más en el dolor- dijo que el viernes por la mañana llegaría para disfrutar un poco la estadía y llevarte, así que si quería podía venir a hablar con él y papá le dijo automáticamente que sí.- eso igual era algo, pero sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Me tensé.

No dejaré que se te acerque- me dijo velozmente- y si no logramos convencerlo, nos tendremos que ir contigo- agregó y me sorprendió- ¿Qué? ¿esperas que te deje sola después de lo que sé?- preguntó mi hermano. Alice abrió unos grandes ojos, era más que claro que a ella le gustaba mi hermano y que él se fuera sería no tan solo perder a una amiga, sino que el hombre que le gusta.

No se tendrán que ir, algo se nos ocurrirá- agregó Emmett observándome detenidamente.

Gracias hermano, pero tengo que pensar en todas las opciones, si no hubiera nada más que hacer… nos vamos- confirmó mirando a mi hermana la cual asintió sin titubear, me amaban. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, me emocionaba saber que ellos estaban dispuestos a dejar todo por ayudarme. Rossi se me acercó por la espalda.

Jamás dejaríamos que algo te pasara Bells- dijo en mi oído- jamás te dejaremos sola- nos abrazamos los tres.

Sabía que mis hermanos harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por ayudarme, pero lo que no permitiría es que dejaran todo por ayudarme, que dejaran todo por las consecuencias de mis actos. Esto es algo que tengo que pasar por mi misma y si tengo que comportarme totalmente diferente a como soy lo haré, y cuando termine de estudiar y pueda sustentar mis gastos por mi misma, vuelvo con mis hermanos, pero no puedo dejarlos sacrificarse por mi, ellos tanto como yo estamos acostumbrados y además no iba a ser tan egoísta como para dejar que Jazz se alejara de sus amigos.

Esta era la consecuencia de mis actos y tenía que aceptarlas me costara lo que me costara.

**Espero que les guste el capi… por favor déjenme su opinión aunque chiquita me hará sentir bien, besos desde santiago de chile…**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Noche de juegos

Edward POV

Me sentía como un verdadero bastardo. Por mi maldita culpa bella tendría que irse, si no la hubiese molestado. Después cuando llegamos a la casa me gane un gran reto por parte de mi hermana y cuando Emmett escucho también me sermoneo. ¿Qué acaso no entendían lo mal que me sentía? ¿Qué acaso no podían notar que ella me gustaba? Eran unos tontos.

Papá a tratado de hacer todo para que bella se quede, apelando a que no es conveniente que se haga un retiro tan rápido, que bella es una buena alumna, que la Universidad es difícil y el hecho de irse a otra ciudad podría hacerla perder el año, pero el hombre ni caso hacía. Estaba hasta dispuesto a hacer perder el año a bella.

¿Qué sucede hijo?- preguntó mi madre. Suspiré.

Estoy apenado…- confesé.

¿Por qué? ¿Por bella?- era tan intuitiva.

Si mamá… me siento culpable- enormemente culpable.

Hijo, tu no tuviste nada que ver… lamentablemente bella esta pagando por su falta, su hermano le advirtió, le dijo a ella y a Jake que no podían involucrarse- agregó mamá.

Pero yo me entere porque le saqué la verdad a Jake y actué mal con Bella- le informe sonrojado.

¿Cómo mal?- me preguntó mientras servía dos tazas de café, una la dejo delante de mi y la otra en su puesto.

Le dije cosas horribles, incluso estuve a punto de chantajearla- la cara de sorpresa de mi madre era impagable- todo eso la llevo a decir la verdad… si no hubiese sido por mi culpa ella jamás le abría dicho nada a Jasper- le informe con un grado elevado de vergüenza.

¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso hijo? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me cuestionó.

Porque ella me gusta y en vez de reaccionar bien fue todo lo contrario, la humille- dije.

Edward… no actuaste bien- me criticó dolía escucharlo de mamá, pero sabía que era verdad lo que decía.

Lo sé- le dije con pesar.

¿mal? Actuó pésimo- agregó mi hermana.

Ya Alice, deja de humillarme, ya bastante tengo con el rechazo de bella- era horrible que todo el día en tu propia casa te estuvieran mirando mal y mas encima que te susurraran cosas tales como "poco hombre" "idiota" "imbécil" "lo arruinaste todo, tarado"

Es lo mínimo que te mereces- me dijo.

Alice- la llamo mamá.

Lo siento, pero es verdad- suspiró- hoy Bella y Rose vendrán a quedarse.

Y esa noticia fue la mejor que pude escuchar.

Bella POV

No me tentaba nada la idea de irme a quedar a la casa de Alice, o sea si no estuviera el idiota de Edward sería el paraíso mismo, pero no. Jasper se sentía tan culpable aun que accedía a cualquier cosa que le pidiera Rossi o Alice, sobre todo Alice. Me gustaba mucho la amistad que se estaba formando ahí, incluso mi hermano estaba evitando un poco a Jessica.

¿estas lista?- me preguntó efusivamente mi hermana.

¿Lista como lista?- pregunte pensando- no…

Hay bella… quizás no consigamos que te quedes y no quieres que nos vamos contigo, por lo menos disfrutemos un poco de tiempo más juntas… Alice te quiere mucho y si te vas te echará mucho de menos- agregó persuasivamente.

Esta bien… esta bien, ya no digamos más, estoy lista- confesé.

Entonces digámosle a Jazz que nos lleve- agregó tomando su bolso donde contenía todo lo necesario para la pijamada.

OK- también tome todo lo que necesitaba y bajamos para que Jazz nos llevara.

Estamos listas Jazz… ¿nos puedes ir a dejar?- no se porque tanto, si podríamos irnos en el auto de Rossi.

¿Por qué no nos vamos en tu auto?- le pregunte. Si las miradas mataran yo estaría en el suelo apuñalada por mi propia hermana. No entendí su comportamiento. Vi enrojecer el rostro de Jazz.

Si quieren irse solas pues vallan- dijo él.

No, es que… bueno… esta muy oscuro y la casa de los Cullen es alejada aun no me interiorizo lo bastante con el camino, nos podríamos perder- pero si yo me lo sabía, incluso cuando íbamos yo la guiaba.

Pero Rossi, yo…- pero me callé porque nuevamente me estaba asesinando con la mirada, un disparo en la pierna y luego puñaladas por todo el cuerpo diría yo.- entendí… me quedo callada.

Jazz ¿puedes o tienes que estudiar mucho?- preguntó ella.

No, puedo chicas, no quiero que vallan a tener un accidente o que se pierdan- dijo y ordeno un poco la mesa donde tenía una gran cantidad de cuadernos y libros.- voy por las llaves- y salio de nuestra vista.

¿Qué demonios intentas? Sabes muy bien que yo si se el camino- le dije.

Eres una lenta Isabella- fruncí el seño, odiaba cuando me decía así- no me interesa que te molestes, eres muy boba… a Jazz le gusta Alice- dijo muy suelta de cuerpo.

¿Qué?- grite la pregunta.

¿Qué de qué?- preguntó Jazz.

Nada… Jazz, bella es una exagerada, le dije que mañana iríamos de compras con Alice y mira como se puso.

Ah… ok- y ¿se sonrojó? ¿se sonrojó cuando le nombramos a Alice? Wow esto si que no me lo esperaba… esto era maravilloso, mi amiga con mi hermano, wow, increíble.

¿vienes?- preguntaron desde la puerta.

Obvio.- tenía mucho que preguntarle a mi amiga.

Chicas, no quiero matar la ilusión del momento- dijo mientras conducía- se que mañana no tienen clases y si van de compras les pido que lo hagan temprano, recuerden que mañana llega Charlie- me apené.

Lo sé y no te preocupes, no iremos a comprar- dije.

Pero Rossi me dijo…

Era mentira, era para que nos vinieras a dejar y pudieras ver a Alice- Rossi se dio vuelta y esta vez me ahorcó con la mirada.

¿Qué?- preguntó tosiendo.

No te hagas sabemos que te gusta- le informé, para que irnos por la tangente cuando podíamos sacarle la información de una. Era mejor intimidarlo para que nos terminara diciendo la verdad.

No me gusta… solo…- pero no dijo más.

¿solo?- preguntó Rossi.

Solo…- suspiró sonoramente- es simpática…- concluyó.

¿Y eso te costo tanto decir?- pregunté sonriente.

Es que ustedes me intimidan- se sonrojó, le gustaba eso estaba claro.

Jajaja… Jazz somos tus hermanas podríamos ayudarte y bueno… no sé quizás decirte…- simule que pensaba- nada olvídalo- y logre mi cometido, sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vio que dejaría la frase a media.

¿decirme qué?- preguntó emocionado- ¿Qué ibas a decir Bells?- estaba curioso.

Nada olvídalo, no vale la pena- Rossi me miraba expectante también.

No me puedes dejar con la duda, anda no seas mala dímelo- suplicó.

No puedo se lo prometí- una mentirilla piadosa. Se gustaban y los ayudaríamos un poquito.

¿es sobre mí?- me removí "incomoda", era una gran actriz. Me reí en mi fuero interno.

Si- susurré.

¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó.

Lo que pasa es que no puedo decírtelo- le dije- porque si tu no sientes nada por ella ¿Qué más da?- pregunté.

Bella… por favor dímelo- rogó. Y me volví a reír por dentro.

No quiero que la dañes Jazz- susurré fingiendo preocupación, sabía que mi hermano jamás haría eso.

Nunca la dañaría- dijo bajito y muy sonrojado.

¿Qué?- fingí no escucharle, Rossi rodó los ojos.

Nunca la dañaría- susurró otra vez.

¿Por qué?- fingí no saber.

Porque ella es una chica muy especial… es…

Te gusta

Si- respondió creo sin pensarlo, fue una conversación rápida. Suspiró profundamente.

Eso era lo que quería saber- y luego me dediqué a mirar por la ventana.

Pero ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó esperanzado.

Nada- no me había dicho nada pero solo bastaba verla para saber que mi hermano la trae loquita.

¿Cómo que nada? Me dijiste…

Lo siento…- sonrió pero sin ganas, diría que un poco molesto- pero el que no me aya dicho nada específicamente no quiere decir que no sepa nada- levante mis cejas insinuándome.

¿Qué sabes?- me preguntó ya no tan confiado.

Babea por ti- sonreí y él abrió unos ojos de plato.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó.

Jazz, es evidente. La primera ves que nos vimos estaba maravillada con la idea de que yo fuese tu hermana, te hace ojitos, se sonroja cuando te mira, se preocupa por ti, te podría decir que la traes de un ala desde hace mucho- sonrió ladinamente, era una sonrisa tan linda, una realmente autentica.

¿de verdad?

Jazz tente un poco más de fe- le pidió Rossi. Suspiró y su semblante cambió, mi hermana también lo noto y se apresuro a preguntar- ¿Qué pasa?

Aunque quisiera no puedo acercarme a ella- explico.

¿Por qué?- me intrigó mucho, le estaba confirmando que mi amiga babeaba por él y a él le gustaba, no entendía el por qué de la situación.

Porque Edward y Emmett son mis amigos, yo les pedí por favor que no se te acercaran lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo es corresponderles de igual forma, no me acercaré a su hermana- finiquitó.

Jasper Swan, deja de comportarte como un retardado mental- le dije sulfurada, era una estupidez que ellos no pudieran estar juntos por una cosa como esa- no puedes negar tus sentimientos por lo que dirán tus amigos, cuando se ama se hace lo posible por ese amor, no dejes pasar tu oportunidad- agregué.

¿Crees que eso fue lo que le paso a Jake?- preguntó expectante. Quedé helada, no quería que peleáramos.

Yo…- quería evadir el tema de mí.

No enjuiciaré bella- me extrañó su acotación- porque ahora me esta pasando a mí.

Quizás Jazz, no lo sé, lo de nosotros era diferente a lo que tu podrías tener con Alice, no era especial… solo éramos más que amigos- me daba vergüenza, pero si el quería saber se lo diría- yo siempre fui clara con él, le dije de mis intenciones, pero al parecer él siempre quiso más, siempre me decía más de lo que debía decir, tal parece que él fue quien dependía más de esta "relación", si es que se le puede decir así, que yo- terminé bajando la vista.

Wow- fue su sabia acotación.

Lamentable para él, Jake estaba o esta enamorado de ti- me observó Rossi- y eso lo sabes.

No…- ya me sentía incomoda- ya no quiero hablar sobre el tema, por favor- todos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa, no fue necesario golpear, porque Alice salió a nuestro encuentro.

¿Jazz?- preguntó ella muy sonrojada.- ¿viniste para quedarte también?- preguntó esta muy emocionada. Mi hermano se sonrojo a más no poder, que infantil podía ser.

Si Alice, quería ver si también podía unirse a la acción- dije levantando y bajando las cejas de tal forma que solo ella lo notase. Me sonrió de forma agradecida.

De hecho…- empezó mi hermano pero ella no lo dejo.

Ven pasa… no hay problemas, podremos ver películas con los chicos también, primeramente era algo solo para chicas, pero si tu lo deseas te quedas- le dijo y ese significado oculto me fascinaba.

Se quedara Ali, no te preocupes- le dije mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda a Jazz.

Nos saludamos. Tuve por formulismos y respeto a los señores Cullen que saludar a Edward, pero lo que más deseaba era caérmele encima a golpes. Resultó que los padres de los chicos decidieron salir, para poder tomarse la noche para ellos, habíamos varios en la casa y podríamos cuidarnos. Comenzamos viendo la variada gama de películas que tenían ellos y optamos por ver "El Perfume", una magistral adaptación, debo haber leído unas 20 o más veces ese maldito y embriagador libro. Fui una de las más fascinadas junto a Alice con la decisión. Antes de pararme para ir por otra película, les pedí que me la prestaran. Después me informaron que resulto ser de Edward y desistí de la idea. Resultaba que al idiota ese también le encantaba el libro.

Luego por acuerdo popular, decidimos comenzar a ver la 5ta temporada de la serie "Dr. House". Me fascina ese actor y la serie, para que decir. La noche fue muy productiva. Cuando todos nos cansamos de ver televisión decidimos hacer otras cosas. Primero nos preparamos un tentapié, teníamos mucho apetito y luego por idea mía para tratar de unir a la parejita de tórtolos decidí proponer "verdad o reto", todos aceptaron gustosos.

Me tocó empezar por haber propuesto el juego.

Emmett- dije y vi como Edward se tensaba ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué intentaría algo con su hermano mientras el mío estaba presente? Que idiota.- ¿Verdad o reto?- pregunté.

Reto- sonrió. Por mi mente se paso la mejor de las penitencias.

Debes ir al cuarto de tu hermana- la susodicha me miró horrorizada- encontrar la teñida que más ame y ponértela para modelarnos- Emmett me miró sin creer que le estuviera pidiendo eso. Todos se pusieron a reír menos los involucrados.

No puedes pedirle eso, porque también es un reto para mí- agregó ella con su mejor carita de persuasión, pero la esquive antes de que pudiera calar en mi pecho.

¿lo harás o no?- pregunté- o ¿no eres capaz?- le tenté.

Claro que lo soy- dijo y luego se paró y subió las escaleras.

Zapatos incluidos- le grite, se volvió para enviarme una mirada "envenenada" pero que a fines de cuenta le salió sumamente sexy. Este era mi juego, el que se pusiera poca ropa me permitía ver más del.

¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso?- preguntó Jazz. Me encogí de hombros.

Es solo un juego, hay que divertirse- sin que nadie se diera cuenta le guiñé un ojo a Edward dándole a demostrar lo mucho que me divertiría esta noche. Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando le vimos. No pude aguantarme la risa, porque sumado a la ropa se agregaba algo muy chistoso, algo que no estaba en mi lista de requisitos, Emmett se maquilló. Venía con una minifalda blanca que le quedaba exageradamente apretada, lo que era de esperarse y una polera rosada que a él le quedaba de peto. Sus pies apenas entraban en el principio de los zapatos de Alice. La visión fue extremadamente chistosa, incluso saqué mi teléfono celular y lo inmortalice, el muy bobo posaba para las cámaras siguiéndonos todo el juego.

Basta chicas o sino mis hormonas podrían confundirse- concluyo sacándose la polera de Alice, lo que me dio una visión panorámica de su escultural pecho, este hombre era un manjar de hombre… jajajaj… lo siento pero mis hormonas están disparadas. Se quito la falda y quedó solo en boxer, casi me da un infarto ver su tonificado trasero, se mi hizo agua la boca (**n/a: que pervertida ¿no?**).

Deja de desnudarte frente a las chicas- le pidió mi hermano, lo que odie, por mi que siguiera.

Listo- agregó Emmett ya vestidito se sentó en el círculo que teníamos y prosiguió.- ¿todo permitido?- preguntó.

¿A qué te refieres con todo?- preguntó Jazz.

¿Sin justificaciones ni alaridos?- preguntó otra vez mientras me miraba, sonreí siguiéndole el juego. Nunca me sentía intimidada, un maldito juego, del cual era experta no sería la excepción.

Nada de Besos y no desnudos- agregó mi hermano.

Perfecto.- sonrió frotándose las manos- Bellita… ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó y en esta situación, jamás, jamás diría verdad.

Reto- concluí.

Fascinante- sonrió y debo decirlo igual me puse un poco nerviosa, no era como jugar en el colegio, ahora estaba mi hermano, se levantó y fue a buscar algo, luego cuando volvió lo vi acercarse al equipo de música y poner un cd, a los segundos una melodía enormemente sensual llenó el ambiente.- me bailaras…- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla en el centro del circulo, pan comido, me reí y me empecé a parar- en ropa interior- y fue cuando me paralicé, jamás, jamás, jamás delante de Edward.

No…- dije dubitativa.

¿Cómo que no?- preguntó agraciado por la situación.

Emmett te dije que nada de desnudos- le criticó mi hermano.

Yo no le pedí que me bailara desnuda, le pedí que me bailara en ropa interior- enfatizó.- ¿no te atreves?- me miró tentándome- déjame decirte que tu cabello es muy hermoso como para perder parte del por no hacer un simple baile- maldito, mil veces maldito, aunque pensándolo bien, sería una gran oportunidad que pudiera ver lo sexy que podía llegar a ser- vamos, no seas gallina- sonreí y me acerqué a él.

Te haré tragar tus palabras- le dije en el oído y fui a poner la música más fuerte. Jazz me observaba expectante. Empecé a moverme lentamente, y a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa, una de las cosas que se me daba excelente era el baile. Me acerqué a él y roce mis senos por su espalda. Sabía que me estaba pasando pero era un juego. Me quite la blusa velozmente y se la avente a él. Cuando voltee sensualmente pude percatarme de la mirada penetrante de Edward, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta le guiñé un ojo y el tragó sonoramente, desabroche mi pantalón y empecé a bajarlo lentamente moviendo mis caderas al compás de la música, Edward casi ni respiraba y cuando mis pantalones llegaron al piso me voltee y pude ver los ojos de Emmett devorándome, eso era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado, yo era deseable para él.

Ok, suficiente- agregó Jazz, sonreí y me vestí. Me senté otra vez en mi lugar.

Me toca- dije- Alice- la observé maquinando mi próxima jugada.- ¿Verdad o Reto?- pregunté.

Así como van los retos, prefiero verdad- oh amiga, no sabes lo que haz hecho.

Ok- dije mientras de reojo observaba a Rossi, me sonrió sabiendo lo que vendría.- ¿Te gusta mi hermano?- directo al grano, todos se quedaron en Shock. Alice abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces.

Bella…- me criticó Jazz.

Shhh, dije Alice- esperé pero nada, mi amiga tenía la cara de un carmesí intenso- si no respondes pasamos automáticamente a reto, no creo que desees deshacerte de tus zapatos quemándolos- le informé y abrió unos aun más grandes ojos.

Bella no puedes ni pensar hacerme eso- me gruño.

No lo haré si me contestas.

¿te gusta Jazz?- le preguntó Emmett sonriéndole, al parecer se lo estaban tomando bastante bien. Alice asintió y mi hermano se lleno de esperanza.

¿te gusto?- le volvió a preguntar este sin dar fe absoluta a lo que Alice le estaba diciendo, bueno expresando porque aun no salían palabras de su boca.

Creo que ustedes tienen que conversar, ¿Por qué no se van un rato y luego se unen otra vez?- pregunté y todos asintieron, Alice y Jazz se alejaron mientras se observaban tímidamente.

Ok… ¿puedo seguir yo?- preguntó Rossi.

Ok- respondieron todos.

Bella- dijo esta, pensé que no se iría contra mí- ¿verdad o reto?- me sonrió.

Reto, obvio- no podía cometer la imprudencia de decir verdad.

Debes hacer una llamada telefónica- me intrigo lo dicho.

Ok- alargué la expresión un tanto agraciada por no saber lo que eso significaba.

A Jake…- deje de sonreír.

No puedo- dije velozmente.

Bella tu pelo es lo bastante bonito como para perder parte del por una tontería- agregó otra vez Emmett.

Hey, no eres tu el que me esta haciendo el juego- le informe.

Pero ese será el otro reto ¿verdad?- miró a mi hermana y esta sonrió mientras asentía.

¿te marco?- preguntó Emmett mientras tomaba mi celular.

Yo lo hago- se lo quite de las manos y marqué, pensé en fingir.

Pon alta voz- y ahí me cacharon. Tuve que ponerlo, se escucharon los tonos. Estaba muy nerviosa, desde esa vez que no conversaba con él.

¿bella?- se escucho su voz tan nítida y linda, no quería hacerle esto, no se lo merecía.- ¿bella?- volvió a preguntar.

Hazlo- susurró Rossi.

Si Jake- me mordí el labio.

¿Cómo estas?- preguntó notoriamente nervioso.

Bien y ¿tú?- quería saber sobre él, incluso muchas veces pensé llamarle para preguntarle como estaba, pero desistía, no me sentía capaz.

No muy bien- confesó.

Juega con él- me pidió Emmett. Cerré los ojos.

Te extraño- le dije, no se me ocurría más.

Más- susurró Emmett otra vez.

Te deseo- dije con una voz realmente sexy, muy parecido a un gemido.

¿estas en casa?- preguntó Jake.

No…- tampoco quería que esta broma pasara a mayores.

¿Dónde estas bella?- preguntó curioso.

En casa de Alice- le dije.

¿Con Edward?- preguntó evidentemente enojado. Miré al susodicho.

¿Cómo?- me intrigó su pregunta.

Nada… yo también quiero verte bella- me dijo- no sabes cuanto te deseo mujer, cuanto deseo sentir tu cuerpo desnudo- me sonrojé… y de reojo vi a Edward tensarse completamente.

Jake- le susurré.

Aunque tu no a mí, yo te quiero mucho Bella, te quiero y te deseo- agregó.

Jake-me apené.

Escápate, esta es tu última noche en Forks, ven a pasarla conmigo- me pidió y debo decir que ha sido una propuesta muy tentadora.

No puedo, si Jazz se entera me mata- le dije.

Podrá soportar la idea, es tu última noche… dime si acaso no deseas pasar la noche con tu lobo- los chicos se rieron, yo también, pero mi risa fue diferente, fue con pena, con nostalgia- dime si no deseas escucharme gemir tu nombre, porque yo deseo enormemente escucharte gemir el mío- agregó.

Mucha información córtale- susurró Rossi.

Te quiero Jake, y si pudiera iría, adiós- y le corte. Esta vez todos reían menos yo. Me dio pena, me dio pena no poder ir y gozar mi última noche con él si es que ya no lograría nada con Emmett. De un momento a otro todos guardaron silencio.

¿estas sopesando la idea de ir?- me preguntó Rossi muy seria.

Si- le susurré.

No puedes, no tientes la suerte, aun no es oficial que te vallas ¿ok?- quería ir con Jake, el vientre me dolía con la idea de escaparme.

¿seguimos?- preguntó Emmett. Asentí sin poner toda mi atención en el juego.- te toca bella.- pero no seguí.

¿puedo?- preguntó Edward- bella- dijo ¿Qué? ¿acaso esta era la noche de todos contra bella?

¿Qué?

¿verdad o reto?- preguntó. Ya no quería más retos.

Verdad- quizás no fue la mejor idea, pero estaba cansada.

¿Por qué me odias?- preguntó seriamente.

No te odio, solo creo que eres un entrometido y cargante tipo- dije con molestia, aun pensando en Jake.

¿Podrías ponerme atención y responder de verdad?

No te odio Edward, solo pienso que eres un entrometido y cargante, la gente cargante no me agrada, pero el no agradar es diferente al odiar… eso- dije.

Ok….- se escucho la voz de Alice que venía muy contenta- me toca- dijo. Todos los miramos pero no nos iban a contar se notaba. Después tendría que sacarle la información a Jazz.

Ok te toca- dijo Rossi.

Jazzi ¿Verdad o Reto?- ¿Jazzi? Mish…

Verdad- pidió mi hermano.

Cuéntanos una infidencia de bella…- abrí unos grandes ojos.

¿Por qué me tienes que meter a mí?- pregunté sorprendida.

¿Jazzi?

Bella chupo chupete hasta los 13 años…- todos estallaron en carcajadas, menos yo que lo mire anonadada.

Mentira- estaba roja como tomate.

Bella, no mientas, además tenias a Toto un dinosaurio todo gay que abrazabas por las noches… papá tuvo que quitárselos para que los dejara, bella lloro por un mes- contó el episodio de mi vida más bochornoso. Lo odiaba.

Jasper…- le grite.

Y un amigo imaginario hasta los 7- ese ya era el colmo, me tire sobre él para taparle la boca.

¿Ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo en avergonzarme solo porque destape la olla sobre su amor?- preguntó sonrojada a un grado sumo que me ardía todo.

Bella no te desquites con Jazz, el solo contó algunas de tus verdades- agregó Rossi. Me envié una mirada envenenada.

Cuando uno pide verdad la otra persona tiene que preguntarle una verdad de esa persona a esa persona, no de otros, eso no se vale- dije molesta quitándome de encima de Jazz.

Aaaaah… ok… es que no sabia el juego- fingió la muy descarada con cara de inocente.

¿me toca?- preguntó Jazz, todos asintieron.

Bella- ¿Qué? Esto ya era mucho.

¿Por qué todos contra mí?- pregunté, mejor ni pedir reto, este si que me manda a pelar, Jazz rodó los ojos.

¿verdad o reto?

Verdad- le informe, sin tener ganas de seguir jugando.

Confiésale a Rossi lo que le pasó a su maquillaje- mi boca se abrió totalmente- ese que mamá le trajo de parís- esto si que era traición.

¿Qué fue lo que le paso a mi maquillaje?- preguntó sorprendida. Agache la mirada avergonzada.

Un día me lo lleve para el colegio…- de verdad que me dio lata que Jazz lo sacara a colación, ese maquillaje era muy importante para Rossi, incluso cometí la bajeza de ayudar a buscarlo, un día no dí más de culpa y se lo conté a Jazz- era muy lindo y quería mostrárselo a las chicas, lo metí en la mochila y después se me olvido. Cuando salimos al patio no recordé que lo tenía ahí y me senté sobre él. Era tan delicado que se rompió al instante… lo siento Rossi- le informe.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿tú lo rompiste? Pero bella, me ayudaste a buscarlo- agregó.

Lo siento- que vergüenza.

Eres una mentirosa- me sentí mal, estaba casi a punto de ponerme a llorar, nadie más habló.

Dile- agregó Jazz.

Bella, ya sabía- ¿Qué? Más encima estaba sonriendo.

¿Qué?

Jazz me contó al otro día que sucedió, no quise preguntarte o reprocharte nada porque estaba esperando que solita lo dijeras, pero nunca llego ese día y se me olvido.

Lo siento- le dije muy apenada.

Bella, era un maquillaje, no tenia gran importancia- y la ame. Le di un besito cariñoso en la mejilla.

¿me puede tocar otra vez?- preguntó Rossi, todos asintieron.

Bella- ¿QUÉ? ¡MALDITA SEA ESTO YA ERA MUCHO!

¿Por qué yo? En la sala hay más gente- le dije.

Me lo debes, ¿verdad o reto?- ya no quería más verdades en la mesa.

Reto- le dije.

Besa a Edward- …

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

¿Qué acaso esta mujer estaba loca? Incluso Jazzi le dijo nada de besos, lo mire para esperar que dijera que no, pero me sonreía agraciado por mi expresión tal parece.

¿Por qué no pudo pedirme que besara a Emmett?

Jazz dijo que nada de besos- agregó… ¿Emmett? Sonreí ante la idea de que él no quisiera que besara a su hermano.

Bella… tu cabello es demasiado bonito como para…- pero no la deje que terminara.

Me importa una mierda, trae una tijera- todos se asombraron por mi determinación… después de un rato, creo que Rossi lo pensó.

Bella, es solo un besito, nada del otro mundo ¿acaso vas a permitir que te cortemos el pelo en vez de besarlo?- indico a Edward y pude ver que estaba enojado, quizás por la idea de cortarme el pelo y no besarlo… pero bueno, ahora sabría.

Lo prefiero- y ahí estaba lo que esperaba, su cuerpo se tensó al máximo.

Ok- agregó Alice sonriendo- Emmett ¿puedo entrar a tu cuarto un momento?- preguntó.

Si- agregó este y la enana se perdió de la escena.

Bella no seas infantil- agregó mi hermano.

Hey fuiste tu el que pidió nada de besos y ¿Ahora qué? ¿Lo aceptaste?

Es solo un juego- imitó mi tono de voz. Vi bajar a Alice con un estuche y escuche a Emmett estallar en carcajadas, esto no pintaba bien.

Aquí esta- dijo mostrándonos una máquina especial para rasurar el cabello, maldita, no me podía hacer eso- o besas a mi hermanito o pierdes parte de tu cabello- mostró sus dos opciones. Miré a todos en la sala.

Antes pelada que besarlo a él- agregué fingiendo asco. Esta claro que no abría sido un sacrificio besarlo, el tipo estaba muy bueno, pero si lo hacía la cosa se podía prestar para malos entendidos.

Eres una infantil- agregó Edward enojado.

No te besaré- y me paré para que Alice pudiera hacer el trabajo. Mi indicó que tomara asiento y empezó, primero prendió la máquina.

¿estas segura?- me preguntó susurrando cerca de mi oído- míralo- y así lo hice- no puedes negar lo lindo que es mi hermano, y tiene unos labios que cualquiera quisiera besar- y ahora mismo quería besarlo, pero no, ya dije que no lo besaba.

Corta- le pedí y fue cuando sentí la maquina en mi cabeza. Me estaba cortando el pelo desde la cien hasta la nuca, todo el lado derecho. Rasuró dos veces. Cuando termino me paré y me observé en el espejo, maldita sea, me veía horrible. Me volteé para que todos pudieran verme y fue cuando estallaron en risas, Edward fue el único que la fingió. Tuve que hacerme la partidura un poco más cerca de mi oreja izquierda para poder tapar el maravilloso corte que mi amiga me hizo, miré el resultado y no se veía tan mal.- tendré que buscar otro peluquero, el resultado no me dejo muy conforme señorita- le dije a Alice la cual me sonrió de forma angelical, me volví a sentar, todos sonreían, incluido Jazz.

Me toca- dije- Rossi- mi tono era meloso- ¿verdad o reto?

Reto- no le convenía que le preguntara alguna infidencia.

Prepara tus labios- le dije y ella sonrió, era obvio que no se haría problemas- besarás a… Edward- y todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Por qué? Bueno, en fin. Pero la cara de Rossi era digna de inmortalizar, tome mi teléfono y lo hice, me reí- ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunté ya un poco más curiosa.

Nada… es… bueno… no me lo esperé- dijo ella, ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Qué le pidiera que besara a Emmett? Estaba loca si se lo podía. Edward se acercó al centro y después lo hizo mi hermana. El preámbulo fue hermoso, Edward empezó a rozar con su nariz cada parte del rostro de mi hermana, beso sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas para por ultimo terminar en su labios, le dio unos 3 piquitos y después ambos abrieron la boca y se besaron apasionadamente, me dolió el estomago ¿a mí me abría hecho lo mismo? Me dio un poco de envidia. Estábamos todos a la espera de que terminaran pero no sucedía, estos dos se lo tomaron muy enserio.

Yo creo que el reto ya se cumplió- agregué y me sorprendió el tono de mi voz, salió como rabioso, eso era lo último que deseaba, miré mis manos y estaban empuñadas… jajajaj… esto era un juego y yo jamás, jamás estaría celosa de ese. Se separaron y Edward me miró de reojo. Rossi estaba embobada y se sentó esta vez a mi lado.

Te lo perdiste- me susurró, solo me reí... yo creo que por esta noche ya estaba bien. Mucho había perdido.

Creo que deberíamos irnos a acostar.- les dije.

Creo lo mismo, pero antes ¿me puede tocar?- preguntó Edward que aun se saboreaba los labios, idiota presumido.

Si- dijeron todos. Sería mucho si me eligiera a mí ¿Y si me quería besar?

Jazz- y mis humitos bajaron "bella no eres el centro del universo" me dije- ¿verdad o reto?

Verdad- dijo él. Se me ocurrió una muy buena preguntita, lastima que no era mi turno para hacerla.

¿Qué tienes con mi hermana?- preguntó sonriendo, mi hermano se sonrojo y Alice también.

Esperaba decirlo en otra ocasión pero, bueno…- miró a Alice y esta le sonrió y tomo la mano, mi hermano suspiro para infundirse valor- se lo que siempre les dije… pero… bueno… yo quería- votó todo el aire de golpe y respiro sonoramente, mi hermano estaba visiblemente nervioso- que ustedes me aceptaran como novio de Alice- todos quedamos con la boca abierta, menos ellos dos que se observaban con dulzura… demonios que fue linda esta noche.

¿novios?- preguntó Emmett- ¿me dices que son novio?

Si- dijo Alice- a mí no me importan lo que ustedes digan, pero Jazzi insiste en preguntarles- dijo risueña. Emmett se puso en pie y Jazz también, al instante.

Te quiero como un hermano, Jasper. Pero te advierto que si le haces daño a mi hermanita seré el peor de tus enemigos ¿te quedó claro?- estaba súper serio.

Claro.

Hazla feliz Jasper, es lo único que te pedimos- después de eso, todos los felicitamos. Yo por mi parte estaba enormemente feliz de que ellos fuesen novios, mi hermano se merecía una chica hermosa como Ali…

¿cuñadas?- le pregunte agraciada por la situación, ella se encogió de hombros sonriéndome.

Te quiero Bella- me dijo.

Y yo a ti enana… por fin mi hermano encontró una hermosa muchacha que vale la pena.

Después de eso nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. La cama de Ali era de 3 plazas, dormimos todas juntas… o más bien dicho ellas durmieron, yo no pude. Me levante y fui al baño a orinar, estaba nerviosa, sabía que mi tiempo en Forks y "feliz" se estaba acabando. Tenía sed así que decidí bajar a la cocina por una taza de algo caliente, lo que fuese, eso me ayudaría a descansar. La luz estaba prendida, no quería entrar porque si era Edward se prestaría para una pelea, pero de verdad estaba sedienta. Respire profundamente y entre. Los que mis ojos vieron me congelaron. Era Emmett en el refrigerador solo en boxer, ya lo había visto así, pero estar sola y poder deleitarme con ese cuerpo era maravilloso.

**Y ¿Qué les pareció? Espero me regalen RR por favor y subiré de inmediato el otro capitulo donde se viene lo sabroso de todo esto… espero besos desde santiago de chile…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito… espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo Bye…**

Capitulo 8: Algo caliente

Bella POV

Si que encontré algo caliente.

Este hombre tiene un cuerpo escultural. Estaba comiendo no sé que cosa y cuando se percató de que había alguien observándolo se volteo y me presto toda atención.

¿se le ofrece algo señorita?- preguntó sonriendo.

Si… pero… no sé si podrías dármelo- me mordí el labio, según Jake eso era muy sensual. Este era mi momento.

¿Y por qué no pruebas?- preguntó.

Te quiero a ti- directo al grano, sin anestesia.

Wow… que sinceridad, no la esperaba- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador, traté de hacerme la desentendida y me dirigí a buscar un poco de leche. Me puse delante de él. Di un salto cuando sentí su cuerpo rozar el mío, dejé escapar un breve gemido, esta situación era enormemente excitante.- eres hermosa Isabella- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura y me pegaba totalmente a su cuerpo. Con ese tan sencillo gesto mi entrepierna se humedeció. Este hombre causaba estragos en mí. Cerré el refrigerador porque me estaba enfriando. Sus manos empezaron a acariciarme lentamente, me tocó el vientre y poco a poco empezó a subir, el ambiente se torno demasiado sensual, podía escuchar su respiración errante. Un gemido más audible escapo de mis labios cuando sentí sus grandes manos masajear mis pechos, arqueé la espalda. Ya no daba más estaba dispuesta a rogarle que me tomara en ese mismo instante. Pero al parecer sus planes eran otros, restregó su pelvis y pude sentirlo igual de excitado que yo. Su masculinidad era gigantesca y rozaba mi espalda, este hombre era gigante.

Emmett- gemí. Él me aprisionó contra el refrigerador y siguió tocándome, el hot-pants que traía por pijama estaba húmedo, podía sentirlo. Me exalte cuando una de sus manos llegó a la parte baja de mi vientre y me acarició por sobre la ropa, el también se percató de mi grado de excitación.

Que dispuesta estas para mí- dijo con una voz sumamente ronca. Me volteo y di brusco contra el refrigerador. Sus ojos ardían. Me tomo en brazo y pude enredar mis piernas en su cintura, dios me tenía loca el roce de nuestros sexos. Puso sus manos en mi trasero y lo apretaba fuertemente. Me miró y como si estuviera en cámara lenta comenzó a acercarse a mí, este era nuestro primer beso y me supo de maravilla. Empezó a caminar y me puso sobre la mesa. Besaba mi cuello, y todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Yo por mientras acariciaba su espalda o su trasero que estaba maravillosamente durito, igual que otra cosita por delante. Eso era lo que me tenía a mil. Bajo una de sus manos y la metió bajo mi ropa. El rose de sus dedos con mi sexo me hizo gemir, lo hacía de maravilla, trazaba círculos sobre mi punto más sensible. De pronto sentí en el centro de mi sexo como entraba uno de sus dedos. La sensación me hizo cerrar los ojos y echar hacia atrás mi cabeza. Me estaba masturbando, el hombre que me gustaba me estaba bombeando a un ritmo constante- eres tan calida- susurró mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Emmett por favor- le pedí. Sabía que este no era el lugar preciso, sería mejor que me llevara ahora mismo a algún cuarto de esta casota, porque o si no le bajaría el boxer y lo haría aquí mismo, tentando a la suerte de que mi hermano nos pudiera encontrar.

¿Qué?- preguntó mientras daba mordiscos a mi cuello.

Vamos a…- solté un gritito cuando de un tirón metió otro dedo en mi. Me apreté, estaba a punto de llegar a un majestuoso orgasmo.- Emmett- gruñí.

¿si bella?- bombeaba cada vez más rápido.

Llévame a un cuarto- le rogué. Me observó sin perder el hilo del trabajo y con la mano libre puso un dedo sobre mis labios

Dame un minuto- me pidió guiñándome un ojo, algo se le había ocurrido. Sin dejar de bombear, lo que me tenía loca me bajo el hot-pants y se agacho. ¡Oh Dios Mio! ¡Oh Dios Mio! Me puso los pies sobre sus hombros y se acercó a mí. Tuve que afirmarme en la mesa para no caerme de espalda. Sentir su lengua dentro de mi, dios era… dios…. No se que decir. Estaba convulsionando mientras él lamía todo a su paso. Volvió a meter dos dedos y con su lengua me chupaba el clítoris… dios… no pude aguantar mucho más ya que verlo abajo y de vez en cuando mirarme sensualmente me llevo al mejor de mis orgasmos. Si este hombre era un maestro con las manos y la lengua, me imaginaba todos lo que podría hacer con su masculinidad. Después de beber todo rastro de mi excitación se paró y me ayudo a bajar de la mesa, se agacho y empezó a subir mi pantaleta rozándome las piernas, lo que me encendido nuevamente.- ¿tan rápido te excitaste?- preguntó sonriendo.

Es que tú me prendes con facilidad- agregué y fue cuando me percate que alguien se estaba aproximando. Emmett se percato de aquello también, sacó un vaso y se aproximo al refrigerador para sacar leche y dármela, el se puso a comer no sé que cosas.

¡Oh!- tenía que ser él… ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de arruinarme la vida? Rodeé los ojos.

Hermano- agregó Emmett- Pensé que era Jazz…

¿y que tiene que fuese él?- pregunto desconfiado.

Sabes como es de mal pensado, si me ve en ropa interior semidesnudo y a Bella aquí conmigo, pensara de inmediato que esta sucediendo algo- agregó suelto de cuerpo.- Voy al baño y vuelvo en seguida- me dijo- la conversación esta interesante, todo lo que me ayude a cuidar a mi hermanita de las garras de tu hermano requiere de mi atención- se rió y salió de la cocina.

¿debo creerlo?- preguntó enojado.

Si lo crees o no me interesa bien poco.- le hice saber.

No pierdes tiempo ¿no?- preguntó alzando sus cejas- parece que tu nunca aprendes…- suspiro y se dirigió al refrigerador por un vaso de leche que metió al microonda.- ¿tomando leche helada?- preguntó.

No me gusta caliente- que estúpida mentira.

Ok- alargó la frase.

Tú me irritas- le confesé. Espero a que el tiempo puesto en el microondas terminara para sentarse frente a mí.

¿Cómo vas?- preguntó.

¿con qué?- dije dando un sorbo a la leche, que estaba muy fría.

¿con mi hermano? ¿ya pasaron a alguna fase?- preguntó mientras bebía de su vaso.

A las de las caricias… y sexo oral- agregué seriamente, me reí a carcajadas cuando se atoró con el líquido, poco falto para que le saliera por la nariz.

¿verdad?- pregunto incrédulo.

No… idiota… ¿tan fácil me crees?- le pregunte haciéndome la sentida.

No lo se, dímelo tú…

Pendejo

Llego por quien lloraban- agregó Emmett.

¿fuiste a tu baño?- preguntó Edward.

Aja…- dijo mientras asaltaba nuevamente el refrigerador.

¿y no pudiste ponerte un poco más de ropa?- le preguntó.

Es que tengo mucho calor- me guiño un ojo mientras Edward se paraba y dejaba su vaso en el lavado.

¿Dónde hechas toda esa comida?- pregunte sonriéndole.- ni se nota todo lo que comes.

Voy al gimnasio… de hecho en un rato más haré mucho ejercicio- me miró y de nuevo me guiñé un ojo, me mordí el labio.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte velozmente el maldito entrometido.

Son mas de las 4 de la madrugada, en un rato más tendré que ir al Gimnasio… ¿Qué pensante?- sonrió agraciado.

Nada…- se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Eres un mal pensado hermano…- y el cachito se fue.- ¿En que estábamos nosotros?- se acercó a abrazarme.

Cuidado, tu hermano puede volver…- alzó los hombros.

Si viene tendré que chantajearlo, le se muchas cositas…- beso apasionadamente mis labios. Bajo sus manos hasta mi trasero.

Si me quieres- dije deteniendo sus manos- llévame a un cuarto- le pedí sonriendo sensualmente.

Será un placer- sonrió y me tomo la mano. Nos fijamos si había gente en los pasillos y nada, así que casi corriendo nos dirigimos a su cuarto, que para mi mala suerte estaba al lado del de Edward.

Wow…- su cuarto estaba lleno de maquinas, pesas y cosas por haber- ahora veo todo el ejercicio que haces- sonreí con ironía.

Si… pero me gusta más el que haré ahora- me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la cama. Me sacó inmediatamente la ropa, y se lo agradecí, ya no necesitaba más preámbulos. Tome por el borde su ropa interior y se la baje. Fue a buscar un condón, me abrió las piernas y nos fuimos directo al grano. Su sexo era gigantesco, estaba segura que la primera penetración me dolería un poco. Se posó en la entrada de mi sexo y poco a poco entro, sentí algo muy parecido a lo que sentí mi primera vez, dolió bastante a decir verdad. Pero prontamente nos acoplamos y empecé a pasarlo maravilloso. Dios me acariciaba los senos de una forma tan posesiva que mis líquidos le hacían más fácil la tarea. Agarró mis piernas y las puso sobre su pecho cerrándolas. Dolió primero, pero después disfrute totalmente, el roce era fenomenal y mi propia estreches lo hacía todo perfecto. Después de un rato volvió a bajar mis piernas y con una de sus manos tomo su miembro y lo sacó totalmente para después volver a meterlo, esa acción la repitió una decena de veces, cada vez que volvía a entrar arqueaba la espalda, pues la sensación tentaba por superar todo raciocinio.

Dios mió- gemí, el volumen fue el adecuado para que solo nosotros lo escucháramos, sonrió con suficiencia.

¿lo deseabas no?- gimió las palabras.

Desde el primer día que te vi- susurré. Cada una de sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y constantes.

Wow…- se acostó encima de mí. Tenerlo encima me encendía mucho más, es que la sensación era tan difícil de explicar, tener ese cuerpo majestuoso, lleno de músculos y bien tonificado era excitante. Saberlo a él a Emmett Cullen dándome este placer… uf… este hombre me ponía caliente. Era tan grande yo casi ni me veía cuando estaba a su lado e imaginar esa escena hizo que mis paredes se tensaran. Se salió de mi interior y me ayudo a darme vuelta cuando lo hice, me acomodó y me penetro rápidamente. Mordí la almohada, me sentía de maravilla, me agarró por la cintura y lo empezó a hacer muy, muy rápido. Termine tendiéndome completamente, él abría mis piernas y mi trasero para poder fácilmente seguir penetrándome, estaba totalmente agotada, pero este hombre no se cansaba, era tan magnifico este sería mi segundo orgasmo en la misma tirada. Si que tenía aguante. Mis paredes se tensaron totalmente y termine en otro maravilloso orgasmo, pero esta vez el se fue conmigo. Se tendió sobre mi un segundo y me agarró de la cintura para el acostarse y yo quedar sobre él aun penetrada. Me levanto un poco y volvió al juego, me agarró de la cintura y él era quien me movía, empezó a penetrarme duramente, esta había sido la mejor de mis veces… dios es que este hombre era perfecto. Me dejo elevada y el se empezó a mover rápido, rápido, muy rápido, con una de mis manos me acaricié el clítoris.

Emmett- grite.

Dios mío… que estrecha- me estaba apretando tan fuerte que estaba muy segura me quedarían las marcas de sus dedos y me dolerían, pero era un maravilloso precio por estos calientes orgasmos múltiples.

Dios… Emmett más duro… más duro- y las penetraciones fueron duras y muy profundas… cada clavada era más excitante que la anterior. Cuando termine de nuevo me dejé caer absolutamente rendida.- wow… esto fue… wow…- no encontraba palabras.

Eres grandiosa- aun seguía penetrada cuando me sobresaltaron unos golpecitos en la puerta, me paré y agarré toda mi ropa al instante y me fui a esconder al closet. Emmett se calzo su ropa interior no sin antes ir al baño para quitarse el condón.

¿Emmett?- dios, rodeé los ojos… otra vez era el, antes de abrir Emmett se volteo y alzo los hombros agraciado.

¿Qué quieres Edward?- preguntó Emmett fingiendo estar adormilado, abrió un poco la puerta.

¿Podemos hablar un momento?- preguntó y por primera vez lo vi afligido.

Si… pasa…- bobo, ¿Qué acaso pensaba tenerme toda la noche parada aquí desnuda en su armario? Tal parece que sí.

Es… dios… me cuesta… quiero…- ninguna frase salía precisa de sus labios, era gracioso verlo tan nervioso.

¿Qué sucede Bro? Jamás te habías puesto tan nervioso por algo… anda, tenemos confianza solo escúpelo- eran más de las 6 de la mañana, estuve tirando con este hombre más de 2 horas y sin parar… hoy, mi cuerpo estaba fatigado. Emmett se sentó en una de sus maquinas para hacer ejercicio, tal parece este hombre tenía muy buenas baterías, quizás y especulando, si el idiota ese de su hermano no nos hubiese interrumpido el aún estaría tirándome, me dieron ganas de salir del closet y reventarle la cara.

Emmett… sabes…- expulso todo el aire contenido en los pulmones y se dejo caer en la cama, Emmett se cambio de maquina para quedar en otra sentado frente a él.

¿Qué? Anda dilo… ya me tienes intrigado- sonrió un poco ese manjar de hombre que era un as en la cama.

Jamás te e pedido un favor tan especial… jamás, Emmett jamás había tenido la necesidad de pedirte algo de corazón- estaba desesperado, me preocupe un poco también, debía de ser algo muy importante. Lentamente me puse mi pijama, me estaba dando mucho frío.

Dilo… Bro lo que quieras… sabes que te quiero y en lo que pueda ayudarte cuenta conmigo- Emmett también estaba preocupado.

Creo… en realidad no estoy seguro, pero un día tente a bella…- ¿a mí? ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto?

¿Bella?- también se sorprendió- ¿Qué tiene que ver bella en el asunto?

Ella… esta molesta conmigo y no se si es de verdad el sentimiento, pero mi intuición me dice que quiere acostarse contigo para demostrarme algo o algo por el estilo- agregó mirando hacia la nada.

¿demostrarte algo a ti?- preguntó pensativo.

Emmett… te suplico… te ruego… … - pensó… tragó en secó, se quito el sudor de la frente, suspiro…- por favor, ella no- podría apostar que se estaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar.

¿Qué?- y fue la misma pregunta que me hice yo… quede anonadada.

No te la tires… no la lleves a tu cama… se quizás que son solo especulaciones mías, quizás ni te interesas por ella… pero… hermano te lo pido, no a ella- y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Por qué…? Digo… ¿Por qué me lo pides?- estaba muy nervioso.

Porque yo la quiero… yo… te reirás, mófate si quieres, pero jamás en la vida sentí lo que por ella estoy sintiendo… yo… yo…- no siguió y necesitaba que lo dijese.

¿tu qué?- preguntó Emmett curioso.

Yo me enamore de Bella- me quede sin aliento.

…

… …

… … …

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno decía nada.

¿Te… enamoraste?- pregunto Emmett…- ¿De Bella?

Si…

Pero… pero es tonto Edward…- se aclaro la garganta- digo, pues… ella… wow… es que me pillaste…- sonrió pero estoy segura que sin ganas de hacerlo- me sorprendiste… bueno… tienes claro que ella se va… creo que no deberías ilusionarte mucho- agregó.

Lo sé… se que se va… pero… en el mejor de los casos si no lo hace, me la jugare por ella… la quiero y quiero que sea mía… le explicare a Jasper, le haré ver que mis intenciones son las mejores para con ella…- sonrió esperanzado.

Pero… y si se va- que me iré eso es seguro.

No se… averiguare exactamente su paradero… y me iré…- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el qué?

¿Qué?- preguntó Emmett tan sorprendido como yo.

No lo se… pero… coincidencias… un traslado a la misma universidad de ella… me la encontrare por coincidencia… Alice esta dispuesta a irse conmigo también, ya que Jazz no se quedaría- ¿el estaba dispuesto ha hacer todo eso por mi? ¿por mí? ¿después de cómo lo trataba? ¿estaba enamorado de mí? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿de mí? Habiendo tantas chicas preciosas en la Universidad ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente de mí? ¿de alguien como yo?... … … dios…

No pueden hacer eso… mamá se moriría de la pena… tendremos que buscar una forma de que Bella se quede ¿Ok?

Gracias Bro…

No te preocupes… te ayudare- le dijo… ¿Qué él qué? O sea… ¿ya nada más entre nosotros? ¿después de tirarme ahora resulta que ayudara a su hermanito? No puedo negar que Edward no era el tipo de persona que yo creía… jamás pensé que pudiese sentir un amor tan puro y verdadero, y que fuese capaz de dejarlo todo por mí… pero yo a él no lo amaba… a mi me gustaba su hermano…

Júrame que no… que no la meterás a tu cama- le suplico Edward.

Bro… yo…- Emmett suspiro desganado.

¿te gusta?- le preguntó Edward sorprendido… Emmett se hizo el loco y miro para otro lado…- te gusta- esa ya era una afirmación.

Si… me gusta- me maraville con esa afirmación, Edward negó mientras sonreía con ironía.

¿te la tiraste ya, verdad?- preguntó. Emmett se demoro un poco en contestar… dile que sí… dile que sí… sería todo más fácil- ¿En la cocina, verdad? Te la tiraste en la cocina- nuevamente Emmett se demoró en contestar.

No… me gusta sí, no lo puedo negar es una chica estupenda su hermosura es despampanante, pero tu la amas… yo… yo…- estaba contrariado como que no quería decir lo que diría a continuación.

¿Tú qué?- preguntó.

Yo… Edward no te puedo negar que deseo… bueno hasta hace unos minutos deseaba tirármela… solo como una más en mi cama y una meta personal… pero si para ti es importante yo me hago a un lado… lo mío nada más es atracción física… te ayudare Bro… esa mujer terminara contigo te lo juro- Emmett se paró y le puso su mano en el hombro.

Gracias hermano, no sabes cuan importante es esto para mí… solo… solo deseo que bella no se valla…- agregó, sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta…- gracias Emmett- y se fue… este se acercó a la puerta y le volvió a poner seguro. Salí lentamente del closet aun procesando toda la información de esta plática. Emmett se me acercó y me abrazó.

¿En qué estábamos nosotros?- me sonrió endemoniadamente sexy y lo único que atine fue a besarlo, después de unos segundos nos separamos.

¿así que una más en tu cama?- pregunté.

¿Qué más podía decirle? Después de esa confesión… que debo decir… wow… si que te las traes mujer… no le diría que te tenía para mi solito, y desnuda- miró mi cuerpo y enarcó las cejas cuando se percato que estaba vestida- después hablaremos de eso, en fin… no le diría que te tenía en mi closet lista y dispuesta para comerte mi cuerpecito…- sonreí incrédula.

Si que actúas bien… pero… es tu hermano… ¿no te da cosa hacerle eso…?

Bella… me gustas y mucho ¿no te habías dado cuenta?... con el baile sexy casi me provocas un orgasmo, ahí frente a todos… y casi un infarto con lo del beso a Edward… ya veía que decías que si… te quiero para mi… para nadie más… quiero ser solo yo el que se deleite contigo ¿ok? No quiero Edwards o Jacobs en tu vida… solo a mi ¿me oyes?- me preguntó mientras me acariciaba entera- ¿así que en que estábamos?- sonreí victoriosa.

En mucho- con su ayuda lo acosté en la cama y velozmente le baje su boxer, me lamí los labios cuando lo observe desnudo y nuevamente listo para mi…

¿lo quieres?- preguntó Emmett mientras se masturbaba…

Todo…- con el dedo me indico que me acercara y obediente obvio lo hice… me senté a su lado y él automáticamente me tomo la cabeza para guiarme hasta su majestuosa erección. Sin preámbulos la devoré completamente.

Dios Bella…- gimió. Con una mano agarre su pene y lo masajeaba mientras como desquiciada me lo comía.

¿Te gusta?- gemía cuando sentí que llevo una de sus manos hasta mi entrepierna y me empezó a bombear velozmente.

Me encanta- gimió más fuerte- ¿Y a ti?- preguntó.

Mmm… ¿Cómo no?- y seguimos dándonos placer… hasta que mis paredes se tensaron, pero jamás pare de devorármelo, porque su sabor me fascinaba, quería que terminara en mi boca… esto se parecía a las películas 3x pero me encantaba… me hizo arrodillarme y el se paro… mientras él ahora era quien se masturbaba yo se lo lamía cual cono de helado se tratara… hasta que con la otra mano me hizo profundizar la mamada… Emmett jadeaba, gemía y daba pequeños gritos guturales… empezó a moverse penetrando mi boca… me agarro a dos manos y lo empezó a hacer muy rápido… con una de mis manos empecé a darme placer bombeándome con 2 dedos… las clavadas en mi boca eran tan veloz que estaba tentando en la brusquedad hasta que por fin se dejó llevar… termino dentro de mi, sentí su liquido caliente en mi lengua y amé la sensación… su sabor era exquisito… bebí todo rastro de su excitación y fue cuando me ayudo a ponerme en pie y me beso...

Eres una experta en mamadas- sonreí rodando los ojos… sin previo aviso me tiro en la cama… ya me tenía desnuda…- ¿te cuidas?- preguntó.

Siempre…- agregue…

Entonces… dejémonos llevar…- se acercó me abrió las piernas y se metió de un tirón en mi interior… sin condón…

Ah…- grite… me incomodó un poco pero sus caricias me hicieron olvidarlo al instante… este hombre parecía máquina… me estaba penetrando a gran velocidad… si seguía así no duraría mucho tiempo más, y tal dicho hecho… fueron unos cuantos embates más y volví a terminar en un majestuoso orgasmo.

**Espero que les aya gustado como terminó esto… se que Emmett hizo feo al mentirle a su hermano, pero como dicen en la guerra y en el amor todo vale y Emmett esta enganchándose un poco más de Bella… Gracias por sus RR a quienes se han dado el tiempo, por favor si pueden darse un tiempito las que leen y no lo han hecho… besos y abrazos desde Santiago de Chile… Bye…**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Alec en mi territorio

Bella POV

Nos quedamos dormidos un rato, pero la luz del sol nos empezó a quemar.

Estoy agotada…- susurré. Lo escuche reírse.

¿Será eso un cumplido?- preguntó suspirando.

Es más que eso.- y nos volvimos a reír…- wow hace mucho que no había un día tan soleado- y era muy cierto, el sol pegaba mucho.

No quiero que te vallas- me levante un poco para poder mirarlo, me sorprendió mucho.

¿Qué?

Eso, que no quiero que te vallas…- susurró mirándome con fijeza.

¿Por qué?- necesitaba saberlo, si es que le gustaba movería cielo, mar y tierra para poder quedarme junto a él.

¿Qué aún no te ha quedado claro?- preguntó y yo negué aun anonadada.- Me gustas- sostuvo mi mentón para que yo no mirara nada más que no fuese a él.- me gustas mucho bella… jamás, jamás traje a una chica a mi cuarto y mucho menos dormir abrazado a ella…- sonreí.

¿Verdad?- pregunté feliz.

De verdad- se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.- ¿sabes? No fue solo calentura, jamás desee tanto estar con alguien, aquella vez que conversamos por msn estaba que corría esta tu casa… contigo me divertí… deseaba saciar tu deseo por sobre el mío, no solo deseaba sacarme las ganas de tenerte, deseaba abrazarte, besarte… me sentí extraño… junto a ti siento que… dios… es tan pronto y quizás te asuste por como te relacionaste con Jake…- sonreí sin caber en mi de la felicidad. Mordí mi labio inferior, el no siguió hablando.

¿me quieres?- pregunté ilusionada. Sonrió pícaramente y asintió.

Mucho…- susurró. Me puse a reír y me subí encima de él pero sin dobles intenciones, solo quería abrazarlo.- y quiero quererte más…- estaba muy emocionada.

Dios… yo también- susurré nos quedamos así abrazados.

¿Emmett?- se escuchó a la mamá de Emmett. Me puse muy nerviosa.

Suéltame para ir a esconderme- le pedí susurrando.

No es necesario… ¿si mamá?- preguntó mientras me besaba, cerró los ojos, sonreí sobre sus labios.

¿irás al gimnasio?- preguntó- ¿Por qué tienes cerrada la puerta?- se intrigó.

Por privacidad y no, no iré al gimnasio hoy… estoy cansado- me sonrió pícaramente.

Ok, pero baja para que desayunemos juntos, aún todos duermen- agregó.

Ok…- luego se fue.

Ya me voy, quizás valla a despertar a las chicas y estaré frita si se dan cuenta que no estoy- agregué, me paré y me puse el pijama, tenía que irme, pero la visión que tenía era muy tentadora, Emmett completamente desnudo y tentándome con la mirada.- no me hagas eso…- le pedí mientras volvía a la cama para despedirme con un intenso beso.

Te quedarás- me abrazó por la cintura- no sé como lo haremos, pero te quedarás… nadie, ni tu padre lograra sacarte de Forks, como que me llamo Emmett Cullen- sonreí.

Después de lo que me dijiste ¿crees que me iré?- le pregunté y me volvió a besar.

Por mí que todos se enteren, pero estoy seguro que tu no lo quieres, así que en contra de mi voluntad, vete…- agregó y así lo hice, lentamente me metí al cuarto de Alice, la que me miraba sentada desde la cama con cara de perro rabioso.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunté tratando de hacerme la loca y volviendo a la cama.

Eso te preguntó ¿Qué te paso y dónde estabas?- preguntó parándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Me sentí mal y estaba en el baño- le informe.

¿debo creerte?- preguntó.

Deberías porque no tengo razones para mentirte- le dije.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Rossi adormilada.

Nada Rossi duerme, no te preocupes- y cerré los ojos, quería dormir un rato, Alice se dejo de observarme y se fue a duchar.

Hey… ¿bella?- sentí que preguntaban.

¿mmmm?- estaba cansada, no había dormido casi nada.

Me mandaron a buscarte…- susurró. Abrí los ojos y era Emmett que me sonreía endemoniadamente sexy. Lo abrace y lo tire en la cama para que quedara sobre mí- bella…- susurró- nos pueden ver…

¿no quieres que nadie sepa?- pregunté.

No… es que… pensé que tú no querías…- agregó.

No es que no quiera, es que es difícil aún… igual por tu hermano- le dije.

Lo se cariño, te esperare hasta que creas que es el minuto indicado, juntos le diremos a Jazz ¿ok?- ¿de verdad me quería? ¿de verdad quería estar conmigo? ¿conmigo?

¿Por qué conmigo?- tenía que preguntárselo.

¿Qué?- no entendió.

O sea… digo… tantas chicas en este mundo y ¿quieres estar "formalmente" conmigo?- me reí por la ironía del asunto.

¿Y por qué te extraña tanto?

No se… pero… bueno… digo, porque yo no soy bonita…- me miró de mala gana- esta bien, esta bien, no tan bonita como otras… ¿Por qué yo?

Porque eres hermosa… lo que pasa es que no te has mirado realmente… eres preciosa mujer y me moviste el piso eso yo no lo controlo, me complemente contigo bella… eso es maravilloso… ya- dijo dando un golpecito en mi nariz y levantándose, me llevó con él, quedé arrodillada en la cama mientras el parado frente a mí, aún abrazándome.- tu hermano esta histérico porque tu papá ya lo llamo y le dijo que estaba por llegar a casa- me espante.

¿ya viene?- pregunté casi con ganas de llorar.

Si bella… ya viene… pero ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado acariciando el lugar donde hasta anoche tenía cabello.

Me pone nerviosa que venga…- omití cierta información.

Dime la verdad…- suplicó dándome besitos por la cara, eso era muy tentador, pero no quería causar problemas o que me viera como una mujer traumada.

No pasa nada- entrelace mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé intensamente.

¡oh!- agregó alguien desde la puerta, me daba miedo voltearme para saber de que se trataba, lo único que deseaba y suplicaba era que no fuese mi hermano o Edward… ellos no dios mío rogué, Emmett se espantó también, pero cuando vio a la persona se tranquilizó.

Dios Alice… que miedo- se separó un poco de mi, pero enlazó nuestras manos.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó mirándome enojadísima.

Besos ¡ah! Y manos enlazadas- dijo bromeando mientras se las mostraba.

Deja de bromear… ¿Qué esta pasando entre ustedes?- preguntó mirándome a mí.

Estamos juntos…

¿Qué?- su cara era impagable, pero creo que la mía igual, abrí unos grandes ojos y miré a Emmett.

No pongas esa cara es muy chistosa- se estaba riendo.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Hey… te lo dejaré claro solo una vez más…- se puso de frente a mi y tomo mi cintura- desde hoy, eres mi chica… esperaremos un poco para decirlo al publico, pero te quiero solo para mi ¿ok?- asentí, me sentía dominada.

Hey… aún estoy aquí…- nos hizo seña con la mano.

¿Qué quieres Alice?- le pregunté enojada por interrumpirnos.

¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Edward?- le preguntó a su hermano.

¿haciendo qué?

No le estamos haciendo nada… nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que él siente- agregué yo.

Él anoche fue a…- me ignoró completamente, pero después se quedó callada y se puso a pensar un poco… se tapo la boca anonadada, reía con ironía, pero no entendí hasta donde quería llegar

¿Qué te pasa? ¿te enloqueció la idea?- preguntó Emmett riéndose.

¿sabes todo lo que conversaron no?- me preguntó Alice.

Si… porque yo se lo conté- agregó él ahora muy serio.

¿creen que soy idiota?- nos gritó- pasaron la noche juntos, bajo el mismo techo que tu hermano… ¿es qué tu no aprendes?- preguntó muy enojada.- ¿no te basto encamarte con su mejor amigo qué ahora estas con mi hermano?- me dolieron sus palabras, fue muy dura, tenía ganas de llorar y creo que mi cara lo reflejo.

Quiero que te disculpes con Bella- le pidió Emmett- quiero que lo hagas ahora- le gritó cuando vio que me corrían lágrimas.

No me molesta lo que tienen… dios sabe cuanto feliz estaría si las circunstancias fueran diferente, sabes que te alenté a esto, pero no te voy a apoyar si lo que tienen tienta con la tranquilidad de mi hogar… si no le dices a Edward que las palabras dichas ayer eran todas mentira lo haré yo- amenazó.

Alice…- me horroricé- Alice por favor, déjame explicarte, sal quiero hablar con tu hermana- le pedí a Emmett.

No tienes derecho a jugar con mi hermano- agregó una vez solas.

No estoy jugando con nadie, desde un principio te dije que a mi me gustaba Emmett, no Edward ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de entender?- pregunté extrañada por lo dura que estaba siendo conmigo.

No quiero que engañen a Edward- dijo.

¿Y por eso me tratas mal?- pregunte un tanto irritada.

Si… porque estas acostumbrada a jugar con todo el mundo, primero Jake, Emmett y quizás como habrá sido tu relación con Alec que terminó tan mal…- me sulfuré.

No te metas con eso porque no sabes nada- estaba a punto de llorar.

Eres una pésima mujer, siempre juegas con todo el mundo, destruiste una amistad y ahora ¿Qué? ¿quieres destruir un lazo tan fuerte como el de hermandad?- me estaba reprochando y yo no tenía la culpa de nada

Yo no tengo la culpa de nada…- agregué.

Es que tu nunca eres culpable de nada Isabella- me dijo con una risa irónica, no conocía esta faceta de ella.

¿Por qué me tratas así si somos amigas?- le pregunté.

Éramos amigas Isabella, si tientas con dañar a mi familia, no te quiero cerca de mi- me quedé boquiabierta.- lo mejor que podría pasar es que te fueras y que Jazz se quedara, de una u otra forma convenceré a Edward para que no se valla tras de ti- me sorprendí.

Alice…- susurre casi llorando.

Ojala que todo lo que te espera allá te ayude… te haga darte cuenta del daño que le provocas a los demás- sonrió.

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Porque lo siento Isabella.

Jamás pensé que fueses tan mala- susurré. Se rió nuevamente con ironía.

Mira quien lo dice…

¿quieres saber lo que me espera allá?- le pregunté pero ella se dio vuelta y me pensaba ignorar.

No me interesa…

Me golpeaba…- dije con la voz quebrada, Alice se paró en seco…- Alec me golpeaba y mi padre nunca le decía nada…- se dio vuelta muy despacio y me miró apenada- me gritaba, me humillaba… me obligaba…- casi no podía seguir- me obligaba a tener relaciones… perdí un bebé- ahí no aguanté, sin saberlo tuve un breve embarazo del cual nunca dije nada, no sé porque se lo dije a ella después de todo- sufrí bastante y me duele que tu me digas eso- ya estaba llorando totalmente.

Bella… yo…- estaba histérica- lo siento, yo, yo perdóname… yo… no sabía te juro que- quería acercárseme pero me alejé.

Sufrí Alice… tome terapias, le pedía ayuda a Jazz pero jamás le conté que por culpa de ese patán perdí un bebé, él no sabe que me obligaba a tener relaciones y no quiero que cometas la imprudencia de decírselo y si ya no me quieres mas en tu vida perfecto- me baje de la cama y tome mi bolso, estaba llorando a mares, me daba vergüenza salir así, pero necesitaba alejarme de ella- me alejaré de ti, pero no de Emmett…- le aclaré. Me fui de la pieza casi, casi corriendo pero con Alice tras de mi.

Bella… yo…- llegamos a la sala y todos me vieron, yo aún andaba con el diminuto pijama- Bella perdóname- casi me gritó.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Edward y Emmett al unísono.

Nada…- dije aun llorando.

¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó un furioso Jasper.

Yo…- se puso muy nerviosa, era primera vez que él le hablaba así.

Es un asunto de ella y mío, no tienes porque meterte tú- le informé, no quería que se enojaran por mi culpa- un asunto de mujeres, es tu novia no te enojes con ella- dije mientras salía velozmente de la casa.

Bella…- escuche susurrar a Emmett pero ignoré todo y me metí al auto, lleve mis rodillas hasta el pecho y empecé a llorar aún más.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Rossi metiéndose a la parte trasera del auto.

Nada…

¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa niñita?- preguntó enojada.

¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- me sentí peor sabiendo que por mi culpa a lo mejor ellos terminarían discutiendo. Iba a decirle algo pero justo sonó mi teléfono. Miré y era Emmett.

¿mmmm?- pregunté aguantándome las ganas de seguir llorando.

¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó con aires sobreprotectores.

Dijo cosas…- era una explicación para todos- ella dijo cosas sin pensar… bueno sin saberlas también- le informe.

¿Qué cosas?- preguntaron los tres al unísono.

Cosas sobre mi ex novio… Alec…- les dije.

¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Jazz.

¿Quién es Alec?- preguntó Emmett curioso.

Fue mi único novio oficial… bueno ella dijo cosas sin pensar y… bueno sabes el resto o por lo menos porque se puso mal- le susurré la última parte.

¿todo eso fue por qué nos estábamos besando?- preguntó enojadísimo.

¿estás solo?- pregunté sorprendida por la soltura de sus palabras.

Si… estoy en mi cuarto haciendo ejercicio, estás en alta voz querida- me sonreí un poco- me haces falta, si estuvieras aquí conmigo, estaríamos haciendo un ejercicio más rico- me sonroje y reí un poquito.- Eso me gusta… cuando siento tu linda sonrisa… te quiero y no importa lo que Alice haya dicho, nosotros estaremos junto, solo si tú quieres ¿ok?

Quiero…- le informe y se rió.

Te llamo luego o si quieres mejor conéctate cuando puedas y me mandas un mensaje de texto ¿vale?

Ok

Te quiero mi bella- sonreí, después de eso me cortó.

¿Quién era?- preguntó Jazz… piensa bella, piensa…

Edward… se preocupo y me llamo…- agregué.

Te pusiste nerviosa- preguntó sonriéndome Rossi.

Será mejor que te calmes, en minutos llegaremos a casa y si tenemos buena suerte ellos aún no llegan…- acotó Jazz. Asentí.

Me baje del auto y me fui directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha, después de todo lo que había hecho con Emmett estaba muy sudada, aparte me ayudaba a relajarme, quería olvidar aquellas verdades que se habías sacado a la luz, mientras me enjabonaba toqué mi panza… si no hubiese perdido ese bebé ya estaría aquí, con nosotros, vivo. Jamás pude reponerme totalmente de eso, jamás se me hubiese pasado por la mente haber abortado… lo hubiese tenido aunque eso me ligara totalmente a Alec, pero el muy perro maldito me golpeo hasta que él no pudo soportar… aunque el no sabía que estaba embarazada. Volví a llorar, esa era mi gran perdida, pero lo que daba aún más pena era que nadie se hubiese enterado de su existencia, ni siquiera mi hermano, a él le conté solo que él me humillaba y que reiteradas veces me había golpeado, pero jamás le conté que abusaba de mi y que me hizo perder un bebé, porque Jasper hubiese cometido un asesinato. Salí del baño y me vestí con bonita ropa, del tipo que le gustaba a mi padre, después baje.

Llamo Alice, estaba llorando, dice que siente todo lo que te dijo- agregó extrañado- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?- preguntó.

No fue lo que dijo ella, si no lo que dije yo, recordé cosas que tenía muy guardadas… es eso…

¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó Rossi y creo que preguntó aquello mismo que rondaba por la cabeza de mi hermano.

Cosas… si quieren se las cuento después- y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo- pero ahora no porque o si no me pondré a llorar y no quiero que Charlie o ese hijo de puta me vean así- acoté.

Ok…- comí algo porque tenía mucha hambre, y nos pusimos a ver un poco de televisión, me abrace a Jazz… me sentía muy cómoda, así, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo más… sabía que después cuando llegaran se vendrían gritos, malas palabras, portazos y de mas… debe haber pasado más o menos una hora cuando se sintió el timbre y fue cuando mi cuerpo se tensó completamente.

Haber…- me ayudo a acomodarme- tranquila… solo te pido eso ¿Ok?- preguntó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Jasper- saludo mi padre.

Hola papá- lo saludo él, se quedaron unos 5 minutos ahí y después los vi aparecer. Mi padre estaba casi como siempre, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por él. Su cabello era muy negro, pero su tan característico bigote ya no estaba. Era un hombre muy fornido y de gran prestancia, imponía su presencia y debo admitirlo daba miedo. Mi vista se fue al hombre que lo acompañaba. Su cabello era castaño, ni tan oscuro si tan claro, sus ojos eran de un verde muy lindo, el color de su piel era de un elegante blanco, sus labios eran gruesos, no podía negar que era un hombre muy guapo, pero un hijo de perra. Su prestancia era la misma que la de Charlie, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada.

Buenas tardes- susurró él mirándome directamente. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi entrar a la madre de Alec, Elizabeth.

Hola chicos- saludo, no se podía negar era una mujer muy hermosa, y mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Charlie agarrarla por la cintura. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia, era de ojos verdes iguales a los de su hijo, su piel era blanca, estaba llena de unas muy lindas pequitas, esta mujer tenía un cuerpo excepcional.

Ho-hola- susurró Rossi- hola pá- se acercó después a saludarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Cómo estas Rosalie?- preguntó diplomáticamente.

Bien y ¿tu?- estábamos todos sorprendidos.

Muy bien- me percaté que aferro aun más su mano a la cintura de la mujer.- ella es Elizabeth, ya la conocen pero la presento formalmente como mi esposa…- ¿QUÉ?

¿QUÉ?- preguntamos todos casi en grito.

Eso… nos casamos hace dos semanas…- dios mío, me agarré la cabeza y negué, esto era lo único que me faltaba.

¿sucede algo Isabella?- preguntó

Me recriminas toda y cada una de las cosas… pero tú ¿tú eres capaz de mantenernos al margen de tu matrimonio?- pregunté enojada.

Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, tu eres mi hija no te mandas sola…- me sulfuré, ese argumento era una estupidez.

¿te das cuenta de la estupidez que dices?- pregunté y Jazz me observó con grandes ojos. Alec carraspeo y mi padre lo miró, fue como si hubiesen conversado solo con la mirada.

Al estudio- me ordeno. Tuve que tragarme la molestia y empezar a caminar. Cuando iba subiendo sonó el teléfono.

¿Bella?- preguntó Rossi.

¿sí?

Teléfono

Esta ocupada dile que llamen después- le ordenó mi padre, pero yo lo ignoré y me paré en la escalera.

¿Quién es?

¿Emmett?- su tono salió muy extrañado.

Dile a eso niñito Cullen que… Isabella- pero no lo dejé terminar, quería hablar con él. Baje la escalera y tomé el teléfono de la mano de Rossi, debo decir que su cara me extraño muchísimo.- Ven de inmediato Isabella…- ordenó mi padre.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

No me habías llamado y quería saber como te fue con tu padre- acotó.

Acaba de llegar, tengo que ir a conversar con él esta un poco histérico- Alec me miraba enojado.

Dile que no te llevará- Jasper salió de la habitación, me di cuenta que él no sospechaba nada.

Se lo diré- agregué.

Eres mayor de edad Bella… dile que no lo necesitas, te puedes venir a vivir aquí conmigo y sigues estudiando- soltó de forma muy convincente, creo que nuevamente una sonrisa idiota se poso en mi cara.

¿de verdad… harías… eso?- pregunté anonadada.

¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir lo mucho que me gustas?- sonreí como idiota eso estaba claro. Alec se sulfuró.

Te quiero- susurré y Rossi abrió unos grandes ojos, la observé suplicante, no quería que dijera nada.

Yo más… espero que te valla bien… no te sulfures tanto, solo tranquilidad y dile todo de forma clara ¿Ok?- preguntó.

Ok…

Isabella- gritó mi padre.

Me voy- y le corté- después hablaremos las dos, no le digas nada a Jazz ¿por favor?- tomé sus manos.

Te llama tu padre Isabella- agregó Alec. Pasé por su lado esquivando todo posible contacto.

Sube- el rostro de mi padre estaba transformado. Le hice caso ya no quería tentar más mi suerte.- ¿crees tener alguna explicación para darme?- preguntó una vez dentro del estudio, me sentí tan igual que antes…

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estuve con Jake, pero esta vez por mi voluntad- miré a Alec, era un palo para él. Tenía la mandíbula tensada.

Y lo dices así, tan suelta de cuerpo- se sentó en esa maldita silla de cuero.

No tengo otra forma de decirlo- acoté pero esta vez un poco más tranquila.

Sabes que te llevaré conmigo ¿verdad?- suspiró.

No…- levantó una ceja.

Perfecto, ahora te lo dejo claro, aunque ese decano de la facultad diga lo que diga te irás conmigo… no mi importa lo que digan tus hermanos o lo que digas tu…- acotó.

No me iré- sonrió.

¿Qué? ¿Ese Jake te llevará a vivir con él? Porque tienes claro que si no acatas mis órdenes no vivirás bajo este techo, ya no pagaré tus estudios y ninguno de tus malditos caprichos- me amenazó.

Le pediré ayuda a mamá, porque tienes claro que no solo tú das sustento en esta casa- agregué con él mismo tono que él.

No me tientes Isabella- dio un golpe en la mesa.

Charlie…- agregó Alec, ahora si que me espante… lo que el dijera se haría- coméntale lo que previamente habíamos hablado.- sonrió hacia mí.

Tengo ¿Cómo decirlo?...- pensó- un trato…- suspiré si provenía de la cabeza de Alec nada bueno debe ser.

¿De que se trata?- pregunté.

Dile tu…- le informó a Alec- yo estoy de acuerdo, ahora solo falta su aceptación.

Sigues en tu mundo… con tus cosas, tus caprichos- se me acercó- solo si… te casas conmigo…- susurró, me atoré con mi propia saliva.

¿Qué?- estaba horrorizada con la propuesta, más aún sabiendo que mi padre apoyaba esa estupidez.

Eso… es una buena oferta más que mal ya estas usada nadie querrá estar contigo, no eres bonita, ni inteligente, ni simpática- tan típico de él, era tan típico tratar de bajar mi autoestima, en su entonces lo habría logrado, pero ahora no, todo lo dicho lo susurró muy cerca de mi oído para que mi padre no escuchara.

Cobarde- susurré.

¿Qué dices Isabella?- sonreí.

Que tendría que estar loca o ciega para casarme con este maldito bastardo- dije despectivamente.

¿Qué cosas dices?- Charlie se había enojado mucho, dio un golpe que me hizo saltar en mi puesto.

No te preocupes Charlie, dale unos días para que lo piense… es lo mejor- mi padre asintió.

Sale, no te quiero ver… me da lástima saber que te has convertido en una…- pero se aguató las ganas de escupirlo- lo mejor que te podría pasar sería casarte con un bueno hombre como Alec… sería la única forma de volver a considerarte mi hija…

Entonces- me dolieron sus palabras, pero no cedería a sus caprichos- considera la idea de que sigues con 3 hijos… gemelos y un perdedor como este- retrocedí quería alejarme.

Piénsalo bella… recuerda lo que te dije.- me acerqué bastante a él quería molestarlo.

Créeme, hoy por hoy tengo muchos pretendientes buscándome… ya no me puedes dañar y no me tientes o si no mi novio te romperá el hocico- se quedó perplejo… sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas, sonreí y salí corriendo del estudio.

Si el quería jugar, jugaríamos, si él quería estar en mi territorio lo terminaría por destruir, ya no aguantaría ni una vez más que me dañara.

**¿Me gané algún RR aunque sea? E subido muchos capis hoy… solo espero saber que les parece la cosa, si tengo faltas ortográficas lo siento pero e tratado de ir releyendo para mejorarlas… besos y nos leemos pronto para que sepan como seguirá la historia y como será cuando Charlie se de cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… besos desde Chile**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: ¿Qué cosa?

Bella POV

Me fui a mi cuarto, quería descansar… me iba a duchar otra vez cuando tocaron mi puerta. Primeramente me espante al pensar que podría ser Alec y que vendría a abusar de mí, pero después pensé que Jazz jamás dejaría que se me acercara. Aun era temprano, faltaba la maldita cena. Me acerqué a la puerta.

¿Quién es?- pregunté.

Ross…- agregó ella y me permití botar todo el aire acumulado por el nervio.

Pasa- dije una vez abría la puerta.

Quiero que me expliques todo eso del "te quiero"- hizo seña con las manos.

Hay Rossi… estoy tan feliz- me dejé caer en la cama, a pensar de lo nublado de la situación, sobre mi cabeza por primera vez había una maravillosa luz calentita… una luz resplandeciente.

Explícate- se sentó a mi lado en la cama, no entendía el por qué de su expresión.

¿Qué sucede?- ya me estaba preocupando.

Eso es lo que quiero saber… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un poco más fuerte.

Emmett y yo estamos juntos…- su boca se abrió al máximo.

¿Qué cosa?- estaba muy sorprendida.

No grites Ross, no quiero que todos en la casa se enteren…- me acomodé.

Lo siento… pero quiero que me expliques todo…- estaba un poco enojada.

¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¿Por qué pareciera que te enoja la idea?- le pregunté y ahí estaba aquella cara que conocía tanto…- ¡¿TE GUSTA?!- ahora fui yo la que grité. Me miró espantada, la había descubierto.- anoche por eso te pusiste tan feliz… pensabas que te pediría que le dieras el beso a Emmett- era tan lógico no sé como no me había dado cuenta antes…- soy tu hermana y merezco que me digas la verdad… ¿te gusta?

No es que me guste, guste…- estaba extremadamente nerviosa- lo encuentro… hay bueno bella, no tengo porque explicarte nada… en cambio tu si ¿Qué acaso no te basto con Jake?- ¿ella me estaba cuestionando? ¿me estaba juzgando? Pero por dios… ¿con que cara?

Haber Rossi ¿tratas de juzgarme en algo?- se puso roja como tomate. Suspiró apesadumbradamente.

Se que no tengo cara para decirte nada, pero creí que podría haberte servido de experiencia lo que esta sucediendo.

Lo sé… pero desde que lo vi me gusto y tal parece que yo también a él.- antes estaba mirando sus manos, pero una vez dicho lo dicho me miró muy sorprendida y con grandes ojos.

¿Qué?- no lo podía creer.

¡Ya! colmaste mi limite de tranquilidad… ¿quiero que me expliques por qué te pones así?- me paré y quedé mirándola con las manos en la cintura.

No es nada- nunca me miró.

¿le dirás a Jazz?- pregunté suplicando que no.

¿Qué clase de hermana crees que soy?

No lo sé, en esta conversación no me has dicho nada así que ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Que melodramática… si hubiese querido decir algo ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees?- asentí- ¿te acostaste con él?- preguntó sonrojada y sin observarme detenidamente.

Si…- cerró los ojos.- ¿y tú?- lo tenía más que claro, pero quería que ella me lo confirmara. Me miró sorprendida. Me dieron ganas de llorar cuando no me respondió y suspiró avergonzada, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Los más promiscuos de Forks era lógico ¿No? Que idiota… quizás él estaba conmigo única y exclusivamente para estar cerca de ella… a lo mejor ellos se gustaban mucho… me dio mucha pena.

No bella- se paró rápidamente y me miró muy segura de lo que diría- no mal interpretes… lo que tuvimos fue algo sin importancia… bebí más de la cuenta, él también bebió más de la cuenta y nos fuimos por ahí a uno de esos moteles de paso… si te ha llamado más de una vez, porque después de esta confesión asumo que quien te llamo cuando veníamos en el auto era él no Edward- se cayó esperando mi respuesta, asentí- ok, y más a eso se agrega el hecho de que deja que le digas que lo quieres, es porque lo que ustedes tienen es importante para él- acotó, sentí que me caía una lágrima, sentía ser siempre tan idiota, aquella maravillosa luz se fundió y una maldita nube se posó sobre mi.- bella… tu eres mejor que yo… mil veces mejor, es obvio que te prefiere a ti- me sorprendieron sus palabras ¿la reina del egocentrismo era capaz de decirme eso?- tienes claro que te quiere ¿verdad?- preguntó.

Quizás esta conmigo porque quiere estar cerca de ti- le confesé.

¿crees que él necesitaría hacer eso?- ¿Qué quiso decir?- no es de los hombres que se compromete con ninguna mujer… si esta preocupado por ti es porque de verdad siente algo… no seas tan insegura.- asentí. De repente mi teléfono celular marcó un mensaje de texto, me alejé de Ross para ver de que se trataba… "estoy impaciente sin saber como te fue… acabo de conectarme, apenas leas esto comunícate conmigo… te quiero mucho preciosa. E. C." sonreí como una idiota.- ¿no lo crees?- preguntó sonriendo.

Si… me quiere- era como para tratar de autoconvencerme.

Solo… solo no dejes que se aproveche… solo… no quiero que sufras- susurró y le sonreí, sabía que era verdad. Se fue no sin antes decirme que papá estaba dando una "maravillosa reseña" de su "feliz matrimonio", me dijo que me avisaría para cenar. Velozmente me metí al computador, quería entrar a Messenger, tenía bastante gente conectada, Edward, con el cual no conversaría, me daba mucha vergüenza, Alice, que jamás conversaríamos, aún me dolían sus palabras, Jake, bueno ahí vería si conversaba con él y también tenía algunos ex compañeros del instituto y obvio a mi hombre.

Solo necesito que me digas como estas dice: dios mío Bella ¿Cómo te fue?- me dio gusto que hubiese cambiado el "Soy un perfecto amante dice".

Bella dice: bien…

Solo necesito que me digas como estas dice: dame más detalles por dios mujer…- me reí un poco para después ponerme seria.

Bella dice: me propuso una estupidez, pero no lo acepte obvio- confesé, como habrá sido la preocupación de Rossi que ni siquiera me preguntó por lo que me dijo mi padre.

Solo necesito que me digas como estas dice: ¿Qué propuesta? Y dios… te dije que fueras sensata… ¿Por qué no aceptaste?

Bella dice: a no ser que quisieras ser mi amante no creo que quisieras que acepte…- le informe.

Solo necesito que me digas como estas dice: ¿Cómo? :-¿

Bella dice: mi ex novio me ofreció que para quedarme aquí "en mi mundo" tenía que casarme con él.

…

Silenció fue lo único que recibí hasta que me llegó la invitación de una video llamada, la acepte.

¿Cómo tu papá puede aceptar algo como eso?- preguntó sulfurado, su semblante era escalofriante.

¿Cómo podría saberlo?- pregunté.

Es… es… es vergonzoso- suspiró.

No te preocupes…

¿Cómo podría no preocuparme si una posibilidad es que te vallas?- preguntó apenado.

No me iré- y sonrió.

Me alegra mucho escucharlo- sonreímos juntos- te ves hermosa…- me sonrojé.

Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí…- susurré comportándome como una niñita.

No me tientes Bella…- susurró.

Ven…- le pedí.

Dame una hora…- pidió. Me encantó la idea, esa de correr el riesgo por mí, por estar cerca de mí.

Tienes que llamarme primero, de alguna forma te meteré a mi pieza- sonreí.

Ya no me digas más que me iré corriendo.

¿Emmett has hablado con Bells?- escuché la voz de Alice.

Mejor hablamos en un rato… acuérdate de llamarme- le dije porque no tenía ningún animo de hablar con ella.

¿bella?- se acercó a la pantalla- bella por favor déjame ir a tu casa… necesitamos hablar- agregó.

No tengo ánimo, te quiero Emmett después hablamos- le dije y después me desconecte, sabía que estaba siendo muy dura, pero ella me trato muy mal, se lo merecía.

Decidí que lo mejor sería salir, bajé las escaleras y me encontré con la mirada fría de mi padre, para que decir Alec, una vez más casi me come con la mirada. Me dirigí a la cocina quería tomar un poco de agua y además no quería estar con ellos pareciendo ser la familia feliz cuando por nada en este mundo podríamos acercarnos.

¿Por qué tan solita?- preguntó el muy idiota pegándose a mi cuerpo, no demoré ni un segundo en alejarme de él.

¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- pregunté de verdad quería que me lo dijera.

Porque eres la mujer perfecta para ser mi esposa…- se rió irónicamente- o ¿Por qué va a ser bella? ¿por lo buena que eres en la cama? porque déjame decirte que ni para eso sirves- me reí, era un idiota si pensaba que podría aún dañarme.

Lo que pasa es que nunca has sacado mi mejor potencial en la cama ¿y sabes por qué?

No lo sé bella, dímelo tu- sonrió agraciado con la situación.

Porque tú no me prendías- agregué sonriendo, quería quebrantar sus aires de macho recio, se le tensó la mandíbula.- nunca me calentaste porque eso solo lo puede lograr un verdadero hombre- este sería mi juego.

Deja de provocarme- me agarró fuerte del brazo, hijo de perra me quedaría un cardenal de eso no cabía duda.

Suéltame- le pedí pero no tan fuerte, no quería que todos en la casa se enteraran de lo que aquí estaba sucediendo. No puedo negar que me asuste un poco.

Le pregunté a Rossi… y me dijo que no tenías novio ¿a quien pretendes engañar? ¿acaso alguien podría fijarse en ti?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente.

Aléjate de mi o voy a gritar- le amenace.

Grita, quizás tu papá obligue a tus hermanitos a quedarse ahí inmóviles y podamos disfrutar un ratito- desvergonzado, paso su lengua por mi cuello y debo admitir que ciertamente tuve ganas de devolver el desayuno. Pero quería seguir jugando.

Seguro, un ratito… solo eso porque tú no eres capaz de hacer a una mujer feliz por mucho más tiempo- susurré, dejó de hacer lo que hacía y me miró enfurecido, para después sonreír con maldad.

Eso veremos… cuídate bellita porque por la noche te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa- rápidamente besó mis labios pero después se alejó, esta noche no podría hacerme nada porque no se como pero metería a Emmett a mi cuarto, pero las otras tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Ok…- después de eso se sentó en la mesa.

Estas muy cambiada Isabella…- sonrió- más mujer- volvió a devorarme con la mirada.- debo admitir que eso me excita y ansío más tenerte.

¿de que se trata esto?- me senté en la mesa también, si podía sacarle un poco de información lo haría.

Te quiero para mi… solo eso- apoyó los codos en la mesa y me sonrió, me sorprendió porque parecía autentica.

¿Por qué?- neta curiosidad.

¿Acaso tengo que tener una razón para desearte en mi cama?

Pero no solo me quieres de repente en tu cama… me quieres siempre en tu cama- pregunté muy sería- ¿Por qué quieres casarte con una mujer como yo? Fea, torpe, estúpida, sin dotes para la cama… - cite algunas de sus palabras.

Es como…- pensó, se parecía tanto a Charlie- un reto personal… además, no sabes cuanto vales bella- realmente pensé que por primera vez me estaba haciendo un halago, pero me equivoqué- monetariamente hablando obvio- estaba muy serio también.

¿Por qué lo dices?- me bajó aún más curiosidad, yo no tenía nada solo mi auto y más encima ya no sabía si ese señor se dignaría a enviarlo.

Tu padre les dejo el 25% de sus acciones a tus hermanos, aquellas que serás usadas por ellos cuando él muera… pero a ti…- me quedé sorprendida, me habló como hombre de negocio- a ti, a su niñita preferida le dejo el 50% de sus acciones, aquellas que pueden ser administradas desde hoy mismo, si soy tu esposo y como tu no sabes nada de negocios hasta que te prepararas, lo que jamás sucederá porque tu no estas hecha para eso, se necesita mucha cabeza para administrar esos negocios, en fin, resumiéndolo todo, los administraría yo, obvio- me quedé anonadada, no por las estúpidas palabras dichas por el idiota, si no por el 50% de las acciones no lo podía creer ¿Por qué a mí?

¿de verdad?- me quedé perpleja.

¿Por qué más crees que me casaría contigo?- sonrió irónicamente.

No me interesa

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó un muy enojado Jasper.

Conversando con Bellita- le sonrió y vi a Jazz hervir.

Lárgate… quiero hablar con mi hermana- y él muy tarado se fue al instante regalándome un guiño que tiene que haber jurado salio sexy pero que fue realmente vergonzoso.

¿Qué paso?- le pregunté

¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¿te hizo algo?- preguntó sobreprotectoramente.

Nada… por suerte- omití la fuerte agarrada que de seguro me dejaría una marca.

Para la próxima llámame ¿Ok?- se sentó en la mesa también, pero a mi lado.

¿Qué paso?- se notaba preocupado, lo conocía muy bien- algo te preocupa- me sonrió.

¿tanto me conoces?

No me iré si eso te tiene preocupado aún… le dije que le pediría ayuda a la mamá…- me alcé de hombros.

Me alegra escucharlo y no te preocupes, de alguna u otra forma lograremos que te quedes, pero no es eso lo que me tiene así- dijo mientras ponía un mechón de mi cabello tras mi de mi oreja.

¿Qué pasa?- igual me asuste un poco, pero por esta reacción no debía tratarse de Emmett- me tienes preocupada

¿adivina quien llamo?- preguntó.

No sé… ¿mamá?- era un opción hace mucho que no se comunicaba.

No… Alice- me dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Mmmm- me hice la tonta, aún no quería contarle sobre lo que le conté a Alice.

¿mmmm?- me sonrió un poco- ¿Qué pasa?- agarró mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.

¿sobre?- me hice la loca.

Bells… me llamo y estaba muy apenada, se puso a llorar- me dio un poco de pena, pero ella me trato pésimo.

Ojo por ojo…- le dije.

Bells no puedes ser tan rencorosa… ella me dice que realmente no quiso decir lo que dijo…- sonrió- lo que me deja muy intrigado así que tengo que preguntar ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- suspiré.- ¿Por qué lo dijo? Ustedes nunca se han enojado, de hecho son muy amigas… ¿Qué paso bella?- justo cuando le iba a decir algo mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era Emmett, sin que Jazz se diera cuenta leí el mensaje. "estoy a pocas cuadras de tu casa por el auto, pero listo para correr hasta donde tu me digas… Emmett", sonreí un poco.

¿Edward?- me sorprendió que preguntara.

¿Por qué tendría que ser él?- dejó de sonreír

¿Jake?- quiso quitarme el teléfono, pero no se lo permití.

¿Por qué preguntaste si era Edward?- desde anoche me dejaron intrigada el hecho de que a Jazz no le molestara un posible beso con él, sospechoso ¿No?

No lo sé, solo pregunté- se encogió de hombros.

Ya no me cuentees… ¿Por qué lo preguntaste?- me estaba molestando esta situación, a parte quería ir por Emmett.

Es que… ¿te gusta?- abrí unos grandes ojos, me extraño.

¿Qué?

¿no te gusta?- rodee los ojos.

Dios Jazz que perdido andas…- sonreí y me baje de la mesa.

¿entonces porque me dijo Alice que te gustaba?- me paré en seco.

¿Qué?

Si… anoche, por eso acepte eso del beso… pensé que de verdad te gustaba.

No Jazz, no me gusta Edward…- se puso de pie también.

¿entonces?

¿entonces qué?- pregunté enojada un poco, yo a Alice le dije claramente que me gusto Emmett, ahora más enojada estaba, ella me lo pudo hacer mucho más fácil, es una boba.

No... se… ¿no te gusta entonces?- volví a rodar los ojos.

No Jazz…- me acerqué haciéndome la tonta…- ¿puedo salir?- a lo mejor me daba permiso.

No tendrías que preguntarme eso a mí… no me concierne… o sea… se que es lo que siempre hemos hecho, pero ahora esta Charlie, pregúntale a él…- hice un puchero- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- piensa bella, piensa… no se me ocurría nada.

Con una amiga…

¿se llama Jake?- alzó las cejas.

¿no te enojarías si fuese donde él?- es que me había extrañado su reacción.

Bueno… no sé bella, creo que tu ya eres grande y puedes hacer lo que desees… es tu vida y puedes vivirla como mejor lo creas- le sonreí genuinamente.

No voy donde Jake, pero no puedo decirte a donde…- hizo una mueca, bueno me gustaba esta confianza que estábamos teniendo, pero no le podía decir que probablemente iría a un motel con uno de sus mejores amigos- Jazz te juro que me cuidaré- le dije.

¿júralo?- me pidió.

Te lo juro- le susurré mientras lo abrazaba.

Ve… dile a Charlie que iras a ver a Alice, él ya sabe que es mi novia ¿Ok?- asentí- confiaré en ti, solo no te metas en problemas ¿Ok?- volví a asentí cuando sentí vibrar nuevamente mi teléfono- si estás con alguien solo dile… dile que te cuide… que raro hablar esto con mi niñita- me apretó más fuerte.

Ok…- susurré avergonzada.

Bella, si tendrás relaciones solo cuídate- le costó pero lo dijo, me sonrojé al máximo- tendrás que ir al ginecólogo para que te de anticonceptivo, pero siempre debes cuidarte con preservativo por precaución y para no contagiarte alguna enfermedad infecciosa ¿ok?- ahora si que terminé de sonrojarme.- eres muy pequeña y te falta mucho por vivir como para tener un bebito- asentí.

Pero… ya me diste la charla de sexo una vez- agregué.

Si, pero aún no tenías relaciones ¿o sí?- negué- entonces ahora, bueno creo que ya sabes todo ¿no?- asentí, me daba mucha vergüenza conversarlo. Tomé el teléfono y vi el mensaje "aun te espero… llámame si te complico el asunto… te quiero tu Emy" volví a sonreír.- ya, sube por tus cosas… igual tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre el asunto Alice…- le di un besito fugas y me fui a mi cuarto, marqué el numero de Emmett, no esperé ni 5 segundos.

Bells- susurró.- ¿aun sigue en pie la invitación?- preguntó con un dejé de erotismo.

Algo mejor que eso… Jazz me dejo salir- le informe.

¿verdad?- preguntó sorprendido.

Así es… bueno… tomaré un taxi y llegaré a donde tu quieras- me insinué…

Eso me encantó… apúrate porque estoy muy ansioso.- llamé a un taxi. Mientras lo esperaba me arregle un poco, no tenía que abusar mucho ya que se suponía que iría juntarme con mi cuñadita. Me maquille, metí una muda completa para llevar y baje, me encontré en la cocina a toda la "familia" cenando.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Charlie.

Tengo que estudiar iré a ver a Alice- agregué tomando un yogurt del refrigerador.

¿a la casa del decano?- ya sabía a donde iría eso.

Si- dije.

Te llevo, así aprovecho de conversar con él.- era tan predecible.

No estará… esta semana esta de turno en el hospital- agregó Jazz.

No es necesario que me vallan a dejar tengo un taxi a fuera- y me despedí de mis hermano con un beso a los otros con un frío adiós.

Dile a Alice que la quiero- me sonrió Jazz. La cara de Rossi era ilegible, era como si expresara de todo un poco.

Le diré- me alejé y salí de la casa, la felicidad no cabía en mí. Me subí al taxi- conduzca hasta la esquina por favor- le pedí, el conductor casi, casi me golpea con la mirada- no se preocupe señor le pagare por un recorrido completo- le informe.

Ok…- extendió la frase. Cuando llegamos pude ver a Emmett conversando con una mujer muy guapa, era muy entrada la noche y esa tipa estaba casi sin ropa para coquetearle, se notaba que era una mujer adulta. Le pagué al conductor y se sorprendió por la suma que le di, pero no le di mayor importancia, me hirvió la sangre cuando me percate que Emmett también le estaba coqueteando, bueno le sonreía como idiota y miraba como un pedazo de comida, debo admitir que me puse un poco, pero solo un poco feliz cuando vio que me baje del taxi y su atención completa se poso en mi, me observó atentamente, esa mujer ya no provocaba interés en él.

Bella- me dijo una vez frente a él. La mujer me observo de arriba a abajo de forma despectiva.

¿Quién es esa?- preguntó con tono meloso dirigiéndose a mi Emmett.

Su novia- mentí mientras le sonreí a la muy ofrecida esa.

¿no me dijiste que tenías novia Emmy?- ¿EMMY? ¿EMMY? Me hirvió la sangre, Emmett me sujetó de la cintura, sabía muy bien que haría si me soltaba.

De hecho Susana te dije que estaba esperando a mi chica… creí que había quedado claro, pero si no, Bella es mi chica- me sonrió. La mujer se puso muy seria.

Bueno… en fin… no se donde tienes el gusto- esta perra me estaba tentando, respiré sulfurada- pero por si cambias de opinión ya tienes mi numero, nos vemos Emmy- ronroneo patéticamente.

Hija de… ¿Cómo es que tienes su número?- ¿Quién eres para cuestionarlo? Preguntó mi vocecita interna y una vez más me espanté.

Hey… no me gusta que mi chica diga esas palabras- susurró mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja ¿Cómo podía ser posible que con tan solo gesto mi entrepierna se humedeciera? Pero agradecí el gesto ya que eso me ayudo olvidar aquella maldita voz en mi cabeza-¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te calenté?- ronroneó. Me di vuelta y lo miré fijamente.

Es que tú me prendes- le susurré.

Ya vamos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo- me dijo mientras de voladas me subía al jeep, corriendo llego hasta el otro lado.

Jazz dijo que me cuidaras…- le informé mientras subía la calefacción.

¿Qué cosa?- se atoró con su propia saliva y yo tuve que reír.

¿Cómo que, qué cosa?- quería jugar un poco con él.

¿le contaste?- no respondí- pero ¿Qué te dijo?- estaba muy preocupado.

No le dije, solo especuló y me dijo que le dijera a la persona con la que estaba saliendo que me cuidara… eso- sonreí.

Me espantaste mujer…- suspiró aliviado, lo que me obligo a preguntar.

¿no es serio verdad?

¿Cómo?- tal parece no entendió el hilo de mi pregunta.

Lo nuestro… ¿no es serio verdad?- me bajonié un poco.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- susurró.

Te aterro la idea de que supiera…- me encogí de hombros. Se estaciono frente a un hotel muy lindo, debía de ser muy costoso. Tomo mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo.

No se que te habrán hecho para que no creas en ti o como te trataron los otros con los que estuviste- ¿Por qué decía todo eso?- pero a mi me importas, para mi eres importante, jamás serías un juego, quiero que lo nuestro sea serio, pero quiero que ambos le digamos a tu familia y luego obvio a la mía… bella…- acunó mi rostro entre sus manos- bellita… yo te quiero, quiero que lo nuestro sea real, ante todos los ojos de este pueblo, solo quiero darte tiempo, quizás hasta que te vallas de tu casa o tu padre te deje en paz, además no me gustaría que Edward se enterara aún…- era un perfecto argumento.

Ok- susurre.

Me habría gustado llevarte a mi cuarto, pero no creo quisieras así que busque por la Internet el mejor hotel y ahí esta…- apuntó al frente.

No quiero que gastes dinero en mí- le pedí.

No es solo en ti, es para los dos, además ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué quizás te llevaría a uno de esos moteles asquerosos? Jamás te podría llevar a un lugar como ese…- agregó mientras se bajaba del auto y me iba a abrir la puerta.

Y ¿A Rossi si la llevaste a un motel de esos asquerosos?- se quedó parado en seco.

¿Qué?- preguntó, estaba helado.

Rossi ya me lo dijo…- le conté mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo.

Lo que tuve con ella… uf- soltó el aire que tenía retenido, estaba muy nervioso- bella… - sonreí.

No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, solo te pregunté algo.

Quiero dártela, pero entremos, no quiero que te congeles- me tomó de la cintura y nos dirigimos al hotel.- queremos la mejor habitación que tengas disponible- le dijo a la recepcionista que se lo devoraba con la mirada ¿Por qué todas las mujeres tenían que mirarlo así? ¿Por qué todas tenían que ser tan perras? ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que él estaba conmigo?

Aquí tiene… si se le ofrece algo avíseme- le entregó la tarjeta y nos fuimos.

¿Por qué todas tienen que ser tan ofrecidas? Te comió entero con la mirada- me había enojado mucho, debía de admitir que jamás me había sentido así, estaba experimentando…

¿Celos?- pregunto molestándome.

Muchos- tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma, con Alec nunca sentí celos, bueno es lógico porque, y con Jake bueno nunca lo sentí porque era muy claro lo que teníamos, solo sexo.

Si te deja más tranquila… no me interesaría estar con nadie más que no fueses tú- me sonrojé.- Adoro esa reacción- y me besó en la mejilla, me llevaba casi en el aire, estaba bien aferrado a mi cintura pero su ritmo al caminar era presuroso.

¿estás un poco ansioso?- sonreí como niñita chica.

Créeme… no sabes cuanto…- entramos al dormitorio 20, era muy lindo y lujoso, era de un tono azul metálico muy lindo, era muy luminoso, pero una vez dentro la luz comenzó a decender su potencia, me voltee y era Emmett quien estaba poniendo la situación más a doc.

Eres perfecto…- susurré mientras me acercaba lentamente, estaba apoyado en la pared, entrelace mis manos en su cuello, obvio con su ayuda ya que bajo un poco- me encantas…- y lo besé, esta sería nuestra segunda noche juntos y dios si que la aprovecharía…

Estar contigo no podría ser mejor…- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por mis labios.

Si que podría- dije y me afirme bien de su cuello para ágilmente quedar con las piernas enlazadas en su cintura, sonrió sobre mis labios. Caminó hasta la cama y me deposito con mucho cuidado. Se alejó un poco para poder quitarse la polera y dios me maraville con su perfección, ya lo había visto mucho sin playera pero debo admitir que quedé deslumbrada.- eres lindo…- dije mirándolo fijamente, sonrió tan genuinamente que no me pude aguantar las ganas y lo abrace como si de eso dependiera mi vida, se acomodó un poco más sobre mi y fue cuando sentí su pene muy duro rosar mi intimidad, solté mi enganche pero no aparte mis manos de su majestuosa humanidad, empecé a acariciar su espalda muy lentamente, hasta llegar hasta la parte baja pero aún sin tocar su trasero. Pasé mis manos por todo lugar donde se pudiese mientras él mordisqueaba mi cuello.

Te necesito- gruñó y yo sonreí. Se deshizo de mi ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se paró y sacó finalmente su pantalón llevando con el su ropa interior o quizás no traía puesta, quedó ahí frente a mi desnudo completamente y me sentí afortunada, afortunada de ser a mi a quien deseara y que creyendo en sus palabras me quisiera… afortunada de la vida que después de tantos episodios oscuros hoy por hoy fuese tan feliz. Se acercó al velador, lo abrió y sacó un preservativo, tal parece que este hotel estaba bien provisto de todo. Pero lo que me sorprendió más fue que el conocía cada parte de la habitación.

Wow, si que conocías el lugar y wow esta muy bien provisto- apartó la concentración de ponerse el preservativo para mirarme un tanto nervioso, me recosté para que él tuviese total acceso a mi… abrí las piernas, me quedé esperándolo pero jamás paso, parece que se enojó un poco.

Bella yo…- poco a poco se acercó, pero se sentó a mi lado y me dejó así, piernas abiertas y ganosa.

¿te molestó verdad? ¿muchas preguntas?- me cohibí un poco.

No, no me enojé para nada… solo… bella… yo antes tenía otra vida… yo…- se quedó callado mientras que se despeinaba un poco.

Hey… jamás te he pedido explicaciones, estaba jugando, Emmy- me reí y le abracé.

Bella hoy día… ¿quieres hacerlo?- preguntó ¿Cómo podría creer que no? ¿Cómo podría pensar que no lo deseaba?

¿Tu quieres?- quería saber porque lo preguntó.

Por supuesto que quiero, pero… no se… quizás quieres conversar- ¿conversar? ¿conversar de qué?

¿sobre?- pregunté.

No sé… quizás… de nosotros, conocernos más… saber que te gusta, que me gusta a mí- sonreí, me gustaba la idea.

Me encantaría conversar- me paré y me puse frente a él, mientras que él ponía sus manos en mi cintura- pero primero quiero hacer otra cosa- me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo.

Bella…- cerró los ojos, me preocupó su reacción.

¿Qué pasa?- observé su rostro compungido.

…- abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces.

Ya… di que pasa- le pedí mientras me acomodaba, quise pararme, pero no me lo permitió.

Siento… quiero… quiero bella que lo nuestro comience de 0, quiero que seamos, bella y Emmett, solo nosotros, sinceramente no es que sienta que me cuestionas cosas si no que siento que piensas que esto no significa nada para mi, que lo comparas a mis antiguas aventuras y quiero que sepas que para mi eres totalmente diferente- dijo.

Yo…- bueno, a mi me bastaba solo con saber que era su encamada preferida, pero siendo sincera no creí mucho eso de que me quisiera tanto.

Viste… con tan solo decir que conocía el lugar, piensas que esto lo hacía con todas…- negué.

No eres tu… el problema no es que no sea verdad lo que dices, el hecho es que yo… yo- …

No lo crees…- asentí, estaba confundida.

Emmett, por mucho tiempo me hicieron creer que… que no valía la pena, me hicieron creer que nunca nadie podría sentir algo de verdad por mi, el problema no es lo que tu vayas a decir, el hecho es que yo no lo voy a creer… por ahora- sonreí.

¿fue Jake? ¿él te hizo creer esas cosas verdad?- preguntó un poco enojado. Esquivé su mirada, esta noche sería muy larga, tal parece que no haríamos nada más que conversar.- ¿fue él verdad?- negué.

No… Jake- sonreí como una idiota, él era tan espectacular conmigo.- Jake era maravilloso, él siempre me hizo sentir enormemente querida o deseada.

¿entonces?

Alec… es… es una, historia larga- acoté aún sin observarlo.

Tenemos tiempo…- agarró mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo- solo si deseas conversar…- asentí.

¿Puedo ir al baño primero?- quería refrescar un momento. Me soltó y rápidamente me fui al baño, se me venía complicado, no tenía muchas ganas de conversar sobre eso, habría sido perfecto que nos contáramos cosas más triviales, ¿pero justo sobre Alec?… jamás le conté a nadie salvo en un impulso estúpido a Alice y su reacción fue la que esperaba, compasión, quizás Emmett pensaría que soy una traumada y ya no querría estar conmigo… ¿Por qué justo al comienzo de lo que teníamos tenía que preguntarme por eso? Quizás Alice le dijo algo… ¿podrá haber hecho algo como eso? Justo mi cartera estaba a la pasada y la tome mientras entraba al baño, tomé mi teléfono celular necesitaba saber si a Alice se le había ocurrido abrir la boca. Busqué su número y la llamé.

Bella… dios mío por fin me llamas ¿puedo ir a tu casa?- preguntó, su tono era muy afligido.

Quiero preguntarte algo puntual…- le informé fríamente.

Lo que quieras…

¿Le comentaste algo de lo que te dije a Emmett?- directo al grano.

¿Qué cosa?- se sorprendió.

La pregunta fue clara.

No bella, no le he dicho nada… bella necesito que me disculpes, ya no me interesa si estas con Emmett, es más los apoyaré, cuenta conmigo cuando le digamos a Edward… pero por favor… solo dime que me perdonas amiga- estaba llorando, ya no podía ser tan mala y rencorosa, Jazz no me crió así.

Conversaremos Alice, lo juro, pero ahora no puedo estoy con Emmett y estamos conversando… solo quería saber si por casualidad se te había salido lo que te conté- confesé más tranquila, ya no quería estar más enojada con ella, más que mal es mi única amiga, después de Rossi, pero ella no vale mucho ya que es mi hermana la tengo incondicionalmente.

Gracias Bella… y te juro que los apoyare, si tu y Emmett quieren estar juntos, cuenten conmigo ¿Ok?- sonreí.

Gracias- golpearon la puerta…

¿estás bien bella?- preguntó un Emmett preocupado.

Si- le dije a él- ya, hablamos luego- ahora me dirigí a Alice.

Ok, no lo hagas esperar… los Cullen no nos caracterizamos por tener mucha paciencia- estaba mucho más feliz- te quiero bella, y te juro que siento mucho lo que dije.

Te creo, hablamos- y le corte, ya no podía aplazar más aquella platica. Salí del baño aún desnuda, Emmett estaba con ropa interior, me tendió su polera la que me puse al instante.

Ven- estiró su mano y me llevo hasta la cama para que nos sentáramos.- ¿con quien hablabas?- preguntó sonriéndome tímidamente.

Alice…- esquivé un poco la mirada.

¿quieres conversar? Bella… jamás te obligaré a decir algo que no quieras…- agregó tomando mi rostro con sus manos y mirándome intensamente.

Contestaré todo lo que quieras saber- le comuniqué.

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso con Alec?

Lo conocí por medio de mi papá, él siempre quiso que nosotros estuviéramos juntos- me observaba atentamente- él lo quiere como si fuese su hijo… yo… bueno- estaba muy nerviosa.

Tranquila- acariciaba mi mano signo de su apoyo.

Papá siempre decía que él se merecía una buena niña… una como yo, ya que Rosalie era una cualquiera…- se sorprendió.

¿tu papá decía eso?- asentí.

Él es así que no te extrañe, pero, él siempre lo apoyó, yo ya estaba viéndome con Jake, llevábamos conociéndonos un poco, él siempre me hacía creer que yo era la mejor mujer del universo, yo me enamoré de Jake, me gustaba mucho, quise voluntariamente estar con él, lo deseaba mucho y bueno paso, fue maravilloso, una sensación única, él me hizo sentir única y especial, pero todo lo bueno termina por acabarse y me terminé desencantando, me enteré que se acostaba con Rossi, de ahí me desilusione de él, no de Rossi, ella no tenía la culpa por ser tan linda y además ella no sabía lo que tenía con él, pero él quiso estar con ambas, con las hermanitas Swan y de ahí nació la propuesta de "solo sexo" ya no quería compromisos… no me enojé con él, más que una pareja o mi pareja sexual, él era, bueno es un gran amigo, jamás le reclame nada, incluso ni sabe que Rossi me lo dijo, pero en fin… de ahí llegó Alec, se portaba muy bien conmigo, era muy amable, me invitaba a tomar helados, ir al cine, al parque o a cualquier lado, todo sin dobles intensiones o eso era lo que creía, hasta que una noche lo hicimos, me sentí nuevamente amada, deseada por un "buen hombre" creí que ahora había encontrado la felicidad completa, incluso hubo un tiempo que me fui de Forks a vivir con mi padre. Un día, Alec estaba extraño, llegó raro del trabajo y fue la vez donde todo cambio, mi padre permitió que durmiéramos juntos, teníamos un piso precioso en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de papá, era como una verdadera mansión, yo era chica, tenia unos 17 años más o menos, me pidió que le trajera un trago y me demoré, solo… solo me demoré- reí con ironía- él se paró y comenzó a insultarme, me decía que era fea, que aprovechara lo que tenía, que no fuese idiota que jamás encontraría a alguien que se fijara en una desgarbada como yo. Me dijo tantas cosas y después de eso…- suspiré, quise seguir, pero me daba vergüenza.

¿Qué?- preguntó preocupado.

Después de decirme todo lo que se le ocurrió me obligo a tener relaciones con él- mis ojos se aguaron.

¿Qué cosa?- su rostro se descompuso totalmente.

Eso… me obligaba…- me aguante las ganas por llorar.- duró años… fueron muchas cosas… nadie sabe lo que viví, trate de contarle a Jazz lo que mantuviera todo en tranquilidad, si le hubiese dicho que él me obligaba lo habría matado…- malditas lágrimas corrían involuntarias por mi rostro.

Bella- susurró.

Fue insoportable, hasta que mi hermano un día me vio, llegó de improviso, no me dio tiempo de ocultar las marcas, me vio así, golpeada, mentí, estúpidamente quería protegerlo, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda mi alma pero era lo único que lograría tener, eso fue lo que me hizo creer… Emmett lo que te estoy contando no lo sabe nadie salvo Alice… júrame que jamás dirás algo de lo dicho aquí- le supliqué.

Lo juro- susurró.

Desde ahí Jazz sospechó y comenzó a fijarse más en mí… un día me sentí mal…- me gustaba poder contra esto sin romper en llanto, pero venía la peor parte, ahí no sabía si podría controlarme- me golpeo más de lo permitido… porque debo admitir yo ya no me defendía, era tan normal, tan cotidiano me dejaba volar, eran como caricias un poco más duras… ese día me golpeo tan duro que tuve que ir al médico- traicioneras lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ahora con mayor intensidad- pedí una cita y ellos, ellos lo confirmaron… me había sentido mal pero no quise pensar en ello- limpie un poco mi rostro, él se acercó un poco más a mi, mis piernas estaban sobre las de él y envolvían su cintura mientras que la mía la envolvían sus grandes brazos.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó mientras borraba algunas lágrimas con sus labios.

Perdí un bebé- susurré.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó espantado.

Eso… tenía 3 meses… cuando llegué al hospital ya estaba muerto, esa fue la gota que lleno el vaso, ya no podía, ya no quería estar más con él… me daño, jugo conmigo, hizo lo que le antojo pero… pero él no podía haberlo matado, yo… por un segundo fui feliz… un maldito segundo… y fue cuando el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada pero todo se fue al carajo, abría dado todo porque eso no hubiese ocurrido, si él estuviera aquí, conmigo yo aún estaría con Alec y sería un maravilloso precio que pagaría gustosa. Llegué a casa de noche, él estaba acostado, entre sin hacer ruido, cuando lo vi durmiendo tan placidamente me dieron ganas de matarlo, pero no podía pagar yo por su error, no quería irme a la cárcel quería seguir viviendo, quería hacerlo por Jazz por Rossi, necesitaba seguir viviendo pero lejos de él, tomé las llaves de mi auto y me largué, con lo puesto, me fui llegué de madrugada donde Jazz y le conté, omití lo que ahora te estoy diciendo, no quería dañarlo, ya no quería que nadie más sufriera por mi. Me buscó mucho tiempo, a veces me lo encontraba por la calle, pero lograba escabullirme velozmente, lo veía, lo veía y escuchaba por todos lados, tuve que tomar terapias, pedí ayuda, no podía sola, necesita apoyo, poco a poco las voces se hicieron pequeños susurros y de un día a otro se fueron y supe que ya estaba mejor, no recuperada pero bien, siempre junto a mi Jake, él me ayudo me sacó de la depresión, ni él sabía toda la verdad de la situación, poco a poco recobre mi animo, mi vida, traté de olvidarlo todo hasta hoy… hoy todo volvió desde la mañana, Alice me trató pésimo y se lo dije en un arranqué de histeria, Alec llegó esta aquí en mi casa mirándome a cada segundo, recordándome, recordando lo que le hizo a mi hijo… es tan difícil creer cuando cosas así te ocurren…

¿aquí?- preguntó sonriendo un poco.

No quiero que hagas nada… júrame que no harás nada Emmett- le pedí acunando su rostro en mis manos, tenía los ojitos lagunosos, brillosos.

Te juro que no te haré daño, lo juro- susurró y me besó.

Jamás pensé que esto podría pasar- lo abrace.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó intrigado.

El nosotros… el primer día que te vi, pensé tan lejano este momento… y ni siquiera lo pensé tan lindo como ahora.

¿lo encuentras lindo?

Es lo mejor…- sonreí, me acerqué para poder besarlo.- jamás pude contar lo que me paso sin llorar a mares, pero, pero contigo fue diferente, me sentí tan apoyada, solo quiero que lo nuestro sea el presente, solo eso- sonrió genuinamente.- no quiero que le vallas a hacer nada, e cambiado, el tiempo me ayudo, quiero dañarlo poco a poco, quiero que mi padre lo descubra, que por primera vez me pueda ayudar, que por primera vez me apoye a mi en vez de a un maldito desconocido…

¿Qué hago yo entonces?- preguntó sonriéndome.

Tú puedes hacer mucho, pero ahora apoyarme en esto, solo eso… júrame que no le harás nada- le pedí.

Nada, nada como nada…- estaba jugando.

Nada…- le reafirme.

No lo golpearé, y debo admitir que tengo ganas de matarlo- afirmó tensándose un poco.

Emmy…- susurré con el mismo tono meloso se la tal "Susanita", sonrió.

Celosa- asentí y lo volví a besar. Me acostó en la cama delicadamente. Comenzó a acariciar melosamente mis piernas provocándome escalofrío. Fue subiéndome la polera poco a poco deteniéndose en mi cadera, pasó sus dedos por mis marcadas costillas debido mi respiración tan errante.- Bella…- susurró sobre mis labios, siguió su camino y sus manos calientes se detuvieron en mis senos, masajeo y apretó mis pezones, tuve que arquear la espalda, él deseo que sentía era enloquecedor.

Te deseo- susurré.

Te quiero…- me observó el rostro detenidamente- te quiero, has sido la única a la que he querido tanto Bella… te quiero mucho- sonreí y lo atraje a mi cuerpo, quitó la polera de nuestro camino y yo bajé automáticamente su boxer, sin alejarme tome un condón de donde sacó los anteriores y lo abrí, su mirada era expectante, se separó un poco y lo vi tan listo y dispuesto para mi, me iba a quitar el condón de las manos pero no se lo di, lo ubiqué donde debía ir y empecé a ponérselo, rosé lo que más pude todo la piel a mi paso. Emitió variados gemidos guturales, gemidos que me hicieron creer la mejor- dios… eres la mejor…- dijo cerrando los ojos. Sonreí. Lo atraje a mí nuevamente.

Te necesito- poco a poco comenzó a introducirse en mi interior, cerré los ojos y arquee la espalda, este hombre hacía estragos en mi cuerpo, comenzó lentamente de seguro para no dañarme, era exquisito sentirlo penetrarme. Él ritmo lento me estaba enloqueciendo- más… má-más rá-pi-pidooo…- casi, casi le grité. Sonrió.

Aquí puedes gritar todo lo que quieras mi Bellita… exprésate- me dijo mientras se movía de una forma endemoniadamente constante… sujetó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza…

Dios Emmett- esta vez expresaría todo aquello que quisiera, nunca más vería a esta gente. Me besaba tan intensamente que provocaba que mis líquidos lo bañaran aun más. Hacer el amor, tener sexo, relaciones o tirar nunca se había sentido tan bien como ahora, sabiendo que él estaba al tanto de mi vida y me aceptaba y lo mejor que no creía que estaba loca o traumada o algo por el estilo.

Oh….- gimió muy fuerte. Teníamos una capa de sudor que cubría nuestro cuerpo enteró me estaba acostumbrando a tener orgasmos múltiples, este hombre era una máquina sabía donde tocarme o como encenderme otra vez y sin salirse de mi interior. Tal parece que estaba llegando a su máximo porque estaba entrando y saliendo con más fuerza y gemía más audiblemente, me agarró de la cintura fuerte y no dejó de entrar y salir muy rápido, hasta que nuevamente me llevo hasta él cielo, tocamos juntos las estrellas, un orgasmo en sus manos era como saborear el placer mismo, como degustar un platillo de perfección con una mezcla de pecado, es que era como eso, estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Dejó caer su cuerpo exhausto sobre él mío.

¿Bella?…- preguntó jadeante.

¿mmmm?- también me faltaba el aire.

¿quieres ser mi novia?- mis ojos se abrieron como plato.

¿Qué cosa?

**Chicas, espero les guste mucho, lo que es a mí me encanto… jejejejej…**

**Bueno déjenme su apoyo, votos, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, chicas lo que sea… Jejejeje no pido mucho ¿o si? Solo déjenme saber como voy, si es que lo sigo o no… las quiero mil**

**Adiós**

**Bye- bye.**

**Au Revoir**

**A Bientôt**

**Bonne Nuit**

**Ciao**

**Chao**

**Esme de santiago de chile.**

**Mi correo es _tereyyo2 _ para cualquier sugerencia, critica o apoyo privado o quizás para tener intensas charlas, me gusta conversar mucho…**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Engaño

Edward POV

Conversar con Emmett me dejó tan tranquilo, es que después de verlos así tan nerviosos en la cocina me llenó de inseguridades, es que Emmett siendo Emmett la tomaría ahí mismo en la cocina. Tenía que rogarle que no se le acercara, es que ella en tan poco tiempo había sabido ganarse, aunque no lo supiera, un gran espacio en mi corazón, jamás, jamás sentí tanto por una chica, bella sin darse cuenta podía causar estragos en los hombres, solo esperaba que ese efecto no lo provocara en Emmett, no era como si nunca me hubiese mentido, solo esperaba que a él no le gustara Bella porque no descansaría hasta tenerla.

Sabía que algo en mi no le agradaba, pero no podía entender que… y no se trataba sobre que jugué a chantajearla, se trataba de otra cosa. Dormí placidamente sabiendo que Emmett me ayudaría, eso me lo haría todo un poco más fácil.

La mañana se fue rápidamente, bella aun no despertaba y Jazz estaba como loco porque su padre lo había llamado avisándole que venía de camino, lo que obvio me puso muy nervioso, no quería que él se la llevara, de una u otra forma trataría hasta el final de que se quedara. Busqué con la mirada a Emmett y no estaba, me extrañé quizás se fue a su cuarto, busqué también a Alice, quizás ella me ayudara a conversar con Bella, pero fue a buscarla para que despertara. Nos sentamos a conversar un rato, estábamos todos divertidos cuando me percaté que Bella venía llorando desconsoladamente, me dio mucha pena, quería ir a abrazarla y contenerla, me paré al instante y me percaté que Emmett ya estaba de pie… me sorprendí pero lo dejé pasar. La tarde fue muy tranquila, me puse a estudiar un poco porque tendríamos examen esta semana, hasta que me canse, no le vi la punta de la nariz a mi hermana en todo el día, incluso papá había venido un par de veces a pedirme que la fuese a ver porque se escuchaba que estaba llorando y no quería hablar con nadie.

Tocaron la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos estudiantiles.

Adelante- dije y vi a mamá entrar.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté cuando vi el rostro de mi madre preocupado.

E intentado hablar con Alice pero no quiere escucharme… ¿podrías ir tu? Ustedes se llevan muy bien…- dude la idea de ir, si hizo que bella llorara así se lo merecía.

Algo tiene que haber hecho para que se sienta tan culpable o mal- le informe volviendo toda mi atención a los cuadernos sobre mi escritorio. Se acercó y los cerró de un golpe, me extrañe.

Eres su hermano, tienes que apoyarla… no puede ser que te pongas de un lado o de otro, aquí no existen los bandos… ve con tu hermana- le puse mala cara- por favor, estoy preocupada…- suspire rendido y asentí.

Ok…- me pare rendido, ya era tarde no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Fui al dormitorio de Alice y estaba de espalada a mi estaba conversando por teléfono.

¿puedo ir a tu casa?- preguntó, casi, casi llorando. Esperó que le contestaran. Me intrigue un poco, me apoye en la pared sin hacer ni un sonido.- Lo que quieras…- susurró. Ya no quería escuchar esto, si estaba hablando con Jazz no quería enterarme de lo que posiblemente harían en la intimidad, no es que fuese machista o algo por el estilo, si no porque era mi hermanita pequeña por dios.- ¿Qué cosa?- se le descompuso el rostro me iba a ir, no podía cometer la imprudencia de estar escuchando su conversación- No bella- me paré al instante- no le he dicho nada… bella necesito que me disculpes- wow si que estaba afligida- ya no me interesa si estas con Emmett, es más los apoyaré, cuenta conmigo cuando le digamos a Edward…- ¿Qué? Eso no podía ser verdad… anoche converse con él… no… ¿Bella y Emmett? ¿juntos?... no… no… yo… se me pusieron los ojos llorosos- pero por favor… solo dime que me perdonas amiga- no podía creerlo, ella me juro que me ayudaría ¿Por qué me estaban haciendo esto? Le dije a Emmett lo mucho que la quería… le dije que me había enamorado de Bella… me debía una explicación, pudo haber sido sincero, si ya estaban juntos debió habérmelo dicho. Espero bastante tiempo mientras bella le contestaba.- Gracias Bella… y te juro que los apoyare, si tu y Emmett quieren estar juntos, cuenten conmigo ¿Ok?- sonreí con ironía, las mismas palabras que uso conmigo. Espero de nuevo- Ok, no lo hagas esperar… los Cullen no nos caracterizamos por tener mucha paciencia- ¿Qué? ¿estaban juntos ahora mismo?- te quiero bella, y te juro que siento mucho lo que dije.- cortó la llamada telefónica. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, Alice dejo su celular en la cómoda y cuando se dio vuelta me miro espantada. Suspiré, ya no tenía que pedirle explicaciones me había quedado todo muy, muy claro. Salí de su habitación.- Edward…- grito mientras venía tras de mi.

No quiero hablar- grite también.

Déjame explicarte- apeló.

Ya me quedó todo muy claro- me iba a meter a mi dormitorio, quería estar solo así que no la dejaría entrar obvio, pero esta niña era muy rápida, se metió valla a saber como antes que yo.

Solo dame un minuto… solo déjame explicarte- pidió juntando sus manos y pareciendo que rezaba pero en realidad susurraba "por favor".

¿Qué me vas a decir Alice? ¿Qué ella esta enamorada de él? ¿Qué para que te perdone por lo que le "dijiste" la ayudaras a ella?

No… yo te voy a ayudar a ti… yo… yo te di mi palabra, es verdad que ella lo quiere, bueno no se si eso es querer o esta empecinada, caliente o no se que cosa, pero lo que se de verdad es que ella no esta enamorada de él…- me miró expectante.

¿Cuándo te enteraste que estaban juntos? ¿hace tiempo?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Bueno, el primer día de universidad me entere que a ella le gustaba, o sea- se corrigió- que lo encontraba atractivo, pero hoy en la mañana fue cuando los vi- terminó susurrando la última parte.

¿los viste cómo?- pregunté, ¿era masoquista? Si, lo era.

Besándose… cuando subí a buscarla los encontré besándose, hablaron normalmente… Emmett le dijo que desde ahora ella era su chica…- me miró expectante.

¿le preguntaste por que me mintió?- esa era mi gran duda.

Solo me dijo que se querían, bella dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de que tú la quisieras…

¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que ella lo sabe?- me espante.

¿quieres la verdad sin omisiones? Las omisiones podrían ser beneficiosas de vez en cuando…

Quiero la verdad Alice… solo eso

Cuando ayer- tragó saliva sonoramente- hay dios mío- se sentó a mi lado- Edward… ella estaba ahí, en el cuarto con ustedes- no lo pude creer ¿Hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a mentirme? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

No lo puedo creer- me paré y le di un golpe a la ventana que estaba al lado de mi cama, el dolor fue superior y cuando me vi la mano sangrando me espanté.

Dios mío ¿Qué hiciste?

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Carlisle espantado que entró como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

Edward se cortó…- agregó Alice muy asustada.

Pero… ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?- preguntó cuando se percató con que me había cortado.

Hijos… ¿Qué sucedió?

Me corte- no entendía que hacíamos ahí, papá es medico debería estarme curando.

Ven conmigo para poder curarte esa herida- pidió mientras me abrazaba- has presión aunque duela- agregó. Mientras caminaba hasta su despacho, mamá y Alice venían tras de nosotros.- ¿Por qué rompiste la ventana y por qué con la mano?- preguntó muy preocupado.

No es nada…

Cariño- dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre- podrías ir por mi maletín esta en el auto- ella asintió y bajo al instante.

Duele- dije mientras él trataba de abrirme la mano.

Ahora les exijo que me digan lo que sucedió…- miré a Alice amenazándola para que no dijera nada.- no mires así a tu hermana, se que jamás quieren preocupar a su madre así que aprovechen antes de que ella llegue.

Me gusta Bella- le dije.

Ya- alargó la expresión.- ¿Y se puede saber que tiene eso que ver con que rompieras el vidrio con tu mano?- preguntó curioso.

Pero ella esta con Emmett…- susurré con ganas de llorar y no por el dolor del corte exactamente.

¿Qué? ¿Emmett y Bella?- asentí.

No quiero que le vallas a decir a mamá sobre esto ¿ok? En realidad no quiero que le digas a nadie que yo lo sé- le pedí tramando cosas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

No quiero que le digas a Emmett que lo se ¿Ok?- le pedí sonriendo un poco.

Pero eso es enfermizo- susurró ella.

No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, solo apóyame a mí por una vez en tu vida mujer- le pedí.

No le hables así a tu hermana, además ella tiene razón lo que dices es enfermizo

Aquí esta… ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- preguntó mamá.

Me duele pero estoy bien- le trate de sonreír cuando lo que de verdad quería era llorar por mi maldita mala fortuna.

Será mejor que salgan, me concentrare más…- pedió mi padre, y le hicieron caso, miré a Alice advirtiéndole que no dijera nada.- deja de mirar así a tu hermana, sabes que no dirá nada… quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué no quieres decirle a Emmett? Es tu hermano él no sabía que te gustaba bella, a demás es maravilloso que Emmett se haya fijado finalmente en alguien… solo debes buscar a otra chica, quizás ella no era la indicada- trato de darme apoyo. Reí con ironía, siempre defendiéndolo.

¿hasta cuando defenderás cada una de las pendejadas que hace tu hijo?- pregunté un poco molesto.

No se trata de defenderlo… se trata de ser realista, no te puede gustar la misma chica que esta con tu hermano- agregó casi, casi ordenándomelo.

Parece que no te quedo claro que estoy enamorado de Bella…- me miró sorprendido.

¿Enamorado?- preguntó pensando que le estaba mintiendo.

Si… y ¿sabes que es lo que más me duele?- pregunté un poco más tranquilo observando lo que hacía con mi mano- que Emmett me mintió…

¿Por qué lo dices?

Anoche… anoche fui a su dormitorio, necesitaba conversar con él, quería informarle bueno quería decirle lo mucho que me gusta Bella, le pedí- suspiré- le supliqué que no se metiera con bella…- sonreí con tristeza- el me lo prometió, me juro que me ayudaría que Bella terminaría siendo mi chica

A lo mejor no están juntos si te lo prometió es por algo Edward- volvió a defenderlo.

¿sabes que fue lo peor de todo?- negó- que mientras el me juraba que no se metería con Bella, ella estaba escondida en alguna parte de su dormitorio escuchándolo todo y ya se la había tirado de seguro…- no dijo nada.- lo que más me duele es que me mintiera, solo no quiero que sepa que yo ya estoy al tanto de todo, porque quiero saber cuando me lo dirá, cuando se lo dirá a toda la familia, quiero saber cuanto la quiere de verdad…- y obvio entrar al juego, porque no me daría por vencido así como así.

No creo que sea lo correcto- dijo mientras terminaba lo que hacía, era irónico no me dejo estudiar medicina y él mismo era medico, bueno no ejerce del todo, ya que después estudio "Ingeniería comercial" la maldita carrera familiar.

No cambiare de idea, quiero saber cuando me lo dirá, y te pido por favor al igual que Alice apóyame aunque sea en algo trivial- le pedí, ya que no quisiste apoyarme en mi vocación.

Siempre te e apoyado y obvio guiado por el mejor camino igual que a tus hermanos- apelo.

Claro- no me interesaba volver a tocar el tema, ya estaba en esa carrera quizás cuando pudiera sustentar todos mis gastos estudiaría mi pasión.

¿estás reprochándome algo?- preguntó mientras guardaba las cosas en su maletín.

¿Qué podría recriminarte?- pregunté poniéndome en pie y dirigiéndome a la puerta- solo espero que por primera vez en tu vida me apoyes en esto. Aún no le diré, no me falles- después de eso salí de su despacho y me dirigí automáticamente a mi dormitorio pero me di cuenta que no lo podría ocupar ya que le faltaba el vidrio, tuve que irme a uno de huéspedes. Carlisle me había dado algún tipo de medicamento que me ayudaría a descansar, para que no me doliera y se lo agradecí ya que me ayudaría a no pensar en lo que posiblemente estuviesen haciendo bella y Emmett. Desperté temprano igual que siempre, me metí a duchar, fue difícil con una sola mano y más encima que no se mojara me parecía una odisea. Me vestí con igual problemas y después bajé, tenía mucho apetito y recordé que ayer por todo lo ocurrido no había cenado. Me dirigí a la cocina y estaba Alice desayunando, me dirigí al refrigerador y saqué leche, puse rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y esperé.

¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó casi en un susurro, con miedo ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué le volvería a gritar? Ganas no me faltaban pero ella no tenía la culpa.

De la mano… mejor- acoté y las tostadas estaban listas, me senté frente a ella y fue cuando su teléfono sonó. Lo miró incomoda no iba a contestar y supe de que se trataba.- contéstale- fue casi, casi una orden.

No creo sea prudente- agregó levantándose, cuando iba pasando por mi lado la agarre del brazo y me miró extrañada.

Contéstale… por favor- le volví a pedir suspiro y así lo hizo.

¿Si?- esperó- y ¿Qué quieres que haga?- volvió a esperar.

Pon alta voz- susurré y lo volvió a hacer mientras cerraba los ojos, tal parece que esta situación tentaba con superarla.

Quiero que vengas a buscar a Bella, dijo que tenían que conversar pero no podemos llegar juntos ¿entiendes?- preguntó como si lo que dijera fuese lo más natural.

Ok… voy- le negué con la cabeza- no… he- abrió unos grandes ojos.

No puedes- susurré- dile que te encargaras de que yo no los vea llegar que no se preocupe- susurré extremadamente bajo.

¿Qué sucede Alice?- preguntó.

Es que…- suspiró- ayer…

¿Qué paso?- se preocupo.

Anoche Edward tuvo un accidente así que estará durmiendo casi toda la mañana, pueden llegar tranquilos- me gusto no estaba mintiendo del todo.

¿Qué le paso?- casi lo gritó.

Estaba abriendo la ventana- fue la misma versión que recibió mamá- esa que esta sobre su cama y se debe haber afirmado mal porque se quebró la ventana y se corto- le dolía mentir, ella jamás lo hacía.

Pero… ¿Cómo esta? ¿se cortó mucho?- ¿ahora se preocupaba?

¿Qué paso?- se escuchó la voz preocupada de Bella.

Edward tuvo un accidente- no había sido tan grave, pero igual fueron sus buenos puntos, solo esperaba que no quedase una marca tan fea, por una estupidez mi mano se vería horrible.

¿Qué? Dámelo- pidió Bella- ¿Cómo esta Alice?- preguntó preocupada, sonreí eso era algo.

Ayer cuando sucedió se veía afligido, pero créeme cuando te digo que debe estar bien, es un duro- agregó, significado oculto, sonreí- aún duerme así que pueden venirse juntos, cualquier cosa les aviso ¿vale?- preguntó mi hermanita.

Perfecto- susurré.

Ok… pero si es que llegase a despertar avísanos, no queremos alterarlo… adiós- después de eso cortó.

No me vuelvas a hacer mentir, no lo hago bien- agregó tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Hey… te tienes poca estima mujer, eres toda una experta- le dije mientras comía una tostada.

Mentira- agarré el vaso de leche y puse en un platillo mis tostadas para poder subir al cuarto en el que dormí.

Tú eres una mentira Alice- la sentí gruñir mientras salía de la cocina. Quería verlos llegar así que me puse en la ventana, pero cerré con la cortina blanca la cual me permita mirar hacia fuera, a la entrada de la casa, me gustaba sentarme en esos pequeños balcones, pero me gustaba más la vista que permitía mi cuarto que daba a nuestro jardín y por ende al maravilloso bosque que nos rodeaba. Prendí la televisión y me puse a hacer zapping, me encontré con mi película favorita, cosa que teníamos en común con bella, bueno algo era algo. El perfume, tengo que haber leído no se cuantas veces ese libro, es que era fantástico. **(n/a: vean la película es muy buena, pero la que se quiera arriesgar más que lea el libro, es muy, pero muy, pero muy bueno)** me dejé envolver en la película, hasta que sentí el motor de un auto, era el Jeep de mi hermano. Lo vi bajar y velozmente dirigirse a la puerta del acompañante, ayudó a bajar a Bella en brazos, no quería mirar porque me dolía, pero ya lo había dicho antes yo era masoquista. Emmett la acorraló en el Jeep y comenzó a besarla, se veían felices, ¿Cómo podía decir Alice que ella no estaba enamorada? Era obvio que si, la devoción en su rostro era suprema, ella enredó sus manos en el cabello de Emmett y fue cuando sentí mi rostro mojado, tenía que controlarme, de seguro me vendrían a ver, me fui a acostar a la cama y dejé el plato y el vaso en el velador. Me quité los zapatos y el pantalón, andaba con polera así que no sospecharían que me había levantado. Traté de distraerme era obvio que no vendrían al tiro, seguí viendo la película que estaba por terminar. Pasaron 15 minutos me quedé embobado viendo los créditos pasar cuando unos golpes en la puerta me exaltaron, me había sumergido en deprimentes pensamientos.

¿Bro?- preguntó entrando con andar seguro.

Mmmm….- me hice el adormilado.

¿Qué te paso hombre?- preguntó sonriendo.

Me corte- dije mientras le mostraba la mano, tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero tiempo al tiempo.

Pero ¿Cómo? Tu nunca has sido patoso- agregó carcajeándose, lo acompañe, como ya había dicho, era un muy buen mentiroso.

Siempre hay una primera vez- ahora mismo comenzaría a jugar con él.- Alice vino a decirme que iría por Bella… ¿llegaron?- pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

Si… yo acabo de llegar y ellas estaban en la sala conversando- agregó sin arrugarse, tal parece que lo mentiroso venía en los genes.

¿Por qué acabas de llegar? ¿una nueva conquista?- golpee su hombro con mi mano buena, sonrió.

Obvio…

¿Quién era? ¿una zorra como siempre?- quería tentarlo, quería hacérsela fácil, si realmente le gustaba me diría que no, que no era una encamada como las de siempre, estaba dispuesto, aunque me doliera… yo estaba dispuesto a hacerme a un lado, pero si el era capaz de decir las mismas vulgaridades de siempre era porque esto no era tan serio.

¿Cómo?- quiso hacerse el desentendido.

¿Qué zorrita era?- pregunte parándome y poniéndome el pantalón. Se puso nervioso, era como si tentara la idea de decir lo que diría o no…

¿y crees que le pregunte el nombre?- hijo de la gran… ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿no se suponía que la quería?- un polvo y punto, una simple encamada, ni siquiera le pregunte quien era, de hecho no me interesa, sabes como soy Edward, no hace falta que te explique nada…- agregó.

Obvio un casanova antes, un casanova ahora- dije mientras suspiraba.

¡Exacto!- sonrió el muy cínico.

Quiero que ahora mismo empecemos a idear un plan…- le dije, puso cara de no entender la idea.

¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto.

Quiero que me ayudes con Bella…- le pedí muy serio.

¿Qué?- se sonrojo.

¿dijiste que me ayudarían no?- asintió- ya pues, quiero que cuando lleguemos abajo, y no se como lo lograrás, pero quiero que te lleves a Alice, que me dejes un minuto a solas con Bella… quiero empezar a conquistarla- le dije con una sonrisa burlona, pero pareció no inmutarse.

Si… si… obvio Bro, te ayudo- y salió velozmente de la pieza ¿Cómo podía quererla si era capaz de dejarla a solas y con su hermano hormonal y muy parecido a él? Tal parece que no la quiere mucho, seguiré con este jueguito, si él falla en algo aprovecharé mi oportunidad.

Ok- alargué la expresión y comencé a bajar, de seguro le diría a Bella que tendría que quedarse a solas conmigo un rato, veríamos su reacción.- hola- dije mirando a rodos, Alice tenía el seño fruncido.

¿Cómo estas Edward?- se notaba un poco molesta, quizás no le gusto la idea de quedarse con su cuñadito a solas un rato, pero me encanto el destello de preocupación que se veía en su rostro al preguntar por mi estado.

Bien Bella, gracias por preguntar- le dije y me senté a su lado, alargaría la incomodidad lo que más pudiese, no es que fue frío o algo por el estilo, es que quería demostrar indiferencia, después cuando me lo confesaran tendría tiempo para sentirme el ser más desgraciado de este mundo. Le hice una seña a Emmett y este asintió a regañadientes, lo noté en su semblante.

Alice, necesito decirte algo ¿podemos conversar?- preguntó y Alice me envió una miradita envenenada, le sonreí.

Pero… yo pensé que conversaríamos Alice…- agregó Bella. Le hice una seña a Alice que entendió al instante.

Si conversaremos solo dame un minuto ¿ok?- bella asintió no sin antes regalarle a Emmett una mirada rabiosa, parece que esta sería la noche de las miraditas, sonreí- bajo enseguida.- fue lo último que dijo. Sonreí victorioso.

Ven- le pedí a Bella estirando mi mano buena- quiero enseñarte algo- no sería mi mejor interpretación, pero tampoco sería vergonzoso.

¿Qué cosa?- me miró desconfiada.

No seas absurda, están mis hermanos e incluso mi madre ¿crees que querré hacer algo impropio? Además puedes gritar y con una mano mala no creo pueda hacer mucho- sonreí aun tendiéndole la mano. Dudó un poco pero al final cedió y la tomo, la llevé hasta mi salón, papá, mamá y yo éramos los únicos que teníamos despacho, bueno la mía era una sala aislada, de hecho y pensándolo bien, aunque Bella gritara nadie la escucharía. Se sorprendió cuando estuvimos adentro, incluso la vi sonreír un poco.

¿tocas el piano?- preguntó sorprendida.

Si…- sonreí, se sentía tan bien tener su mano afirmada que sentí un vacío cuando se alejó de mí, aunque encontré maravillosa la expresión en su rostro, se acercó presurosa al majestuoso piano.- ¿sabes tocar?- pregunté, ¿podría ser que tuviésemos otra cosa en común?

En realidad no, pero cuando mi madre vivía con nosotros, podía pasarme horas y horas escuchándola, me encanta la música en piano- me miró con esperanza, pero su semblante cambió cuando miró mi mano.- te pediría que tocaras algo, pero sería una idiota si lo hiciera- se rió.

¿crees que te traje para que solo lo vieras?- me miró intrigada- no lo podré hacer perfectamente, pero si será decente- sonreímos.

No tienes que…- pero me senté frente al piano y volví a tenderle mi mano y ella obvio la tomo. Me hice a un lado para que pudiese sentarse junto a mí. Me dolía un poco la mano, pero lo intentaría, todo por ella. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, sentí la respiración de Bella muy cerca de mi rostro, dejé que mis manos vagaran sabedoras de lo que hacían sobre el piano. Cuando abrí los ojos me vi cuenta que los de Bella estaban cerrados y que sonreía, era la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez vi en una mujer, era una sonrisa perfecta y que la hacía a ella perfecta, me dieron ganas de dejar de tocar de aferrar mis manos a su rostro y besarla, pero no podía ser tan irrespetuoso, la besaría solo cuando ella quisiera.- es hermoso…- susurró encantada. Me saqué la mugre aprendiendo el arte de la música clásica y hoy si que daba las gracias por todas esas prácticas, tal parece que a Bella le gustaba esta canción.- me encanta Debussy…- susurró pero abriendo los ojos.

Y a mí- la observé con gran detenimiento, pero jamás deje de tocar, ya ni recordaba el dolor.

Eres muy bueno- dijo cuando terminé.

Gracias, es bueno saberlo…- sonreímos, se veía tan linda, unos mechones caían sobre su rostro y no pude aguantar la tentación y delicadamente los puse tras su oreja, se hecho hacía atrás un poco, pero tampoco fue tan drástica la separación.

Edward…- no la deje seguir.

No pretendo nada… por ahora- no perdía nada con decirlo, más que mal ella ya lo sabía, suspiré- bella… quiero pedirte perdón, quiero que sepas que jamás… jamás quise hacerte daño, jamás hubiese sido capaz de chantajearte, solo jugué…- ella me observaba expectante- se que no te caigo bien, que no te agrado nada, pero me gustaría cambiar de estado, quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, solo te pido, Bella solo te pido una oportunidad- susurré- soy un buen hombre Bella, no te haré daño- bajó la vista.

No puedo darte una oportunidad- susurró.

¿Por qué?- quizás ella sea más valiente y me lo diga.

Porque no…- sonreí.

Esa ni siquiera es una respuesta- le dije- bella- levante su mentón y la obligué a observarme- te quiero y te quiero de verdad, solo, solo dame una oportunidad, en el caso de que digas que no, solo… dame por favor una buena razón, lo merezco, porque de verdad te quiero Bella- le pedí aún afirmándole el rostro.

Yo… Edward yo…

¿es por Jake?- quise fingir, ella negó, por lo menos no se fue por la opción fácil que era seguirme el juego.- ¿entonces por qué?

No puedo decirte… yo…- a pesar que tenía su rostro a la altura del mío ella no me observaba.

¿estás enamorada de alguien?- se lo haría fácil, quizás ella lo estaba pasando mal con esto.

No…- susurró al instante ¿Qué? ¿n-no? P-pero yo creí…

¿no?- pregunté sorprendido.

Me gusta alguien, pero ¿amar? Creo que es una gran expresión, amo a mi familia, quiero mucho a un hombre- esa era la mejor noticia, porque de querer me podría empezar a querer también.

Debe ser un gran hombre…- me dolía.

Lo es…- susurró.

¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- asintió- ¿te soy totalmente indiferente? ¿no te gusto ni un poquito?- sonreí ladinamente, sabía cuanto provocaba eso en las chicas, dios quiera provocara algo aunque fuese en Bella, me miró de forma intensa y sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, eso me encanto, trate de romper un poco la distancia, como dicen camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente, si Emmett accedió a esto, yo encantado. Se quedó observándome sin decir nada, salvo su respiración que estaba muy, muy agitada, lo que me decía todo. Delicadamente tomé su rostro y la besé, comencé despacio sin apremio, me dediqué a saborear sus labios, la prueba de fuego, pasé la lengua por su labio inferior y ella automáticamente abrió los labios, sonreí. Bajé mis manos y la tome por la cintura, quería acercarla más a mi cuerpo, mientras ella enredaba sus manos por mi cuello y acariciaba mi cabello. Me sentía en el mismísimo paraíso, sentía que estaba tocando las estrellas sin moverme del suelo. Lo que tenían no era nada tan importante, Bella aún estaba libre, mientras ellos no formalizaran nada yo seguiría en el juego. Nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente agitadas.- te gusto- susurré mientras juntaba mi frente a la de ella- no te habías dado cuenta, pero también te gusto- sonreí complacido con la idea.

Edward yo…- pero no la dejé continuar, tenía que aprovechar este momento y mi oportunidad por conquistarla. Acallé sus palabras con un intenso beso, deseaba que con ese tan pequeño gesto se diera cuenta de lo mucho que ella significaba para mi, quería que se diera cuenta y aunque me doliera, que con el tiempo yo podría ser mejor para ella que mi hermano. Profundicé el beso tomé en volandas a bella y la dejé sentada en mis piernas, quería sentirla junto a mí, pegada a mi cuerpo. No se como esta mujer había ganado un papel tan protagónico en mi vida y agradecía a dios por haberla conocido. Me dejé llevar un poco por la situación, bajé las manos hasta sus piernas y las acaricié, andaba con un Short de mezclilla con hilachas, era un día muy caluroso, llevaba una polera azul abultada que le quedaba maravillosa y andaba con sandalias estilo romanas. Se veía muy linda, que digo linda hermosa. Su piel era demasiado tersa, mi mano sufrió choques eléctricos cuando toqué la piel de su espalda. Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, sonreí y la observe, era ahora donde tenía que decirme que esto no podía ser, porque ella andaba con mi hermano, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando respondió mi sonrisa con otra autentica.

Wow…- susurré y volví a besarla, ahora fue ella quien paso la lengua por mi labio bajo y debo admitir que me excite.

Chicos yo…- Emmett quedó boquiabierto cuando nos vio besándonos. Bella se alejó automáticamente de mí, pero no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Qué sucede Emmett? ¿Por qué nos interrumpiste?- le hice una seña insinuante, su mandíbula se tenso.

Lo siento no debí haber molestado- y salió de la habitación, bella me observó avergonzada y también salió. Me encontraba como en las nubes, nuestro primer beso, esto lo recordaría por siempre. Me senté nuevamente en el banquillo y sonreí, no es que fuese malo o que la irá me carcomiera, no quería jugar con Bella ni hacerle daño más que mal ella no tenía la culpa, quizás lo que buscaba era vengarme de Emmett… no lo sé totalmente, pero seguro que de eso debía tratarse. Volví a sonreír.

**¿me gané aunque sea un RR? Comenten algo aunque sea PLIIIIISSSSS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: No se como sucedió

Bella POV

La noche fue maravillosa, lo pasamos increíble, ahora era su novia… no podía creerlo, Emmett me encantaba. Llegamos y me ayudo a bajar del auto, el beso que me dio fue demasiado ardiente, fue perfecto, lo único que pedía era que Edward no nos fuese a ver.

Emmett subió a conversar con Edward que había tenido un accidente y tal parece se había hecho una herida en la mano, quedamos Alice y yo.

¿Qué te sucede Alice? Te notas ansiosa- le dije, jamás la había visto tan pero tan nerviosa, estaba a punto de prestarle mis uñas porque estaba segura que a ella ya no le quedaban.

¿a mí? ¿a mí por qué tendría que ocurrirme algo?- pregunto a la defensiva. Sonreí era una pésima mentirosa.

Alice no sabes mentir ¿Qué sucede?

Nada Bella… ¿Por qué tendría que sucederme algo?- sus ojos nunca me observaron, miraban todas partes, igual me estaba preocupando un poco.

Alice, eres mi amiga y de verdad que me tienes preocupada nunca te había visto así- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos, iba a hablar.

Bella…- escuche susurrar a Emmett alce mi cabeza preocupada.

¿Qué?- pregunté.

Júrame que no te enojaras- ¿Qué? No entendí.

¿Por qué tendría que enojarme?- pregunté curiosísima.

Edward quiere quedarse un rato a solas contigo, lo harás ¿verdad?- abrí unos grandes ojos.

¿Qué?... – pero no alcanzó a decirme nada más porque vi que Edward venía bajando, wow si que se veía guapo, eso que andaba muy cómodo, era como ropa de deporte.

Hola- dijo mirándonos a todos, la cara de Alice era impagable, era como si expresara todas las emociones a la vez, miraba ¿con enojo a su hermano? Miré su mano y estaba vendada, me preocupó un poco quizás fue grave.

¿Cómo estas Edward?- no puedo negar que el me preocupaba a fin de cuenta es el hermano de mi novio, pero me indignaba la idea de quedarme a solas con él, ya después tendríamos que conversar seriamente con Emmett sobre esta situación, no podría volver a quedarme con él si no me caía bien, solo esperaba que no termináramos peleando ya que no sería bueno si se alterara, igual se veía cansado.

Bien Bella, gracias por preguntar- sonrió ladinamente y luego se sentó a mi lado, tuve que esquivar su mirada era muy intensa, me sentía muy incomoda con todos ahí y más encima ni conversábamos, miré de reojo a Emmett y asintió en dirección a su hermano, esto ya no me parecía propio, quizás sería mejor que le dijéramos. Se que no le gustaba la idea de dejarme con su hermano, pero me molestaba su indiferencia, la poca preocupación, él sabía con que intensiones su hermano se me acercaba… dios esto es exasperante.

Alice, necesito decirte algo ¿podemos conversar?- preguntó mirándome detenidamente, como casi dándome a entender que por favor no fuese a decir nada, por el bien de ambos.

Pero… yo pensé que conversaríamos Alice…- trate de escudarme, esto me incomodaba mucho.

Si conversaremos solo dame un minuto ¿ok? Bajo enseguida.- fue lo último que dijo y se fue, Emmett nos observó hasta que desaparecimos de su vista.

Ven- me estiro su mano buena- quiero enseñarte algo- esto no me parecía correcto.

¿Qué cosa?- tenía derecho a desconfiar de él, era lógico que desconfiara, él quería algo más que una simple amistad.

No seas absurda, están mis hermanos e incluso mi madre ¿crees que querré hacer algo impropio? Además puedes gritar y con una mano mala no creo pueda hacer mucho- sonrió, seguía con la mano estirada y sabía que no podía dejarlo así, más que mal ¿Qué podría hacerme con una mano menos? Tuve que ceder, a fin de cuenta estábamos en su casa, no creo que quisiese aprovecharse de mi o algo. Nos paramos frente a una puerta blanca, la abrió, en ningún momento quiso soltarme la mano. Quedé boquiabierta cuando vi aquella maravillosa cosa frente a mis ojos, era un piano perfecto, sonreí como una idiota imaginando cuando Renee tocaba para mi.

¿tocas el piano?- pregunté maravillada, quizás pudiese tocar para mi un momento.

Si…- aun estábamos tomados de la mano, pero tuve que soltarme porque necesitaba acercarme a ese majestuoso objeto. Estaba totalmente maravillada- ¿sabes tocar?- dios santo como me hubiese encantado.

En realidad no, pero cuando mi madre vivía con nosotros, podía pasarme horas y horas escuchándola, me encanta la música en piano- quería que me tocara, pero cuando me di vuelta para observarlo y pedirle que tocara, toda mi atención se poso en su mano, maldije- te pediría que tocaras algo, pero sería una idiota si lo hiciera- sonreí, no le diría que estuve a punto de hacerlo.

¿crees que te traje para que solo lo vieras?- ¿estaba dispuesto a tocar para mi? ¿aunque su mano le doliera? Me alegraba saber que había alguien que me quisiese tanto, pero macabro saber que sufriría al saber que era novia de su hermano- no lo podré hacer perfectamente, pero si será decente- sonreímos su sonrisa fue muy autentica.

No tienes que…- quería decirle que no era necesario, pero no me dio tiempo ya que se sentó en la banquilla y volvió a extender su mano, esta vez la tome sin dudar. Lo miré fijamente, lo vi cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, sus dedos recorrían las teclas rápidamente, me maraville, este chico si que tenía un gran don. Tuve la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por aquella tan maravillosa melodía, aquella que podría identificar a kilómetros, sonreí como una idiota.- es hermoso…- susurré emocionada, hace mucho ya que nadie me tocaba el piano, con lo que me encantaba- me encanta Debussy…- susurré abriendo los ojos. Lo vi sonreír.

Y a mí- acotó… wow otra cosa en común. Sus manos danzaban sabedoras del camino que debían tomar, era un gran experto.

Eres muy bueno- dije cuando terminó la canción lo cual detesté.

Gracias, es bueno saberlo…- sonreímos nuevamente, era genial poder estar así conversando con el sin pelearnos y tratarnos mal o sin chantajes de por medio. Me separé automáticamente de su cuerpo, pero no de una forma muy brusca cuando tomo un mechón que caía en mi frente y delicadamente lo puso tras de mi oreja. No me quise separar tan drásticamente ya que podía sentirse mal.

Edward…- tenía que decirle que no podía pensar en mi como una posible pareja, en poco tiempo le diríamos a todos que estábamos juntos con Emmett.

No pretendo nada… por ahora- sonreí era tan absurdo, nunca podríamos estar juntos nuestra comunicación comenzó mal.- bella… quiero pedirte perdón, quiero que sepas que jamás… jamás quise hacerte daño, jamás hubiese sido capaz de chantajearte, solo jugué…- no podía creer que se estuviera disculpando- se que no te caigo bien, que no te agrado nada, pero me gustaría cambiar de estado, quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, solo te pido, Bella solo te pido una oportunidad soy un buen hombre Bella, no te haré daño- me daba vergüenza mirarlo, tuve que esquivar su mirada.

No puedo darte una oportunidad- me dolía que el fuese a estar mal, seríamos familia no quería tampoco que Emmett sufriera.

¿Por qué?- estaba expectante a una respuesta.

Porque no…- sonrió de una forma tan linda.

Esa ni siquiera es una respuesta… bella- agarró mi barbilla y me hizo mirarlo- te quiero y te quiero de verdad, solo, solo dame una oportunidad, en el caso de que digas que no, solo… dame por favor una buena razón, lo merezco, porque de verdad te quiero Bella- me miraba de una forma tan intensa que me estaba costando darle respuestas más lógicas, sus labios eran muy lindos "¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos crees que dices, Isabella Swan? No puedes hacer eso" volvió a decirme aquella maldita voz.

Yo… Edward yo…- pero no pude articular palabras… dios estaba tan nerviosa, creo que me sudaban las manos.

¿es por Jake?- podría salvarme si decía que si, pero prefería omitir a mentir, así que negué- ¿entonces por qué?- volvió a preguntarme.

No puedo decirte… yo…- tenía que dejar de observarlo o si no jamás podría darle una buena respuesta.

¿estás enamorada de alguien?- ¿Enamorada? ¿yo Enamorada? Me gustaba mucho Emmett y lo quería también pero el amor es algo tan complicado, sobre todo para mí.

No…-respondí al instante… enamorada no…

¿no?- preguntó sorprendido, pero ¿Qué le sorprendía tanto?

Me gusta alguien, pero ¿amar? Creo que es una gran expresión, amo a mi familia, quiero mucho a un hombre- esa fue la mejor respuesta que pude articular.

Debe ser un gran hombre…- su rostro se compungió.

Lo es…- susurré, y si que lo era, un poco tarado también por dejarme sola con su enamoradizo hermano, pero era una exquisita persona.

¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- asentí era lo mínimo que se merecía- ¿te soy totalmente indiferente? ¿no te gusto ni un poquito?- sonrió de una forma tan endemoniadamente sexy que automáticamente nublo mis sentidos. Este hombre me hacía mal, yo quería a Emmett no me interesaba él. No pude evitarlo y lo observe intensamente mis ojos se detuvieron en su labios carnosos y de un color carmesí demasiado intenso, parece que el que lo mirara así lo complació ya que sonrió victorioso, rompió todo el espacio que nos separaba, me miraba sin desviar sus ojos. No pude hacer más que observarlo también este hombre ¿me era totalmente indiferente? ¿no sentía nada por él? O quizás como dice por ahí, los que pelean se aman… aunque debo admitir que es una cita muy estúpida… "del amor al odio hay un paso" nuevamente me habló. Delicadamente tomó mi rostro y rompió la distancia me besó, primeramente fue despacio, sutil sin apremio, ¿perdí parte de mi cabello por no besarlo aquella noche y ahora sin más ni más me dejaba? Saboreaba mis labios, su sabor era exquisito. Pasó la lengua por mi labio inferior y sin saber claramente que era lo que me ocurría abrí los labios automáticamente, sentí que sonrió. Esto me sirvió para darme cuenta que este muchacho de cabellos cobrizos no me era del todo indiferente… pero es que ¿mi vida podía ser peor? Ahora que siento que estoy encontrando a alguien ¿me confundo con su hermano? Es que dios mío, esto no podía ser posible… o si… obvio lo era, pero solo podía ocurrirme a mí. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar sus manos y las aferró a mi cintura, su apuro era no dejar ni un espacio entre los dos y debo admitir y ser sincera conmigo misma, tampoco quería aquella distancia innecesaria. Subí mis manos y las enredé en su cabello no sin antes deleitarme con la suavidad de su piel, la de su rostro y cuello. Me sentía endemoniadamente cómoda entre sus brazos, sentía que era donde justo quería estar ahora, era salvaje sentirme así de deseada, era excitante desear tanto a una persona, porque estaba empezando a desear a Edward Cullen. Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, nuestras respiraciones eran errantes.- te gusto- susurró mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la mía- no te habías dado cuenta, pero también te gusto- y dios que era cierto, por eso me enojó tanto él que se besara antes de ayer con Rossi y obvio que se emocionaran tanto, estaba celosa. No me había dado cuenta de todas las cosas que este hombre provocaba en mí.

Edward yo…- tenía que decirle la verdad, después de eso se acabarían todas mis confusiones… porque me estaba dejando llevar más de la cuenta, pero no me permitió decirle nada ya que estampó sus labios a los míos. Dios él no se daba cuenta de lo que tan pequeño gesto provocaba en mí. Profundizamos el beso mientras que con la mano buena me tomo por la cadera y me dejó sentada sobre sus piernas. El roce de nuestros cuerpos me excitó completamente, Edward había logrado humedecer mi entrepierna. Pegué un salto cuando sentí su mano bajar hasta mis piernas y acariciarlas posesivamente, agradecí a dios por la ropa tan cómoda que me había puesto, andar con Short lo facilitaba todo, una de sus manos subió por mi espalda y pequeñas descargas eléctricas llenaron la zona, me acariciaba de forma muy dulce. Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, me sonrió de una manera tan linda que no pude aguantarme las ganas de responderle, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo una persona pudiese sentir tanto por otra, porque de algo estaba completamente segura, este hombre si que me quería, seguí sonriendo.

Wow…- susurró sorprendido y volvió a besarme, debo admitir que el sabor de sus labios y propiamente tal el de su saliva era muy rico, me vi tentada a besar sus labios, pero esta vez fui yo quien paso la lengua por su labio inferior… y que se dejó maravillar por aquel dulce sabor. Me aferre a su rostro y terminé besándolo delicadamente, sonreí cuando sentí un bulto en mi trasero y debo admitir que me excito en demasía también, wow si que esta bien dotado… sonreí sobre sus labios mientras me dejaba llevar y volvía a intensificar el beso.

Chicos yo…- dios santo, me separé automáticamente de Edward cuando escuche su voz, dios mío… no pude mirarlo a los ojos… que vergüenza…

¿Qué sucede Emmett? ¿Por qué nos interrumpiste?- le preguntó Edward con un tono muy insinuante.

Lo siento no debí haber molestado- salió de la habitación como perro rabioso y si que era comprensible ¿Por qué todo me salía mal? Antes de salir miré a Edward y me sonrojé, no podía perder más tiempo si no iba tras de Emmett se encerraría y no podría conversar con él.

Emmett- grite, iba lo más rápido que podía, pero no podía darle alcance Alice se puso de pie al instante y me observo curiosa.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó.

Tengo que conversar con Emmett no dejes que Edward se de cuenta de nada ¿por favor?- solo asintió. Emmett jamás me perdonaría. Subí lo más rápido que pude a su cuarto, tenía la puerta abierta y esta mirando por la ventana.- Emmett yo…- pero realmente no sabía que decir.

Dime lo que tengas que decir para que te haga sentir mejor y lárgate- agregó furibundo.

Lo siento… yo… no sé como sucedió- que estúpida explicación, me di un golpe literalmente en la frente. Mientras que él sonreía con ironía.

Es la peor de las excusas que e recibido- agregó aún sin darse vuelta, ya no aguantaba más estar tan separada de él, rodeé su cuerpo y fue cuando vi sus ojitos rojos, casi lloroso… me dio mucha pena, me dieron ganas de golpearme.

Lo siento…- mis ojos se aguaron- te juro que lo siento- ni siquiera me observaba, estaba sumamente distante, era obvio todo esto, lo nuestro se había ido al carajo, ya no quedaría nada.

Yo lo siento más- susurró casi inaudiblemente, y fue cuando caí en cuenta, me estaba cortando.

¿me estás terminando?- mi voz se quebró, aún sin observarme asintió, quedé helada, me paralice, todo lo lindo que estaba viviendo con él se fue a la mierda por un maldito impulso, baje la vista estaba a centímetros de tocarlo así que lo hice, lo abracé- Emmy no…- tomó mis manos y me obligó a alejarme.

Se acabó y no me digas Emmy jamás me gustó- se sentó en la cama. Me quedé helada ahí en mi lugar como una estatua.

Yo… yo…- no podía ni siquiera pensar con lógica.

¿tu qué? ¿tu que Isabella?- el sabía cuanto odiaba que me dijeran así- ¿lo sientes? ¿no fue tu intensión? Ese tipo de basuras no me interesa…- suspiré y volví al juego.

Emmett- me acerqué e él su rostro quedó a la altura de mi pecho, tome su rostro con mis manos, las cuales sacó al instante, pero que tercamente volví a poner, hicimos esa serie unas 2 veces más, hasta que dejó mis manos en su rostro, lo obligué a mirarme- estoy contigo, me gustas tu…

¿te gusto?- asentí- te gusto… ¿ahora solo te gusto? Hace unas horas me querías…- volvió a sacar mis manos de su rostro- ¿sabes Isabella?- su puso en pie- haber estado contigo fue el error más grande de mi vida- mi boca se empezó a abrir poco a poco, no podía dar fe a lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Qué?- pregunté, tenía ganas de llorar.

Fue un error, el mas grande de mi vida… el peor, no soy hombre de una pura mujer… no sirvo para estar con una sola mujer y menos contigo- dijo rudamente.

¿menos conmigo?- pregunté como una idiota.

Isabella mírate…- me indico y así lo hice- con un solo chasqueo de dedos meto a mi cama mujeres mil veces mejores que tu- no pude aguantar las lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas- con mucho más talento que tu en la cama, porque déjame decirte que no eres muy buena que digamos- era como estar escuchándolo a él… era como volver a esos años donde todo lo que te decía ese hombre al que amabas te hería… cada una de sus palabras fueron reales golpes en mi interior "Te lo dije Isabella… nunca fuiste buena para nada, ni importante para nadie" abrí los ojos sorprendida… me asuste un poco.

No…- me puse un poco nerviosa.

Lo siento Isabella… será mejor que te vallas…- no podía creer que la voz paulatinamente estuviera volviendo… tendría que hablar con Jazz… sinceramente me dolían sus palabras.

¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?- hipé, me miró preocupado.

Nunca fuimos para estar juntos, dejémoslo en una encamada nada más, soy un amigo más de tu hermano para tu lista y tu otra más en mi cama, como cualquier otra, nada del otro mundo…- sonrió, no podía ser verdad que él no sintiera nada por mi, no podía ser posible que después de haberle dicho todas las cosas que pasé me hable así.

¿te das cuenta como me hablas?- le pregunté- eres igual a él- sus ojos se suavizaron un poco era como si se estuviese debatiendo internamente en acercarse o en mantener esa estúpida coraza.

No, no soy igual a él…- asentí.

Si lo eres… me estas haciendo lo mismo que me hacía él, se que me equivoqué, pero no tienes derecho a apocarme, a decirme que soy prácticamente una porquería- el negó.

Yo no he dicho eso… no pongas palabras en mi boca- se defendió.

Mujeres mil veces mejor que yo ¿Qué significa eso? Si una de las zorras a las que acostumbras tirarte es mil veces mejor que yo, debo deducir que me tratas prácticamente como basura…- volvió a negar- siempre lo supe…- me miró extrañado- siempre supe que jamás signifiqué nada para ti…- sonreí con amargura- siempre supe que no me querías.

Sabes que eso…- pero se quedó callado…

¿Qué?- le infundí valor para que lo dijera era capaz de perdonarle todas las ofensas si me decía que me quería y que lo disculpara que todo lo hizo motivado por los celos. Se agarró la cabellera.

Nada- agregó enojado. Limpié mi rostro

Ya no estoy dispuesta a llorar más por alguien que no vale la pena- le dije y su enojo se esfumó, ahora me miró entristecido- si salgo de esta casa sin recibir unas disculpas no sabrás más de mi- le comuniqué segura, quería solo llegar a casa a llorar, nada de lo dicho anteriormente lo sentía. Emmett si valía la pena, me encantaba estar con él, de hecho lo quería mucho.

Ve a hablar con Alice, lo que ella te diga será lo más cercano a una disculpa que recibirás en esta casa- dijo y se sentó en una maquina a hacer pesas.

No hagas esto… tu me quieres… me quieres tanto como yo a ti, Emmett ¿verdad?- dije dulcemente, alzó la vista y me miró lleno de duda, sabía que era impulsivo, era mejor ceder, después de eso sería yo la que pediría disculpas todo el rato, solo tenía que decirme que sentía decir esas estupideces… solo eso… abrió la boca varias veces y las cerro esas mismas veces… suspire derrotada, ya no había nada más por hacer aquí- eres…- me miró expectante- eres un cobarde- abrió unos grandes ojos… me dirigí a la puerta y cerré por fuera, me dolieron sus palabras, pero ya no había nada más que hacerle… se que lo que vio lo hirió, pero él fue quien decidió dejarme sola con su hermano, se que soy gran responsable de esto, pero todo abría sido más fácil si le hubiésemos dicho a todos que éramos novios. Baje la escalera lentamente, ya no llorando, pero si cabizbaja.

¿Qué sucedió Bella? ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó muy preocupado Edward.

Subí a despedirme de Emmett, es que me tengo que ir- igual me daba vergüenza mirarlo.

Hey bonita ¿ocurre algo más grave?- preguntó dulcemente mientras tomaba mi mentón y me obligaba a mirarlo.

No…- me alejé un poco- ¿Alice me podrías llevar a casa?- pregunté rogando al cielo que Edward no se ofreciera.

Si quieres puedo llevarte yo- me dijo Edward, negué.

No… necesito hablar con Alice- la susodicha me observó y se dio cuenta claramente que algo sucedía.

Si obvio, te llevo- buscó las llaves de su auto, mientras que yo me despedí de Edward solo con un Adiós, no quería mayor proximidad. Salimos, primero me dirigí al Jeep de Emmett del cual tuve que sacar mi bolso, se suponía que esta noche me quedaría aquí otra vez, ya había hablado con Jazzy, pero por lo visto eso paso a la historia… suspiré y cerré suavemente la puerta del Jeep, estaba cansada, quería llegar a casa y descansar un momento. Miré la ventana de la habitación de Emmett y estaba asomado, me miró con nostalgia, pero se retiró de la ventana regalándome con ello un magistral desprecio.

Como siento todo esto…- agregó Alice.

Yo más- susurré.

Pero ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te dijo Emmett?- preguntó curiosa.

Me cortó, fue muy duro, fue muy cruel- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Lo siento tanto amiga mía- tomó mi mano, suspiré ya no había más que hacer.

Yo más Alice, yo más- cerré los ojos y me dejé vagar en ideas sin sentido, me preocupaba lo de la voz, luego lidiaría con eso. Llegamos a casa y ahí estaban todos los miré de reojo y me fui a mi cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera me despedí de Alice. Cerré con cerrojo la puerta y me dirigí al baño, quería tomar un baño de tina. Me sentía muy mal, es que no podía creer todas las cosas que Emmett me había dicho y tampoco podía creer lo mucho que me gustaba Edward y el no haberme dado cuenta, aún así, si Emmett me hubiese hecho elegir obvio lo habría elegido a él sin pensarlo. Me encantaba estar con él, me encantaba su cercanía, sabía que habíamos empezado al revés, primero lo hicimos y luego empezamos a conocernos… pero es que el me dejaba sin pensamientos racionales, el nublaba mi mente. El agua estaba exquisita, me quedé unos 30 minutos ahí sin moverme y dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas, él no tenía porque haber sido tan hiriente, aunque nos viese besándonos, él no tendría que haberme tratado así, no tenía derecho. Salí de la ducha ya me estaba arrugando, me vestí con la pijama, hoy ya no quería hacer nada más.

¿Bella?-preguntó Charlie dando pequeños golpes en la puerta.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunté molesta, estaba lo suficientemente dañada como para que él saliera con sus estupideces.

Hablar…- quedé perpleja ¿hablar?

¿de qué?- pregunté con desconfianza.

Ábreme la puerta Bells- se notaba sonriente, quedé aún más extrañada que me dijera Bells, pocas veces lo hacía. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, tenía las manos tras su espalda.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté y me tendió una cajita de chocolates, los que me encantaban, sonreí como niña pequeña y los recibí.

¿puedo pasar?- sonreí y asentí. Me dirigí a la cama y me senté estilo indio, el se sentó a mi lado también- ¿Qué sucede hija?- preguntó preocupado.

Nada…- respondí tampoco era como si quisiera contarle mi vida saqué un chocolate y lo comí, le ofrecí a él, pero negó.

¿Cómo nada? Tus ojitos están hinchados, se que estás triste…- acarició mi rostro y sentí que mis ojos se humedecieron.- ves aunque pocas veces te vea te conozco muy bien hija- sentí un impulso y lo hice, me acerqué a su cuerpo y puse mi rostro en su pecho. Necesitaba un abrazo cariñoso, necesitaba a mi padre a mi Charlie no al señor Swan.

Te extraño mucho pá- primero se quedó helado ni me tocaba, pero después me abrazó afectuosamente.

Mi Bells- acarició mi cabello- hey ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó curioso cuando sintió que me faltaba cabello.

Una apuesta- sonreí y salte en su pecho por sus carcajadas.

Eres igual a mí… arriesgada aunque puedas perder- sonreí si que era así.

Si lo se…- suspire.

¿Qué sucede Bells?- preguntó preocupado.

La… vida, la vida es complicada- dije suspirando.

Lo sé… pero no me gusta verte mal hija- me apretó más a su cuerpo.

¿Por qué cambiaste tanto pá?- tenía que preguntarlo.

No he cambiado hija, lo que sucede es que quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo sinceramente.

Lo sé, pero… pero no me puedes obligar a casarme con él- lo sentí tensarse un poco.

Él es un buen muchacho, es lo que necesitas, Alec te quiere mucho- negué.

El quiere las acciones que me dejaste- me alejó un poco para poder observarme.

¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

El me lo dijo… dice que tu le dejaste a los chicos el 25%, pero a mí el 50, el cual él podría administrar ya que yo no podría- se sorprendió mucho de que le dijera eso.

Y ¿Cómo lo supo él?- preguntó.

Quizás es por que tiene acceso a todos tus documentos, ponte tu- rodó los ojos- yo no sabía nada, me lo dijo cuando conversamos ayer por la mañana- le informe. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho otra vez. Suspiró.

No tengo idea como se enteró de eso, pero él me ha conversado y se nota que te quiere mucho, hija es un buen muchacho, deberías reconsiderar la propuesta que te hizo- susurró.

No me quiero casar con él, papi por favor apóyame una vez en la vida- le pedí al borde de las lágrimas.

Hija… recapacita, reconsidera su propuesta es un gran partido para ti- no quería enojarme, suspiré.

No quiero papi… no lo quiero- susurré y me cayeron algunas lágrimas.

Está bien… jamás te voy a obligar que hagas algo que no quieres, pero por lo menos déjale que se te acerque, no lo rechaces tanto…- agregó.

Lo voy a pensar, pero no quiero irme ni casarme- le dije. Sonrió.

Te estas aprovechando de mi nobleza…- nos reímos juntos, fue maravilloso volver a escuchar su risa, fue muy lindo, hace mucho que no estábamos así, así tan juntitos.

Dime que no me llevaras- le pedí.

No te llevaré- sonreí- no nos iremos- me sorprendí.

¿Qué?- pregunté intrigada, me separé para poder mirarlo.

No me quiero ir, le propondré a Alec que se valla para que administre mis negocios, quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes, con mi esposa.

¿Qué?- sonreí- ¿de verdad?- pregunté.

Tuve un sueño… anoche- le costo decírmelo se notaba triste y avergonzado.

¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunte intrigada, para que estuviese así debía de ser algo que lo marcó bastante.

Soñé… soñé que, que los perdía… y no quiero- suspiró avergonzado- cuando desperté comencé a pensar en como estaba siendo como padre, en las muchas veces que conversé- expulso el aire contenido en los pulmones- más bien te gritaba a ti o como apocaba el gran talento de tu hermano o como humillaba y denostaba a mi Arrosito- sonreímos, ese era el diminutivo que le daba a Rossi.

Te amo- le dije y sonrió con orgullo, sus ojitos se pusieron brillosos. Me volvió a abrazar.

Perdóname hija, no se como sucedió o cuando deje de ser un padre o de cuando deje de ser el mismo Charlie de siempre… ya no quiero ser más el Sr. Swan para ustedes, quiero volver a ser Charlie, quiero volver a ser su Pá…- sonrió.

Te quiero pá- le dije, momentos como este me hacían olvidar tantas cosas, tantos desprecios o tantas humillaciones. Me hacían olvidar su desconfianza. Esas veces donde no creyó nada de lo que le dije sobre Alec.

Estoy orgulloso de mis hijos, de lo que han logrado, de lo que son… estaré siempre agradecido de Renee por habérmelos dado.- wow, si que quería cambiar.

Wow…- se rió.

Te amo hija- sonreí esto se sentía perfecto.

¿Por qué nos mantuviste al margen de tu matrimonio?- pregunté, pensó un poco la respuesta.

Porque sentía que no los necesitaba- me sorprendió su sinceridad- sentía que no los necesitaba en mi vida y se que soy un pésimo hombre, pero cuando llegué aquí me di cuenta de que los necesitaba mucho… Bella ya estoy viejo, quiero disfrutar a mi familia, quiero ser participe de vuestras vidas- sonreí- y empecé conociendo a Alice, es una gran chica- sonreí.

Si que lo es… es perfecta para Jazzi- sonreí- y no eres viejo, pero si creerlo te deja aquí con nosotros pues entonces si- ambos reímos de forma sonora.

¿bella? Llamo…- entro Rossi que se quedó callada cuando me vio abrazada a papá.

¿Mmmm?- me sentía muy bien entre sus brazos.

Es que… te llamó…- pero se quedó callada, supe de que se trataba, debía ser Emmett.

¿Quién hija?- preguntó papá.

No… he… un compañero de la Universidad- le hice señas para que ya no dijera nada.

Gracias Rossi- le dije.

He… bueno…- hacía señas, nerviosa sobre que se iba.

¿Arrosito?- la llamo papá y ella se quedó estática, se dio vuelta lentamente casi sin creer lo que había escuchado. Cuando vi sus ojos me dio nostalgia, estaban total y absolutamente cristalinos.

¿mmm?- preguntó casi sin creerlo.

Ven hija- le pidió papá, Rossi sin pensarlo se aproximo a la cama- ven.- me acomodé a un lado y ella en el otro, nos abrazó, era perfecto que esto estuviera sucediendo, no me sentí bien como para estar sola.- te amo hija- dijo dando un besito en su frente.

Pá- se le quebró la voz.

Eres uno de mis mayores orgullos- sonrió.

Perdóname…- hipó Rossi.

No hija… perdóname tu… actué como un desgraciado, dije cosas horribles… lo siento mis niñas…- nos pidió. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo hablando de todo y nada a la vez, contándonos infidencias, me alegraba estar pasando el tiempo así sin pensar en eso… en todo lo que me dijo.- Mis niñas… será difícil pero no imposible…- ambas nos observamos sin saber a que se refería.

¿Qué?- preguntamos ambas.

Aceptar que ya no son mis bebés… que crecieron y que ahora son mujeres que pueden tomar sus propias decisiones y las riendas de sus vidas…- sonreí con mucha felicidad… ¿es que esto podía ser mejor? Acaricié su rostro con dulzura.- Ya mis…- ambas lo cuestionamos con los ojos- iba a decir hijas- se rió. Iba saliendo cuando lo paré.

¿papá?- me miró curioso- ¿eres feliz… con… ella?- le pregunté.

Mucho… ella… ella me hace feliz- sonreí.

Me alegro- salió de la habitación, Rossi me miró muy feliz también.

¿te vas?- preguntó negué feliz. Gritó y se tiró a mis brazos. Depuse que terminó de decirme lo feliz que estaba sabiendo que me quedaba decidí tocar el tema.

¿Quién llamo?- pregunté.

Emmett, quería saber como estabas… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó.

Me terminó porque me vio besándome con Edward- informé automáticamente.

¿Qué?- preguntó.

Eso… Edward me besó y yo no me negué al beso- estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato.

Dios… ¿te rapaste por no besarlo y resulta que hoy no te opones al beso?- preguntó sonriendo.

No te rías…para nada es gracioso- se puso seria automáticamente- Emmett me trató horrible y no quiso disculparse…

Wow… ¿te gusta Edward?- preguntó.

Le menos trascendental y tu lo preguntas- solté el aire de un solo golpe.

No es lo menos trascendental… porque si tú lo quieres o te gusta Edward no volverás con Emmett…- agregó segura.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté un poco molesta.

Porque si lo quisieras de verdad estarías llorando a mares y en vez de eso estás indiferente… tal parece que no lo querías tanto- agregó suelta de cuerpo.

Lo quiero… pero también me gusta Edward… pero si Emmett me hubiese hecho elegir entre él o su hermano obvio que lo elijo a él, Emmett me encanta, me hace sentir cosas que jamás me hizo sentir otro, hemos estado nada de tiempo juntos pero me conoce a la perfección, sabe lo que me gusta o cual es mi límite así como yo se el del… él es mi hombre perfecto, pero yo no soy la mujer que él quiere…- agregué cabizbaja.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó.

Porque o si no, no me habría dejado ir así como así…- sonreí con nostalgia… Emmett no me quería de eso estaba completamente segura.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco RR? ¿Uno aunque sea? Espero que sip… ;-) besos desde chile…**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Solo una oportunidad Bella

Bella POV

Las cosas en casa iban de maravilla… Alec se había ido al día siguiente que tuvimos esa conversación con papá, dijo que volvería, pero no lo sabía, le tentaba mucho la idea de ser él ahora la cabecilla de todo. Lo pasábamos bien, noches de cine, Alice se quedaba en casa, pero dormía conmigo en mi cuarto, aún no quería tener relaciones con Jazz, decía que le daba mucho miedo. Resulto ser que Elizabeth era una gran mujer, nos cocinaba centenares de cosas riquísimas, siempre nos abrazaba y daba palabras de aliento cuando nos notaba un poco decaídos, incluso converso un día de forma privada con Alice, nunca nos contaron lo que conversaron. Era una gran mujer y lo más importante era que hacía muy feliz a mi padre, hasta Jazz estaba feliz con ella.

Después de aquella llamada a casa Emmett no volvió a comunicarse conmigo, cuando pasaba por la universidad apenas me observaba, al principio me dolía pero ahora… uf… no me puedo engañar, ahora también me dolía su indiferencia. Me dolía verlo cerca de algunas chicas, aunque Alice me decía que andaba muy triste, muy ido, que no estaba saliendo con ninguna chica, pero yo no le creía, en la universidad se veía muy cariñosito con las chicas. No puedo negar que moría por ir donde él y rogarle que me perdonara, rogarle que me diera solo una oportunidad, que lo quería demasiado, que lo necesitaba, pero luego desistía, si el no me quería no le permitiría volver a dañarme. Ver gente pasar tan tranquilamente me hace sentirme terriblemente ausente… me desconecta. Estaba sentada en el centro de la universidad, había muchos alumnos sentados junto a mí, pero ninguno que yo conociera, estaba escuchando música, específicamente a Celine Dion esa mujer era maravillosa de un talento inigualable. Saqué a mi maravilloso acompañante en momentos como este un cigarrillo. Me relajaba, suspiré desanimada.

Me enteré que no te vas- agregó tras de mi, sonreí, dios si que lo necesitaba.

Así es- dije tendiéndole un cigarrillo, quería que se sentara a mi lado y compartiéramos una placentera charla.

Quería felicitarte- sonrió y me mostró esos tan lindos dientes blancos.

Gracias Jake… es muy lindo de tu parte- sonreí.

De nada- sonreímos, suspiró. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo callados solo observándonos.- ¿Qué significa eso?- indicó mi cabello.

Una apuesta perdida- sonreí.

Ok- la conversación estaba muy fría, extrañaba aquellas pláticas donde nos contábamos de todo y sin reservas.

¿Cómo estas?- me acerqué aún más a su cuerpo, pero sin dobles intenciones.

Bien…- se incomodó un poco con mi proximidad.

¿no quieres que me acerque?- le pregunté.

Lo que pasa es que significa más para mi que para ti… tu proximidad me encanta, pero… me… me ilusiona un poco- agregó.

Lo siento- acaricié su mano- de verdad que lo siento- sonreí tristemente.

Bella…- susurró, pero se acercó a mi cuerpo, me abrazó- no me interesa si me duele después, quiero abrasarte- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda, pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo abracé.

Me duele hacerte daño, porque te quiero mucho- susurré.

Lo sé- me senté junto a su cuerpo, me abrazó, puso sus manos en mi panza y yo mi espalda en su pecho.

¿sabes? Ahora mi papá esta súper diferente- le dije.

Y ¿A qué se debe?- preguntó curioso.

Dice… dice que tuvo un sueño que lo hizo recapacitar… ahora en la casa todo anda muchísimo mejor- me sentía muy cómoda.

Me alegro mucho- sonreí, el era muy lindo, acaricié sus manos.

¿te ha llamado Jazz?- pregunté curiosa.

No… ni una sola llamada- suspiró.

Lo siento- le dije con total sinceridad.

Lo sé Bells… y quiero disculparme…- me extrañé.

¿Por qué?- pregunté curiosa.

Por como te hable ese día… es que… estaba un poco…- pensó- choqueado, el golpe de Jazz me sorprendió bastante.

No tienes que disculparte, jamás me faltaste el respeto solo dijiste cosas que fueron ciertas, incluso dijiste poco a lo que de verdad merecía- agregué, es que me merecía peores cosas.

Mentira, tu te encargaste siempre de dejarme clara la situación, fui yo quien se confundió, tu solo dijiste la verdad- acotó apenado.

Quiero dejarte claro- me paré un poco para poder observarlo a los ojos- que te quiero mucho y te juro que me gustaría eso fuese suficiente- trató de esquivar mi mirada- siempre fuiste importante para mi, pero no con la misma intensidad que yo soy para ti- acaricié su rostro, me observó compungido- lo siento- nos abrazamos fuerte.

Viene Jazz, será mejor que me valla- me dijo, se iba a parar.

No- lo corté- eres mi amigo y me interesa bien poco lo que diga.

No quiero que volvamos a pelear, no quiero dejarlo golpearme otra vez- sabía bien a lo que se refería, era un hombre muy fuerte, él también podría golpearlo.

Te juro que no dejaré que te golpee ¿ok? Confía en mí- asintió.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Jazz observándome rabioso.

¿Qué pasa de qué?- pregunté fingiendo no entender el hilo de su pregunta.

¿Cómo que, que pasa de qué?- volvió a preguntar, sonreí, ¿sería una pelea de preguntas?

Haber Jazz, si papá esta aceptando que e crecido y puedo tomar el rumbo de mi vida, creo que es hora de que tu también lo hagas- le informe. Vi a Alice aparecer tras de Jazz y a Emmett acercarse también, me observaba enrabiado, aquí sabría que era lo que sentía realmente.

Me dijiste que no era de Jake de quien estabas enamorada- agregó y vi un pequeño destello en los ojos de Emmett. Veríamos que pasaría después de esto, si el jugo conmigo me daño, un poquito de su dosis no le vendría mal.

Jamás te dije que estuviese enamorada de alguien- sonreí con ironía, quería parecer relajada- te dije que estaba con alguien, pero tal parece que fue un error, así que estoy solita, solita, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en ganas- el rostro de Emmett se tensó.

Bells…- susurró Alice.

¿empezaras a salir con Jake?- Jake sonrió con ironía.

No sabes cuanto desearía que Bella estuviera conmigo y que me hiciera tan afortunado de ser su novio, que tan solo me diese una oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la quiero- lo miré sorprendida por su confesión Emmett estaba rojo de furia- con solo una oportunidad podría demostrarte hasta a ti que mis sentimientos son diferentes, pero ella no quiere- me observó dulcemente ¿una oportunidad?

Jake yo…- pensé que había quedado clara nuestra conversación.

Si bella acepta yo… no me queda más que permitirlo- miré sorprendida a Jazz ¿Qué? ¿en que parte de la conversación fue en la que me perdí? ¿Cuándo cambiaron a mi hermano? Dios esto es un caos, Jake hasta se sorprendió un poco.

No quiero que me respondas ahora, solo quiero que lo pienses, te lo iba a decir igual antes de que nos despidiéramos hoy, solo una oportunidad Bella- susurró- solo una- miré de reojo a Emmett y lo único que le faltaba para que esta escena fuese del todo cómica era que le saliera humo por los oídos. Me acerqué quería decirle algo primero.

Con esto no te estoy dando esperanzas… solo… solo veré todas mis opciones- me separé de él- lo voy a pensar- dije dirigiéndome a todos, sonrió tan auténticamente que me dio mucha más pena por ser una maldita desgraciada, a finales de cuenta quizás terminaría diciéndole que no, solo quería provocar a Emmett, él que me miraba incrédulo.

Nos vamos a la casa Cullen hoy- dijo Jazz ignorando a Jake- no se si quieres ir o… no sé- le costaba decirlo- si tienes otros planes- ahora miró a Jake- adelante- sonreí no podía creer que me estuviese dejando irme con Jake así como así, wow si que estaban cambiando todos…

Ven conmigo Bells, Billy tiene muchas ganas de verte- me sonrió tan auténticamente.

No creo sea prudente, hermano- dijo Emmett poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jazz- quizás tu padre se enoje- lo observé extrañada, era raro que él se refiriera al caso, sonreí por dentro, él no quería que me fuese con Jake porque sabía lo que podría pasar.

Papá ha cambiado bastante, lo entenderá- se puso muy nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que no lograría nada, así que me observó con detenimiento y sin que nadie lo notase movió la cabeza negando, levante una ceja escéptica pero estaba preocupado, si me lo estaba pidiendo eso era un avance.

Vamos Bells…- me alentó Jake, Emmett seguía muy nervioso, Alice lo miraba detenidamente y luego a mi.

Bells yo pensé que podríamos hacer noche de chicas- agregó una alegre Alice, vi a Jazz mirarla sin creer lo que ella decía, quizás habían quedado en algo cuando la miré subí una ceja y se puso roja como tomate.

Es una buena idea- dije a mi cuñada, vi a Emmett respirar tranquilamente, miré a Jake- no quiero tentar mi suerte, con Charlie nunca se sabe- quería fingir que me era imposible, aunque sabía que si le preguntaba a él me daría autorización.

Ok- susurró aun sonriendo- lo pensarás ¿verdad?- pinchó con su dedo mi estómago.

Obvio- le sonreí. Me abrazó fuerte y yo me reí porque me estaba enterrando los dedos haciéndome cosquillas.- no bobo- nos reímos.

Te quiero Bells- susurró en mi oído y debo admitir que un escalofrío surcó por toda mi espalda, tirité, lo que lo hizo sonreír- es maravilloso aún provocar cosas en ti- dijo.

Hey, soy de carne y hueso siento cuando me tocan- le comenté dándole un golpe en el hombro. Sentí un gruñido y vi a Emmett alejarse velozmente, iba con las manos a los lados empuñadas con fuerza.

¿vamos Bella?- me preguntó Alice un poco nerviosa.

Si- le di un besito en la mejilla a Jake y me separé de él, me sorprendió bastante que Jazz estirara su mano, se despidieron de mano. Empezamos a caminar en dirección contraria, pero me di vuelta para observarlo, me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Emmett se fue tan enojado?- preguntó Jazz.

No lo sé- dije, no le contaría más detalles.

Hay cariño, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta- miré a Alice sin saber que decir- le gusta Bella.

¿Qué?- se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas, lo mismo preguntaba yo ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Alice cometer esa imprudencia?

Alice ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- pregunté sonrojada.

Hay bella… es evidente y Jazz tenía que saber…- Jazz solo me observaba detenidamente.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me preguntó un poco, pero solo un poco molesto.

Yo… es que… no le tomé importancia- Alice me miró muy enojada. ¿Qué? Susurré en su dirección sin que Jazz se fijara.

Debiste decírmelo, para mi es importante.- me dijo.

Es importante saber que sus amigos están enamorados de ti- la mataría… ahora si que la mataría con mis propias manos, la ahorcaría.

Ya me bastaba con Jake, resulta que ahora ¿Emmett?- preguntó sin creerlo. Solo esperaba que no lo dijese, cruce los dedos… que no lo diga, que no lo diga…

Y Edward- maldita, mil veces maldita los ojos de Jazz estaban a punto de saltar de sus cuencas, ahora si que no cabía en mí… esta situación me estaba superando.

¿QUÉ?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba de su pareja.

Que Edward también esta enamorado de tu hermanita- se le colgó a Jazz por los hombros y lo beso.

Yo sabía… yo sabía que no podía, arg, que no debía presentarte, te querrían como un nuevo jueguito, yo sabía que ellos no descansarían hasta poder…- hizo un gesto con las manos como si tocara mi cuerpo.

De hecho no me presentaste tu… me presento Alice- ella me miró sorprendida y Jazz le sonrió.

Imprudente- le dio un besito en los labios- conversaré con ellos y ahí veremos- dijo. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento estaba Edward parado al lado de su volvo y Emmett al lado de su Jeep. Jazz me observó y rodó los ojos, agraciado.

¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Edward acercándoseme y yo asentí. Pensé que conversaríamos ahí, pero me abrió la puerta de su auto- iras a mi casa ¿no?

Si pero…- miré a Emmett y estaba enojado, sonreí, mire a Edward y asentí, espero que esto le sirva y se de cuenta que puedo estar con quien yo quiera cuando quiera y que él no puede tenerme cuando se le pegue la gana… de hecho si no se disculpaba jamás volvería a tenerme a su lado, así que si no quería hablarme ni acercarse a mi, no entendía su afán por molestarme o por hacerme caritas para que no hiciera nada que él no quisiera.

Bells- sonrió, ya no nos llevábamos tan mal, de hecho cuando conversábamos por msn nos reíamos mucho, era un chico muy simpático y no dimos cuenta que teníamos muchos gustos en común.

Ok… caballero- sonreí y entre al auto, Jazz negó sonriendo, tal parece que no le altero tanto la idea de que a Edward le gustase, de hecho su rostro se altero solo cuando Alice cometió la imprudencia de decirle que Emmett andaba detrás de mí, esa niña jamás aprendería a cerrar la boca. Edward entró al auto y condujo en dirección a su hogar, primero salió Jazz, Alice y Rossi, luego Emmett solo y luego nosotros.

¿así que te quedas?- preguntó emocionado.

Así es… papá me lo dijo hace mucho- me miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

¿Cómo que, qué?- preguntó fingiendo molestia.

¿Qué?- pregunté sonriendo mientras buscaba entre los cd algo que poner de ambiente- ¿será juego de preguntas?- pregunté emocionada y se rió de una forma muy linda.

Bella…- y siguió riendo, encontré mi objetivo empezó a sonar A new day has come de Celine Dion otro gusto en común- me encanta esa canción- agregó sonriente.

Y a mí…- sonreímos.

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I'd had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Ambos estábamos cantando y riendo de lo lindo.

[Pre-CHORUS:]  
Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

When it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now's there's joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

[Pre-CHORUS]  
Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

[CHORUS]  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

Hush now I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy

I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love [x2]

Hush now  
A new day

Hush now  
A new day

Ambos estábamos disfrutando de la compañía era una gran coincidencia que a ambos nos gustara Celine Dion no pensé que fuese de gusto masculino, pero era realmente estúpido pensarlo.

Es perfecto que compartamos tantas cosas en común ¿no lo crees?- preguntó sonriendo ladinamente, odiaba cuando hacía eso porque me dejaba sin aliento, Arg… estos hombres me tienen loca.

S-si…- fue lo único que pude articular y más encima precariamente. Idiota, idiota Bella.

Ok- sonrió mientras alargaba la expresión. Seguimos escuchando a River Deep, Mountain high. No me había dado ni cuenta cuando llegamos a su casa.- bella…- se puso un poco nervioso, y debo admitir que yo también. Todos habían entrado al garaje pero él se quedo estacionado a fuera.

¿Qué sucede?- se acomodó de tal forma que quedó frente a mi y me tomo las mano.

Bella- expulso de un golpe el aire contenido en los pulmones- tu… tu… bueno tu sabes que yo… bueno- estaba extremadamente nervioso- que yo estoy enamorado de ti- cerré los ojos, no, por favor otra declaración no…

Edward yo…- pero no me dejó seguir.

Bella… he pensado tanto si arriesgarme o no, y ya tomé la decisión… bella se que no te soy completamente indiferente y quiero saber si es que si intento algo podré lograr algo contigo- preguntó velozmente, si no hubiese sido por que repase lo dicho en mi mente no habría entendido lo que me dijo.

Edward…- suspiré.

Bella yo te quiero… solo… quiero saber que puedo hacer para que me dieras una oportunidad- noooo… ¿otro que me lo pide?

Edward para mi es difícil, yo… yo aun estoy, yo aún siento algo por otra persona- le informé.

Pero también sientes algo por mi ¿no?- preguntó y yo tuve que asentir.- bella arriésgate, soy un buen hombre- sonreí.

Te tienes mucha estima…- nos reímos.

¿Por qué no lo piensas?

¿Qué?- rodó los ojos y ambos nos reímos.

¿será un juego de preguntas?- agregó con mi mismo tono, nos volvimos a reír.- ¿lo pensarás?- preguntó.

Edward yo… tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que…

Solo piénsalo por favor, solo una oportunidad Bella… te juro que no te arrepentirás, te puedo hacer muy feliz…- nos quedamos mirando muy seriamente, pero Edward no se quedó así comenzó a acercarse, quería besarme y así lo hizo, pensé que sería un beso más intenso, pero no, solo puso sus labios sobre los míos y luego se separó.- ¿lo pensarás?- asentí.

Lo pensaré- susurré y se separó de mí. Bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta, se me acercó y tomó por la cintura, solo me besó en la mejilla.

Gracias- dijo.

Chicos ¿Por qué no entran?- preguntó Esme desde la puerta, me dio mucha vergüenza así que me alejé de él automáticamente. Entramos a la casa y estaban todos conversando, pero no estaba Emmett. Suspiré, esto ya me estaba irritando.

¿quieren pedir pizza para cenar u otro tipo de comida?- sonreí a Emmett le encantaba la pizza.

Pizza- agregó Alice

¿todos de acuerdo o quieren otra cosa?- preguntó nuevamente una dulce Esme, me hubiese gustado tanto que Renee fuera así, hace mucho que no se comunicaba. Asentí en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, también lo hizo Jazz y luego Edward.- no creo sea necesario preguntarle a Emmett dirá que si- sonrió de nuevo.

¿Cómo están chicos?- preguntó Carlisle entrando a la casa, se sacó el sacó y fue directo a besar los labios de su esposa que lo miraba con gran adoración, ahora si entendía un poco la reacción de Alice cuando pensó que mi relación con Emmett podía dañar a su familia, eran muy unidos.

Hola hijo- saludo acariciando el hombro de su hijo.

Hola Carlisle- agregó él tan fríamente, me extraño un poco, después le preguntaría que sucedía debo admitir, era muy curiosa.

Hola Bells- besó mi mejilla sonreí, me dio gusto que me dijera Bells, seguro Alice siempre me llamaba así.

Hola Señor- sonreí sonrojada.

Por favor, no me llames así soy solo un poco mayor que ustedes- todos sonreímos.

Hola frutillita- sonreímos por el apodo de Alice, Edward sonrió de una forma tan linda que me quedé mirándolo hasta que el me miró y baje la vista avergonzada.

Papi, no me digas así, que vergüenza- escondió el rostro en el hombro de Jazz.

Hola hijo- le dijo a Jazz quien se puso de pie y se dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Carlisle- saludo Jazz.

¿Y Emmett?- preguntó curioso.

En su cuarto parece- agregó Esme.

Familia- bajo muy arreglado el suso dicho, se veía realmente precioso, dios mío este hombre era único.

¿Dónde vas hijo?- preguntó Carlisle curioso.

Tengo un compromiso- ¿con esa pinta? Ya me imaginaba que tipo de compromiso… ¿Por qué me hacía esto? No me dejaba ir donde Jake y luego se mandaba a cambiar, es un patudo y yo una idiota por hacerle caso.

¿con quien?- preguntó Alice subiendo y bajando las cejas ¿pero que le pasaba? ¿lo estaba apoyando ahora? Que molesta estaba.

Eso no se dice hermanita mía, soy todo un caballero- nos guiñó un ojo, hijo de la gran… arg… mil veces maldito.

Y ¿Rossi?- pregunté curiosa.

Se fue a recostar a mi cuarto, no se sentía muy bien- agregó Alice.

Ah- Emmett se fue a la cocina no se por que cosa- permiso iré a ver como esta- y subí la escalera sin esperar respuestas, no quería estar ahí. Entre con sumo cuidado en el cuarto de Alice y vi a Rossi durmiendo placidamente, así que sin hacer ruido me recosté a su lado. Me dejé llevar por algunos pensamientos pesimistas, debo admitir que me corrieron algunas lágrimas, pero después de todo, me quedé dormida. No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero lo que si se es que dormí sin preocupaciones, suspiré y me estiré. Debía de ser muy tarde porque no había nada. Rossi estaba a mi lado pero ahora con pijama y bajo de las mantas ¿Dónde estaba Alice? ¿quizás se fue a dormir con Jazz? Sonreí. Comencé a bajar hacia la cocina, había en la mesa unos trozos de pizza y cuando los vi mi estomagó gruño.

Wow, si que tengo hambre- sonreí y me acerqué para poder comer algo. La pizza estaba perfecta, sentía que se abrió la puerta de la casa, no por favor no… no quería encontrármelo no ahora.

No Jessica, realmente no me interesa- le dijo de forma hostil me quedé estática cuando entró a la cocina, él también se quedó callado.- te hablo luego preciosa- cambió a una voz melosa automáticamente creo cuando me vio.- Isabella ¿Qué tal?- preguntó dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

Todo bien- me paré y dejé lo que ocupé en el lavado, me quería ir lo antes posible de ahí.

Así que ¿pensándolo?- se acomodó en la mesa con no se cuenta comida.

Tengo algunas opciones, tengo que buscar la mejor- me había dejado de observar, pero cuando me escucho se sorprendió y me miró intrigado.

¿Qué opciones?- preguntó.

Algunas opciones y buenas e de decir- sonreí.

¿Jake?- sonrió burlón.

Alec también me pidió una oportunidad- no era mentira, antes de irse me lo propuso, pero obvio le dije que no.

Gran opción- dijo con ironía.

Y…- me miró expectante- o sea… bueno debo admitir que me estoy inclinando por una…- su mandíbula se tenso- por Edward- susurré, se atoró con lo que estaba comiendo y me miró.

¿Edward?- tenía unos grandes ojos.

Debo admitir que me excita la idea de tenerlo a él- me miró con asco por lo que acababa de decir, pero lo que quería era usar sus mismas palabras- más que mal es el último amigo de Jazz que me falta… tu entiendes…- sonreí ladinamente.

¿A qué estás jugando?- preguntó enojadísimo.

A nada ¿Por qué?- pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

¿de verdad quieres estar con mi hermano?- preguntó tomándome por el brazo de forma brusca.

Me estas haciendo daño- le dije y me soltó un poco, pero aun dolía.

Contéstame- me ordenó.

Emmett, me estás haciendo daño- le informé mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo siento Bells… yo… solo… nada- se iba a ir.

¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez?- le pregunté enojada, ya no me interesaba lo que había estado haciendo esta noche.

¿Qué más da?- preguntó alzándose de hombros y se fue. Me quedé ahí parada mirando todo el desorden que dejó sobre la mesa y que al final de cuenta no comió nada, suspire y comencé a organizarlo todo, lave las cosas que yo misma había utilizado. Subí al dormitorio de Alice, me intrigó que no estuviera, pero lo dejé pasar, ella podía hacer lo que quería y además mi hermano la amaba. Me puse la pijama, estaba ansiosa ¿Cómo que, qué más da? Me daba mucho… yo quería que lo dijera, abrí la cama para meterme, estaba ansiosa, quería ir a conversar con él. Miré para todos lados, me restregaba la cara "anda, no pierdes nada" me dijo aquella voz. Volví las mantas a su lugar y salí de la pieza, hasta la de Emmett, iba a golpear, pero si le dijera no me dejaría entrar. Abrí la puerta y entre automáticamente, Emmett no se encontraba así que de seguro estaba en el baño duchándose. Lo esperaría hasta que saliera. Me senté en la cama a lo indio. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

¿Bella?- preguntó sorprendido salió desnudo así que dejé mis ojos bagar por lo majestuoso de su cuerpo, verlo a él era como ver una obra de arte… este hombre era perfecto- ¿Qué haces aquí?- peguntó.

Quiero que hablemos…- dije sinceramente, ya no aguantaba esto.

Bella… es tarde, estoy cansado, ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro día?- se acostó en la cama bajo las mantas. Me di vuelta y seguí mirándolo.

¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?- le pregunté.

Ahora no Bella- susurró, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos tras de la cabeza.

Y ¿Cuándo quieres que…- me cortó.

¡ahora no Bella!- me gritó.

¿así lo arreglas todo? ¿gritándome?- le pregunté molesta.

Eres verdaderamente molesta- me dijo.

¿Por qué te cuesta tanto pedirme una disculpa?- pregunté con el seño fruncido.

No tengo por que disculparme- volvió a gritar.

No quieres estar conmigo, pero cuando yo quiero estar con otros tu te opones… entonces me puedes explicar ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté.

Yo…- se quedó callado.

Dios Emmett, solo dilo- me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre su pecho.

Bells yo…- cerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

Dilo- le incité.

Yo… yo no soy bueno para ti- agregó

Mentira- el asintió.

Solo puedo ofrecerte lo mismo que a las demás- me miró apenado, eso lo veríamos. Me senté sobre sus piernas.

Probemos… tu me quieres… lo sé- agregué sugestivamente.

Bella… Bella no te lo mereces…- susurró, sin hacerle caso saqué mi polera y quedé desnuda hacia arriba.- bella…- susurró observando mis pechos, sabía que después de volver a hacerlo el reconsideraría su idea…

Te deseo- me agarró de la cintura y me dio vuelta donde él quedó sobre mí, me quitó el short, amaba la sensación del preámbulo, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba demasiado…

Bella…- susurró y de un solo golpe se metió en mi interior, debo admitir que me dolió un poco, pero después lo comenzamos a pasar maravilloso.

Eres perfecto- abrí lo que más pude las piernas, quería sentirlo lo más dentro de mi posible, aferré mis manos a su cintura y toqué sus músculos bien marcados. Estábamos sudando. Nunca me observaba, pero intuía que era por vergüenza, estaba con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Me sentía tan afortunada, sabía que después de hacer el amor, de demostrarle cuanto lo quería podríamos volver a estar juntos y terminar con las boberías. Mis paredes se estaban tensando, ambos nos fuimos en un maravilloso orgasmo. Todo fue muy rápido, es que el deseo nos sobrepaso. Emmett se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo unos segundos.

Será mejor que te vallas- dijo dándose la vuelta, en ningún momento me miró

¿Qué?- pregunté perpleja.

Bella sal de mi cuarto- me quedé fría. No lo podía creer. Sin entender del todo, con un poco de molestia y pena a la vez me vestí.

Habría sido todo tan simple- susurré, siguió sin observarme.

Perdón- susurró, por mi rostro corrieron traicioneras lágrimas.

Si me hubieses pedido tan solo una oportunidad…- no me dejó terminar.

Te desencante Bella… no me hubieses elegido porque nunca fui yo… todo fue para demostrarle algo a Edward- sonrió con amargura.

Si me lo hubieses pedido… te abría elegido a ti- me miró abriendo unos grandes ojos.

¿Qué?- no lo podía creer.

Porque siempre fuiste tu… siempre hubieses sido tu…- sonreí con pena y lástima por mi maldita pena. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda, con tan solo gesto estaba dejándolo a él tras de mi… ya no podríamos estar juntos…

**Por favor vayan diciendo lo que les parece como va la cosa en un pequeñito aunque sea RR… y aunque sean poquitas las que me acompañen no dejaré la historia… besitos desde Chile**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: No puede ser

Bella POV

Me sentía terrible. Estos días habían sido horrorosos, odiaba sentirme mal, odiaba sentirme dependiente de alguien. Edward siempre venía a verme, había veces que le pedía a Elizabeth que le dijera que estaba durmiendo o simplemente que estaba en casa de alguna amiga. Emmett me llenaba el celular de mensajes, hace mucho quería conversar conmigo, mandaba a Alice para que me trajera papelitos o recados hablados después cuando se dio cuenta que nunca leía los mensajes escritos en papel. Sabía que el me estaba buscando, pero no quería conversarle, me había hecho mucho daño. Lamentablemente después de unos días se cansó y no volvió a insistir.

La idea me volvía loca, no podía creer que era una opción. Me dirigí al baño, me observe en el espejo y me di cuenta de las ojeras moradas que se estaban formando bajo mis ojos. Habían pasado 2 meses y seguía igual, no comía, no dormía del todo, casi ni salía si era para otro lugar que no fuese la Universidad. Papá siempre se preocupaba por mí y trataba de traerme algo por las tardes, pero lo botaba por el baño para que no se percataran que no lo comía todo. Las voces se habían hecho pan de cada día, no le había dicho nada a Jazz porque no quería asustarlo, se pondría más nervioso de lo que ya andaba mientras me vigilaba.

En minutos como este me encantaría tener a mamá conmigo, hace meses que no sabía nada de ella, solo me había mandado un email diciendo que estaba saliendo con un tipo que más encima era menor que ella. De vez en cuando me permitía vagar en los recuerdos de nuestra infancia. No podría asegurar si mis papas ya tenían problemas en esa época, lo que si sabía era que yo era muy feliz. Temerosa de lo que sucedería, lo tomé, pero no quería mirarlo aún, estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué dirían todos? ¿Qué diría mi padre? ¿En la Universidad? Es que no quería esto. Tenía la mano apretada con furia sobre el Test de embarazo, me dolía la panza, no me había llegado la regla y siempre fui muy puntual, cuando el primer mes no me llego me asuste, pero decidí esperar hasta el segundo y cuando tampoco me llego dejé automáticamente de tomar pastillas anticonceptivas y compre un Test de embarazo y eme aquí, con el corazón en la boca pensando que podría estar embarazada… es que no quería, no podía, el bebé nacería en una familia que en cierta forma no existía, tendría solo una mamá. Era por eso que no quería, solo por él, por mí bebe y por el que dirían.

Ya había pasado el tiempo estipulado para la espera así que el resultado ya debía estar listo. Poco a poco comencé a abrir mi mano y fue cuando lo vi un (+) llamo toda mi atención, me puse a llorar, pero… pero de ¿alegría? Es que en momentos como este era donde sentías de todo y nada a la vez. Automáticamente lleve mis manos a mi panza… dios mío ¿Embarazada? Y ¿de Emmett? Esto era fenomenal. Metí el Test en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y bajé a la sala, estaba dispuesta a contarle a todos lo que estaba sucediendo es que estaba feliz, cuando vi el (+) todos mis miedos se esfumaron, me sentía dichosa y afortunada algo estaba creciendo dentro de mi… cuando llegué a la sala todos estaban sonriendo comiendo pizza, hace mucho que no bajaba, Alice estaba sonriendo besando la comisura de los labios de Jazz que tenía salsa de tomate.

Hola- salude, papá se paró al instante y se me acercó sonriendo.

Hija… bajaste- me abrazó.

Si…- le devolví el abrazo también.

Ven ¿quieres pizza o otra cosa?- preguntó dubitativo.

Se me antoja… comida china- subí y baje las cejas en dirección a mi hermano.

Ok yo llamo- me dio un beso en la frente antes de ir por la libreta de números, le sonreí a Alice de seguro se podría muy feliz cuando supiera que sería tía.

¿y Ross?- pregunté dudosa, Alice tosió.

Salió con este chico…- Charlie estaba pensando- este… bueno tu hermano- dijo apuntando a Alice y nuevamente el nudo en mi estómago volvió. Alice esquivó mi mirada.

¿con cuál?- pregunté nerviosa en demasía.

Yo… no recuerdo- dijo mi padre.

¿con cuál?- pregunté ahora a Alice.

Llegará en unos minutos- agregó Jazz sonriéndome, pero se puso serio cuando vio que nosotros estábamos callados.- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

¿con quien está saliendo Rosalie?- pregunté seria... que no sea él, que no sea él, supliqué a todos los santos.

Parece que… con Emmett- suspiré, no podía ser ¡no puede ser! Sonreí con ironía.

Yo… permiso- ya no podía estar más aquí. ¿con mi hermana? ¿no pudo estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuese ella? Cuando llegué a mi cuarto saqué de mi bolsillo el Test, pensé que todo iba a ser tan simple, pensé que él aún me quería y que me apoyaría en esto, pero estaba con mi hermana, ahí yo no podía involucrarme, no podía y no quería. Tendría que irme de aquí, no podía estar frente a ellos y que poco a poco me fuese creciendo una panza que lo arruinaría todo entre ellos. Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a la única persona que podía ayudarme.

¿Bells?- preguntó aquella tan reconocible voz.

Mamá- susurré, tenía ganas de llorar, pero me las aguanté.

¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó un tanto preocupada, irme a vivir con ella era una locura, ella era tan infantil, tan loca, tendría 0 apoyo de su parte… dios habría sido todo tan simple por la calentura de ellos tendría que irme tan lejos.

Mamá yo… quería… quería saber si me puedo ir a vivir contigo por una temporada- le pedí velozmente.

Pero hija… yo feliz… digo, uf, es que me pillaste de sorpresa… pero hija cuéntame ¿Qué paso?- jamás me iría de mis tierras si algo grave no hubiese pasado.

Yo… ¿te lo puedo contar allá?- pregunté.

Si hija… pero ¿Qué dice tu padre de todo esto?- es que no podía hacer algo que a él le molestara.

No le he dicho nada aún, pero no creo se oponga, le diré que es por mi bien- sonrió.

Será perfecto que vengas bebé- me dijo feliz lo que me hizo sonreír también- ¿necesitas que te mande dinero?- preguntó.

No, tengo para todo… no te preocupes- Tenía dinero de sobra papá siempre nos depositaba y yo lo ahorraba.

Ok… entonces te vendrás…

Mañana por la mañana tomaré un vuelo, calcula el tiempo que me demoré para que me vallas a buscar al aeropuerto ¿ok?- le pedí, tendría que comenzar a organizarlo todo.

Ok mi niña, nos vemos acá que tengas un buen viaje y cualquier cosa me avisas ¿vale?- ¿Qué pensaba que me arrepentiría?

Ok má, gracias… de verdad, muchas gracias- después de eso le colgué. Fui sin hacer ruido hasta la bodega y saqué dos maletas, las llevé hasta mi cuarto para poder organizar mis cosas. Eché de toda la ropa necesaria, mis zapatos, útiles de aseo y todo lo que cayera, ya después allá compraría todo lo necesario que me hiciera falta.

Llegó la comida china- agregó Jazz entrando a mi dormitorio sonriente. Me senté en la cama y se la recibí, sus ojos se posaron sobre las maletas.

Gracias Jazz- susurré dándome cuenta de lo que mantenía toda su atención.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué significan esas maletas?- se dirigió a mi closet y se alarmó cuando vio que estaba prácticamente vacío.- quiero que deshagas esas maletas ahora mismo Isabella- me ordeno mientras él se aproximaba a la puerta.

Me voy a ir Jazz- agregué seria y muy segura de lo que decía.

¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué Bells?- se me acercó.

Necesito ayuda Jazz

¿pero que te pasa? ¿Qué mejor que estar con tu familia para superarlo lo que te esté ocurriendo hermana?- preguntó compungido.

Es que… necesito irme de Forks- le dije.

¿te irás a la casa de papá?- no me dejó ni responder- bella jamás ahí esta ese… ahí esta Alec no quiero que te acerques a él ¿me oíste?

Te oí, y no, no me voy a la casa de papá, me voy con mamá- se extraño.

¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

Recién…- susurré. Sentía un peso tan grande en mi bolsillo por el Test, tenía ganas de decírselo, tenía ganas de gritárselo de decirle al mundo entero que estaba embarazada haber de una vez que sucedía.

Bella dime que es lo que sucede… salvo por aquella vez, nunca nos omitíamos información, dime que sucede por favor hermana- me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

Solo… Forks me hace mal

¿Qué? Pero… jamás dijiste eso… ¿mal cómo?- frunció el rostro.

Jazz volvieron las voces- realmente me asustaba, pero ahora lucharía para estar bien por él, por mi bebe.

¿Qué?- abrió unos grandes ojos.- pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Bella aquí hay muy buenos especialistas, podrías acudir al mismo de la vez pasada…- no lo dejé terminar.

Es Forks Jazz, Forks me apaga, no me motiva, odio estás malditas tierras, odio estar aquí- me paré alterada, era una mentira, pero sería la única forma de poder irme- Forks me deprime, me iré a New York… comenzaré otra carrera allá, Jazz solo apóyame por favor, necesito irme, necesito recuperarme para poder volver- agregué para tratar de convencerlo, no creo volviera.

No se que dirá papá- agregó, sabía que era la esperanza que mantenía.

Él no puede decir nada, soy mayor de edad y tengo derecho a irme a vivir con mamá también, solo espero que me apoyen- le pedí.

Bajaste tan bien, pero cuando te dijimos lo de Rossi y Emmett te alteraste ¿Qué paso?- esquivé su vista- demonios Bells dime la verdad…- me gritó.

¡NO PUEDO!- le grite también, estaba perdida, después de eso no me dejaría tranquila.

¿Por qué?- preguntó dulcemente.

Porque no quiero- susurré.

¿ya no me tienes confianza?- preguntó sentido, bendita oportunidad.

No- volví a susurrar asintió sentido- después de que le dijeras todo a Charlie ya no puedo confiar en ti- salió al instante de mi habitación de seguro le iría a decir a papá me prepararía mentalmente para lo que venía, pero nada pasó, tienen que haber pasado varios minutos y nada. Decidí entrar a ducharme para estar lista para mañana. Me desnudé y me quedé varios minutos mirando mi vientre, estaba tan delgada, si hubiese sabido antes de mi estado me abría cuidado bien, se me notaban las costillas pronunciadas. Tendría que buscar ayuda médica, tenía que saber si mi bebé estaba bien y obvio comenzar a alimentarme debidamente. Salí de la ducha y me vestí, me dio mucha hambre así que me empecé a comer la comida china, estaba helada pero no quería bajar para enfrentarme a la mirada de todos. A pesar que estaba helada me supo de las mil maravillas. Me recosté y suspiré, se me venían tantas cosas nuevas y más encima me daba el lujo de estar lejos de todos mis seres queridos, de mi mundo de mi vida entera… la felicidad me duró tan poco, fui feliz por segunda vez y por segunda vez lo perdí todo.- Menos a ti- susurré poniendo mis manos sobre mi panza. Era egoísta de mi parte, lo sabía. Sabía que él irme dejándolo todo atrás no era la mejor opción, pero no quería arruinar lo que estaban formando. No me daría el lujo de arruinarle algo lindo, estos últimos días la había visto tan feliz, risueña, revoloteaba por todos lados con una despampanante sonrisa, no sería yo quien arruinara todo, por primera vez dejaría de pensar en mí y pensaría en ella. Sabía que a mi bebé le faltaría un padre, pero con toda el alma trataría de suplir todas sus necesidades, sería la madre ideal, sonreí como una idiota al imaginarme cambiando pañales o bañándolo, dándole pecho, eso sería maravilloso, me imaginaba un cuartito azul dentro del que sería nuestro hogar, juguetitos botados por todos lados en su mayoría autitos y figuras de acción, eso era lo que más deseaba, volví a sonreír como una idiota. A pesar de estar triste porque tendría que irme estaba extremadamente feliz de saber que algo en mi estaba creciendo, algo que en poquitos meses me convertiría en mamá.

Me dejé caer rendida y dormí placidamente no sin antes obvio, poner mi despertador de madrugada. Soñé que era feliz, veía un bebé sanito corriendo por el parque y sabía que era él mi bebé, corría directo a mis brazos, pero antes de que llegara lo veía doblar y correr a los brazos de Emmett que lo elevaba como si estuviese volando, sus carcajadas eran tan maravillosas que no podía dejar de sonreír. Emmett me miró y se acercó a mí con nuestro niñito en sus brazos. Éramos realmente felices, nada más en este mundo podría desear. El despertador me sacó de una realidad paralela donde todo era perfecto, desee tirarlo desde la ventana hacía a fuera y verlo romperse en pedazos, sonreí cuando imagine la escena, pero después recapacite cuando recordé lo que me avisaba. Me levante rápido y me vestí con la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior, me calce mis North Star favoritas. Agarré el maletín de mi Notebook y lo eche adentro con el cargador y todos los cds donde tenía fotos guardadas, eché también mi cámara, mi mp3 y todo mi dinero, el que tenía en efectivo, todo lo demás estaba en el banco. Sería poco diplomático si dejaba una nota y no me despedía, pero era muy temprano para escuchar a mi padre despotricar o miraditas furtivas de Jazz o suplicas de Rossi o lloriqueos de Elizabeth, suspiré. Lo primero que hice fue llamar un taxi, baje las maletas y esperé hasta que llegara, le pedí ayuda y lo hizo.

¿Podría poner en marcha el taxímetro mientras me despido de mi familia?- pregunté.

No hay problema señorita- dijo amablemente. Entre a la casa y suspiré. Primero toqué la puerta de papá y Elizabeth, era inevitable tenía que hacerlo.

¿sí?- susurró Elizabeth.

¿podría entrar un momento?- pregunté avergonzada, esto era inmiscuirme en su privacidad.

Si cariño- entre y la vi acomodándose en la cama, la miré con nostalgia, la había aprendido a querer mucho. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada, se puso en pie y tomo mis manos- ¿Qué sucede cariño?- no me pude aguantar las ganas y la abrace.

Te quiero Eli- susurré

Y yo Bellita, pero debo admitir que me estás asustando un poco, por tu carita me temo que algo malo ocurre- confesó, esta mujer era muy buena, me alegraba que papá la hubiese encontrado.

Cuida mucho a pá y te pido como favor personal que me apoyes ¿ok?- pregunté separándome para poder observarla.

¿Qué sucede Bells?- preguntó papá restregándose los ojos.

Papi- susurré recostándome en la cama para poder poner mi cabeza en su pecho.

¿Qué sucede bebé?- me mordí el labio nerviosísima, ya no podía esperar más, tenía que decirlo.

Me voy- susurré.

¿A dónde?- se intrigó, se incorporó un poco.

Donde la mamá- susurré, ahora se incorporó totalmente.

¿Qué dices?- arrugó la frente.

Me voy donde la mamá… quiero vivir un tiempo con ella, anoche la llame y le pregunté, me dijo que si, que sería perfecto- sonreí un poco.

No… ¿estás loca?… ¿Q-qué sucede?... ¿Q-q-qué paso?... bella… yo pensé… ¿te sientes incomoda con mi presencia en casa?- negué automáticamente.

No pá…

¿entonces? ¿Qué es esa idea Bella?- se levantó y yo también me puse en pie, caminaba para todos lados hasta que se fijo que un taxi me esperaba afuera.- ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó indicando con la cabeza. Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí donde Ross cuando entre me di cuenta que no estaba, que no había llegado, me cayeron algunas lágrimas, pero lo dejé pasar lo primero era lo primero, MI BEBÉ. Fui a ver a Jazz y estaba parado mirando por la ventana, viendo como mi padre sacaba las maletas del taxi.

Te amo- susurré- no te enojes…

Todo lo que luchamos para que te quedarás, tuve que hacerme el tonto en tantas cosas, ceder en todos los caprichos de mi padre ¿para qué? Ahora así como así te largas- él me hacía sentir lo que realmente era… una mala hermana, debía de haberle contado todo.

Ayúdame- me observó sin creer lo que le pedía.

¿Qué?- me percate que mi padre le estaba pagando al hombre, estaba en pijama y a pies descalzos. Tuve que correr hasta abajo.

Ya basta- le grité me miró sorprendido.

¿Por qué quieres irte?- preguntó enfurecido- más encima así ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada ayer? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste mi opinión?

Porque soy mayor de edad, no tengo que preguntarte o pedirte permiso… ya no soy una niña- le informé.

Pero bella…- pensó un poco, se mordió el labio nervioso, de ahí herede mi nerviosismo y mi afición por morderme el labio- te incomodo ¿verdad?... Si es eso… te incomodo, estoy ocupando tu espacio, cambiando tu vida…

No- susurré- no es eso, es solo que me quiero ir con mamá, solo un tiempo, Forks… Forks…- no pude terminar.

La deprime…- acotó con ironía mi hermano- le hace mal… la apaga- se estaba burlando de mi, pero era mejor que fuese así.

¿Qué? ¿Forks? Tú amas Forks- me indicó.

Señorita… ¿me voy o la espero?- preguntó el taxista.

Váyase- le dijo mi padre furioso.

No… perdón, espéreme un momento- se fue a parar en la puerta del conductor para darnos un poco de privacidad, aunque no creo se pudiese ya que todos hablábamos muy fuerte.

No te irás- me desafió, suspiré, me estaba mareando. Me quedé callada un rato, pase mi mano por la frente, necesitaba irme, no podía quedarme, algo se me ocurriría.

Si nos dices por que te quieres ir puedes hacer lo que quieras- agregó Jazz cruzándose de brazos, pero mi padre lo miró sin creer lo que decía.

No quiero estar aquí- susurré.

¿de qué te estás arrancando?- preguntó aún cruzado de brazos.- o ¿de quien te estás arrancando?- cuestionó escéptico, me puse un poco nerviosa.

De todo…s…- no quería dañarlos, el rostro de mi padre se contrarió.

Bella me puedo ir yo, se que es eso…- ya no podía perder más tiempo o si no terminaría quedándome y confesándolo todo. De repente de soslayo vi el Jeep de Emmett acercarse, me tapé la cara ¿es que acaso esto se me podía complicar más? ¿acaso llegaría Alice y Edward? O ¿quizás Jake? Me cuestioné con ironía. Rosalie bajo súper rápido mirándonos a todos, después Emmett la siguió y me observó intensamente "dilo, no pienses en nadie… ella destruye lo que podrías formar con Emmett… ella esta destruyendo tu familia… hazlo, se lo merece, eso no se le hace a una hermana" cerré los ojos, maldita voz, Jazz parece que se dio cuenta, él me conocía tan bien, no quiso acercarse porque estaba enojado. Emmett se acercó a Rosalie pero no la toco, se dedico a mirarme por completo, quizás se percató de lo delgada que estaba, pero después se fijo en las maletas tras de mi.

Conversémoslo adentro, nos estamos enfriando todos- agregó papá, mire a Eli que estaba en bata tiritando, papá y Jazz en pijama pero sin playera y descalzos, salvo ambos que llegaron y yo, los tres estábamos abrigados.

Ya no hay nada que conversar- susurré, mirar a Emmett hacía que mi bolso pesara 10 veces más, y el peso solo lo daba el Test de embarazo.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada Rosalie, no quería tener que dar más explicaciones, ¿Por qué tenía que estar él aquí?

Me voy- susurré.

¿Qué?- se llegó a atorar con la saliva, su rostro de desformó- ¿Por qué?- quiso seguir hablando pero varias veces decidió omitir.

No Rossi, no es por eso- le susurré solo a ella, no quería que se sintiera culpable.

Disculpen ¿que sucede?- preguntó Emmett, cerré los ojos automáticamente.

Bella quiere irse…- abrió unos ojos súper grande.

¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó molesto también.

Les voy a dejar bien claro a todos, no quiero tener que repetir una y otra vez lo mismo, además me estoy atrasando- mire mi reloj pulsera.

Yo creo que deberías pensarlo bastante- agregó Emmett esquivé su mirada sonriendo con ironía como si ya no lo hubiera hecho.

Me quiero ir a vivir una temporada con mamá, voy a cambiar de carrera, mi estilo de vida, voy a buscar ayuda con lo de las voces- todos sabían de su existencia, así que no valía la pena ocultar más información, además me serviría como coartada.

Pero bellita, ¿Qué mejor que con tu familia?- preguntó Rossi casi llorando.

Es que no me quiero quedar- casi les grité, todos quedaron en shock- me quiero ir a vivir con mamá ¿tan difícil es entender? ¿tantas explicaciones tengo que dar para largarme de este mugroso pueblo?- me di vuelta, el taxista me miró un poco enojado, pero cuando vio que corría una lágrima por mi mejilla me miró con compasión, las limpie lo más rápido que pude y me di la vuelta luego les sonreí con ironía- ¿Por qué se fue mamá?- le pregunté a mi padre lo que lo dejó plasmado- aparte de que ya no eran felices ¿Por qué se fue?- pregunté, era una maldita, pero quería irme, no soportaba verlo tan cerca y no poder confesarle todo, yo misma fui la que me lo compliqué todo, pero como dije no quería quitarle a Rossi su felicidad, ella merecía dejar de sufrir, aunque eso condicionara que fuese egoísta con mi bebé- porque odiaba este mugroso pueblo, se fue porque aquí no hay posibilidades de surgir, este pueblo me estanca- dije fríamente- quizás soy igual a ella, aspiro alto, quiero tener otra vida, buscar otras cosas y si para eso me tengo que alejar de ustedes gustosa pago ese precio- me observaron incrédulos.

Ella se fue porque este pueblo no la hacía feliz… pero tu eres diferente a ti te encanta…- pare de golpe lo que iba a decir papá.

Me encantaba… ¿a qué podré aspirar aquí? Salir de la universidad, trabajar en un colegio mugroso, casarme con un mediocre, llenarme de hijos y hasta ahí llegó mi vida ¿eso es lo que quieres para mi? ¿Qué me enamoré de cualquier bueno para nada que se me pase por en frente?- Emmett se puso rígido y creo Rosalie lo miro de soslayo- esa vida no es para mi, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mamá… - hablaba mientras me acercaba al maletero para guardar las maletas, ninguno se inmuto, estaban estáticos en sus lugares- prefiero largarme ahora que tengo tiempo, no quiero sufrir lo mismo que ella…- poco a poco papá se dio vuelta y se metió a la casa sin decir ni una palabra más, me dolió el pecho tenia ganas de gritarle a todo Forks, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mentira que era todo lo que había dicho, decirle que sería abuelo y que estos últimos meses junto a él mi vida había sido verdaderamente perfecta.

No seas tan hiriente- pidió Jazz rabioso.

¿Querían la verdad? Esa es mi verdad- le dije desafiante.

No te creo, tu no eres así Bella, eres diferente…- sonreí con ironía.

Según tu era diferente a Rosalie- ella miró curiosa a Jazz- y me acostaba con tu amigo…- se tensó.

Eso es diferente- siseo.

¿diferente a qué?- sonreí- te crees intuitivo, pero no lo eres, jurabas que era una niñita inocente y no lo fui, mientras dormían lo metía a mi cuarto- Emmett estaba enojado, lo notaba en su postura- te jure que jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error y eme aquí…- callé por mi propio bien- volví a hacer exactamente lo mismo con Emmett- el susodicho no podía creer que por fin lo había dicho, Jazz se dio vuelta y lo miró con furia.- no me conoces nada…

Lárgate, has de tu vida lo que quieras, pero lejos de mi… no cuentes más conmigo para nada Isabella- gritó furibundo mientras entraba a la casa velozmente.

Bella por favor, quédate por mi…- me suplico, tomé su rostro y lo acuné entre mis manos.

Me tengo que ir…- susurré.

Mira a la familia, perdonarán cada una de las cosas que dijiste… solo quédate Bella- me dolía ver correr lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Espero me perdones, pero no puedo quedarme- agregué tajante- lo hago por todos, lo hago por ti- dios si que era verdad… negó quitó mis manos de su rostro y se fue al interior de la casa. Me iba a subir al auto cuando me agarraron del brazo, era Emmett.

Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo, no destruyas a tu familia Bella… no hagas esto por… por alguien- miré con enojo el agarre y me soltó.

Lo hago por mi- por mi bebé y por Rossi- pudo ser cualquiera- arrugó la frente- pudiste fijaste en cualquier otra chica, pudiste fijarte en mi, pero por sobre todas la elegiste a ella… solo… Emmett hazla feliz, por favor- le pedí.

Bella…- me acerqué.

Diles que me perdonen… díselo a mi papá o Jazz, dile que los amo y que no pienso nada de lo que les dije…- me metí velozmente al auto y le pedí al taxista que partiera, vi como quedaba parado en la vereda el hombre que más había significado en mi vida, vi como quedaba atrás el padre de mi hijo, los seres que más querían a mi vida.

Entonces… al aeropuerto…- susurró y yo asentí.- no se preocupe señorita, la familia perdona… siempre lo hace- sonreí con ironía, no pude aguantar más y empecé a llorar sonoramente, tapé mi rostro. Me dolía en el alma haber visto el rostro compungido de papá, lo dañé mucho. Aferré mis manos a mi vientre.

Perdóname- susurré a la nada, mientras acariciaba mi panza, estaba siendo egoísta con él, pero más adelante todo esto terminaría por arreglarse.

Dicen…- lo miré curiosa-… disculpe si la incomodo… pero dicen que los bebés sienten lo mismo que sus madres… no llore porque lo estresará a él- sonreí como una completa idiota, asentí. Llevábamos bastante rato de camino cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a marcar, era Alice.

Si no fuese mucha la molestia ¿podría ir un poco más rápido?- le pedí al señor y el muy amablemente asintió, me preocupó que pudiesen venir tras de nosotros.

¿Qué?- pregunté tratando de controlar mi respiración y mi llanto.

Bájate ahora mismo de ese taxi- sonreí agraciada por su actitud infantil.

No me intereso lo que me dijo mi familia ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente contigo?- pregunte.

Conmigo no lograrás nada con eso de "jugar a ofender" se que no piensas nada de lo que dices… estoy vistiéndome y voy a salir a buscarte, así que dile a ese taxista que detenga el auto y que nos esperen hasta que lleguemos- me mordí el labio, ella era muy infantil.

Espero que no perdamos el contacto- susurré.

Bella por favor, hazlo por todos, no te vallas- pidió casi llorando.

¿Será para Alice Cullen un impedimento tomar un avión e ir a visitarme de vez en cuando?- sonreí, ella era capaz de contratar un jet privado para estacionarlo casi, casi en mi jardín, reí al imaginarla.

Pero no será lo mismo, ya no estarás acá, Jazz quedó muy herido, me llamo casi llorando para ver si podía convencerte, amiga mía por favor quédate, te ayudaré con Emmett, lo juro- dijo muy segura ¿pensaba que podría hacerle eso a mi hermana? ¿en que mundo vivía?

Es mi hermana ¿crees que podría quitarle a Emmett sin sentir remordimiento?- ya no quería hablar más- Alice te voy a cortar… solo… cuídate mucho, te ruego que cuides a mi hermano- vi de reojo que estaba llegando al aeropuerto.

Bella por…- pero le corté. Lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, saqué de mi billetera la suma que marcaba el taxímetro.

No se preocupe bella…- sonreí cuando pronunció mi nombre, obvio tantas veces lo dijeron que ya se lo memorizo- su padre me pagó.- Extendí mi mano y le puse carita de perrito, aquella que aprendí de Alice.

Es la única forma que tengo para agradecer la paciencia y la grata compañía- es que de verdad fue muy amable y su sonrisa, me provocaba ternura y me hacía sonreír a mí también.

Saber que se cuidará y que llamará a su padre para disculparse me basta cariño- era un gran hombre.

Insisto… ¿por favor?- suspiró derrotado y lo recibió. Abrí la puerta y él se bajó conmigo, me ayudó a sacar las maletas y llamó a un muchacho con un carrito para que me ayudara.- ¿gracias…?- pregunté dudosa.

Memo…- sonreí su apodo me produjo gracia.

¿diminutivo de…?

Guillermo- sonrió genuinamente.

Fue un gusto conocerlo Memo- besé cariñosamente su mejilla, me inspiraba ternura, me recordaba a mi abuelo.

Él- dio un pequeño piquete en mi panza con su dedo- merece que toda su familia sepa que existe… él muchacho- hizo un gesto con la cabeza- tiene que saber sobre él- suspiré- no me conoces y se que no tienes porque hacerme caso si ni siquiera escuchaste a tu familia, pero he vivido muchos años, los concejos de un viejo tienen gran sabiduría… si de mí dependiera te llevaba de vuelta con tu familia…

Cuídate- susurre- eres un gran hombre- después de eso me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la vendedora de los boletos. Eran las 9 de la mañana y el vuelo ya se estaba abordando así que no perdí tiempo para que no fuese a llegar Alice y me armara una escena. Apenas me senté mi teléfono sonó, era mamá.

Me dijiste que no se pondría así bella- no entendí nada.

¿Qué?

Tu padre… me llamo diciendo que prácticamente yo fui la que te indujo a dejar Forks- estaba un poco alterada, no enojada.

Fue difícil… lo siento, tampoco esperé que fuese así…

Sabes que amó la idea de que vengas, pero creo que es mejor que te devuelvas a casa…- ¿Qué?

¿no quieres que valla?- pregunté.

Sabes que si… pero tu padre, él me responsabiliza a mi por todo lo que dijiste- agregó igual de alterada.

Mamá no puedo…- se me acercó la azafata.

Necesito que apagué su teléfono por favor- pidió amablemente.

Ok… mamá, estoy arriba del avión y va a despegar, calcula mi llegada, te amo, bye- corté la llamada y apagué el aparato. La azafata me sonrió cortésmente. Llevábamos bastante volando así que pedí un edredón tenía mucho frío, descansaría un rato, estaba agotada emocionalmente. Sabía que el mundo se me venía encima, solo necesitaba recargar baterías y todo esto funcionaría… o eso esperaba.

**¿Algún RR que me aya ganado? Por favor solo para saber que opinan de la historia… pronto sabremos que a sido de la vida de Bella cuando pasen un par de anitos… jejejejej así que ya saben, unos poquitos RR y subo altiro, altiro… besos desde santiago de Chile**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Invitación

Bella POV

Sabía que ya no podía atrasar más este momento, pero la suavidad de mi cama no me dejaba levantarme. Es que ser universitaria, trabajadora y madre era una ardua tarea. Apenas llegue a New York mamá me inscribió en la universidad para que comenzara a estudiar diseño, encantada acepte, más que mal por ese rubro tenía un futuro asegurado. Primero hice un semestre luego congele y cuando la niña nació y encontré que era tiempo prudente para dejarla a cargo hice mi segundo semestre y 2do año, el cual ahora había terminado, se estaba acercando las fiestas de fin de año y me fascinaba la idea de poder dedicarle total tiempo a la niña, es que con toda mi agenda ocupada no me quedaba de otra que dejarla en una guardería que de suerte mamá había acondicionado en la misma empresa cuando la tuve, eso me dejaba más tranquila mientras trabajaba y obvio sabiéndola cerca de mamá podía estudiar más tranquila. Renée era de gran ayuda, estaba siendo una madre ejemplar y una abuela única, Phil también resultó ser un gran hombre, que me ayudaba mucho, y lo más importante que amaba ciegamente a mamá. Éramos felices, aunque me faltara parte de mi vida, junto a mi hija era feliz.

Me levanté a regañadientes, pero ya estaba atrasada así que no podía dilatar más el relajo, me dirigí a la cunita de la niña y la vi placidamente dormida, sonreí, ella era mi orgullo, mi motivación, mi existencia completa. Me fui al baño, tendría que tomar una de esas duchas estilo flash y así fue, no me demoré ni 5 minutos en tomarla. Al ser mamá todos tus tiempos se amoldaban a tus hijos, si ellos se enfermaban y despertaban por la noche, tú también tenías que hacerlo, si ellos querían jugar y tu descansar tenías que jugar, si querías salir un día por la noche simplemente ya no ibas tranquila. Salí de la ducha envuelta en toalla y la niña aún dormía.

Hoy tenía reunión en la empresa de mamá era así como su brazo derecho ya que su anterior asesora se casó y decidió irse del país, por mi estupendo, pues estar cerca de ella me había hecho de gran utilidad, había aprendido muchas cosas. Removí las prendas en mi closet y encontré el vestido apropiado para la reunión que tenía, mamá decía que muchas veces las cosas entraban por la vista y para este tipo de reuniones tenía que verme "bella" "despampanante" así que encontré uno rojo sangre muy ceñido al cuerpo que se abotonaba por delante, tenía mangas cortas y un escote que para nada tentaba ser vulgar. Me puse un cinturón ancho negro y unos tacones del mismo color, terminé mirándome al espejo y me veía espectacular, sonreí con grandeza, soy hermosa y tenía que sacarme provecho. Cepille mi cabello y lo deje caer sobre mis hombros, me dirigí a la cajita donde guardaba mis joyas y me puse los pendientes que mamá me había regalado cuando tuve a la niña y el reloj pulsera que me regalo Phil. Sin hacer ruido me dirigí a la cuna y sutilmente la saqué para poder cambiarla de ropa, tenía un cuarto muy amplio para ambas, a pesar de que en la casa habían más cuartos decidí dormir con ella es que debo admitirlo era una madre muy sobre protectora. La puse en mi cama y me encanté observándola, es que era hermosa, debo admitir que siempre pensé que era hombre, nunca quise en todo caso saber el sexo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que iba a ser niño, me equivoqué, el día del parto me encontré con una hermosa niñita. Nahara era el bebé más hermoso que alguna vez vi, tenía unos grandes ojitos azules con largas pestañas, su cabecita estaba poblada por pelusitas rubias enruladas, y sus mejillas tenían unos hoyuelos que la hacían aún más perfecta, era parecida a Jasper, pero juro que lloré cuando la vi porque sus facciones en totalidad la hacían idéntica a él, a su padre, hasta en su genio y su forma de ser siempre me lo recordarían. Me dirigí al closet otra vez para sacarle ropita, lo compartíamos, debo admitir que muchas veces le dije a mamá que me iría a vivir a un departamento, hace mucho que estaba cotizando uno muy lindo y perfecto para Narita, pero me rogó junto a Phil que no lo hiciera, que esta casa era demasiado grande y que nos echaría mucho de menos. Debo admitir que dinero no me faltaba, había logrado una gran estabilidad económica trabajando con mamá, me estaba dando cuentas que me dejaban cuantiosas sumas, me había hecho una gran fama en el rubro, es que mi apellido renombraba, cuando todos sabían que mis padres era Charlie Swan y Renée quedaban muy conformes de que les trabajara sus proyectos. Le cambié de ropa y la dejé más linda aún, se removía inquieta estaba segura que se resfriaría. Agarré su bolsito y eché dos mudas de ropa completa. Busqué mi maletín y metí mi netbook y las carpetas de las propuestas a tratar ahora. Miré en su totalidad mi cuarto y sonreí, Nahara había venido a cambiar mi vida completamente, ella lo desorganizaba todo, andaba dejando sus juguetitos por todos lados. Nora la niña del aseo se volvía loca cuando entraba a mi cuarto a organizar las cosas, porque no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, siempre le daba una sonrisa de disculpa cada vez que podía. Llamé a Nora y le pedí que me ayudara a bajar las cosas mientras yo bajaba a la niña. La acomode en la sillita que después se encajaba en la base permanente que estaba en el asiento trasero de mi camioneta. Me extrañaba que aún durmiera. Saqué leche y se la eche en su bolso junto a la mamadera y unos juguetes que encontré a la pasada, siempre le gustaba reconocer algo suyo en la guardería. Nora era un encantó tenía 35 años y vivía aquí ya me tenía el desayuno servido, mamá le pagaba muy bien, pero yo siempre le daba paga extra es que era una gran mujer. Tenía una hija que estaba en la escuelita y vivía aquí también. Me senté y comencé a desayunar mientras leía el periódico, siempre había que estar muy informado.

Al rato dejé bagar mi vista mirando por la ventana, Renée tenía una casa con un gran jardín pero jamás comparado a la hermosura de las tierras de Forks. Me acordaba tanto de mi casa, de mi cuarto, los primeros días lo pase súper mal tratando de adaptarme a este lugar, él calor muchas veces no me dejaba dormir. Hace 2 años y 7 meses que me vine desde Forks y debo admitir que para mi parecía un siglo, me faltaba el abrazo de mis hermanos, los concejos y el apoyo de mi amiga, el beso de mi padre, la palabra cariñosa de Eli y la compañía de Edward. Para que decir cuanto extrañaba o cuanta falta me hacía Emmett, habían veces donde lloraba por noches enteras, hasta el día de hoy, pero cuando despertaba se me olvidaban todas mis preocupaciones cuando escuchaba la melodiosa voz de mi Nari diciéndome "mamita ti amu", sonreí. No era del todo feliz, porque gente faltaba en nuestras vidas, me faltaba esa llamada cariñosa o el reconocimiento general de mi hija. Con Rossi había tenido una que otra conversación por teléfono, nos enviábamos muchos emails contándonos de la vida, obvio ella tocaba casi nada el tema Emmett y yo jamás toqué la existencia de mi bebé. Con Edward y Alice conversábamos largas horas por teléfono o msn, prefería casi siempre la segunda opción porque o sino escuchaban los gritos o la risa constante de Narita. Eli siempre me mandaba saludos con Alice o de vez en cuando los emails de Rossi lo expresaban, pero con papá o Jazz jamás volví a comunicarme. Sabía que jamás me perdonarían las cosas horribles que dije, así que tenía que conformarme con saber como estaban por medio de los demás lo que era obviamente muy frustrante. Debo admitir que por mucho tiempo llamaba a Jazz pero no contestaba, todos los días insistía, siempre a la misma hora de forma constante mes tras mes, duré los 7 meses del embarazo acá, hasta que un día me contestó, sonreí como una idiota pensando que quizás se había cansado de ignorarme, la felicidad me duró muy poco, porque casi me saca el tímpano cuando me gritó que no le importaba mi vida y que no quería que lo volviera a llamar nunca más, y otras cosas que ya no valen la pena recordar.

¿ocupará la computadora niña?- preguntó amablemente Nora mientras me la traía. Tenía ganas de saber si habían novedades con respecto a Forks, pero ya estaba lo bastante atrasada como para darme el lujo de leer email tranquilamente.

No alcanzo estoy muy atrasada- le dije mientras dejaba lo que ensucie en el lava platos.

No se preocupe niña yo lo hago- era una gran mujer, me alegraba haberla encontrado.

Puedo dejar lo que ensucie ahí Norita y hoy no me llevaré esa computadora así que Nikki- su hija- puede ocuparla tranquilamente ¿ok?- asintió. Esta navidad le regalaría una computadora propia para que se sintiera más cómoda.- ¿me ayudas?- le indiqué los bolsos y volvió a sentir.

Está un poco pálida- dijo dirigiendo toda su atención a Nari.

No me asustes mujer- pero era verdad.

Déjala conmigo, si esta enferma no será bueno sacarla y menos llevarla con los niños se necesitara atención personalizada- dijo segura.

Tienes muchas cosas por hacer Norita, no puedo cargarte tanto y no te preocupes porque me quedó mayormente tranquila al saber que si bajo algunos pisos la veo- le sonreí agradeciéndole igual por su gentileza.

Ok- rodó los ojos. Me abrió la puerta y encajé automáticamente la silla en la base. Corrí hasta la casa de nuevo me había olvidado de mi cartera, así que aproveche para cepillarme los diente, cuando salí la televisión estaba encendida y de refilón vi a una fotografía de Alec, tal parece que estaban haciéndole una entrevista, hablaba cosas sin sentido pero quede con la mandíbula floja cuando se refirió a Charlie como su padre y que había sido el hombre más importante e influyente en su vida y que hoy por hoy estaba retirado y él había heredado sus acciones… wow… hoy por hoy en esta vida nada me extrañaba.- niña- me llamo Nora.

¿si?- pregunté preocupada

Suena su teléfono, es su mamá- cerré los ojos preocupada, ya estaba más que atrasada, corrí hasta el auto lo encendí y le recibí el teléfono.

Mamá- saludé comenzando a conducir mientras también me despedía de Nora.

¿Dónde estás Bella?- preguntó susurrando, de seguro ya estaba con los clientes en la sala de reunión.

De camino a la agencia- le informé.

Estás muy atrasada bella… los clientes se están impacientando- a mi la única impaciente me parecía ella.

Tranquila, estaré ahí en unos 20 minutos, quizás menos- le informé sonriendo.

¿traes todo lo necesario?- preguntó un poco más tranquila- ¿te ves linda? Hay bella… recuerda que esta es tu entrada a este mundo, si consigues estás cuentas tendrás una gran carrera a base de pura experiencia… hija tiene que salir todo bien- jamás, jamás estuve nerviosa, pero ¿ahora? Esta mujer era capaz de voltear estómagos con su presión.

No te preocupes llevo todo lo necesario, creo que si, que me veo muy linda y como favor personal no me pongas histérica, voy manejando, con teléfono en mano y más encima con un bebé a bordo- se preocupo.

Te corto- dicho y hecho, me colgó. Sonreí, ella jamás dejaría de comportarse como una niña. Manejé un poco más rápido, sonreí cuando vi que mi niña se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba, su boquita formo una perfecta "O", era una niña preciosa. De vez en cuando divagaba con la idea de cómo sería nuestra vida en Forks, como sería si todos supieran de la existencia de esta dulzura, volví a sonreír, es que me sentía verdaderamente orgullosa de ella, había caminado a los 10 meses, aprendía cosas con la velocidad de la luz, distinguía muchas palabras, cosas u animales, a pesar de que no todo se le comprendía siempre quería hablarlo todo para ser una niña de tan solo 2 años era de pocas. Me faltaba poco por llegar al trabajo.

¿Narita?- pregunté dulcemente mientras la observaba. Se removió inquieta y sin previo aviso vomitó. Me estacione automáticamente frente a una casa, lo hice de forma muy precaria es que me asusté mucho. Cuando decidí comprar un auto, me decidí por esta camioneta para padres, el asiento se daba vuelta para poder atender las necesidades de los niños. Le desenganche los tirantes que la sostenían a la silla mientras me sentaba en el asiento trasero, la tomé mientras la limpiaba, me partía el alma cuando se enfermaba porque era de esos bebés que no comen nada y más encima vomitan, era de esas bebés que adelgazaban mucho. -¿Qué pasó?- pregunté acunándola entre mis brazos, me daba lo mismo si me vomitaba, mi hija era lo más importante en el mundo entero. La acomodé de tal forma que quedara acostada en mis piernas, automáticamente me agarró la oreja rodé los ojos, era una maña que tenía de bebé, de seguro eso la relajaba. Susurré una canción de cuna para que se pudiese dormir, solo esperaba que fuese un mareo. Nos quedamos así durante unos 15 minutos, dios estaba más que atrasada. Sonó mi teléfono, tuve que hacer peripecias para alcanzarlo porque lo había dejado adelante, se me crispó el rostro cuando me percaté que era mamá.

Dime inmediatamente donde te metiste Isabella- ronde los ojos.

Uno no me digas Isabella sabes que lo odio y dos, en el auto con tu nieta entre mis brazos porque acaba de vomitar- le dije en un susurró no quería despertarla.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó casi, casi gritándome.

Vomitó, pero se acaba de quedar dormida, trataré de acomodarla y voy- le expliqué.

Tomate tu tiempo, yo los entretengo por mientras ¿ya esta mejor?- preguntó preocupada.

No lo sé, pero se quedó dormida, la llevaré hasta la salita cuna y luego cuando termine la reunión a medico- no me gustaba la idea de tener que dejarla solita, pero no había de otra.

Si quieres podemos correr la reunión, les contaré que tienes un problema familiar ¿te parece?- sonaba tentador, pero prefería salir luego de esta, era mejor para todos.

No te preocupes voy, solo diles que estoy por llegar ¿ok?

Bueno- después de eso me volvió a colgar.

¿Narita?- susurré cerca de su oído y no se movió así que con mucho cuidado la puse en su sillita y volví a mi lugar. Debo admitir que manejé más rápido que de costumbre, pero es que estaba recién empezando en esto no podía darme el lujo de ser tan impuntual, todo lo que quería lograr era por su bien. Me estacione ya en la empresa y bajé velozmente para primero sacar el bolso de la niña, volví a sacarle la contención esta vez la llevaría sin su sillita la había vomitado… wacala, sonreí. Camine rápido hasta el ascensor y para mi muy mala fortuna me topé con el idiota de Mike Newton un ejecutivo de mamá, para mi mala, malísima suerte andaba tras de mi y como es de esperarse para nada serio obvio, solo para meterse en mi cama, no podía decir que el hombre era feo, pero cuando hablaba todo se iba a la mugre tipo más egocéntrico que ese no existía… aunque… moví la cabeza para poder dejar de pensar en esa idea, no me hacía bien.

Hola Bells- me saludó ¿Qué? ¿ahora no era "preciosura"?

Hola Mike- salude amablemente.

Te ves muy linda…- ¿eh? Me quedé boquiabierta ¿Quién es este y que hizo con el patán de Newton?

Gracias- sonreí, si que quería hacer meritos.

¿está enfermita?- preguntó poniendo toda su atención en la niña.

Un poco, se vino vomitando, tuve que detenerme por eso vengo muy retrasada- dije, era grato poder conversar con él sin sentirse incomoda con cada palabra que decía.

Cuando estés en problemas puedes llamarme Bells, pude haber ido a buscarlas- ¿eh? No pude decir más ya que llegué al piso de la guardería.

Gra-gracias- una vez afuera del ascensor arrugue completamente mi frente por no entender su comportamiento.

Bells- susurró Ángela Weber mientras se me acercaba. Ella era la encargada de la guardería pero a parte era una gran amiga y una gran persona, tenía un niñito pequeñito de 3 años, también era madre soltera, era maravilloso para ella poder trabajar aquí así podía cuidar a su hijo también, el que se llevaba de maravilla con Narita.- llegaron tarde- me sonrió, alzó sus manos para que se la entregara.

Esta enfermita parece, o sea dios quiera que no que se trate más que de un simple mareo, se puso a vomitar en el auto- dejé en una mesita para niños las cosas de Nari, se me acercó Ginito, el hijo de Áng y le di un besito y un abrazo cariñoso.

No te preocupes, ve tranquila, aquí la cuidaremos muy bien- dijo mirando al niño que asintió enérgicamente.

Áng cualquier cosa avísame ¿por favor?- le di un besito a mi hija y vi como la ponía en una cunita. Se me partía el alma tener que dejarla solita por un par de horas, pero de esta reunión dependía nuestro futuro sin tener que pedirle nada a nadie. Tuve que bajar de nuevo hasta el estacionamiento para sacar mi maletín y mi cartera. Volví a tomar el ascensor, antes de entrar pasé al tocador de damas para arreglar cualquier detalle, me di cuenta que me veía igual de perfecta, saqué mi perfume y me eche un poco y luego pinte mis labios de un rojo no tan fuerte como el del vestido. Cuando encontré que mejor jamás respiré profundo y salí del tocador. Muchos me observaron con deseo y otras con envidia, sabía que muchas de ellas pensaba que mi fama se debía a los hilos de mis padres y debo admitir que sí, para algo bueno que nos sirva el poder de ellos, pero desde hoy todo sería diferente, hoy me tenía que lucir porque desde hoy todo cambiaría, mamá ya no les ofrecería mis servicios, serían ellos quienes llamarían para saber si podían tener el honor de que sus cuentas fuesen aceptadas por mi. Sabía que había cambiado, pero ahora si que amaba a esta nueva Bella, porque era única, luchadora, confiada y por sobre todo ganadora. Caminé cual pasarela se tratara, vi la mirada que me lanzaba Mike, era como si me tocara solo con la mirada o en el mejor de sus sueños estuviese sobre mi tirándome. Ahora entendía a mis padres, conocieron el mundo del éxito y se embobaron y obvio quisieron más, eso era lo que me pasaba, aunque jamás, jamás nunca podría abandonar a mi hija, nunca. Respiré una vez más profundamente y entre con total prestancia a la sala de reunión, todos se voltearon a verme, casi en su totalidad eran hombres y se repitió la misma escena de hace un rato, hombres que podían ser mis padres o casi mis abuelos me desnudaban con la mirada y las mujeres desprendían envidia por todo el lugar.

Damas, caballeros- entre saludando, casi todos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, me acerqué a mi asiento no sin antes besar la mejilla de mamá que se veía igual de hermosa.

Perfecta elección- me susurró y yo sonreí a la concurrencia.

Debo disculparme pero ser madre es complicado- tarde me di cuenta que debí haberme guardado ese comentario para mi. No quería que nadie se enterara de su existencia o si no podrían comenzar a investigar sobre ella, un día me hicieron una entrevista en una revista de negocios que se vende a nivel mundial y no dije nada sobre mi familia, no quería que por medio de algo así en Forks se enteran de la existencia de mi hija, quise golpearme por ser tan bocota.

¿tienes hijos?- preguntó una rubia platinada que estaba frente a mi, lamentablemente ya no podía negarlo estaba encerrada por mi propia imprudencia.

Si, tengo una niñita- sonreí, bueno y ¿Qué más da? En fin jamás dejaría que la fotografiaran.

Wow… ¿tan pequeña y casada?- preguntó sorprendido Juan Carlos el organizador de toda esta revuelta. Él es el pionero de todo esto, es a quien tendría que venderle mi idea para sus nuevas galerías de Arte.

Soy pequeña aún pero de cuantiosa experiencia- no quise especificar sobre mi estado civil no sabía como les podría parecer.

¿comenzamos?- preguntó mi madre y me di cuenta que ella pensaba igual que yo, así que asentí igual que todos los presentes, salvo esa mujer que me miraba curiosa lo cual me intimidaba un poco, no quería que por no estar casada un proyecto como este se me fuese a la basura. Partí explicando todos los pormenores hasta llegar al meollo de mi idea, vi rostros satisfechos, algunos sonrientes y uno molesto, el de la platinada. Me explaye, mostré todo mi gran potencial, el proyecto trataba sobre la remodelación completa de nuevas galerías de Arte que se abrirían en la zona, desde un momento me atrajo la idea, tenía que ser algo vanguardista pero a la vez chic. Una vez terminada la reunión todos se me acercaron a felicitar, bromeaban con mamá, obvio Juan Carlos acepto la cuenta inmediatamente, sonreí con elegancia, pero por dentro estaba danzando como una quinceañera, tirando los tacones por quien sabe donde.

Cuídate, porque pronto quedarás sin cuentas Renée- bromeó Juan Carlos.

Ya lo estoy viendo venir- le siguió el juego mi madre. El cóctel estuvo exquisito y el café para que decir, se había convertido en mi debilidad, no había nada más rico en este mundo que una exquisita taza de café… "Bella si lo hay… y sabes muy bien que" había aprendido a canalizar las voces, hace mucho que dejaron de ser agresivas, sonreí con picardía al recordar a lo que se refería mi mente… Emmett y su intensidad al hacerme el amor… dios volví a mover mi cabeza bruscamente quería sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza, no era sano.

¿cierto bella?- preguntó Renato otro de los empresarios que estaba inmiscuido en este proyecto, quedé colgada, no sabía que era lo que me había preguntado.

¿Perdón?- pregunté confundida.

¿Qué desde ahora tu te encargarás de mis cuentas?- sonreí agraciada, sabía que él era un fiel admirador del trabajo de mi madre.

No lo creo, Renée podría ponerse celosa- bromee.

Ella ya perdió su oportunidad conmigo, se lo perdió- reímos a carcajadas, eran todos muy agradables.

Por favor Renato no mezcles lo personal con lo laboral… no puedes quitarme tus cuentas- mamá fingió estar indignada.

Debes admitir que la aprendiz está por superar al maestro- le repitió.

Yo creo que ya lo hizo- dijo seria mi madre dándome un apretón por la cintura, sentí dicha de que se sintiera orgullosa de mi.

No digas eso- le pedí apenada.

Es verdad, yo a su edad jamás me habría parado frente a ustedes… tuve que tener varios años de experiencia para poder recién proponerles una idea- indico a Renato como a Juan Carlos- un día Bella escucho sus nombres se me acercó leyó el email donde especificaban lo que tenían en mente y ella me dijo "lo haré"- sonrió orgullosa y yo obvio me sentí avergonzada- debo admitir que un principio lo dude, ustedes no son nada de fáciles eh… son unos quisquillosos, ponerla frente a ustedes era como pararla frente a un vampiro sediento(**n/a lo siento no me pude aguantar… jejeje**) – todos sonreímos por su metafórica forma de ver las cosas…- debo admitir que pensé que necesitarías ayuda, la universidad, la casa y la niña… jamás pensé que podrías hacer algo como esto hija… estoy orgullosa- sonrió genuinamente.

Minuto cursi, a la dura se le rompió la coraza ¿me puedo aprovechar?- preguntó Renato sonriendo- ¿quieres salir conmigo?- todos reímos, mamá levanto su mano y le mostró la argolla de compromiso.- no hay problemas no soy celoso.- pasamos el rato entre chistes y bromas, halagos y concejos para seguir vigente día a día, hasta que nos tuvimos que despedir.

Cuídate Renée o luego tendrás que jubilarte- todos volvimos a reír.

¿Quién mejor para que herede todo esto? Tengo dos maravillosas hijas diseñadoras y uno ingeniero ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?- se cuestionó.

Que tu nieta siga el legado- todos reímos. Cuando quedamos solas ambas nos sentamos a terminarnos otra taza de café, sinceramente me agotó esta reunión, estuvo muy cargada de emociones, por dios esperaba que no me trajeran ninguna sorpresa porque colapsaría. Tomé mi cartera para poder sacar un pañuelito desechable cuando vi el chupetito de la niña, por dios…

Nahara- me inquiete, habían pasado horas y ni siquiera llamé, que imprudente.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó mamá casi escupiendo el café.

Es que estaba enfermita y ni siquiera llame- le dije.

Ve… revisaré correspondencia y luego bajo ¿ok?- asentí y salí casi corriendo, debo admitir que me tropecé como 2 veces con mis propios pies, ser patosa era frustrante, gracias a dios había ido aprendiendo a equilibrarme en estos zapatos con tacón. El ascensor parecía andar más lento que nunca, estaba casi sin respiración de lo preocupada, ya lo dije y lo repito pero esta vez pongo más énfasis, soy una madre excesivamente sobre protectora. Todas mis angustias se disiparon cuando la vi revolotear por todos lados con sus patitas flaquitas, estaba corriendo tras Ginito quien no dejaba de sonreírle.

Te desconectaste mujer, intente avisarte que Narita estaba bien, pero tu teléfono me enviaba al buzón- miré el endemoniado aparato y me percate que estaba apagado, obvio si yo misma lo hice por la reunión.- a los teléfonos se les puede poner silencio señorita- fingió molestia y yo le sonreí para disculparme.

Nari- la llamé y ella en un segundo rodó su cabecita en mi dirección y comenzó a correr con sus bracitos estirados hacia mí. Maldita mala suerte que la patosidad era heredable, también 2 veces se tropezó con sus propios pies pero lograba siempre equilibrarse, bueno para ella corría la buena fortuna de que es bebé, espero que de grande sea más parecida a su padre en ese aspecto. Se encaramó sobre mi con una manito rodeó mi cuello y con la otra tomó mi oreja, rodé los ojos

Mamita- gritó.

Mi bebé- la apapaché mientras acariciaba su cabellito ondulado y besaba su mejilla.

Ti amu mucho- susurró mientras suspiraba.

Narita se a portado excelente- agregó Áng- al rato que te fuiste ella despertó, se tomó su leche y no hace mucho almorzó ¿verdad?- le preguntó a la niña la que asintió.

¿así?- pregunté feliz. Era perfecto que hubiese comido ya por si luego empezaba a vomitar de nuevo tendría que votar.

Shi- dijo infantilmente.

Te amo- la besé.

Así que para la próxima, pon en silencio tu teléfono así yo puedo mandarte un mensaje diciendo que ella esta bien, comiendo y jugando- me sonrió mi gran amiga y apoyo.

Bájeme mami- pidió, claro ya se había aburrido abrazando a mamá y quería ir a jugar con su amiguito.

Ok- la deposité en el suelo, pero no la solté de inmediato, primero ordené su faldita y su chaleco, ella se removía riendo por que juraba que estábamos jugando, para ella todo se convertía en un juego.

Éjeme mamita…- se reía de una forma tan angelical- Éjeme pu favo- y la solté se escapo riéndose de lo lindo tras de Gino. Me sentí tan afortunada de tenerla.

¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó curiosa.

Excelente… las cuentas son mías- alce los hombros haciéndome la despreocupada.

Ella… ella es la mejor…- me comenzó a picar la barriga para hacerme cosquillas- ella… si ella es Isabella Swan- también me puse a reír de lo lindo hasta que un ramillete de rosas blancas llamo completamente mi atención.

¿Qué significa eso?- pregunté indicando su mesa.

Eh…- su puso muy nerviosa- flores- rodé los ojos.

Áng, excluyamos lo obvio ¿Por qué te las mando?- pregunté esta vez curiosa yo, me acerqué y las olí, tenían un aroma espectacular- wow… ese Ben si que se las trae- eran preciosas, ojala hubiera alguien que tuviese ese tipo de detalles conmigo.

Si- se sonrojó.

Hay amiga ¿hasta cuando lo vas a rechazar?- Ben era un publicista encantador y por lo demás muy guapo que se había fijado en ella y que más encima quería mucho a Ginito. Era de esos hombres que la llenaba de detalles, llevaba como 1 año más o menos pretendiéndola y ella dale que no y dale que no, yo me cansaba de decirle que ese tipo de oportunidades no se daban 2 veces en la vida, que aproveche que es un buen hombre y lo más importante que se preocupa por su niño, en colación siempre viene para acá.

Es que me da miedo…- susurró bajito.

¿de qué?- me intrigó su respuesta.

De salir dañada y más que yo él- hizo un gesto hacia su niñito- tu sabes, cuando uno es madre tiene muchas más cosas que perder- agregó cabeza baja.

Pero Áng con Ben solo ganaras cosas…- se intrigó- un hombre amoroso que te llenara de detalles, que todas las mañanas al despertar te dirá lo hermosa que eres, un compañero, un amigo y un amante, pero por sobre todo un buen hombre que poco a poco se ganara el amor del niño, un padre para él… Áng no desperdicies la posibilidad de ser feliz- acaricie su rostro- eres una mujer preciosa, confía en que él te hará enormemente feliz- le alenté.

Cuando él- se refirió al patán que la abandonó cuando supo que estaba esperando un bebé- se fue, juré jamás confiar en otro hombre, me cerré a esa posibilidad, es lo mismo que te sucede a ti, no quiero volver a enamorarme y hacerme dependiente de alguien, quiero cerrarme a esa posibilidad- acotó.

Áng si por mi fuese, me enamoraría mañana mismo, pero para mi mala fortuna, a diferencia de ti, a mi vida no a llegado el hombre indicado, pero no me cierro a la posibilidad, soy una mujer joven, no espero estar sola toda la vida- dije muy seriamente- ahora cuando vea que mi tren se esta pasando tomaré cualquier micro que me sirva, hasta Mike es un posible candidato- bromee.

Claro- alargó la expresión. Estuvimos bastante rato conversando de la vida, como siempre lo hacíamos, era enriquecedor conversar con ella.

Bellita… Bellita es que no sabes… no lo sabes- venía gritando mi madre como una loca. Una reluciente sonrisa estaba estampada en su rostro- no sabes… es que no sabes…- seguía, rodé los ojos.

Obvio que no se mamá, por eso debes contarme- le pedí mientras me daba la espalda, veía que agitaba un sobre con su mano.

Abelita- gritó de nuevo Nahara que se lanzo corriendo a los brazos de la abuela. Ambas reían de lo lindo, mamá zangoloteaba el cuerpo de mi niñita como se le daba la gana, estaban "bailando" miré a Áng y estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, vi a mi madre relajarse y entregarle el sobre a la niña y se me acercaron, Nahara extendió su mano- tuyo- dijo sonriente, como si de ella dependiera una gran misión, cuado la saqué de sus manitos comenzó a aplaudir. Vi que en el sobre decía Isabella Swan. Iba a sacar el contenido cuando mi hija me estiró sus manitos para que la tomara, era igual que yo de curiosa, eso me gustaba más que haya sacado de mí, no lo patosa. La tomé y la acomodé en mi cadera pero me quitó el sobre para ella poder sacar el contenido, me dio risa cuando sus manitos pequeñitas luchaban contra el papel, lo único que esperaba era que no se fuese a cortar. Lucho hasta que por fin pudo y elevo sus manos con el contendido demostrando su triunfo.

Acabo de ver la mía, es maravilloso ¿no crees?- sonrió mi madre. Por una parte sentía felicidad absoluta, pero por otra una gran desesperación, todos mis miedos se acrecentaron al doble con tan solo mirar más o menos de lo que se trataba la tarjeta. Es que no podía ser ¿Por qué justo ahora? Leí en mi mente como 10 veces las palabras, pero llegó un momento en que se me hicieron ilegibles, estaba tiritando. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo me presentaría ante todos ellos? "Hola familia, papá, hermanos hay un nuevo integrante que los quiere conocer… ¿Qué? ¿no les conté? Pero que tonta fui ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar ese detallito?... Si familia, ella es mi hija, tiene 2 años ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿están sacando cuentas? Si pues bueno, las fechas no concuerdan porque cuando me fui de aquí estaba embarazada y con 2 meses… obvio que se quien es el padre… Emmett te felicito, eres padre de una flamante niña de 2 añitos…" por la mierda… estaba perdida, menos me hablarían después de todo esto… no podría ir, porque dejar a la niña acá con Nora eso jamás. Mi vida entera se estaba yendo al basurero, me puse a sudar helado, es que no podía, ocultándoles por años la verdad y hoy todo se revelaría… no quería ver la cara de mi padre, enrabiado totalmente por mentir… no, es que no podía suceder esto, a lo mejor estaba soñando.

"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin

vivir en absoluto, y de pronto

toda nuestra vida se concentra en

un solo instante."

Jasper Swan & Alice Cullen

Se complacen en invitarte a su ceremonia matrimonial que se efectuara el día sábado 19 de diciembre del presente año, a las 19:00 horas, en la casa de la Familia Cullen y luego a una recepción en el mismo lugar.

Testigos de la ceremonia: Charlie Swan

Esme Cullen

Forks, 10 de diciembre

Le entregue la niña a mamá porque me estaba comenzando a sentir un poco mal, me senté en una silla de niños y me percaté que al reverso había escrita una nota con aquella caligrafía tan perfecta que conocía. Me daba miedo leerla, porque sabía que quizás no podría ir, sabía que no podía dejar sola a la niña acá, pero a la vez sabía que no podía llevarla. Me sentía como entre la espada y la pared, sabía que las cosas entre Emmett y Rossi no estaban bien, ir ahora, decir que la niña era su hija harían de mi esfuerzo una bola que iría directo al basurero y obvio no quería que algo como eso sucediese y menos por nuestra culpa. Temerosa voltee del todo la tarjeta.

Amiga mía se que ésta noticia te pílla totalmente de improviso y créeme a mí también me ocurrió lo mismo, Jazz me pidió matrimonio así de forma inesperada y respondí al instante que sí… bueno ya sabes somos Alice y Jazz... jejeje.

Quiero que vengas Bella, quiero que estés en la primera fila apoyándome a mí y a tu hermano. En un principio Jazz se negaba a enviarte la invitación pero lo amenacé con no casarme si tu no estabas aquí con nosotros. Ambos son un par de orgullosos de eso no hay dudas, pero puedo ver en sus ojitos cada vez que lo miro o que toco el tema, el dolor que siente por tenerte lejos el día más importante de su vida. Eres mi amiga y mi hermana, lo único que deseo es poder mirarte y abrazarte, la distancia no rompe lazos si no todo lo contrario une más a los seres queridos… no nos falles Bellita, es muy importante tu presencia.

Con amor

Alice Cullen

Y ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Acaso alguien puede negarse a esa petición? Porque si es así, que alguien me de la formula… estoy frita.

**Wow ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les este gustando como va la cosa ¿Qué creen que hará Bella? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Cullen o los Swan cuando bella llegue así como si nada y se pare frente a ellos? ¿Qué hará la dulce Nahara para ser amada inmediatamente? Espero que me sigan leyendo y que por sobre todo me dejen su opinión con un pequeñito aunque sea RR… espero… besos desde Santiago de Chile…**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: En casa

Bella POV

Era 14 de diciembre y yo aún no arreglaba nada, lo único que tenía entendido era que mamá ya había comprado los pasajes. Quería no sé, quizás que se abriera la tierra y me succionara. Ni siquiera contestaba los emails de Alice o Edward y menos sus llamadas, solo quería pensar y encontrar la mejor forma para faltar a ese encuentro porque más encima la noche antes del matrimonio habría una cena de celebración únicamente para la familia, o sea me quedaban 4 días para lo que pensé tendría años de preparación, para el encuentro, el maravilloso encuentro, nótese el sarcasmo. En la empresa estábamos casi todos vueltos locos para adelantar trabajo, mamá le daría vacaciones a todo el edificio así que teníamos que terminar muchos detalles y otros dejarlos casi listos. Suena casi suicida dar vacaciones a la planta entera, pero era un rito de años, además decía ella, la empresa no deja de ganar y todos necesitan un incentivo para comenzar un próximo año. Ella tenía ganas tal parece de quedarse en Forks para las festividades, yo por mi parte lo único que deseaba era poder asistir a esa bendita ceremonia y luego tomar a mi bebé y venirme. Bueno como dije antes aún pienso en algún plan para desistir de ir.

¿Qué haces Bella?- preguntó mamá emocionada, sabía que esto le fascinaba, por ella se hubiese ido el mismo día que recibimos la invitación, así podría ayudar con el diseño completo de la boda.

Arreglando algunos detalles de la cuenta de Juan y Renato- estaba alistando algunos detalles para poder llevarme y otros para dejar a la perfección para cuando volviéramos.

Pero hija, no pienses en eso, falta un mes todavía- siempre era bueno estar preparada, además si no hacía esto, no tendría nada que hacer, porque todas las otras cuentas estaban casi listas.

Me gusta estar bien preparada para el trabajo- respondí sin quitar la vista de mi computadora.

Pero esa requiere mayor trabajo, más concentración y un buen equipo, analiza las otras por mientras- todas estás noches apenas dormía, así que sin hacer ruido para no alterar el sueño de Narita me levantaba y me ponía a trabajar, eso me alejaba de los pensamientos.

Están listas- susurré. Sin previo aviso tironearon mi silla con ruedas y me voltearon.

¿listas como?- preguntó curiosa.

Listas para que cuando lleguemos nos pongamos manos a la obra- le sonreí, quería volver al trabajo así que intente darme vuelta pero no me lo permitió.

Yo las vi el otro día y no las tenias listas… no llevabas ni la mitad de lo que tienes para la Galería ¿podrías decirme porque motivo estás tan eficiente?- preguntó irónicamente mientras levantaba una ceja.

¿Qué acaso no pudo adelantar mi trabajo?- pregunté tratando de fingir tranquilidad y extrañeza.

Si y también puedes hacerte unas ojeras permanentes que denoten que no duermes casi nada- esquivé su mirada suspire rendida- ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué sucede?- pregunté volviendo a posar mis ojos sobre los suyos.

Si hija, ¿Qué pasa?- reí con ironía.

¿Cómo lo voy a hacer?- me miró sin entender a que me refería, es que en algunos momentos ella podía ser muy poco atinada.- voy a llegar y diré "¿hola familia, eme aquí con un nuevo integrante?"- dije mientras sonreía fingidamente.

Yo siempre te lo advertí hija- me regaño.

No necesito que me digas eso…- suspire mientras me restregaba el rostro- mamá, necesito que me des cualquier trabajo, cualquier cosa, necesito algo que me imposibilite ir…- susurré, me sentía como si estuviera pidiéndole que no me matara, se que la comparación es exagerada, pero es que de verdad sentía esa sensación punzante donde crees que en solo un segundo lo vas a perder todo, tu estabilidad, la felicidad que entre comillas haz logrado y por sobre todo que esto borrara la sonrisita de mi hija.

No puedo hacer eso Bella- me miró extrañadísima.

¿Por qué? Hazlo por mí, hazlo por la niña, por favor, no puedo ir, má- estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Bella, no puedes estar diciendo eso… se casa Jazz, tu Jazzi, no puedes fallarle ese día, se que para todas será difícil comprender que tuviste un bebé y lo ocultaste, pero luego lo aceptarán- negué, las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

No, no tienes idea de todo lo que dije, de cómo me ha hablado Jazz, yo creo que lo mejor es faltar, no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza a esta idea- susurré mientras mis ojos se ponían cristalinos.

Bells, me imagino lo que puedes haber dicho como para que tu padre o tu hermano no volvieran a comunicarse contigo, pero han pasado casi 2 años y 7 meses. Para ellos será igual de difícil como cuando a mi me lo contaste ¿crees que yo no tengo miedo? ¿crees que no se lo que me espera a mí también o a Phil?- no entendí- desde un principio supe de su existencia ¿Qué crees que me dirá Charlie o los chicos?- rodé los ojos.

Pero tú no tienes la culpa, yo te amenace- le dije.

Independiente, debí haberles dicho, no te habrías ido porque no te habríamos dejado- suspiro contrariada- pero también fui egoísta- ¿Cómo?- si lo fui, porque sabía que si ellos se enteraban sobre Nari y te aceptaban, que no lo dudo lo hubiesen hecho, habrías decidido irte, habrías decidido volver a tu casa y yo solo podría ver a mi nieta de vez en cuando- a lo mejor, aunque del todo no estoy tan segura.

No es tu culpa, fui yo la que los alejo de ella, ahora con esto menos podrán perdonarme porque Jazz verá que de nuevo le mentí- suspiré contrariada.

Eres la dueña de tu vida y de la de tu hija, tenías derecho a hacer lo que desearas- si es así ¿entonces…?- pero tu tienes que ir al matrimonio de tu hermano, tienes el deber de estar ahí, si ellos deciden no aceptarlo, perfecto Bella, tienes una vida por delante una preciosidad por cuidar, nada podrá pasar porque Phil y yo estaremos ahí para protegerte, para apoyarte hija- no quería exponer a la niña, ese era mi peor miedo, siempre le hemos hablado de ellos, ella sabe que tiene un abuelito que se llama Charlie y lo conoce por medio de fotos. Como niña, siempre me pregunta por él, se que con todas sus fuerzas quiere conocerlo y me daría pena y coraje pensar que el pudiese dejarla con los bracitos estirados, lo único que quería es que ella no sufriera, yo podía contra el mundo entero si era necesario.

Mamá…- susurré vencida.

Cuando ellos la vean, la miren a sus perfectos y azules ojitos no podrán dejar de abrazarla, besarla y por sobre todo amarla, bella- sonreí con un poco de añoranza, si ocurriera eso sería perfecto. Quizás, no lo sabía, pero podría vivir yo con el rechazo, pero ella no podría saberse no querida, en momentos como este me gustaría que fuese una niña igual que otras, una no tan inteligente… pero tampoco la quería diferente, la amaba tal cual… dios es que estaba tan complicada.

Dios mío- suspire nerviosa.

Iremos de compras- me hizo rodar los ojos.- hey tenemos que comprarnos los vestidos para la cena y la ceremonia, así que vamos por Nari- suspire derrotada, ni con ella ni con Alice podía decir que no… uf para que hablar de mi hija. Cerré la computadora la guarde y nos fuimos a la guardería, mi bebé como siempre nos recibió con risas y cariñosos abrazos. Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, mamá decidió irse atrás con la niña mientras yo conducía. Veía en los ojitos de mi hija, la felicidad completa, aquella luz tan especial que tienen los niños que son enormemente felices, solo esperaba que al retornar esa lucecita aún estuviese ahí. Estacioné en el centro comercial y nos ahondamos en las inmensas tiendas de ropa. Decidimos en comprarle 2 vestiditos hermosos a mi hija, uno era azul intenso y el otro rosadito claro, con ambos se veía irreal.

Ahora mamá- dijo Renée mientras me daba algunos vestidos para probarme. Se me venía la peor parte. Estaba cansada, pero me dirigí igual a los probadores. Habían unos vestidos perfectos, pero que cuando me los probaba no me quedaban del todo bien, unos me quedaban demasiado anchos otros más ajustado de lo permitido. Compre algunos que eran perfectos para mi, uno era verde militar, era estilo strapless en la parte de arriba, se me amoldaba perfecto al busto, tenía unos bordados en color oro maravillosos, sencillamente perfecto, para abajo era suelto, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, cuando salí recibí dos dedos hacia arriba aprobatoriamente. Los tacones eran más alto de lo normal de color plateado y verde en degrades.

Indo- levantaba los brazos mi niñita, antes de ir a probarme otros le robé un besito. Otro era uno azul perlado con puras tiritas parecido a los de las bailarinas de Charleston, era cortito y muy ceñito al cuerpo, pero no se notaría tanto por la movilidad que le daban las tiritas. Con unos tacones de color negros bastante altos. Y finalmente un vestido negro que en la parte del busto estaba arrepollado estilo strapless también, pero este terminaba cayendo con total elegancia y unos tacones color vino. Terminamos comprando algunos accesorios y después nos fuimos a cenar.

¿rico?- pregunté mientras limpiaba los labios de mi hija estaba toda sucia con salsa, a ella le gustaba comer solita, no le gustaba que la tratáramos como una niña.

Mas miedo no podía sentir, vomité como 2 veces en el viaje, me sentía espantosamente mal. Narita nunca se quedó quieta, creo que ella también estaba muy nerviosa, se pasaba a los brazos de Phil, luego a los de mamá, a los míos y luego a su asiento, pero nunca se sentía cómoda, así que esa acción la repitió un par de veces. Estábamos identificando nuestras maletas, el aire ya era diferente aquí. Tuve que abrigar a la niña porque hacía mucho frío, para variar estaba lloviendo. Yo también tuve que abrigarme un poco ya que llevaba una camisa abotonada color púrpura y una falda a la cintura que me quedaba ceñida al cuerpo, me llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, me había puesto medias negras y tacones estilo zapatos de charol negros, quería verme bien, pero a la vez sobria por eso no me puse nada muy vistoso o con gran escote o muy chillón. Nos dirigimos a la agencia de autos, íbamos a arrendar uno de preferencia parecido al mío.

Está listo- dijo Phil mostrándonos las llaves, Nahara sonrió y estiró sus bracitos para que la tomara.

Ok- estaba temblando de nerviosismo, mamá me abrazó.

Estamos aquí- Phil me observó y asintió infundiéndome valor.

¿puedo manejar?- pregunté sonriendo, me miraron con miedo y rodé los ojos. Manejé. ¿Podía ser posible que Forks siguiera igual? Pues sí, todo era tal como si jamás me hubiese ido, como si hubiese ido de compras y estuviera volviendo a casa, salvo que sentía la risita intensa de mi niña, estábamos a cuadras de llegar a casa, y sentí mi corazón a punto de salírseme de la boca. Suspiré perdida mientras me estacionaba frente a la casa, miré a la niña y me di cuenta que estaba con el rostro pegado a la ventana del auto mirando hacia la casa, vi bajar a Phil y no quiso sacar a la niña aún, rodee el auto y abrí la puerta de mamá, y me la dio mientras le ponía un edredón encima para que no se enfriara. Vi en la puerta a mi amiga Alice con los ojitos llenos de emoción pero arrugo la frente cuando vio que venía cargando un bebé, noté que mi padre curioso como siempre observaba por la ventana, me hice como la que no lo había visto juntar las cejas sin entender la situación. Mamá estaba ayudando a Phil a sacar las maletas- las llaves quedaron puesta- Phil asintió, cuando miré nuevamente al frente vi a Jazz en la puerta parado junto a Alice. Suspiré y me fui acercando a paso temeroso.

Teno miedito- susurró mi hija mientras me tomaba la oreja.

No lo tengas- susurré casi sin respiración, ni yo misma podía infundirme valor.

Bella estás aquí- me saludo mi amiga. Asentí sonriendo, Jazz paso por mi lado observando a la niña pero no dijo nada, fue hasta Phil, lo saludo y luego de abrazar y besar el rostro de mamá le ayudo con las maletas. Me dolía la panza, era tan frío.- p-pasa- dijo haciendo un gesto para que entrara, asentí aún sin decir nada y me acerqué a la puerta para poder entrar.

Hola- susurré casi inaudiblemente. Lo único que se escucho fue un estridente silencio. Me sonrojé. Nahara se removió inquieta, saqué la manta que la tapaba, pero no despego su cabecita de mi hombro. No había logrado mirar la totalidad de la sala y cuando fui a dejar la manta en el sillón que tenía a mi lado vi a Emmett mirándome detenidamente. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados mirando a la niña que tenía en frente. Su mirada era penetrante y si no fuese porque sabía que tenía en mis brazos a mi hija, me habría desmayado, estaba con el pulso a mil, a su lado estaba Rossi mirándome extrañadísima también.

Querida- Elizabeth fue la primera que rompió el silencio y se me acercó. Me abrazó tan cariñosamente como siempre, sonreí muy agradecida, su abrazo me infundía valor.- estás preciosa- me susurró y luego miró a mi hija que tenía la carita aún oculta entre mis hombro y cabello.- ¿y ella?- preguntó curiosa pero alegre, sonreí.

Mi hija- le dije solo a ella. Dios tanto tiempo esperé este momento y ahora estaba aquí, no sabía que hacer, había practicado tantos diálogos, pero se me había olvidado todo.

Hola- susurro a la niña, Narita se irguió un poco para solo mirarla a ella, estaba sonrojada, con un pucherito adorable en su carita y jugando con sus propios deditos. Me miró y vi que sus ojitos se aguaron, sabía que esto había sido una mala idea, sabía que no debía haber venido, no debía haber hecho sufrir a mi bebé.

¿Qué significa esa niña?- preguntó mi padre molesto pero con un tono de curiosidad. Sentí humedad en mi cuello, restregué mi rostro, estaba frustrada. Nadie dijo nada. Sentí una mano acariciar mi espalda y me di cuenta que era mi madre, Phil acababa de entrar, dejó las maletas por ahí para poder acercarse velozmente.

Es mi hija- dije con tono seguro y firme, era de lo único que jamás dudaría decir. A Jazz casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas, no quise mirar a Emmett y por ende no pude mirar a Rossi.

¿Qué?- preguntó Jazz molesto.

Es mi hija- acaricie su espalda porque se estaba poniendo a tiritar y obvio no por el frío, acá adentro estaba calentito.

¿la adoptaste?- preguntó mi padre tratando de autoconvencerse, sonreí con ironía.

No- sonreí- es mi hija, mi hija biológica- les aclaré a todos.

No puede ser- agregó blasfemando dándose la vuelta indignado. La niña dio un respingo, se asustó. Esto ya no me estaba gustando.

Me voy- informé.

¿para dónde?- preguntó Jazz. La niña levanto su carita, tenía su rostro mojado, puso sus manitas sobre mis mejillas y me transmitió lo que deseaba. Ella quería que su abuelo la conociera.- Esa niña tiene casi dos años- agregó Jazz también enojado.

Teno 2- le indicó con sus deditos flaquitos y chiquitos. Alice junto a Eli sonrieron emocionadas. Se me apretó el corazón.

La ocultaste- dijo mi hermano sin poder creerlo- ocultaste a tu hija- agregó decepcionado.

Yo…- no sabía que decirle.

¿tú qué? ¿Tienes explicación para lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué? Al decirte que no quería saber de ti, excluía el que no me contaras que serias mamá- papá miraba fijamente a Nahara.- que sería tío.

Lo siento- susurré.

Nos privaste de saber que ella existía, la privaste a ella de todos nosotros, de su familia, de su abuelo, no tenías derecho ha hacer eso- me percaté que por el rostro de mi hija aún corrían lágrimas. Suspiré y se las limpié al instante con una mano.

Ahora la tienes acá, ella sabe de ti, ella sabe quien es su abuelo. Yo soy la única culpable de todo, a mi ignórenme la vida entera, pero por favor- sin decir más les hice un gesto para que miraran a la niña. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron un centímetro. Narita volvió a ocultar su rostro entre mi cuello y cabello, ahora si que rogaba que con sus dos cortitos años ella no se diera cuenta del rechazo. Negué al borde del llanto- me equivoqué tanto al venir, debí haberme quedado en casa y no hacerla a ella pasar por todo esto, maldita la hora que se me ocurrió aceptar- Alice me miró un poco enojada, al demonio ya no me importaba nada más, me iba a dar vuelta para irme cuando sentí un brazo impedirme el movimiento, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me percaté que se trataba de Emmett, quería desfallecer, ahora venía él, ya se había dado cuenta, ahora era él quien me comenzaría a gritar.

¿puedo?- preguntó refiriéndose a la niña, quedé sin aliento- ¿puedo cargarla?- ¿Qué le diría que no? Madre mía… ¿acaso esto podía ir peor? No podía decirle que si, si a Nari le daba miedo.

¿Nari?- pregunté susurrándole ella levanto el rostro para mirarme, estaba jugando tímidamente con uno de los botones de mi camisa- ¿quieres ir con Emmett?- el susodicho puso su rostro a la altura de la niña y le sonrió genuinamente, su aliento llego hasta mis rostro, tuve que cerrar los ojos. Después me miró también intensamente, Narita asintió y sonriendo estiro sus bracitos para que su papá, que obvio no sabía que lo era, la tomara.

Hola preciosa- la apapacho entre sus brazos y juro que me dieron ganas de llorar, no podía creerlo- eres perfecta- se sonreían mutuamente, Nari le dio un besito en la mejilla, es cierto eso de que la sangre tira, todos miraban la escena ajenos, papá estaba con las manos apretadas a los constados y Jasper mirándome fijamente con la frente poblada de arrugas. Alice lo estaba abrazando, jamás pensé que ella pudiese haberse enojado. La pareja estaba conversando por medio de cuchicheos.

No- dijo mi hija, mirándolo fijamente.

¿Cómo que no?- la miró intrigado.

No so pefeta, mi abelito no me quiede- hijo apenada, me di vuelta y tapé mi boca, me corrieron algunas lágrimas, es que no podía creer que eso podía pasar por su mente.

¿Cómo no te va a querer?- preguntó sonriéndole.

Veda, Jazzi tapoco- hablaba todo muy clarito. Jazz la miró con los ojos muy abierto cuando vio que el rostro de mi hija se crispaba y un pucherito se apropiaba de su boquita. Tanto papá como Jazz dieron un paso en dirección a nosotros pero se pararon.

Ellos te quieres hermosura, lo que pasa es que están sorprendidos ¿verdad?- los miró y ellos asintieron velozmente, fríos casi ni respiraban.

¿tu si me quede Emmy?- preguntó infantilmente, me tragué mis miedos, iba a hablar.

Por supuesto, a una niña tan hermosa es imposible no quererla- sonrió mientras depositaba un besito en su mejilla. Rossi me estiró la mano, y yo la tomé, me sonrió genuinamente.

Preciosa- la saludó Rossi y mi hija le sonrió pero con los ojitos rojos- ¿te llamas Nari?- preguntó curiosa, ella negó enérgicamente.

Nahara- dijo muy segura.

¿Nahara?- se sorprendió- que extraño nombre- le dijo mi hermana mientras besaba su mejilla Nari sonrió.

Hola Nahara- se le acercó Alice- soy tu tía Alice- Nari asintió le estiró sus manitos para que ella la tomara, le había hablado mucho de ella- tendremos tantas cosas que hacer juntas mi niña hermosa- la movía como si estuviesen bailando, me recordaba de mamá cuando estaba emocionada- tendremos que ir de compra, aún que debo admitir que Bella tienen un gran gusto- me miró de pies a cabeza- pero no me importa iremos al centro comercial, te compraré muchos regalos- Nari sonreía genuinamente mientras le tomaba el rostro, es que le había contado como era de compulsiva su tía.

No la marees- agregó Jazz acercándose a la escena. Nari dejó de sonreír, su puso sería, diría que muy nerviosa porque se mordía el labio.

Mírala se muerde el labio igual que tú- dijo Emmett sonriéndome y era verdad, cuando estaba nerviosa mordía sus pequeñitos labios. Jazz estiró sus brazos en dirección a la niña y ella sin más se tiró encima, depositó su cabecita en el hombro de su tío el que acariciaba con ternura su rubia cabellera.

Te amo- le dijo Jazz y mis ojos se humedecieron.

Ti amu- dijo ella mientras agarraba con su mano la oreja de Jazz. Se quedaron bastante rato así juntitos sin decir nada. Emmett le hacía gestos con la cara para que sonriera, era tan niño aún. Se incorporó un poco y riendo de lo lindo con Emmett, apoyé mi cabeza en el umbral de la puerta de entrada a la sala.

Mírala, es igual a mí- decía Jazz sonriendo con orgullo- eres igual a tu tío Jazzi- dijo picándole la nariz. Mi padre estaba aún observando por la ventana, llevaba unos 30 minutos ahí. Todos le hacían fiesta, la dejaron en el suelo y ella con su andar elegante se dirigió hasta su bolsito y sacó su álbum de fotografías, donde salían todos. Se volvió a parar con una hoja en sus manos y se dirigió hasta mi padre, picó su pierna con vergüenza. Él la miro intrigado.

No teno papi, pedo e pada ti- sabía bien lo que le había hecho, una tarjeta para el día del papá pero hecha para Charlie. Papá la abrió y sus ojos se humedecieron, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos para poder acercarla a él.

Te amo hija- sonrió genuinamente, me dirigí hasta la salida no sin antes ponerme mi abrigo, salí y me senté en la mecedora, prendí un cigarrillo, hace un tiempo había dejado de darle pecho a Nari así que pude volver a fumar a escondidas o de vez en cuando.

Es mi hija ¿verdad?- preguntó Emmett un poco enojado, me quedé helada.

¿Qué?- trataría de hacerme la desentendida lo más que pudiese.

Nahara es mi hija y me has privado de saber que existía Bella- volvió a gritarme, me agarró del brazo y me obligo a ponerme en pie- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- estaba que echaba espuma de la boca.

En primer lugar suéltame- trate de estar lo más tranquila posible, al instante me soltó.- y en segundo no me hables de derechos por dios porque…

No te atrevas a echarme la culpa a mí por tu pendejería, me quitaste el derecho de verla crecer- me volvió a gritar.

Para un poquito Emmett… jamás dije que mi hija- recalqué bien- fuese tuya- me miró sorprendido.

No seas mentirosa Bella… ¿De quién más si no es fuese mía?- preguntó el egocéntrico, si había uno peor que Mike.

De cualquiera, pero no tuya- dije de forma convincente. Se restregó la cara vencido por la situación.

Bella…- me miró inquieto- espero que no me estés mintiendo…- me observó intensamente.

No lo hago…- argumenté.

Bella… si fuese mía me lo habrías dicho ¿verdad?

¿Qué podría decirle? Ella merecía saber quien era su padre y obvio él tenía derecho a saber que era su hija, pero no podía arruinar la vida de Rossi de esa forma, si solo supiera que al saberlo las cosas entre ellos no cambiarían. Aún me observaba a la espera de una respuesta.

**¿Qué debería decirle Bella? ¿Qué les pareció la ternura de Nahara? A mi me mata esa pequeñita… espero me que dejen aunque sea un pequeño comentario… besos y nos seguiremos leyendo prontito…**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: La cena

Bella POV

Yo… - no sabía que decirle.

Las cuentas no mienten, Bella no quiero que me sigas engañando si soy padre quiero que lo digas ahora esta es tu oportunidad te lo pido- dijo mientras tomaba mis manos me reí con ironía.

¿No sabes nada de la vida y te gustaría ser padre?- tendría que mentir.

He cambiado, la vida me a cambiado a demás eso no importa aquí, lo importante es saber si ella es mi hija- me volvió a decir.

No es tu hija- volví a mentir.

Bella muchas veces estuvimos sin preservativo… de hecho la última vez que estuvimos juntos no nos cuidamos, pasaron más o menos 2 meses y te fuiste, todo calza justito… ella es mi hija, por eso estabas tan nerviosa por venir- insistió, esta situación me estaba incomodando.

Emmett, no es tu hija- susurré.

¿Bells?- me llamó. No pude evitar sonreír, era él, era Jake. Se veía realmente lindo, bueno siempre fue hermoso, por eso me fije en él en su momento. Me paré y le agradecí a dios por haberme puesto a este hombre ahora en mi camino.

Jake- con total elegancia me dirigí hasta él, juro que mi ego se elevo hasta las nubes al ver como me observaba, me observaba igual que Mike como si con solo mirarme pudiese tocarme por completo. Me acerqué y lo abracé, el puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pego completamente a su cuerpo. Debo admitir que me sonroje, hace 2 años 9 meses más o menos que no tenía relaciones sexuales, y sentirme así de cerca de alguien era raro.

Jake- saludo Emmett a su amigo a regañadientes nos separamos.

Hola hermano- le dio la mano Jake.

Seguiremos conversando luego Bella- susurró Emmett y se metió a la casa.

Wow- dijo cerca de mi oído- estás más bella que nunca- susurró de forma sensual, me hizo tiritar.

No hagas eso, tu novia podría enojarse- dije tratando de especular.

¿novia? ¿Cuál novia?- se acercó peligrosamente, no podía dejarme llevar así, ya no era una niñita, ahora era mamá.

Solo digo- me alejé y lo observé dedicadamente de pies a cabeza e hice que pensaba, se separó un poco de mi y se dio una vuelta lenta para que pudiese mirarlo en panorámica completa.- nada mal, nada mal- dije sonriendo un poco.

Y tu estás perfecta, te ves maravillosa- me dio la mano y me ayudo para dar una vuelta también, luego le cerré el ojo coquetamente.

Gracias- susurré.

Así que…- intento seguir diciendo cosas pero se quedó callado, la acción la repitió un par de veces- bueno… ¿Cuánto te quedarás?- preguntó un poco sonrojado.

Es una pregunta simple ¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto?- pregunté sonriendo. Solo estaba haciendo tiempo para contarle.

No sé…- se rió nervioso- solo digo.

Jake- acaricié su rostro- a pasado tanto tiempo y sigues igual- sonreí.

En cambio tu… tu haz cambiado mucho Bella- dijo poniendo nuevamente sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome a su cuerpo, era muy confiado.

Si Jake, mi vida entera cambio- suspiré- cambie de hogar, cambie de carrera, mis horarios de sueño- sonreí con ironía.

¿mmmm?- estaba curioso, estaba unos escalones más abajo que yo, así que su rostro quedaba a mi altura, pase mis brazos por su cuello.

Soy mamá- le conté con alegría, si se lo había revelado a todos no podía tener miedo de decírselo a él.

¿Cómo?- su rostro se pobló de arrugas.

Fui madre- soltó automáticamente mi cintura.

Yo… ¿mamá?- sorprendido diría que es poco, estaba helado casi, casi balbuceaba intentando hablar pero no podía. Asentí.

Soy mamá hace dos años- sonrió.

Estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad?- preguntó sin creerlo. Negué.

Está adentro con todos, se puede decir que es como su presentación en sociedad- rodé los ojos tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

No puedo… yo… ¿hablas en serio?- se estaba riendo un poco por nervio.

Si, se llama Nahara, pero prefiere que le digan Nari o Narita, es una niña única, para sus cortos 2 años es perfecta- estaba feliz de poder decirlo sin saber que terminarían criticándome.

No lo puedo creer…- sonrió. Asentí- pero… ¿estás con alguien? Digo estás con el papá ¿verdad?- negué.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó volviendo a abrazarme.

Digamos que solo no se dieron las cosas- me miró fijamente y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír. Se me acercó pero no quiso pasarse de la raya, quedó muy cerca y fui yo quien decidí romper la distancia y besarlo, no nos pasamos de la raya ni nada, solo fue un casto beso.

¿me la presentarás?- dijo riendo mientras levantaba una ceja.

Estoy hablando en serio Jake, Nahara existe, no estoy jugando- sonrió.

Te creo… y vuelvo a preguntar ¿me la presentarás?- asentí, sus manos me apretaban fuerte, posesivamente. Lo besé una vez más y entramos, me saqué el abrigo y Jake volvió a devorarme con la mirada, suspiré este hombre me estaba impacientando.

Nari- la llamé, estaba sentada en las piernas de mi padre, Jazz estaba en el mismo sillón junto a Alice, estaban haciéndole gracias, y ella obvio se dejaba querer. Ni Jazz ni mi padre me miraban, así que sabía claramente lo que significaba. Phil estaba sentado frente a ellos le pregunté por mamá solo moviendo los labios y el de igual forma me respondió "cocina con Eli" wow… miré otro sillón y estaba Emmett sentado y Rossi sobre sus piernas- Nari- la llamé otra vez.

Mamita- alzó sus manitos en mi dirección me acerqué y la tomé sonriéndole.

Hola- saludo Jake a todos, Jazz le dio la mano igual que mi padre y Phil, las chicas le dieron un beso en la mejilla- así que ella es Narita- le dijo.

Jake- dijo ella pulcramente y estiro una mano, me di cuenta lo que quería así que rodee los ojos.

Pon tu cabeza en mi hombro- le dije y lo hizo, automáticamente Nari agarró su oreja, todos sonreímos menos Emmett que estaba de hecho muy serio.

Eres hermosa Nari- le halagó Jake, ella se sonrojo.

Gracias- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Creo que deberíamos comenzar a arreglarnos, estamos atrasados- dijo Eli saliendo de la cocina, le entregó la mamadera a la niña, sonreí era muy amable, por eso estaban allí.

Dios mío, se nos paso la hora- dijo Alice levantándose exaltada.- Bella ve por tus cosas y te arreglas en casa, Rossi también va, será como una sesión de chicas.

No creo chicas, faltan dos horas, me encantaría que Nari descansará un rato- sonreí excusándome, ellas asintieron, miré a mi padre- ¿podemos ocupar el cuarto que antes era mío?- pregunté avergonzada, se limitó a asentir.- gracias…- miré a Jake, aún nadie salía- ¿me ayudas con mis maletas?- asintió encantado. Nos despedimos.

Wow… sigue tal cual la recordaba- dijo sonriendo, estaba igual, solo que la muda de ropa en la cama era diferente, pero las mismas fotografías pegadas en la pared, mis cuadernos en el suelo, Narita aún bebía su leche, tenía los ojitos cerrados, así que la deposité en la cama despacito para que no se sintiera incomoda. Me dirigí al closet y aún estaba la ropa que dejé aquí, mis chalecos, una de las zapatillas que me encantaban.- me encantaba esa playera- dijo indicando una polera con tiritas azul.

A mi también- me dio pena que todo siguiera igual, porque sabía que el no haber entrado era simplemente porque les hacía mal de seguro fue Alice quien tuvo el detalle de cambiar las cosas de la cama.

Todo es para mejor Bella- dijo acercándoseme y abrazándome por la cintura, sentía tanta confianza con él, me sentía verdaderamente en casa, apoyé mi espalda en su pecho, estuvimos así unos 20 minutos.- si que me has hecho esperar Bella- dijo riéndose, arrugué mi frente y me di vuelta para poder mirarlo.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté.

Me dijiste que lo pensarías y jamás me respondiste, de hecho nunca más me llamaste casi un mes después de tu real ida me entere de ello- sonreí con pena, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lo siento- dije con total sinceridad, el era un buen hombre.

Ve a arreglarte, si llegamos tarde Alice nos matara- besó mi frente.

Si despierta, solo convérsale ¿ok?- asintió tome mi maleta y me dirigía al baño tenía ganas de tomar una ducha, pero ya no alcanzaba. Primero busqué ropa interior adecuada y después de tanto pensarlo, me decidí por el vestido negro estilo strapless y arrepollado en el busto, lo sostenían dos tiritas por los hombros, caía con total elegancia, los tacones eran de color vino. Me hice un lindo peinado, de esos elegantes, algo bueno que había aprendido con los años, me coloqué pendientes, mi anillo de la suerte y mi reloj pulsera, sabía que el vestido era inapropiado para Forks pero es que se me veía espectacular. Me maquillé con sombra oscura en los ojos y solo brillo en los labios, terminé poniéndome un poco de perfume. Estuve muy equivocada la vez pasada, ahora si que mejor jamás. Sabía que tenía que salir a alistar a Narita, así que ordené todo un poco y salí del baño. La niña aún dormía, Jake estaba parado en medio de la recamara de espalda a mi hablando por teléfono, parecía todo un ejecutivo de terno, sonreí cuando mis ojos vagaron por su tonificado trasero, debo admitirlo mordí mi labio por deseos, si hubiesen sido otros tiempos en este momento ninguno de los dos estaría vestido, este hombre estaba como quería. Hice un poco de ruido así que se volteo lentamente y quedó con la mandíbula floja cuando me vio, sonreí con suficiencia, si todos me observarían como él esta noche, me daría totalmente por pagada. No pudo seguir hablando por teléfono, cortó.

Wow…- me miraba de arriba abajo reiteradas veces.- estás… dios… te ves…

¿linda?- negó- ¿preciosa?- también negó- ¿hermosa?

Casi…- susurró acercándoseme.

¿perfecta?- volví a preguntar mientras me estremecía al sentir el contacto de su nariz en mi cuello, su aliento me rozaba.

Irreal diría yo…- besó y mordisqueo mi cuello- adoro tu perfume…- me abrazó fuertemente- arg… solo dios sabe cuanto te extrañe Isabella- solo a él le permitía que me llamara así y solo por esta vez.

No sabía de mi poder sobre ti- bromeé enredando mis manos en su cabello.

Me provocarás un espasmo Bella- dijo gimiendo mientras se estremecía sobre mi cuerpo, miré a mi hija y me di cuenta que no era el lugar y el momento adecuado.

Jake- susurré y traté de alejarme un poco, el entendió el mensaje y se alejó también, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos- lo siento- susurré.

No te preocupes entendí antes y aún más ahora… yo- me acerqué y puse mis labios sobre los suyos para que no dijera más, me respondió el beso.

No te digo no, solo "ahora" no- recalqué mientras miraba a mi hija, se mordió el labio y asintió.- tengo que vestirla- me soltó de la cintura. Me dirigí hasta la maleta de la niña y saqué su vestidito azul, tampoco era propio para el clima de Forks pero después en la casa Cullen no sentiríamos el frío por la calefacción, así que le puse pantys, calcetas, zapatitos de charol, eran divinos, una chalequita blanca abrigadora, antes de salir le pondría su abrigo

Mami- se removió inquieta

¿mmmm?- le pregunté mientras traía un cepillo para poder peinarla.

Ejeme- me pidió mal humorada dándose la vuelta, sabía que estaba cansada.

Tengo que peinarte, me lo facilitaste todo- le informe y comencé a cepillar su cabello.

Hay… Ejeme, toy cancha- gritó porque según le tiré el cabello.

Si te quieres quedar aquí mientras todos vamos a la fiesta, allá tú- dije fingiendo indiferencia.

¿ya hora?- preguntó sentándose en la cama y restregando sus ojitos.

Ajá- asentí, tenía ojeras es que prácticamente no había dormido casi nada- solo déjame peinarte por si allá decides despertarte y todos verán esa cabellera rubia hermosa ordenadita, pero si quieres después sigues durmiendo ¿ok?- asintió y se puso delante de mi aún sentada en la cama descansando su rostro sobre las manos. Le hice el mismo peinado que me hice yo, pero en ella se veía más lindo porque su cabello tenía un color rubio perfecto.

Es hermosa… casi irreal- dijo Jake mientras la tomaba en brazos, se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

¿hija?- preguntó mamá.

Pasa- le informé.

¿estás lista? Ya nos vamos- dijo.

No me falta…

No se preocupe Renée, yo las llevaré- le sonreí agradeciéndole.

No se preocupen, nos vemos allá- mi madre nos miró desconfiada.

No se desconcentren y no se tarden andan con una bebé ¿ok?- ella sabía de nuestras andadas, ambos asentimos como 2 niños pequeños, mamá beso la mejilla de la niña- te ves perfecta esta noche hija- sonreí avergonzada, yo una completa mal educada no le había alagado su teñida. Traía un vestido largo color verde oliva muy lindo, realmente se veía preciosa.

Y tu estás divina má- sonreí, se marchó sonrojada también. Arreglé el bolsito de la niña y en el mismo metí ropa para mi, de seguro nos pedirían que nos quedáramos allá.

Vas bien preparada- dijo Jake, asentí- me alegra porque después de la fiesta se irán a dormir a mi casa- lo miré y estaba muy seguro de aquello, levante una ceja- ¿Qué? Solo quiero estar contigo- me acerqué lo besé mientras asentía. Metí todo lo necesario en mi cartera, ya era la hora. Comenzamos a bajar Jake decidió bajar a Nari argumentando que escaleras + tacones + niña + yo jamás deberían mezclarse. Me hice la sentida pero no sirvió de nada. Debo admitir que esta vez me sentí avergonzada, porque papá, Eli y Jazz parados en el umbral de la puerta me miraban boquiabierto ¿era para tanto? Me sonrojé demasiado.

Te ves… wow, pareces una modelo Bellita- me dijo Eli.

Gracias- era una aduladora, para que decir ella se veía divina. Me dirigí a la sala mientras me ponía mi abrigo, rápidamente tomé el chal de la niña, ahora si Jake me la entrego. Le pedí que la tapara enterita para que no se enfriara, ni despertó mi niña debía estar agotada lo que era lógico hasta yo me encontraba hecha polvo. Subí a la parte trasera del muy lindo auto de Jake, condujo tranquilamente.

Estoy viviendo solo- dijo.

¿así?- asintió- ¿y tu padre?- pregunté curiosa.

En casa, tiene novia así que decidí darles intimidad- sonreí.

Wow… me alegro por él, hace mucho que estaba solo se lo merece- asintió. Seguimos conversando de todo, nos reímos de vez en cuando. Le comenté sobre mi trabajo y sobre Mike Newton, le molestó que fuese tan grosero cuando me conversaba.- Ahora me dice Bella- sonreí, es que el tipo era muy ordinario, no puedo negar que la primera vez que lo vi lo encontré lindo pero cuando habló lo descarte automáticamente… de por vida.

Estrategia- susurró un poco molesto- bella… ¿Por qué no quisiste estar con él?

¿No te basta lo que te conté?- le pregunté.

Pero así no es mi bellita Forks…- rodé los ojos- la Bellita Forks abría ido, abría pasado una buena noche y adiós- sonrió.

Hey, así no era yo Jake, me parece que te equivocas de Swan- sonreí con ironía.- no se lo comentes- le pedí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me seguía observando serio- no lo sé Jake, me gusto físicamente, pero no era mi tipo, era un ordinario.- miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta la casa Cullen.

¿estás lista?- preguntó mientras me abría la puerta y me ayudaba a bajar. Sacamos el bolso de Narita y mi cartera de mano.

Siempre- sonreí con ironía, jamás estaría preparada para estas cosas, tenía que presentarla nuevamente, aún que obvio ya no sería lo mismo. Presentársela a los Cullen no era lo mismo que presentársela a mis padres.

Miedosa- se mofó. Ya estaban todos los autos aparcados. Jasper salió a recibirnos con un paraguas porque estaba lloviendo, lindo gesto, Narita aún estaba durmiendo. La casa se veía hermosa, la recordaba tan bien, pero ahora estaba todo perfecto. El decorado era de color oro, habían arreglos florares muy bonitos.

¿aún duerme?- preguntó mamá desde el sillón.

Está cansadita- susurré.

Bella- se me acercó Esme para poder abrazarme- linda ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó cariñosamente mientras me abrazaba.

Bien- no pudo mirar mucho a la niña porque estaba acurrucada en mi cuello.

Bella…- susurró Carlisle- estás linda- me sonrojé, otra vez.

Muchas gracias- susurré.

Nos alegra que por fin hallas decidido venir, nos complace mucho.- me miraba extrañamente me intrigué un poco.

Gracias- iba a sentarme, pero Esme no me dejo.

Ven, vamos a mi cuarto para que puedas recostar a la niña- dijo.

Ok- subimos hasta el segundo piso, era la primera puerta, así que si despertaba tendría la posibilidad de vernos al instante. El cuarto de Esme y Carlisle era muy lindo, me hizo seña de que la pusiera sobre la cama. La acomodé y el mismo chal se lo puse sobre las piernas, Esme no dejaba de observarla, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró y después fue hasta su closet, se demoró unos minutos y volvió. Le sonreí un poco nerviosa es que su mirada me cohibía.

Es hermosa- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Si- sonreí con orgullo.

Bella…- resopló el aire contenido en sus pulmones, se veía muy linda, es que su rostro era muy lindo. Debo admitir que mi hija se parecía mucho a esta familia.

¿si?- igual estaba un poco nerviosa.

Estás cambiada…- susurró. Sabía que me quería decir algo.

Esme con el tiempo e aprendido muchas cosas… ve directo al grano- le pedí cariñosamente, sonrió.

Te has hecho una gran mujer, me alegra que seas mi competencia- sonreí- ni te imaginas todas las veces que e escuchado tu nombre en numerosas reuniones- quedé sorprendida.

Exageras- negó enérgicamente, volvimos a quedar en silencio, me estaba doliendo la panza. La miré moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa, suspiré sonoramente- solo dilo mujer- le pedí, me temía por donde iba la cosa.

Cuando llegaron Alice nos contó que tenias un bebé…- sonrió- estaba muy entusiasmada por la cena y arreglarse y todo eso así que no dijo nada más. Emmett estaba un poco nervioso y ansioso también diría yo, aunque lo intento negar, pero uno conoce a sus hijos debes de saberlo- asentí- le saqué la inquietud y debo decir que Carlisle y yo quedamos inquietos ahora- me miró fijamente.

¿Qué les dijo?- pregunté inquieta yo ahora.

El piensa que la niña…- me puse en pie al instante.

No Esme… lo que el piensa no es verdad, así que no quiero que sigas con la idea- zanjé muy a la defensiva.

Bella…- me miró desde la cama.

Esme no quiero que sigamos tocando ese tema, mejor bajemos porque deben estar esperándonos- se quedó mirándome fijamente, ya estaba frita… me puse nerviosísima, comencé a morder mi labio.- yo…- se puso en pie y me entregó una foto, la tome con desconfianza y cuando la vi, mis ojos se cristalizaron.

Solo quiero ser participe de la vida de mi nieta- no podía sacar la vista de la foto que decía Emmett a los 2 años donde el parecido con mi hija era evidente.

Esme yo…- vi entrar a Carlisle y se fue directamente hasta donde estaba la niña.

Es hermosa…- no podía permitir que se arruinara la velada y menos que termináramos algunos enojados cuando mañana seria el día más feliz en la vida de mi amiga y hermano.

Si- dijo Esme mirándola emocionada.

Es igual…- susurró Carlisle al que se le quebró la voz.

Yo…- no sabía que decir.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó susurrando Carlisle un poco enojado.

Yo…- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, jure que venir acá sería mucho más fácil, obvio y una vez más me equivoqué.

¿tu qué?- preguntó enojado otra vez.

Carlisle…- susurró Esme poniendo su mano cariñosa en el pecho del.

Necesito una explicación Esme… la necesito por ti, por mi y por nuestro hijo- le dijo.

Solo no le grites, estoy segura que Bella tiene una buena razón ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Yo…- expulse todo el aire.

¿solo dirás eso?- estaba un poco enojado.

Sabes fingir muy bien- le reconocí- abajo no parecía que estuvieses enojado- sonreí con ironía.

No estoy enojado Bella… por primera vez en la vida, estoy furioso- jamás lo había visto así.

Pensé en mi familia- le dije.

¿familia? Nosotros también somos tu familia, somos los abuelos de tu hija- dijo.

Eso mismo- asintió también- mi hija- recalqué, se restregó el rostro sulfurado.

¿y el derecho de mi hijo donde queda?- preguntó desafiante.

¿De qué derecho me hablas?- me miró como si fuese lo más obvio- me trató como una basura, me gritó, me humillo, me comparó con las zorras con las que acostumbraba acostarse- Esme quedó perpleja por mis palabras- ambos cometimos errores, tuve la grandeza de pedir perdón esperé que él lo hiciera pero nunca ocurrió, la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue brusco, frió, un patán… me lo hizo y después me hecho como quien hecha a una puta ¿le saqué las ganas y punto?- estaba llorando.

Bella…- susurró Esme.

Siempre lo haz defendido, haz aminorado todos sus errores- dije apuntando a Carlisle- cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, yo amaba a tu hijo, esto para mi era lo más bello que me podía pasar, sabía que después de saberlo todo se arreglaría y…- sonreí con pena-… lamentablemente me enteré del motivo de felicidad de mi hermana. Juro que jamás la vi tan feliz y sonriente, no volvió a salir con uno y con otro, estaban juntos- hipé- estaban juntos… mi hermana… pudo ser cualquier mujer en este pueblo, pero él eligió a mi hermana…- hace mucho que no recordaba esta situación.

Eso no lo justifica- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Sonreí con ironía.

Carlisle yo lo único que hice fue proteger a mi familia… di mi felicidad y la de mi hija por la de mi hermana, no me digas que eso no justifica mi acto por favor- le pedí limpiándome un poco las lágrimas.

No tenias derecho Bella- me dijo un poco más calmado- sean cual sean los motivos no tenías derecho a alejarnos de ella- dijo apuntándola.

No me vengas con eso, porque si por derecho hablamos tu hijo no tiene nada que exigir, si hubiese estado con cualquier otra yo no me abría ido, si no hubiese sido tan idiota yo no habría dañado a mi familia, durante casi 3 años no recibo una abrazo de mi hermano o de mi padre- volví a ponerme a llorar- jamás me volvieron a llamar, no me saludaron para navidad o año nuevo o para mi cumpleaños ¿no crees que me dolió tener que irme? No sabes cuanta falta mi hizo mi hermana, cuantas noches necesite que el padre de mi hija me ayudara aquellas noches que pasaba en vela cuidándola porque estaba enferma y más encima porque al otro día tendría examen y que ir a trabajar, no sabes todo el sacrificio que e hecho estando lejos, pensé en mi familia, en la armonía de mi hogar ¿no crees que me dolía que nadie supiese que ella existía? Que para el día del padre ella no pudiese pintarle algo a su papá, que me preguntara por su abuelo Charlie y yo tener que mentirle… no tienes idea de cuanto me a costado todo, así que no me hables de derechos porque el cerdo de tu hijo no se la merece- ambos rostros se llenaron de molestia- es mi hija, es mi vida entera, todo lo que sabe es gracias a mi y así seguirá todo, cuando termine esto me largaré y me la llevaré lejos, no quiero que ella sufra o mi hermana- les dije desafiante.

Somos sus abuelos, ahora tiene tíos que la aman y que la llenarán de amor, ella tiene un padre, no te puedes ir- me dijo Esme.

Tengo una vida completa en New York, un trabajo estable, ella esta acostumbrada a estar allá, lo siento no puedo y sinceramente no quiero quedarme- fui lo más sincera que pude.

Bella acá también tendrás trabajo y reconocimiento, acá podrás tener todo tipo de ayuda… si quieres más reconocimiento lo tendrás- agregó nuevamente Carlisle.

En primer lugar he logrado mi propia estabilidad y no necesito ningún tipo de ayuda ¿reconocimiento? Debo admitir que cuando lo conocí comprendí muchas cosas del mundo y me seguí esforzando para ser aún más reconocida y hoy por hoy puedo decir que tengo grandes cuentas que e logrado solo por mi talento para y por mi hija así que no necesito ayuda para nada…- les dije muy confiada.

Emmett se enterará que es padre por ti o por nosotros- me amenazó, sonreí realmente afectada, sabía que no debí haber venido… traté de aparentar que no estaba afectada cuando en realidad mis piernas estaban casi tiritando.

Lo se- sabía que ellos no guardarían mi secreto, extendí mi mano y le entregué la fotografía a Esme.

¿Quieres que le vamos a decir nosotros o quieres ir a decirle tu?- pregunto Carlisle, abrí unos grandes ojos.

¿ahora?- me espanté.

Por supuesto- agregó suelto de cuerpo.

No, ahora no. Yo… se lo voy a decir, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora…- estaba de los nervios- esperemos que terminé toda esta revuelta del matrimonio, ustedes ya lo saben, ya no es un secreto pueden decirlo cuando quieran, pero yo… por ella solo les pido que por favor no lo digamos ahora- le casi supliqué.

No estoy de acuerdo- dijo nuevamente.

Por favor Carlisle- volvió a negar.

Cariño- Esme se estaba dirigiendo a él- ya lo sabemos, Narita es nuestra nieta y ya nadie puede negarlo… esperar es prudente.- Carlisle aún dudaba- Bella no la tomara y se irá al otro lado del mundo esta noche- le sonrió.

Quiero decirle yo, por favor…- le pedí y terminó asintiendo.

Mamita- susurró mi hija asustada. La miré y automáticamente me dirigí donde ella mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que aún corrían por mis mejillas, me estiró sus bracitos y se sentó sobre mi para poder acunarla.

¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunté cariñosamente.

Gitaban- agregó temerosa.

¿gritábamos?- pregunté sonriendo y miré a los señores.- hija no gritábamos, nos estábamos reencontrando los adultos tendemos a hablar fuerte, pero no estábamos discutiendo- le dije.

Pedo tu llodas- volvió a decir mientras un adorable pucherito se le estaba formando.

Amor mío- le dijo Esme sentándose frente a ella.- La gente también llora cuando está feliz- le dijo.

¿Cómo cuado llodo mami podque no uche ma panal?- preguntó poniendo una manito en mi mejilla, sonreí mientras puse su misma manito en mi boca y la besé.

Exacto, como cuando llore porque aprendiste a ir al baño Narita- dije porque al parecer ellos no entendieron lo que la niña había dicho. Carlisle estaba esperando que lo presentara.- Nari, ellos son Carlisle y Esme- le dije.

Tus ab…- lo corté en seco.

Son 2 personas que te quieren mucho otro día sabrás porque ¿vale?- era curiosa con lo que podía ver pero cuando eran cosas por saber no, ella esperaba a que yo le dijese, así que como era de esperar asintió.

¿me darías un abrazo mi amor?- le preguntó Carlisle, primero me miró temerosa, ella no era para nada tonta, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando.- ¿Narita?- volvió a preguntar.

Hija… Carlisle jamás nos haría daño, no tienes porque tener miedo.- los ojos de Carlisle estaban apenados.- hija, le dará mucha penita si no lo abrazas- me miro con un poquito de miedo pero luego se puso en pie sobre la cama y estiró un brazo hasta su abuelo el que la tomo y la miró expectante. Sabía muy bien que ellos eran buenas personas, solo estaban sentidos, los ojitos de Carlisle como de Esme se humedecieron.

Eres hermosa Narita- susurró Carlisle con la voz quebrada.

Gdacia- susurró ella, es que se veía preciosa con su vestidito y su peinado que la hacia lucir maravillosa, sonreí orgullosa de mi bebé. Estiró una manito hasta el rostro de Esme y con su dedito borro una lágrima que comenzaba a correr.

No llode…- le pidió ella.

Estoy feliz de conocerte preciosa- tenía la cabeza apoyada en el rostro de Carlisle y le sonreía a Esme.

Familia- agregó Alice entrando- por fin- dijo mientras entraba animada- despertó la personita más bella de esta noche- sonrió mi hija.

Tía- y le estiró sus bracitos para que la tomara.

Deberíamos bajar, esta todo listo para que nos sentemos a cenar- todos asentimos. Me quité el abrigo la situación me había hecho entrar en calor. Bajé con mi abrigo en el brazo, la niña ya iba de mano en mano abrazándolos a todos. Me avergoncé cuando entre a la sala y me enfrente a la mirada de todos nuevamente porque me observaban de forma detenida, Emmett era uno de los que me observaba con deseo… me dio rabia porque Rossi estaba a su lado haciéndole gracia a Narita. Jazz estaba con la boca abierta mirándome con dedicación otra vez, puedo apostar que mi padre me miró con orgullo de nuevo, pero desvió su mirada cuando se percato que yo lo miraba fijamente, suspiré vencida, no sabía que podría hacer para que me perdonara. No me había percatado que Edward estaba a mi lado mirándome con ojos lujuriosos, tenía entendido que hace un tiempo estaba saliendo con una buena muchacha.

Wow…- dijo acercándose para mirarme con dedicación.- te ves hermosa- me dijo.

Gracias- dije sonrojada.

¿así que una hija?- preguntó riendo de lo lindo, asentí.- Felicitaciones- dijo mientras me aferraba desde la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo, sentí aún más calor.

Gracias- susurré en su oído- eres el único que me ha felicitado aquí- dije con un poco de tristeza.

De nada hermosa, estás muy cambiada mujer…- sonrió soltándome.

Espero que sea para bien- bromee.

Ni lo dudes- sonrió de forma torcida.- aún no pierdo mis esperanzas en poder enamorarte- soltó de golpe y debo admitir que me sonrojé. Todos pasamos a sentarnos a la mesa. A mi lado se sentó Narita a la que le acomodaron cojines, a mi otro lado Jake. Ayude a cortar la carne en el plato de mi hija y después todos quedaron sorprendidos con cuan agilidad y delicadeza comía solita, era verdaderamente hermosa. Papá alzo su copa y todos quedaron en silencio, hasta Nari dejo de comer.

Quiero hacer un brindis- agregó- quiero brindar primeramente por el motivo de esta cena, Jasper y Alice, deseo que sean enormemente felices, me enorgulleces cada día hijo, y e de admitir que lo mejor en tu vida es Alice- todos sonreímos.

Lo sé- susurró muy seguro, Alice se sonrojo.

Les deseo lo mejor hijos…- dijo con ojos cristalinos- ahora si me lo permiten, quiero brindar por el ser más maravilloso y perdonándome las damas presentes la más hermosa esta noche, mi nieta- sonreí feliz, Narita se mordió de forma delicada su labio- salud- y todos alzaron sus copas, se acercó y besó cariñosamente la mejilla de mi hija.

También quiero hacer un brindis- agregó Jazz.- por la maravillosa mujer que me ha hecho el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Junto a ti quiero vivirlo todo, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa Alice, te amo, aunque me gaste la vida entera, viviré solo para hacerte enormemente feliz- sonrió Jazz y Alice se puso en pie para besarlo. Tenía ganas de brindar por mi familia, pero no sabía si era prudente. La cena fue amena, lo pasamos de maravilla, estuvo todo muy sabroso. Al rato pasamos a la sala a conversar un rato, Narita estaba durmiendo en los brazos de mamá que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Phil.

Familia- agregó Rossi. Todos la miraron detenidamente, tenía unida su mano a la de Emmett.

¿Si linda?- preguntó Esme.

No sabíamos si era apropiado decirlo, pero después dije… ¿Qué mejor que este regalo para ambos?- dijo extendiéndole un sobre a Alice- igual tenemos otro regalo por si no les gusta este así que no se preocupen- sonrió. Estábamos todos a la espera de que dijeran sobre que se trataba el regalo, vi el rostro de Alice desfigurarse y sin previo aviso se lanzo eufórica sobre los brazos de mi hermana, Emmett sonreía de lo lindo, nadie entendía nada aún.

Este es el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- dios es la mejor noticia.

¿Qué sucede hijo?- preguntó Carlisle mirando a Emmett.

Con Rossi no sabíamos si era momento de decirlo, pero esta embarazada… de gemelos- la palabra retumbo como en eco en mi cabeza… ¿podía ser posible? Esos bebés serían primos y hermanos de mi Narita. Me quedé helada. Jasper fue el primero que se puso en pie y los felicitó con gran alegría, abrazó cariñosamente el cuerpo de mi hermana ¿abría sido la misma reacción si hubiese sido yo? Simples especulaciones. Papá se puso de pie y casi con lágrimas la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello. Pasaron por todas las manos, recibieron besos, abrazos y felicitaciones, Emmett se notaba muy feliz.

Preciosa, felicidades- dije abrazándola, acaricie el brazo de Emmett, no quería tener que abrazarlo- felicidades- dije dirigiéndome a él con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias- dijeron al unísono.

¿Cuánto tienes?- pregunté curiosa.

2 meses, no queríamos decirlo aún me enteré hace 1 semana pero a Emmy le dije hace 2 días, es que me daba pena opacar la felicidad de ellos- dijo mirando a los novios.

Hermana, es el mejor regalo que nos pudieron dar. Un bebé no se oculta, me enorgullece que nos quieras hacer participe de sus vidas- golpe bajo, sus palabras fueron como una patada en el estómago.

Deja de criticarla Jasper- le pidió Jake, agarré su brazo e hice una seña para que ya no dijera nada más, no quería que él tuviese problemas por defenderme.

Digo lo que pienso…- en momentos como estos era donde afloraban mis cortos 23 años, estaba tratando de contenerme.

Creo que será mejor que cambiemos de tema…- aclaré mi garganta- no queremos que se arruine el momento- todos querían quedarse a ver fotografías de la infancia.

¿Por qué?- preguntó con ironía.

Jasper…- volví a aclarar mi garganta, no quería discutir en este momento- emmm… estamos celebrando que mañana se casan- dije apuntándolo a él y a su novia- además la noticia de Rossi y Emmett es fantástica, no arruinemos el momento- trate de conciliar el ambiente para que no discutiéramos.

Lo sé y el mejor regalo que me podrías dar tu es una buena explicación a tu egoísmo- gruño.

Yo creo que mejor me voy- dije sonriendo de forma tranquila, me puse en pie y estiré mi mano para que Jake la tomara, así lo hizo. Me quería ir para evitar lo que se aproximaba.

Claro- alargó la frase- con eso lo arreglas siempre todo… te vas para seguir haciéndote la victima- ¿Por qué me tentaba de esa forma? Cerré los ojos exasperada, me paré y me dirigí a la niña.

Está es vuestra noche, no la arruinemos Jasper- le dije tranquilamente, gracias al tiempo por darme tanta paciencia. Creo que mamá me miró con orgullo por la tranquilidad que afloraba en mí, los otros me miraban extrañados, antes era muy impulsiva, pero gracias a dios el tiempo me había dado una paciencia única… todo por mi hija.

Se arruinó desde que viniste- quedé parada como una estatua en medio de la sala, lo miré sin creer lo que estaba diciendo, esquivó un poco su mirada.

Jazz…- susurró Alice mirándolo con incredulidad.

No puedo creer que digas eso- dije perpleja.

Jasper, mejor déjalo hasta ahí- le aconsejó Edward.

Lo arruinaste todo cuando decidiste volver a nuestras vidas- miré fijamente a Alice.

Yo… dios- expulsé el aire contenido- siento eso, pero quizás debiste ser más claro y decirle a tu novia que no me enviara una invitación entonces, créeme cuando te digo que para mi abría sido todo más fácil de esa forma.- sonreí aún con un poco de tranquilidad.

Bella- Alice me miró un poco enojada.

Ya basta- grité un poco, vi el cuerpo de mi hija removerse un poco.

Lo mejor será acostar a la niña en algún cuarto- dijo mi madre. Esme se fue con ella y Phil para poder ir a una habitación.

¿basta con qué?- preguntó Alice enojada.

Se creen con el derecho de decir lo que se les pega la gana y enjuiciarlo todo, me humillas- indiqué a Jasper que negó- ¿a no?

No bella… yo…

¿se te olvida lo que me dijiste por teléfono? Porque si mal no recuerdo fuiste muy vulgar- le recordé esquivó mi mirada.- se creen con todo el derecho a decirme lo que quieren, después de casi 3 años que la mayoría de ustedes me olvido- dije apenada, mi padre no decía nada.

Te fuiste- me criticó.

Me tuve…- decidí que lo mejor era callar.

¿Qué? Dilo- me gritó.

Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir- iba a subir para ir a buscar a mi hija.

Jamás en mi vida sentí tanta decepción- dijo mi padre y fue cuando la rabia me cegó, había con el tiempo aprendido a controlar mi carácter, pero es que esto me superaba.

¿así?- dije mirándolo desafiante- yo viví siempre decepcionada- me miró expectantes- viví sin madre, viví sin un padre, tuve que fingir siempre algo que no era, tuve que fingir que no me gustaba Jake porque mi hermano se decepcionaría, mientras ellos se metían en la cama de unos y de otros… pensé que con Jake podría formar algo de verdad pero la única verdad era que también se estaba tirando a mi hermana- todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Jake me miró espantado junto con Rossi- me hice la tonta, preferí optar por lo más fácil, no compromiso.- todos estaban callados.

Bella yo…- Rossi iba a hablar.

Ya no importa, no estoy criticando nada, los años han pasado eso fue algo sin mayor importancia- dije alzándome de hombros.

No se compara al dolor que ciento al saber que nos mentiste tanto… que nos dañaste tanto- volvió a decir mi Charlie.

¿dolor? ¿tienes la cara para poder hablarme de dolor?- pregunté con ironía- tu no sabes lo que significa esa palabra… por años te diste la gran vida, te olvidaste que tenias hijos, por mucho tiempo te hiciste el tonto mientras Alec me golpeaba- algunos quedaron sin respiración de forma sonora- ¿decepcionado de ti? Eso es poco comparado a lo repulsivo que me parecías entonces- abrió unos grandes ojos.

Bella- me llamo la atención Jasper.

¿quisieron jugar a esto? ¿quisieron jugar a humillar a dañar?- pregunté con ironía- él lo sabe, él sabe como me golpeaba, él lo sabe porque me veía, me veía con el ojo morado o la boca reventada… muchas veces llevaste médicos para que me revisaran en casa- Eli se puso a llorar, ella no sabía todo el dolor que me había hecho pasar su hijo.

Yo… yo…- no sabía que decir.

¿tu qué? No hiciste nada…- no quería decirlo… me mordí el labio- viví de una decepción tras otra, viví pensando que no me querías… porque que papá en el mundo le dice a una hija "quizás te mereces esos golpes Bella… esa será la única forma de que no seas igual que tu madre, una desalmada"- me corrían las lágrimas creo que toda la audiencia no podía creer mis palabras.- por tantos golpes yo… perdí un bebé- dije fríamente. Mi padre cerró los ojos y se puso a llorar, Jasper estaba frío mirándome.- no me hables de decepción porque ni de eso tienes idea- le dije.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- me gritó Jasper.

¿de que servía? ¿irías a golpearlo? ¿de que me servía eso mi?- estaba llorando. -Lo superé con sacrificio, lo superé con esfuerzo con mis hermanos, no contigo- lo apunté- porque tu te quedaste con él- le dolían mis reproches, porque trataba de esquivarme- ¿te duele? ¿te duele que te critique?- me acerqué lo que más pude a él- también me dolió tu indiferencia…

Lo siento…- corrieron algunas lágrimas por sus ojos.

Yo más… porque yo perdí más- le reproche- viniste a mi y me pediste perdón ¿Qué hice yo?- le pregunté.

Bella…- susurró.

Te perdoné, decidí vivir el presente… perdone cada una de tus palabras de tus gritos y tus malos tratos… y tu no fuiste capaz de darme una oportunidad.

Bella yo no quería que te dañaran… yo no creía…. Yo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Lo abríamos denunciado… el mato tu bebé- Eli cayó sentada en el sillón.

No valía la pena… yo… quería olvidarlo.- susurré.

Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos- gritó Jasper- no lo puedo creer… pero lo voy a matar- eso era lo que no quería, que más problemas hubiesen, miré a Eli.

Tu no eres culpable Eli… tu eres hermosa y una perfecta mujer… eres como una madre para mi, no llores- le dije pero sin acercarse, ella levanto su rostro y sonrió un poco.

Bella- susurró Rossi.

Pensé que podía volver a enamorarme, porque quería olvidarlo todo, Jake me ayudo mucho pero yo me había enamorado… de Emmett y me volví a decepcionar cuando me enteré que estaba con mi hermana, mientras yo…- me quedé helada. Carlisle me miró instándome a continuar.

¿Qué?- preguntó Emmett.

Estaba… yo- cerré los ojos y suspiré- el día que me enteré que ustedes estaban juntos también me enteré que estaba embarazada, sacando cálculos tenía más o menos 2 meses…

Bella…- susurró cerrando los ojos.

Di mi felicidad y la de mi hija para que tu fueses feliz Ross- me escude al instante para que no me criticara- le quite la posibilidad de crecer con un padre porque jamás en la vida te vi tan feliz…- Emmett se restregaba la cara.

No tenías derecho a alejarla de mi- me gritó- ¿Quién mierda te crees Isabella?- Carlisle se le acercó velozmente.

Cálmate- le pidió.

Lo siento - susurré.

¿en que pensabas cuando hiciste eso?- estaba casi echando espuma por la boca.

En lo desgraciada que me sentía, porque aquí era feliz, era feliz con mi familia, con mi gente, pensaba en que haberme metido contigo fue el error más grande de mi vida… porque destruiste todo… casi 3 años viví aislada pensando en como sería mi vida aquí… teniendo la esperanza de que para navidad me llegaría una tarjera de mis hermanos o de mi padre, o que me llamarían para mi cumpleaños… pudo haber sido cualquiera… pudiste fijarte en cualquier mujer, pero fue mi hermana ¿Qué era lo que pretendías?... Yo te amaba- se quedó frío, debo admitir que nunca lo dije, pero si que era cierto.

Nunca me lo dijiste- susurró.

Te lo demostré… te demostré que te quería, que te amaba pero me echaste… como una puta de tu pieza… venir a sido la peor decisión de mi vida entera, debí haber inventado algo porque esto era lo que no quería, no quería ver el dolor en sus ojos- dije apuntando a mi hermana que estaba casi llorando.- ahora pienso, la veo y digo "¿todo mi sacrificio no valió la pena?"

Ese día me dijiste que no te ibas porque estaba con Emmett- susurró ella.

Te mentí porque jamás en mi vida te vi tan feliz, mentí en todo ese día… solo para que me dejaran ir… lo siento, es comprensible que crean todo eso que sienten…- dije mirando a Charlie y a Jasper específicamente- pero yo también sufrí, centenares de noches lloraba por su rechazo mi gran suerte fue tener aquella maravillosa sonrisa que me lo cambio todo y no se preocupen porque mañana por la mañana tomaré el primer vuelo que salga y no volveré a molestarlos, ustedes pueden seguir con su vida tal y como siempre, como si yo no existiera- me di vuelta y subí velozmente al cuarto de Esme, Renée me miró y pude ver que estaba llorando, de seguro escucho todo lo que había dicho, sin decirles nada me acerqué al cuerpo de mi hija y en un segundo estaba bajando por la escalera.

Es mi hija también no te puedes ir- dijo.

No te preocupes tendrás 2 más… mucho con que entretenerte- dije tratando de esquivarlo.

No te la lleves, no así, Bells- dijo Charlie. Me quedé parada cuando me dijo así… pero ya no quería esto, quería irme a casa y vivir tranquila con mi hija.

Lo siento- susurré.

Bella, no te puedo dejar ir- dijo Emmett poniéndose frente a la puerta para impedirme la pasada.

Dame permiso por favor- le pedí susurrando, no quería que ella se despertara.

Bella mañana me caso, quiero que estés ahí para apoyarnos- dijo Alice casi al borde de las lágrimas- además no la puedes alejar de nosotros por favor amiga- dijo acercándose y poniéndome una mano en el rostro.

Lamento haber arruinado la velada no debí haber venido Alice- le dije.

Bella no digas eso, las quiero a ambas mañana en la ceremonia- negué.

Lo siento Alice pero no estaré…- sacó lentamente su mano de mi rostro.

Bella… tu no eres así, no eres rencorosa… no juegues a querer dañar nuevamente.- dijo.

Alice no me conoces, no sabes cuanto e cambiado, fuiste una buena amiga por unos meses, perdimos un poco de comunicación desde casi 3 años… Alice ya no somos amigas…- le dije y se alejo de mí. Todos me miraban expectante, me dirigí a Emmett- ahora déjame salir- le pedí

No quiero- dijo seguro.

Emmett no me tientes… ella es la razón de mi existir y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… solo… no me tientes Emmett- le dije.

No vas a salir de esta casa- suspiré enojada.

Si no te quitas de mi camino te juro que me encargaré junto a mi equipo de abogados que jamás vuelvas a verla- se quedó helado pero no se corrió, miré a Carlisle.

Hijo- susurró él, pero Emmett no se corrió.

Creo que tu eres un poco más sensato Carlisle y que obvio querrás mantener contacto con tu nieta, dile que salga porque si no me deja salir ahora te juro por ella que jamás volverán a verla- quedó frío también.

¿Nos estás amenazando?- preguntó Carlisle.

No se como dejarlo más claro… dile que salga de la puerta porque si no lo hace soy capaz de borrarnos del mapa y estoy segura que todos los presentes querrán verla crecer ¿o me equivoco?- levante una ceja tomando el control de la situación, juro que de verdad tengo el poder para hacerlo.

Quítate de la entrada Emmett- dijo Carlisle dándole una orden, pero no se movió, sonreí, me estaba tentando.

Hijo- le dijo mi madre- será mejor que salgas de ahí, no pienses que Bella está jugando - ella más que nadie sabía que yo tenía los medios para desaparecer con mi hija. Poco a poco se corrió del camino.

También tengo mis contactos y tengo muchos hilos que pudo mover, lo único que quiero te quede claro es que no podrás alejarla de mi ¿me oíste?- me advirtió.

¿quieres apostarlo?- lo miré desafiante. Yo no era una persona mala, pero estaba dispuesta a todo para dejar de sufrir. Me miró incrédulo- no pienses que no sería capaz de hacerlo Emmett, solo no me tientes porque podrías arrepentirte- volví a advertirle.- ¿me invitarás a tu casa?- pregunté mirando a Jake, que quedo sorprendido, pero luego asintió enérgicamente, salí de esa casa sin mirar a tras… la cena fue tal como lo predije… un fiasco total.

**¿Qué les pareció? Cuando escribí y releí este capitulo juro que lloré, es muy emocionante y por fin de todas se destapó la olla y toda la familia sabe las verdades… espero que me dejen su comentario por favor, aunque sea pequeñito por favor y así me dejan saber si quieren que la siga o no… espero estén bien y nos leemos muy pronto… siempre y cuando ustedes quieran que siga… besos XD**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: A flor de piel

Bella POV

Me fui todo el camino llorando, es que fueron demasiadas cosas a la vez, lo único que deseaba era estar en casa, dejar a Nahara en su cuna y ponerme a llorar y maldecirme. Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, acunaba contra mi pecho el cuerpo adormilado de mi bebé y sabía que por esta noche podía quebrarme, pero al llegar la mañana tendría que estar de una sola pieza lista y dispuesta para ella. Al parecer llegamos al hogar de Jake porque se estaciono. Me ayudó a bajar y sentí que mi teléfono sonaba de nuevo, ya llevaba un rato así. Lo miré y esta vez era mamá.

¿Qué?- pregunté.

Hija ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó mamá.

Me deja por favor…- se escucho su voz- Bella vuelve con mi hija por f…- le corté, no me apetecía hablar. Jake abrió la puerta de la casa, fue encendiendo las luces por los lugares donde íbamos pasando.

¿Dónde podemos dormir?- pregunté y vi su cara de decepción, no estaba enojada con él para nada, de hecho me alegraba poder tenerlo junto a mi, iba a caminar pero tome su mano y se detuvo, me acerqué y lo abracé por la cintura, dudoso aferró sus manos en mi espalda. Nos quedamos unos 3 minutos así, separé un poco mi cabeza de su pecho y lo besé, quería demostrarle que no estaba enojada.- dime lo que quieras decir con confianza- le dije.

¿quieres dormir en mi cuarto?- preguntó sonrojado, me enterneció.

¿mi hija y yo o tu y yo?- dudo un poco muy sonrojado, esquivo completamente su mirada.- acepto- susurre, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en su cara- pero necesitamos un cuarto muy cerca al tuyo- le indiqué a la niña. No quería, pero me terminó por convencer de dejar a Nari en su cuarto y nosotros irnos a otro, según él era más cómodo para ella. La desvestí y le puse su polerón de pijama.

¿necesitas algo?- preguntó apareciendo con pijama también.

¿Dónde está el baño?- le pregunté sonriendo mientras me sacaba los tacones.

Ahí… ¿la dejarás así?- preguntó apuntando el cuerpito desnudo para abajo de mi niña. Negué.

Necesito despertarla para que haga pipi, no querrás que se haga en tu cama- le dije y él sonrió.- bebé…- la tomé en brazos.

Mmmm…- se removió.

Tienes que hacer pipi- le dije mientras la llevaba al Baño. Ella asintió. La senté diría que estaba más dormida que despierta, tuve que esperar- ya pues Nari- le pedí acariciando su espaldita chiquitita y flaquita. Después de unos 5 minutos más o menos esperando hizo. La sequé y me la llevé de vuelta a la cama, le puse la pijama completa y la acomodé, estaba calentito porque Jake había puesto el calienta cama. Se lo dejamos encendido en el primer nivel para que no se fuera a acalorar. La miré descansar tranquilamente y suspiré vencida. Encendí la lámpara del velador, besé su frente antes de salir. Jake me abrazo cariñosamente mientras entrábamos al cuarto de al lado, la casa era muy linda y este cuarto era casi igual que el otro, rodee los ojos, en cualquiera de los dos Narita hubiese estado igual de cómoda. Lo abracé con necesidad y él me respondió el gesto.

Lo siento mucho Bella- dijo afligido, negué enérgicamente. Me puse a llorar, fue mucha la presión del día.

No podría estar enojada contigo Jake… ya lo sabía desde siempre, así que no te preocupes- susurré.

Lo siento…- lo miré y vi que le estaban corriendo algunas lágrimas, sonreí y automáticamente las limpie.

Hey- le llamé- ¿te deja más tranquilo si te digo que te disculpo?- asintió.- entonces te disculpo mi Jake… y estoy feliz de estar aquí y que me ayas podido rescatar- susurré sonriendo un poco.

Yo… yo te quería mucho Bella… siempre lo he hecho- dijo todo apresuradamente.

Lo sé hombre…- le sonreí- si me hubiesen dicho que al terminar la noche estaríamos en un cuarto completamente solos y llorando, te juro que no lo hubiera creído- me acerqué para poder besarlo, se aferró enérgicamente a mi cuerpo. Me tuve que poner de puntillas para poder responder tal como quería el beso, deseaba a este hombre. Bajé mis manos y las metí por debajo de su playera, me dejé encantar con lo bien tonificado de su torso, todos sus músculos se marcaban muy bien. Sentí como su mano bajaba lentamente el cierre de mi vestido que estaba a mi lado izquierdo, rozó toda la piel a su paso, recordaba tan bien sus manos calientes que me hacía tiritar, comenzamos a caminar yo para atrás hasta que me tope con la cama, lentamente nos dejamos caer, me acariciaba de una forma pausada, como si estuviera tratando de recordar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Bajó los tirantes del vestido lentamente y lo ayudé para sacarlos, gruñó cuando vio mis pechos al descubierto, se puso sobre mi cuerpo solo sentía el calor de su cuerpo porque no cargaba su peso en mi. Siguió besándome intensamente mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Arquee la mía cuando sus labios apresaron uno de mis pezones y el otro pecho era apretado con la mano, dios hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con un hombre así que si seguía tocándome así terminaría muy pronto.- Jake- susurré con los dientes apretados. Se separó un poco de mi y nos dio vuelta haciendo que yo quedara sobre él, me miraba demasiado excitado lo que no me ayudaba mucho, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y poco a poco comenzó a subirlas, gruñó más sonoramente cuando sus manos llegaron a mi trasero y se percató de lo poco que cubría la tela. Sonreí mientras me restregaba sobre su bulto y él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia más dura sus caricias. A regañadientes me separé de él, se echó hacia atrás y me miró intrigado ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué no deseaba esto? El vestido se me amoldaba a la cintura entonces así que lentamente lo empecé a bajar, ayudaba mucho que la luz estuviera apagada o sino vería lo sonrojada que estaba con la situación. Quedé solo con mi diminuto bikini, sabía que esto podía ocurrir desde que nos reencontramos me tentaba así que lo hice un poquito con mi que… es que quería disfrutar viéndolo devorarme con la mirada. Lentamente me dirigí hasta la cama y me volví a poner sobre él, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y confianzudamente apretaban mi trasero lo que obvio me encantaba. Con su ayuda le quité la polera y comencé a dejar besos húmedos sobre su caliente piel.

Bella…- susurró envuelto en un gemido, sonreí triunfante.

Eres calido…- le dije.

Puedo serlo más- agarró mi cabeza y me obligó a besarlo de forma intensa casi brusca pero enormemente excitante, mi entrepierna quedó completamente húmeda. Por falta de aire nos separamos y yo seguí acariciándolo mientras me movía sobre su cuerpo su bulto cada vez estaba más duro, hizo un movimiento como si me penetrara pero ambos con ropa, gemí y un tanto fuerte, Jake sonrió con aires de grandeza.

Eres malo- susurré con mi mejor cara de sensualidad. Comencé nuevamente a dejar besos húmedos sobre su cuerpo, pero fui bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la parte baja de su ombligo en la cual me detuve para pasar la lengua, debo admitir de forma grosera, pero endemoniadamente sensual.

Si no lo haces rápido me iré Bella- dijo con los dientes apretados, me reí. Con su ayuda bajé su pantalón y ropa interior, los tiré al suelo, él se hecho un poco más arriba para quedar con la cabeza sobre una almohada. Este hombre estaba como quería, lo vuelvo a repetir, con la punta de la lengua comencé a subir desde sus muslos hasta su cadera por el lado, me miró fingiendo enojo cuando pase de largo su gran miembro. Con una mano lo tomé y comencé a acariciarlo mientras me mordía el labio, solo quería probarlo pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco- arg…- gruño, ya no esperaría más, sin previo aviso para él ya que aún estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados lo introduje en mi boca y hecho aun más hacia atrás la cabeza- dios…- gimió mientras enredaba una mano en mi cabellera que aún estaba tomada por el peinado. Reiteradas veces lo metí y lo saqué de mi boca saboreándolo por completo. Con mi otra mano estaba acariciando mi clítoris, juro que estaba a punto de irme pero Jake se vino primero en mi boca, suavizo el agarre de las mantas, ya veía que las rasgaba. Limpie todo rastro de excitación hasta que me observó detenidamente y tuve que dejar de hacer mi trabajo.

¿Qué?- pregunté aún acariciando y chupando su miembro.

Te ves perfecta ahí- dijo poniendo las manos tras de su cabeza pareciendo relajado. Dejé de hacer lo que hacía y comencé a subir por su cuerpo mientras pasaba mi lengua por mis labios aún sentía su sabor. Sacó una mano de atrás y la puso en mi cadera para poder acariciarme.

¿te recuperarás luego?- pregunté con ironía. Alzó una ceja.

¿alguna vez mi amigo me dejo mal?- preguntó restregando su pelvis en mi centro aun sobre la ropa interior, negué mientras gemía, él ya estaba excitado. Volvió a subir la mano y ponerla tras su cabeza, así que sin que se percatara corrí mi ropa interior y me senté sobre él… dios la sensación fue única, sentir su dureza dentro de mi me hizo tiritar.

Me debes un orgasmo- le dije entrando velozmente, se sorprendió por mi iniciativa, pero no pudo contenerse ya que ni vi el movimiento de sus manos al bajar y aferrarse a mi cintura. Las clavadas eran profundas me tenía en las nubes, nos movíamos a un ritmo constante. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho lo que me permitía impulsar para poder subir más y bajar más profundo. Me miraba con lujuria, casi de una forma pervertida, siempre nos habíamos acoplado tanto en el sexo, fue un gran error dejar de verme con Jake por serle fiel a Emmett, estábamos completamente sudados, ya no tan solo respirábamos de forma errante, estábamos gimiendo demasiado fuerte.

Isabella- me fui tensando, mi sexo palpitaba y hacía el roce demasiado placentero- dios- aferró sus manos a mi trasero y me hacia moverme mucho más rápido, nos íbamos a ir juntos.

Dios- susurré… necesité un par de entradas más para irme sobre él, sentía su pelvis mojada. Dios haber esperado tanto tiempo para esto ¡SI QUE VALIO LA PENA!

Wow… dios- respiraba errante.

Ese es mi lobito- le dije sonriendo de lo lindo mientras me dejaba caer sobre su pecho aún penetrada.

Dios… si que fue rico…- sonrió.

Rico- lo miré feliz y besé sus labios. Se acomodó para quedar de lado, sentí un gran vacío cuando salio de mi interior.

Si que estás cambiada Bells- dijo mirando mi cuerpo, me sonrojé. Comenzó a rozar mis senos- están más grandes- dijo sonriendo tentadoramente, siempre tuve vergüenza de que él viera mis pechos pequeños, gracias al embarazo habían aumentado un poco de tamaño. Siguió bajando la mano por mi cintura rozando con sus dedos mi silueta- está más durito- dijo agarrando mi trasero, me reí avergonzada- podría criticarte únicamente que…- lo miré con miedo, lo que me diría formaría un complejo- estás muy delgada Bella, eso me dice claramente que no te estás alimentando bien…- rodé los ojos mientras él pasaba las manos por mis costillas las que se notaban un poco, pero e de admitir que me encanta como se veía- pero estás muy buena como para garantizar tu propia seguridad- ambos sonreímos.

Cuando te vi hoy lo primero que pensé fue en lo bueno que estás- dije sonrojada.

Wow… gracias- sonreí.- Debes haber tenido más pretendientes Bella… no puedo creer que solo Mike te estuviera rondando- dijo tratando de fingir indiferencia… sabía que preguntaba solo para especular.

No Jake…- susurré pasando mi mano por sus labios- debo confesar que desde la última vez que estuve con Emmett, no estuve con otro hombre- abrió unos grandes ojos.

¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

Eso Jake, tu me trajiste de nuevo a las pistas- sonreí bajando mi dedo para acariciar su pecho.

Mentirosa- dijo besándome.

¿para qué podría querer mentirte?- pregunté aferrándome a su cintura.

¿con ningún hombre? ¿Hace casi 3 años?- preguntó con incredulidad, asentí.

Ninguno- dijo poniéndome sobre él otra vez.- así que comprenderás mi urgencia- sonreímos. Lo volvimos hacer una vez más esta noche. Sus caricias eran maravillosas, Jake era un buen hombre, debí haberme enamorado desde un principio de él.

Sentía sonar mi teléfono, me había quedado dormida sobre el cuerpo de Jake abrazada a él, levante un poco mi cabeza y sonreí al verlo dormir tan placidamente, sus manos estaban enganchadas en mi cintura. El teléfono dejo de sonar lo que agradecí, pero a los 10 segundos después volvió a sonar, era bastante bullicioso así que estiré mí mano y miré el visor era mamá.

¿si?- pregunté susurrando.

¿Dónde estás Bella?- preguntó.

En casa de Jake… mamá ¿te pido un favor?- pregunté tratando de que me soltara, pero cuando abrió sus manos abrió los ojos asustado, cuando me vio se relajo, le sonreí.

Si hija, dime- agregó.

Me puedes traer mis maletas y mi cartera, ahí tengo lo necesario para poder irme- le dije y Jake abrió unos grandes ojos.

No te puedes ir- me susurró él. Puse un dedo en sus labios pidiéndole que se cayera pero cariñosamente.

¿Por qué te vas a ir?- sonreí con ironía.

¿Por qué? Mamá… esto ya murió, es mejor que me valla, me puedo tomar unos ricos días allá con la Nora y la Nikki, así que por favor ¿me traes las cosas?- le pregunté.

Bella no puedo, todos se darán cuenta.- agregó superada por la situación.

Ok- suspiré- voy yo por las cosas- después de eso colgué, dejé caer mi cabeza rendida por la situación.

¿Por qué te vas a ir?- preguntó afligido.

Dime que no pensaste que me iba a quedar- le pedí aún sin levantar el rostro.

Bueno, tu mamá dijo que se quedarían hasta finales de año, que venían a pasar vacaciones acá- agregó, eso yo no lo había aceptado, yo le había dicho a mamá que apenas terminara todo esto me iría.

Jamás acepte eso de las vacaciones, incluso había hecho planes con mi amiga Ángela- y era verdad, pero tampoco una opción segura.

Que lástima- dijo.

¿te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunté.

Si, obvio- dijo al instante.

¿Podrías quedarte con Nari?- pregunte dudosa.

¿Crees que ella quiera?- preguntó.

Lo creo, además está cansada y si se despierta tu…- estaba pensando- puedes… ver televisión con ella- sonrió.

Suena fácil- susurró mientras me besaba.

Es fácil, ella no da problemas ¿puedes o la llevo?- le pregunté.

No, es incómodo para ella estar en medio de gritos y lágrimas, así que puede ir señorita- me complació su apoyo. Me levanté, y fui a la ducha, estaba incomoda, anoche habíamos sudado mucho. Debo admitir que fue refrescante. Saqué del bolso que preparé ayer unos pantalones negro con líneas verticales blancas, una camisa blanca y sobre ella una chalequita color coñac, me hice un peinado bajo. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a vestirme así que estas eran como mis teñidas más cómodas, me puse los mismos zapatos de anoche. Cuando salí vi a Jake vestido con un short negro y una playera blanca, me quedó mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro.- te ves hermosísima- dijo acercándoseme para besarme.

Eres un fanfarrón- dije pasando mis manos por su cuello para poder besarlo tendidamente.- ya me acosté contigo- seguí jugando.

No, de verdad estás linda… te ves cambiada, pero preciosa.- susurró mientras besaba mi cuello, me dio un poco de cosquilla.

Ya voy… así vuelvo antes- terminé besando sus labios, antes de irme pase al cuarto donde estaba mi hija y seguía durmiendo placidamente, tenía todo el cabello enmarañado. Sonreí y entrecerré la puerta, pero no del todo, Jake me sonrió y me tendió las llaves de su auto, se me había olvidado que no traía uno, me reí agraciada.- Gracias- susurré. Conduje tranquilamente hasta la casa de mi padre y cuando me estacioné fue cuando me puse nerviosa, solo esperaba que no hubiese mucha gente en casa. Siempre guarde las llaves de la casa, pero encontré una imprudencia llegar y entrar, así que toqué la puerta. Me abrió Charlie que me miró detenidamente.

Bella, pasa hija- dijo rápidamente.- ¿Y Narita?- preguntó mirando hacia el auto.

No vino…- se extraño- la dejé con Jake, es que aún dormía, está muy cansada.- le informé.

Ah…- nos quedamos unos segundos en completo silencio.-Bella yo…

Charlie…- dijimos al mismo tiempo, él se quedó callado.- quiero hablar con mamá- le informé.

Bella yo…- pero no lo dejé hablar.

Mejor no digamos más, solo… ¿puedo subir al cuarto?- pregunté dudosa, terminó asintiendo bajoneado. Empecé a subir.

Bella… yo…- me detuve en la mitad de la escalera, lo miré intrigada- no… no alejes a la niña- susurró, no hice ni un gesto, solo seguí subiendo, realmente no podía asegurarle nada.

Mamá- susurré, ella estaba sentada en la cama del que fue por tantos años mi dormitorio.

Hija- dio un respingo- me asustaste.- Ella ya tenía todo listo, las maletas organizadas en su totalidad y mi cartera.

Gracias, pensé que quizás la olvidarías anoche- le dije acercándome para ponerme mi cartera y comenzar a bajar.

Hija… ¿estás segura?- preguntó acomplejada.

Si… Jasper no quiere que esté aquí, eso es lo mejor para todos, además iré de vacaciones con Áng…- me escudé.

Ya eres una adulta hija, si crees que lo mejor es irte, entonces hazlo- susurró.

Gracias… ¿me ayudas?- le pedí indicando las maletas y asintió, comenzamos a bajar lentamente, no se como Jake las subió tan rápido, estaban pesadas. Cuando llegamos a bajo entro Jasper con Alice tomados de las manos ¿no se supone que ya no podrían verse hasta la boda? Alice venía un poco apenada.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mamá y fue cuando me vieron bajar con las maletas.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jasper.

Nada- les dije.

¿A dónde llevas esas maletas?- preguntó- ¿vas a la casa de Jake? Vi su auto afuera- acotó.

Primeramente si… después al aeropuerto- les dije.

¿Qué?- preguntó Alice.

Yo, ya no quiero discutir más, ayer fue un duro día… ah… tengo planes con Áng y su niño, así que… bueno…- miré a mamá y ella no dijo nada.

Bella no… hoy me ha salido todo mal y ¿más encima no estarás tú? Yo creo que eso ya es mucho- pidió con un puchero que de verdad daba mucha pena.

Bella quédate al matrimonio por favor- me pidió Jasper.

Eres bien cambiante Jasper- le dije con naturalidad, me observó un poco apenado.

Bella por favor no me hagas esto… ya todo a salido mal hoy- me quedé extrañada.

¿Qué paso hija?- le preguntó mi madre.

Vamos a tener que quedarnos en casa de mis padres por unos días hasta que podamos encontrar otra casa…- dijo, lo que me hizo recordar.

¿pero que paso con la casa de tus sueños?- preguntó Charlie preocupado.

La compraron… y en un solo pago- dijo molesta.

¿Cómo?- preguntó mamá- era muy cara para ser pagada así en un solo pago…- agregó sorprendida.

Me tengo que ir- dije.

Bella no te pue…- saqué de mi cartera la carpeta que les iba a dar después de la cena pero no me dio tiempo y estiré la mano hacia ella.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

Un regalo- era lo mínimo, me había bombardeado con lo de "es la casa de mis sueños Bella, pero con Jazz no la podemos pagar porque es muy cara, y no queremos que nuestros padres nos ayuden, queremos lograrlo por nosotros mismo" sabía que no les iba a parecer bien que yo se las regalara, pero es que cuando la revisé para solo verla, me percaté que había un posible comprador, así que tuve que ofrecer pagar en un solo cheque la cantidad total para que me la vendiera a mi, realmente no me interesaba cuanto dinero gasté, lo había hecho con mucho cariño.

Pero… ¿de que se trata?- preguntó curiosa.

Revísala… ten- dije dándole una cajita donde habían dos juegos de llaves, uno para él y otro para ella. Empecé a sacar las maletas, le pedí a mamá que me ayudara, tenía mucha curiosidad.

¿De que se trata?- preguntó mamá sonriéndome.

Les regale la…- no alcancé a contestar.

¡Estás loca!- me dijo con incredulidad Jasper.

¿Por qué?- sonreí.

No lo vamos a aceptar- zanjó.

Una lástima porque no acepto devoluciones- sonreí mientras abría la puerta del carro.

Bella…- susurró Alice, la miré intrigada.

¿de que se trata?- preguntó otra vez mi madre.

Bella fue la que compró la casa- dijo Jasper- lo que me incomoda completamente- le dije.

Lo siento Jasper…- susurré mientras sonreía, intenté subirme.

Te la compraremos- dijo Alice.

No se puede…- sonreí.

¿Por qué?

Porque es vuestra- los indiqué.

¿Cómo?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La compre a vuestro nombre, así que lo siento, no me la podrán pagar porque no me pertenece la propiedad- les conté, Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido- chicos- me acerqué y tomé sus manos y las uní- no se enojen por favor… yo… no sabía que regalarles, además como no conversábamos mucho no sabia donde iban a estar, había un comprador y para ganarle tuve que pegarla así al chin chin **(n/a: es la forma a la que suelo decir cuando pago con dinero en efectivo, a lo mejor lo sabían, pero quería tratar de aclarar por si acaso) **así que como no sabía que regalarles para la casa, preferí comprarles la casa… solo quiero apoyarlos con este camino que van a comenzar hoy…- Jasper iba a refutar- no aceptaré de vuelta algo que no me pertenece Jasper- solté sus manos, pero ellos las mantuvieron unidas- así que pueden vivir ahí o venderla, o hacer lo que deseen con ella…- les dije.

Insisto Bella, no podemos aceptar que nos regales algo como eso, ni siquiera tu tienes una casa- agregó para tratar de convencerme.

No la tengo porque esta señora- dije acariciando el rostro de mi madre- no me ha dejado abandonar la casa- comenté la verdad, jamás me dejaría ir de casa estaba empecinada en que donde estábamos era suficiente espacio para todos.

Bella…- susurró de nuevo.

Haber…- pensé- acéptenlo como si fuese de Nari.- acoté riendo.

Wow… si que tiene dinero esa niña- susurró Alice- ¿podemos hacer algo para devolverla?- negué.

Los llaveros los diseñó Narita- les indiqué la caja que abrieron al instante.

¿para eso eran?- preguntó mamá sonriendo, asentí.

Pensaba entregarlo después de la cena, pero… bueno paso lo que pasó… así que- me rasqué la cabeza- me tengo que ir…- dije señalando el auto.

Haber… ¿tu piensas que después de darnos este regalo no irás a nuestro matrimonio?- preguntó sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que había añorado tanto, aquella tan autentica que siempre me brindaba, quedé parada sin saber como reaccionar.

Yo-yo… Yo-yo Jasper yo…- tartamudee.

¿lo crees de verdad?- preguntó mientras se me acercaba y me pasaba una mano por la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo, me sonreía con mucho amor, sus ojitos estaban cristalinos, no pude aguantar, es que había extrañado tanto esto, había añorado tanto este acercamiento, había añorado que me observara así con tanto amor y cariño. Acerqué mi cabeza y mi frente quedó a la altura de su boca, y me beso. Las lágrimas traicioneras no dejaban de caer por mi rostro- perdóname- susurró- perdóname por favor- me pidió.

Jazz…- hipé sin creerlo.

Odiaba que me dijeras Jasper…- se le quebró la voz.- perdóname- susurró otra vez.- por todo Bells… estaba tan equivocado…- subí la cabeza y lo vi llorando, limpie su rostro, pocas veces lo vi llorar y juro que odiaba recordarlo…

No llores- besé castamente sus labios, era mi hermano, el amor de mi vida, uno de los seres más importantes, era como mi papá, odiaba su rechazo- por favor- lo abracé muy fuerte.

Fue mi culpa…- siguió llorando- si no hubiese intentado siempre estar tapando el sol con un dedo tu no te habrías ido, habrías confiado en mi… fue mi culpa- se aferro a mi cuerpo- tu s-siempre m-me dem-muestras l-lo buena p-persona q-que eres… y-yo… perdón- lo amaba, ya no me importaba nada más, ya todo había quedado atrás. Abrí los ojos y vi a mi padre con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, le estiré la mano, era su opción tomarla o no y lo hizo, la tomó y se acercó para abrazarme.

Los amo… l-los amo- hipé- perdón por todo lo que dije, jamás abría dado mi felicidad aquí por algo material… perdón- les confesé con el corazón en la mano, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Los amaba, eran mi vida entera, mi familia recordé tantas cosas, minutos en los que me sentía tan desgraciada estando lejos de ellos, y ahora ellos venían y me quitaban el peso de aquella mochila que cargué desde que me fui de Forks. Poco a poco nos soltamos para quedar observándonos.

Perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir- pidió mi padre.

Ya no hablemos más- le pedí.

Hey…- dijo Alice asiéndome una seña con la mano- ¿ya volvimos a ser amigas?- pregunté sonriendo. Sonreí aun llorando, sabía que me quería mucho y yo le había hecho daño, le había causado mucha pena.

Perdóname- dije pasándome a los brazos de ella.

No hay nada que perdonar… solo volvamos a ser amigas- me abrazó con más fuerza, nos separamos un poco porque se exaltó- mira la hora… me tengo que ir a arreglar ¿vamos?- me preguntó.

Para ti es tarde, pero para mi es temprano, además tengo que ir a ver a mi hija, después nos vemos mejor ¿ok?- pregunté.

Ok…- miró a Jazz.

Te voy a dejar y luego vuelvo- se me volvió a acercar- ¿te voy a ver allá verdad?- asentí.

Obvio- le dije, asintió.

Gracias…

No mi tienes que agradecer por ir- sonreí.

No… gracias por mi sobrina, por dárnosla- se me humedecieron los ojos otra vez- te felicito porque has hecho un gran trabajo, ella es única- sonrió chocho.

Gracias…- besé su mejilla- vete que tu novia esta impaciente- le dije, miró la carpeta y sonrió con ironía mientras negaba. Sentí que tomaban mi mano, era papá, lo miré y volví a abrazarlo. Nos quedamos conversando un poco en la casa hasta que sonó mi teléfono celular, el visor marcaba numero desconocido.- ¿si?- pregunté curiosa.

Mami- habló mi hija, sonreí.

Bebé mío, por fin despertaste…- papá sonrió al saber con quien hablaba.

¿onde tas?- preguntó.

Vine a buscar algo a la casa del abuelito, pero ya me voy- le dije.

Tamo vendo tele, vemos hi5 ta beno- me contó.

Que bueno hermosa, y Jake- le pregunté.

Ta qui, tamo comendo- sonreí me gustaba que se llevaran bien- pan maquetilla de maní- era un poco fuerte para ella, no le había dado nunca- y nutella- suspiré, todo lo que evitaba, él se lo dio, sonreí.

Ok ¿estás bien?- le pregunté.

Bem má- se escuchaba que masticaba.

Ya voy te quiero mucho hija- le tiré un besito.

Miem yo mami- y también me tiró un besito.

**Espero les gustara me esmeré en este jajajajaj eran muchos sentimientos, cuando Jazz la abraza siempre que leo eso me quiebro, es que encuentro tan dulce su actitud… espero que aya ganado aunque sea 1 RR ¿verdad que lo gané? Jajajajaj tengo muy poquitos pero juro que me alegran cada uno de ellos, sonrío cuando mi teléfono celular me avisa una nueva notificación y reviso HAY UNO YUUUUPIIII jajajajajaj XD así que síganme haciendo feliz… besos y se les quiere desde chile… gracias por vuestro tiempo dedicado a esta cabeza loca… NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO…**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Festividades I

Bella POV

El matrimonio fue todo un éxito, lo pasamos increíble. Fue todo muy emotivo muy bonito, todos me trataron de maravilla, pude estar cerca de mi padre, abrazarlo, pude felicitar a mi hermano. El único miedo que me daba era no saber como reaccionaría Narita cuando le contara que su padre era Emmett y me llevé una gran sorpresa porque se puso a gritar y saltar de la felicidad, le fascino la idea de tener más abuelitos, decía que ella era una niña afortunada porque tenía 3 abuelitos y 3 abuelitas, me sonreía el alma saberla tan feliz, paso casi toda la celebración en brazos de su padre, el que la abrazaba y besaba con mucho amor, le regaló una cadenita de oro con su nombre, ella se la puso al instante. No pudo negar que me daba un poco de un no sé qué al saber que el amor de mi hija ahora estaba compartido entre él y yo, pero me alegraba sabiendo que aunque ayer la había visto por primera vez, era como si la hubiese amado desde siempre, la miraba con tal devoción que se me revolvía el estómago. Ella dormía placidamente en sus brazos, incluso al fin de la fiesta me pregunto por qué no nos íbamos a dormir con su padre, fue extraño y difícil para ella comprender que su papito era novio de tía Rossi, pero se resigno.

Estaba tan feliz con Jake, estaba viviendo con él en su casa, era un gran hombre y lo más importante era que quería mucho a mi hija, nos íbamos todo el día al parque y por la tarde disfrutábamos viendo televisión y después cuando ella se dormía era cuando había tiempo para nosotros, para desearnos, para besarnos y hacer el amor toda la noche.

Me estaba arreglando en la recamara de Jake mientras él se duchaba y mi hija saltaba en la cama viendo televisión, hoy era 24 de Diciembre e iríamos a pasar la festividad a la casa de Jazz y Alice, nos habían invitado a todos. Me puse una camisa gris que se abotonaba en la parte de arriba y una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo desde la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Unos tacones gris bastante altos, solo cepille mi cabello y lo dejé suelto.

Ven- dije intentando agarrar a mi hija mientras saltaba, pero se me escapó, se reía de lo lindo de mí, le puse cara fingiendo estar enojada. Estaba desnudita porque nos habíamos bañado juntas, y no quiso que la vistiera.

No- se reía de mí.

Estamos atrasados- dijo Jake saliendo en toalla, lo miré y se me hizo agua la boca.

Lo sé, pero esta señorita no quiere vestirse- dije indicando a mi hija la que se me empezó a acercar lentamente.

¿Jake? ¿pedo elegí mi dopa?- preguntó hacia él, me gustaba como se llevaban, Jake era muy sobre protector con ella.

En esta casa usted es la que manda así que usted elige- mi niña feliz se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó, era tan dulce.

A la mesa, a la mesa, todos- gritó Alice. Jake no había venido con nosotras porque había ido a pasar la fiesta con su padre y la novia de él. Traje ropa para las dos porque nos íbamos a quedar aquí.

Ok, ok- agregué sonriéndole. Pasamos todos a la mesa. La casa era maravillosa, Alice había acomodado todo perfectamente. Jazz hasta el día de hoy trata de convencerme para pagarme aunque sea la mitad, pero yo obvio me negaría siempre.

Ve a buscar a Rossi- me pidió mi madre.

¿Dónde está?- pregunté curiosa.

En el estudio de Jazz- dijo de pasada porque no paraba de organizarlo todo, por todos lados, me reí, pero subí la escalera para buscarla.

No quiero discutir hoy Rosalie- escuché la voz de Emmett, me quedé parada ahí, no quería interrumpirlos.

Es que tú nunca quieres hablar- le criticó ella.

Nosotros ya no hablamos Rosalie, nosotros solo peleamos- se quedaron callados unos momentos- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estamos mal? ¿Qué hace mucho tiempo ya estábamos mal?- me quedé congelada.

Pero tú no pones de tu parte- argumentó un poco más alto.

No me grites- le pidió en voz de mando.

Estás tan distante, desde hace tiempo ya ni me tocas- el tema se estaba saliendo de orden, sería mejor que me fuera.

¿Qué tratas de insinuar?- preguntó él mientras yo me daba vuelta para comenzar a bajar.

Volviste a sentir cosas por bella- me quedé helada.

No- le respondió al instante.

Pero…- ella iba a refutar, pero él no la dejo.

Rossi… ¿Por qué eres tan insegura? Amor, me acabo de enterar que soy padre, quizás inconcientemente e estado un poco más ausente, pero es porque estoy gastando todo mi tiempo con mi hija, no por otra cosa, luego se irán y no sé cuando las volveré a ver- era verdad, pasaba mucho tiempo con Narita.

Siempre tendré que compartirte… siempre tendremos que compartirte-dijo refiriéndose a sus bebes- eso ya no me gusta- susurro.

No seas egoísta- le pidió él.

Quiero que todo tu tiempo sea para nuestros hijos, esta es tu familia, yo soy tu mujer- me extraño que pudiese ser tan egoísta después de todo lo que yo había hecho por ella, ni siquiera pedía algo para mí, era solo el derecho de él y el de mi hija por estar juntos, que insegura esta mujer. Me alejé un poco para que no supieran que estaba tan cerca y que los hubiese escuchado discutir o platicar.

¿Rossi?- la llamé. No paso ni un segundo y ella salió del estudio de Jazz con Emmett tras de ella.

¿si?- preguntó un poco molesta. Me hice la extrañada y Emmett negó.

Es que… Mamá dice que la cena ya está lista.- les comuniqué.

Ya vamos- dijo fríamente y se volvió a meter al estudió con Emmett. Me quedé helada, que mal que mi presencia la estuviese incomodando.

Ok- susurré y bajé, no me iba a hacer mal de cabeza, si a ella le incomodaba se las tendría que aguantar, yo no le quitaría a su hombre, no me interesa, solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz, y si Emmett la hace feliz ni ella ni nadie lo podrá sacar de su vida.

¿y Rossi?- preguntó Alice.

Esta arriba con Emmett- le conté y fui rapidito a tomar en brazos a mi hija y darla vuelta, estaba feliz era el primer año que estábamos rodeados de tanta gente, era el primer año que la veía tan resplandeciente, bueno influye el hecho de que ahora esta más grande y se da cuenta de las cosas. Vimos bajar a Emmett tomando de la mano a Rossi la que aún mantenía el seño fruncido, me daban ganar de ir y decirle que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, porque en unos días nos iríamos y Emmett solo podría ver a la niña de vez en cuando y que sus hijos siempre ocuparían el lugar que les pertenecía. Mi hija se removió incomoda y supe lo que quería, tal parece que Emmett también porque soltó la mano de Rossi y haciéndole caras se comenzó a acercar para tomarla en brazos y besarla.

Te amo- le dijo él.

Yo miem pá- su cara no podía expresar más orgullo que escuchar a su hija expresando su amor por él, besó su mejilla otra vez.

Pasamos todos a sentarnos a la mesa, estuvo todo perfecto y muy rico, la cena fue amena la pasamos entre chistes y anécdotas, casi todas las contaba Emmett, y todos los demás nos doblábamos de la risa. Debo admitir que extrañaba a Jake, me habría encantado que se quedara aquí. Levantamos todas las cosas y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala a ver películas, vimos primero, por petición de mi hija "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge" en algunos minutos se tapaba la cara porque le daba un poco de miedo, me tomaba la mano y la apretaba mucho, en otras partes le daba pena y comentaba "pobde vejito". Emmett y yo la observábamos con atención, era una niña muy linda. En otros minutos se mataba de la risa por las cosas que hacía y debo admitir que Emmett, Alice y mi madre la acompañaban con risas muy verdaderas, todos ellos eran unos niños chicos en cuerpo de grandes. Al final de la película terminó saltando y aplaudiendo, le encantó que se hiciera bueno con su trabajador. Me extrañaba que aún tuviese pilas para postular "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" le encantó, se mataba de la risa también cuando salía el sombrerero, debo admitir que Jonny Deep era maravilloso, un gran, gran actor. Casi en el final de la película se durmió en los brazos de Jazz. La fuimos a dejar al dormitorio donde dormirían Esme y Carlisle porque me pidieron si podían dormir con ella, obvio encantada les dije que si. Le puse su pijamita, y la ayude a ir al baño, sabía que no se quería dormir porque quería enterarse cuando llegara el viejito pascuero, mi chanchita, dormía con una sonrisita maravillosa. La dejamos acostadita y arropada. Cuando bajé me fije que una pila de regalos estaban bajo el arbolito, le pedí a Jazz que me acompañara hasta la camioneta que estaba arrendando para que sacáramos los obsequios. Fuimos y vinimos como 4 veces, estaban también los obsequios de Jake para todos, los acomodamos también y nos volvimos a sentar para poder ver otra película, me dio lata ver a todos abrazados en pareja, Jazz y Alice, Esme y Carlisle, Eli y Charlie, Renée y Phill, Emmett y Rossi, finalmente me acomodé en un sillón sola, pero sentí hundirse mi lado.

Hola- dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

Hola- sonreí un poco avergonzada, lo había olvidado a él.

Parece que estamos solos esta noche- me susurró mientras comenzaba la película "V de venganza" gran, pero gran película. **(N/A: Chicas sinceramente les recomiendo esa película, es espectacular, me encanta demasiado. Véanla por favor y luego la comentamos… "V de vendetta"… otro día les seguiré recomendando películas… jijijiji)** me acurruqué al pecho de Edward para verla placidamente. Cuando terminó nos pusimos a comentarla mientras todos tomábamos copas de vino, nos debimos haber quedado hasta las 3 de la madrugada conversando, hasta que poco a poco todos comenzaron a subir a los respectivos cuartos, habíamos quedado en levantarnos a las 9 porque era esa mas o menos la hora en la que despertaba Narita. Me había quedado completamente sola, había dicho que iría por agua para llevarme al cuarto, por la madrugada me daba mucha sed y no quería levantarme. Saqué agua del refrigerador y emprendí rumbo, pegué un gran salto cuando me percaté que Emmett estaba sentado en la sala, me extrañé porque junto a Rossi fueron los primeros en irse.

Hola- susurré.

Hola- dijo sin ponerme atención.

¿P-pasa a-algo?- me puse un poco nerviosa cuando lo vi tomarse una copa de vino al seco.

No- agregó tajante.

He… yo… ok- alargué la frase- ¿quieres hablar?- pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado, quizás había vuelto a tener problemas con Rossi. Lo vi servirse otra copa nuevamente y tomársela al seco.

No- zanjó.

¿bebiendo evades los problemas?- pregunté un poco enojada.

No tengo problemas…- agregó mientras se servía otra copa.

Ok… sírveme una a mi- le pedí extendiéndole una copa que estaba en la mesita de centro. Me miró un poco extrañado pero me sirvió sin tomarle mayor importancia.- gracias- vi que él se tomaba la copa al seco otra vez, así que lo imité y también me la toma al seco, dios me ardió todo.- arg…- sonrió.

Boba- sonrió otra vez mientras se servía otra copa y yo estiraba la mía para que me sirviera más.- ni en el mejor de tus sueños- negó enérgicamente. Se iba a llevar la copa a la boca pero agarré su brazo.

Si no tomo yo, no tomas tu- le dije, rodó los ojos y me volvió a servir pero mi copa quedó casi vacía, lo dejé pasar.

Eres mujer, tienes menos resistencia- se le estaba distorsionando la voz.

¿me dirás que te sucede?- pregunté una vez que se nos acabó la botella de vino, e de admitir que estaba mareada y sentía el cuerpo pesado.

Tengo problemas- agregó como pudo, sonreí sabía que estaba bebida, porque todo me producía un poco de gracia.

¿no qué no los tenías?- pregunté.

¿te burlarás o quieres ayudarme?- preguntó enojado y me puse sería, era verdad, me acomodé para poder mirarlo fijamente.

Lo siento… quiero ayudarte… dime ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté seria.

Todo se resume a una palabra "Rosalie"- wow… me quedé helada.

¿P-por qué?- pregunté, quizás estaban mal, muy mal, algo tendría que hacer para poder ayudarlos, están a punto de formar una familia, no pueden estar tan mal.

Lo del embarazo la tiene…- pensó- ¿neurasténica?- asintió mientras se reía como idiota.

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté riéndome mientras me acomodaba más cerca de él, pero sin mayores intenciones. Me observó extrañado, me miró entera y vio nuestra proximidad. Me alejé automáticamente, no quería molestarlo ni incomodarlo, ni menos tentar la suerte y provocar algo de lo que después ambos nos arrepentiríamos.- lo siento- me iba a alejar más, pero el no me lo permitió, me tomó del brazo y con un solo movimiento me estampó contra su pecho, el calor que me envolvía era excitante, pero tenía que alejarme ahora.

Bella…- susurró aproximándose peligrosamente.

No… Emmett detente- le pedí susurrando, lo último que quería era que alguien nos escuchara, fue tan mala idea quedarme aquí haciéndole compañía, de un principio debí haberme ido al cuarto, no podía hacer esto, no podía dejar que me besara.

Te necesito- susurró y fue en el instante donde me derretí completamente, estaba sentada, pero juro que sentía como me tiritaban las piernas quizás por miedo o por emoción, porque si, este momento lo había imaginado tantas veces, viví soñando que quizás en algún mundo paralelo él pudiese volver a amarme tal como antes, tal como siempre creí lo hizo.

Se sensato- le pedí a sabiendas que yo misma no lo estaba siendo, porque no lo estaba alejando del todo, de hecho ni siquiera lo estaba alejando.

No quiero- y de un segundo a otro estampó sus labios sobre los míos, me dejé maravillar por la situación, tantas veces lo había imaginado, tantas noches soñando con este beso y ahora que se daba, sentía que la vida no podía ser más perfecta, pero a la vez me sentía la mujer más desgraciada del mundo, porque este era el hombre de mi hermana, la cual estaba en algún cuarto de esta casa durmiendo y con 2 meses de embarazo. Dios esto no podía suceder, aunque lo deseara de sobremanera, esto no podía ocurrir. Me separé al instante y él me miró extrañado por mi reacción- Bella…- susurró sabiendo cual era el motivo de mi rechazo.

No puedo…- me puse en pie- no le podemos hacer esto- dije mientras me iba rumbo al cuarto en el que dormiría. Sabía que él venía tras de mi, rogaba al cielo poder ser más rápida que él, pero tal parece que no me escucharon porque cuando entre y quise cerrar la puerta no pude porque el pies de Emmett me lo impidió, empujó un poco la puerta y entró al cuarto.

Bella yo…- no pudo decir nada más, se restregó la cara y miró para otro lado mientras gruñó frustrado.

No podemos Emmett, será mejor que te vallas- le pedí con total amabilidad.

Pero no quiero irme- dijo como si fuese cualquier cosa, como si no estuviese diciendo nada del otro mundo y de lo contrario fuese lo más normal del mundo desear a la hermana de su mujer y yo obvio al hombre de mi hermana, porque si, yo a este hombre siempre que lo miraba o que lo recordaba no podía dejar de desearlo.

Será la madre de tus hijos… ¿de verdad quieres engañarla?- pregunté sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

Tú también eres la madre de mi hija- refutó.

Si, pero tu la elegiste a ella- le recordé al desmemoriado.

No me diste la opción de elegirlas a ustedes porque te fuiste- ¿yo era la culpable? ¿fui yo la que no fue capaz de pedir una disculpa? ¿fui yo la que me fije en el hermano de mi amor?

No me eches la culpa de tu calentura, porque tu mucho antes la habías elegido a ella- le critiqué, yo sabía que lo había engañado ocultándole a nuestra hija, pero las cosas debían ser llamadas por su nombre.

Pero yo te quería a ti…- me quedé helada, de una sola pieza, esto no podía ser, se nos estaba escapando de las manos.

Será mejor que te vallas, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- dije mientras me dirigía hasta el baño, pero el fue rápido y me atajó y acorraló a la pared. Apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el mío, pude sentirlo completamente tras de mi, sobre todo aquella parte, tuve que morder mi labio, esto me recordaba tanto a…

¿recuerdos?- preguntó mientras se restregaba sobre mi cuerpo- ¿recuerdas nuestra primera noche? ¿El primer encuentro en la cocina?- dijo mientras con sus manos me recorría el vientre y luego apretaba mis senos, todo por sobre la ropa.

Por favor…- apelé a su sensatez.

Te necesito…- volvió a susurrar mientras besaba mi cuello y luego mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja. Tuve que morderme el labio un poco más fuerte de lo normal para ahogar el gemido que tentaba con tirar todo a la borda. Pasamos unos segundos así en silencio mientras el me acariciaba confianzudamente.

No me hagas esto- sus manos se congelaron.

¿Qué?- preguntó curioso.

Estamos bebidos, lo que crees desear es solo un capricho, vil calentura, estás enojado con Rose solo quieres sacarte las ganas, a tentar traer el pasado a este cuarto ¿para qué? Para que en la mañana todo siga igual que siempre, tu abrazado al cuerpo de Rossi yo tomando la mano de Jacob pero a todo esto se agregara lo desgraciada que me sentiré… por favor no hagamos esto- apelé.

Pero es lo que ahora deseo… solo se que esto es lo que deseo ahora, ni siquiera se lo que pasara por la mañana, solo quiero ahora estar contigo, con nadie más- me dio vuelta y volvió a golpearme contra la pared, sus ojos eran suplicantes, levante mis manos y las deposite en sus mejillas tiernamente.

Nos arrepentiremos…- susurré.

No… bella… solo por una vez en la vida deja de pensar en las consecuencias, deja de pensar en los demás, deja de privarte cosas por el bienestar de otros, Bella solo por una vez piensa en lo que tú deseas- pidió convincentemente. Me puse un poco de puntilla y lo besé, fue un beso intenso cargado de pasión, sus manos me apretaban posesivamente, pero rompí el beso.

Te deseo a ti… a ti completo… te deseaba a ti para el resto de mi vida, pero no se pudo, lo siento Emmett, ahora tu estás con mi hermana y yo con Jake, no estoy dispuesta a tirar todo a la borda por una estúpida calentura o un estratégico "te necesito"- lo eche hacia a tras y me soltó.

¿piensas que lo digo por una estrategia?- preguntó enojado.

Por supuesto que es una estrategia- negó enérgicamente- he sufrido Emmett, he pasado noches en vela imaginándote conmigo y tuve que pasar muchas cosas para superarlo, para borrarme tus besos, tus caricias o cuando me hacías el amor, no quiero volver a sufrir… se que si sedo, si lo hacemos por la mañana estaré igual que al principio porque yo todavía te amo- abrió unos grande ojos.

¿verdad?- se me acercó velozmente- ¿eso es verdad?

Daria lo que fuese, menos a mi hija para poder decirte que no, pero aún te amo, y no quiero sufrir Emmett viéndote con ella, porque es mi hermana y ante eso no puedo hacer nada, no puedo tratar de jugármela por ti, no puedo jugar a ser tu amante, no puedo pedirte una oportunidad porque eres el hombre de Rosalie, por eso te pido que no me hagas daño y que te vallas por favor- dije sentándome en la cama. Pero él no se fue tal como le pedí si no que se acuclillo frente a mi.

Yo pensé que jamás podrías haberme amado Bella- dijo con ojos cristalinos.

Pero lo hice.- le recordé.

Siempre pensé que no era digno de ti, que no merecía tenerte a mi lado, hasta que te merecías a Edward antes que a mi, bella ¿Por qué crees que nunca intente reconciliarme contigo?- preguntó y realmente yo no supe que responder, esa había sido siempre mi gran duda, el por qué se cansó de mi.

No lo sé- susurré.

Porque los vi… vi como lo besaste, vi como lo abrazaste y como le sonreías porque los espié… vi que sentías mucho por él, además cuando te fuiste, Edward me dijo que te había pedido una oportunidad y que tu lo pensarías- lo vi empuñar con fuerza las manos- pensé que era a él a quien querías, pensé que estuviste conmigo solo para llegar a él, que me habías usado, se que es tan impropio que un hombre piense que lo usaban, pero yo lo pensé. "Bella me uso solo para llegar a Edward", esa era la única idea que rondaba en mi cabeza, eso era lo único que me rondaba la noche que entraste a mi cuarto, pensaba que cuando te estaba haciendo el amor y tu cerrabas los ojos lo estabas imaginándolo a él- reí con ironía ¿Cómo pudo pensar una cosa como esa?- pensé que con cada caricia lo imaginabas a él y no a mí… por eso la furia me carcomió y te eche…- por dios…

Pero ahí te lo dije… te dije que te abría elegido a ti y no a otro, que solo eras tu- le informé.

Pensé lo mismo que tu hace un rato- quedé dudosa.

¿Qué cosa?

Simple estrategia…- baje la vista, por una idiotez nos separamos, por una idiotez tuve que irme- fue por eso que hice lo de después- agregó cabizbajo.

¿Que?- pregunté cuando me di cuenta que si no lo incitaba capaz no lo diría.

Te llamé, te mandaba mensaje para que nos encontráramos, pero nunca los respondiste… Alice me decía que te diera tiempo que estabas dañada y aún muy enojada, le preguntaba como estabas y ella me decía que mal, que casi no comías, que no salías y que no querías ver a nadie, pero Edward siempre iba a tu casa y cuando llegaba nunca me decía nada porque se iba directo a encerrar a su cuarto…

Yo no lo recibía- le dije.

Hasta que un día me encontré en el centro comercial a Rose- ignoró completamente lo que le dije- dije por dios por fin podré saber como esta, ya que nadie me da mayor información, porque hasta Jazz parecía un zombi en la Universidad y no tocaba el tema "Bella"- sonreí con pena, mi hermano había sufrido mucho por mi culpa- así que me acerqué a ella y le pregunté…- se puso a reír con ironía- y me quedó todo muy claro- me miró como si me estuviese reprochando algo- tu estabas bien… comías lo que de hecho me alegró enormemente, además me dijo que recibías visitas, recibías en tu cuarto a Edward, ya no sufrías por mi, de hecho creo que nunca lo hiciste- ¿Qué? ¿de que mierda me esta hablando?

¿perdón?- pregunté desencajada, no sabía en que parte de la platica me había perdido.

Era una simple estrategia para que yo sufriera por todo lo que te había dicho, Rose me contó que te besabas con Edward, que un día los había descubierto en tu cuarto hacie… haciéndolo- ¿QUÉ? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que mi propia hermana hubiese dicho esas cosas?- fue entonces cuando decidí pagarte con la misma moneda… sabía que quizás sentías algo por mi, o fue eso lo que quise creer para tener esperanzas en algo, entonces sabía que cuando te enteraras que estaba con tu hermana terminarías sufriendo lo mismo que yo estaba sufriendo sabiéndote con mi hermano.- sonrió con ironía- pero no fue así, porque sin más y más te fuiste… te largaste de este mugroso pueblo para no estancar tu vida, para no casarte con un mugroso tipo de Forks, para no llenarte de niños de un don nadie- se paro y se fue negando hasta la ventana. Yo aún estaba sin palabras. No podía creerlo, mi hermana, mi Rossi hizo algo como eso… ella… ella me cagó la vida.- ¿no dirás nada?- gritó molesto.

No se que decir…- pero caí en cuenta de algo- ¿te metiste con mi hermana para vengarte de mi?- no podía creerlo, usó a Rosalie para dañarme a mi…

Primero fue así, después me hice dependiente de ella… después la quise, pero nunca la amé, porque siempre pude solo amarte a ti…- me quedé helada. Volvió hasta mi lado y con brusquedad e de decir que me recostó en la cama y el se puso sobre mi.- quizás sea solo calentura lo que siento o quizás no, lo único que se es que en este momento no hago otra cosa que desearte- susurró mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello. Pasó sus manos por detrás de mis caderas y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi falda, de forma lenta, rozando mi trasero, solo pude cerrar los ojos ante el contacto ¿Por qué ya no me negaba? ¿Por qué ya no lo corría? Comenzó a bajarla lentamente una vez que se encontró con mi piel desnuda gimió y yo también porque sus manos eran extremadamente calidas.- ¿me deseas?- preguntó mientras metía las manos bajo mi camisa por la espalda, cuando estuve sin falda abrí las piernas y lo dejé insertarse entre ellas, quería sentirlo, lo deseaba, deseaba sentir su piel desnuda sobre la mía, deseaba sentirme poseída por él, ya no me negaría porque no valía la pena, quizás ya no lo apartaba por la gran decepción que me llevé de Rossi… solo quizás porque también a lo mejor era solo una escusa para no ser yo 100 por ciento culpable del engaño.

Si- susurré gimiendo cuando lo sentí restregarse sobre mi sexo y por ende sentí la dureza del. Ya no había paso a tras me estaba consumiendo en el deseo cuando bajo para comenzar a besar mi plano vientre, desabotoné rápidamente la parte superior de la camisa y el me la quitó, me dejó solo en un diminuto conjunto de ropa interior que lo hizo gruñir aún más, era rojo pasión, rojo furia en encaje. Comenzó a besarme los pechos sobre el sostén.

Dime si alguien te toca como yo…- me pidió mientras daba mordiscos sobre mi piel desnuda, mis manos estaban apretadas contra el edredón, no podía siquiera pensar con claridad, menos sería capaz de poder responderle algo- dilo Bella- me ordeno mientras bajaba una mano y comenzaba a acariciarme la entrepierna, dios este hombre quería matarme- dilo- dijo mientras corría mi ropa interior e introducía un dedo en mi interior, sonrió cuando se percató que estaba tan excitada como siempre solo con un par de caricias suyas.

Nadie- susurré entre un gemido, porque era verdad, nadie podía hacerme vibrar como él lo hacía, nadie podría ser capaz con un solo roce de encender todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Jamás nadie iba a hacerme el amor como me lo hacía él, de hecho jamás yo podría amar a nadie como lo amaba a él.

Tan lista para mi- dijo a la vez que metía otro dedo en mi interior, si más tuve que echar lo que más pude la cabeza hacia a tras, dios, este hombre era magnifico.

Siempre- susurré precariamente, mientras jadeaba como desquiciada. Mi sostén se desabrochaba por delante así que ágilmente dejó mis pechos al descubierto, vi como se paso la lengua por los labios y se los mordía.

Eres perfecta- dijo sin dejar de bombear a un maravilloso ritmo constante, estaba por hacerme llegar al cielo literalmente en sus manos. Otro grado de excitación se sumo cuando comenzó a morder mis pezones, a lamerlos y succionarlos, dios este hombre me estaba haciendo retorcer del deseo, si no pasábamos a la acción AHORA, no duraría mucho más.

Por… … fav… or- le pedí entre jadeos, ya no aguantaba más. Abrí un poco los ojos y me percaté que él estaba absolutamente vestido así que comencé precariamente a desabotonar su camisa para poder quitársela, estaba tan excitada que no podía hacerlo bien, así que de un segundo a otro Emmett saco su mano de mi sexo y llevó los dedos a su boca, lo que me hizo soltar un gruñido, este hombre me estaba matando. Sonrió ladinamente cuando de un solo golpe se abría la camisa, los botones saltaron por toda la cama y la habitación. Se paro un poco de la cama y se bajo el pantalón junto con el bóxer lo que me dio una vista panorámica de su majestuoso sexo, dios lo tenía paradito, estaba sumamente excitado, se me había olvidado lo hermoso que era este hombre, me dejó totalmente deslumbrada su belleza.

¿lista?- preguntó mientras bajaba lentamente mi ropa interior y me sonreía ladinamente.

Siempre…- susurré mientras él se posicionaba en la entrada de mi sexo acariciando el mío. Poco a poco fue entrando y vi como cerraba los ojos mientras expresaba todo el deseo que la acción le provocaba, llevé mis manos hasta sus mejillas y abrió los ojos, todo grado de alcohol se había esfumado hace rato. Cerré los ojos cuando entro del todo pero una gotita de agua me incomodó, al abrir los ojos pude notar que Emmett estaba llorando. Mi corazón se acongojó yo no quería que él sufriera, estaba dispuesta a pasar todo por él, sufrir la vida entera sin poder olvidarlo, pero no quería verlo a él sufrir.- no llores- dije como pude porque él aún estaba dándome placer.

Bella…- susurró con una mezcla de deseo, de gozo pero también nostalgia.

No llores- le pedí de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba, él hizo lo mismo sin detenerse, me abrazaba tan fuerte, era como si con eso quisiese que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaran. Levanto la cabeza y comenzó besarme, eran besos llenos de emoción, sus mejillas aún estaban mojadas pero su rostro expresaba solo disfrute. Me sentía tan bien, me sentía tan amada que lágrimas salieron de mis ojos también, era tanta la muestra de amor que sentía que esto me superaba. Me besaba con tal devoción.

Dios Bella…- susurraba mientras entraba y salía.

Emmett… solo tu… solo pienso en ti- susurraba para que le quedara clarísimo. Sonrió sobre mis labios. Nos quedamos así abrazados haciendo el amor, solo así. Me sentía tan llena, tan plena, haría lo que él me había dicho, pensaría solo en el ahora, ya más tarde vería lo que sucedería. Sentía que mis paredes se estaban tensando, pero el no aflojaba, ni dejaba de comerse mis labios. Estaba dispuesta a pagar un alto precio, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, a ser solo su amante las veces que me necesitara solo para no verlo triste… tanto como por mi hija como por él daría mi vida y todos los vienes que tengo, dios yo por Emmett era capaz de sufrir eternamente solo conformándome con la idea de saberlo a él el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo saciar su ímpetu con mi cuerpo solo para borrar de su rostro cualquier atisbo de sufrimiento.

Dios mío Bella…- tal parece que también estaba a punto de explotar- te amo- abrí los ojos al instante, no podía creerlo, sus ojos se volvieron a aguar- te amo… te amo… dios mío te amo… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré… dios eres mi mujer… mi vida… te amo dios mío…- decía mientras entraba y salía muy aprisa.

Te amo- dije llorando- siempre supiste que te amaba…- estábamos a punto de llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo. Seguíamos así hechos uno, demostrándonos todo aquello que por años silenciamos y que lastimosamente tendríamos que seguir callando.

Te amo… dios Bella… te amo…- casi, casi gritó mientras daba su última entrada.- siempre serás tu Bella… no importa lo que diga… o lo que haga… siempre serás tu la única en mi vida…- dijo agitadamente mientras dejaba de moverse. Tenía miedo de que alguien nos pudiese haber escuchado.- siempre serás tu mi única mujer…- me miró seriamente a los ojos para luego volver a besarme. Dios esto había sido lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado esta noche… sus palabras fueron el mejor regalo que pudo haberme dado esta navidad… siguió abrazándome mientras nuestros cuerpo se recuperaban… dios… sonreí… nos estábamos recuperando de volver a hacer el amor… cerré los ojos tan feliz… volví a ser de Emmett, solo de él. Pasamos así unos minutos para después volver a amarnos, lo hicimos una vez más esa noche hasta que me quedé placidamente dormida.

Rosalie POV

Estaba enrabiada, desde que llegó Bella no parábamos de discutir con Emmett. No puedo negar que me llenaba de alegría que Bella viniera, pero me llenaba de inseguridad que los uniera una hija, yo sabía que a largo plazo terminarían quedándose juntos, lo que me corroía por dentro. Me había acostado antes que todos y Emmett había salido de la habitación porque habíamos terminado discutiendo. No sé cuanto tiempo habré dormido, pero cuando desperté Emmett aún no estaba a mi lado así que decidí ir a buscarlo, capaz y estuviese bebiendo, ya que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Llegué hasta la sala y me encontré con las luces encendidas, una botella de vino vacía y 2 copas, debo admitir que me extrañé bastante. Fui a la cocina y tampoco los encontré así que me dirigí hasta el dormitorio para ver si a lo mejor estaba en el baño. Ya si que me estaba extrañando, quizás se fue a algún otro cuarto, ya quería dejar de discutir con él, así que iba a ir a pedirle una disculpa, quería arreglarlo todo antes que él terminara por desencantarse de mi. Subí al segundo piso por que quizás estaba por ahí.

Dios Bella…- quedé parada como una estatua de piedra. No podía creerlo, esa era la voz de Emmett.

Emmett… solo tu… solo pienso en ti- dios mío, me llevé las manos a la boca, es que no podía creerlo, me puse a llorar al instante, ellos… ellos estaban… dios mío… ellos estaban juntos… me recargué en la pared, es que no podía creerlo, aferré una de mis manos a mi panza, dios estaba tirando todo a la borda, ellos se quedarían juntos.

Dios mío Bella…- gemía sonoramente, era masoquista, lo sabía- te amo- ¿Qué? Mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, esto no podía ser real - te amo… te amo… dios mío te amo… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré… dios eres mi mujer… mi vida… te amo dios mío…- me puse a llorar aún más… esto se había acabado, dios mío… no podía aguantarme las ganas de entrar y matarlos a los dos con mis propias manos. No escuche lo que ella le dijo, por que mis sollozos estaban siendo un poco más audibles.- Te amo… dios Bella… te amo…- gritó mientras gemía, era un asqueroso, un maldito patán, un cerdo maldito, yo estaba embarazada y me estaba engañando, nada de lo que había hecho había valido la pena, patán… hijo de… no podía dejar de llorar- siempre serás tu Bella… no importa lo que diga… o lo que haga… siempre serás tu la única en mi vida…- se me partía el alma- siempre serás tu mi única mujer…- tapé mi boca y me puse en pie y me fui corriendo hasta el cuarto, no podía creerlo, yo sabía que había hecho cosas malas, sabía que yo los había separado, pero él ahora estaba conmigo, no me merecía este engaño, pero no les daría el gusto, no le diría nada, dejaría que él me dijera todo o si no seguiríamos juntos. No me importaba el engaño, ese hombre sería para mí, una vez que Bella se largara con su hija lograría la forma de que pierdan completamente el contacto de eso estoy completamente segura. Me metí a la cama, debo admitir que me dolía pensar que aún estaban juntos y que seguramente lo estarían toda la noche, mis ojos seguían desprendiendo lágrimas, me dolía el corazón que mi hermana quisiera quitarme a mi hombre, pero no me daría por vencido, en esta vida había aprendido a luchar con uñas y dientes por mis cosas y Emmett era y sería siempre solo "mi hombre". Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Rosalie se merece unos golpes? Porque yo encantada de la vida me ofrecería XD bueno ya se sabe un poco más y Bellita por fin se dejó llevar por lo que siente… quizás algunas se pregunten OH POR DIOS ¿DUERME CON Jake AHORA EMMETT? QUE DESVERGONZADA AJAJAJAJJA (en este minuto estoy rodando los ojos) por dios muchas mujeres han pasado por eso… por lo que me han contando jajajajajajj ¬¬ nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar, además ella es una mujer fuerte e independiente paga sus cuentas y mantiene a su hija puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana XD además o sea e Emmett y Jake ninguna podríamos negarnos… YO siendo bella me lanzo a la vida no más jajajajajaj en fin no las aburro más y espero me aya ganado aunque sea un pequeñito RR… besitos desde chile… ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Festividades II

Rosalie POV

Había despertado hace rato y ya estaba amaneciendo, me quedé acostada recordando todo lo que había ocurrido hace un rato "Te amo… dios Bella… te amo… siempre serás tu Bella… no importa lo que diga… o lo que haga… siempre serás tu la única en mi vida… siempre serás tu mi única mujer…" dios si que dolía recordarlo, sabía que si en algún momento Bella decidía volver algo como esto podía pasar, pero no esperaba que fuese tan luego o en esas proporciones… le dijo que la amaba, ni siquiera me lo dijo a mi cuando le conté que iba a ser papá, dios mío dolía tanto, dolía y apretaba el corazón porque yo lo amaba, todo lo que hice o todo lo que dije para que dejara a mi hermana fue solo por él, se que fui una desgraciada pero fue por el inmenso amor que le tenía, aún estaba llorando. Tienen que haber pasado quizás unos 20 a 30 minutos cuando sentí que la puerta se abría, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ¿Me lo diría? ¿Me diría que se había acostado con mi hermana? ¿Me diría que hasta aquí había llegado lo nuestro? Dios que incertidumbre, no saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Sentí que se hundía la cama y que se acostaba a mi lado. Dios estaba tan cerca de mí pero… ¿Qué pensaba? Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me acurrucó fuertemente a su cuerpo ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Se había arrepentido de hacer lo que hizo? Me removí para que pensara que me estaba despertando, lentamente me di vuelta y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, dios este hombre era tan hermoso, me dolía el alma su engaño pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, estaba dispuesta a vivir como una cornuda pero tenerlo a mi lado. Acaricié su rostro y abrió los ojos.

Hola mi hombre mono…- susurré sonriendo aunque por dentro me estuviese pudriendo.

Hola mi Barbie- sonreí como una idiota, tal y como lo hacía siempre, con el tiempo me había convertido en una gran actriz, siempre sabía fingir o mentir a la perfección.

¿aún estás enojado?- pregunté acercándome a sus labios en los cuales deposite un casto besito.

No… no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojado contigo bebé- volvió a besarme pero con mayor intensidad.

Lo siento Emmett, es que soy muy insegura- fingí vergüenza- tu eres un hermoso hombre y Bella esta muy linda no lo podemos negar, me asusta que estén tan juntos, me asusta que entre ustedes pueda ocurrir algo- confesé casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Rossi…- quería hablar, pero se quedo cayado.

Me aterra la idea de que me engañes con mi hermana… me aterra que me puedas dejar, que nos puedas dejar- dije acercándome aún más a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos.

Yo…- me lo quería decir, lo sabía, me iba a dejar por ella, toda esta farsa se había ido a la mierda… todo mi intento por embarazarme había sido un fracaso.

Dime que no me dejarás- le supliqué mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas- Emmett júrame que no me abandonaras, no nos dejes- le pedí mientras lo besaba y abrazaba fuertemente.

Te lo juro- susurró- no pienses eso amor, jamás te voy a dejar, jamás me voy a alejar de ti o de mis bebés- dijo rozando su mano con mi barriga aún plana.

Dime que te basto… dime que conmigo es suficiente, que no la necesitas a ella- tenté, sentí su cuerpo tensarse.

Eres lo único que necesito, jamás te voy a engañar porque te amo- dijo mientras se ponía sobre mi automáticamente abrí las piernas para que se insertara en medio de ellas- no te voy a dejar ni te voy a engañar porque eres importante para mi… porque eres con quien quiero formar una familia… eres con quien voy a formar una hermosa familia…- susurró, me acariciaba lentamente, desde unos días antes que había llegado Bella que él no me tocaba, que ya no me hacía el amor, pero ahora la culpabilidad le corroía lo tenía claro por eso me estaba tocando. Sentí que se bajaba el pantalón y que corría mi ropa interior hacia un lado, con tan solo un movimiento estaba regalándome el mejor de los placeres. En mi mente solo había cabida para una sola frase "mentiroso" pero ahora estábamos a mano.

Dios Emmett- dije mientras aferraba mis manos a su espalda y él entraba y salía de mí. Si que sabía como moverse, me daba ira saber que ella pudo gozar con el cuerpo de mi hombre.- te amo…- susurré, estrategias, siempre estrategias, la culpa sería su peor enemigo porque yo me aferraría a eso para que no me dejara, igual como me embarace para atarlo de por vida a mi.

Cásate conmigo…- me pidió con la voz agitada y envuelta en un gemido.

Bella POV

Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida haciendo el amor con Emmett, me había embriagado con sus dulces palabras, con sus halagos y con sus te amo… dios esto era tan irreal. No podía creer que hubiésemos estado juntos otra vez, me daba pena pensar en Rosalie pero ella me cagó, me quitó al hombre de mi vida, al padre de mi bebé. Me removí y estiré mi mano para poder tocar su majestuosa figura, pero ya no estaba, solo encontré vacío y soledad, se me apretó el pecho… con este gesto me había quedado muy claro, solo sexo, solo calentura del momento. Me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la cama y me percaté de algo pequeñito sobre la manta, era un botón de la camisa de Emmett, me puse a llorar, me sentía tan malditamente idiota, sabía que por la mañana terminaría doliéndome más que antes, sabía que cuando abriera los ojos todo iba a seguir igual que antes, él tomado de la mano con Rossi tal y como siempre y yo sola, porque ni siquiera algo importante tenía con Jake.

Eres una idiota Bella- me recriminé- eres una pendeja ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que todo cambiaría?- dios mío me puse una almohada en la cabeza y lloré más alto, fui una idiota al pensar que algo podía haber cambiado "Estrategias" lo sabía… sabía que solo me quería para pegarse un polvo, para sacarse las ganas conmigo una vez más, me dijo que me amaba solo para poder abrirme las pierna "ya estaban en el acto cuando te lo dijo" acotó aquella voz "él lloró diciendo que te amaba… eso no se puede fingir Bells… si ya estaban teniendo sexo, solo bastaba gemir y punto, no decirte todas esas cosas"- a lo mejor me quiere dañar- respondí "para que va a querer a ser eso… Bella eres hermosa confía un poco más en ti, ese hombre te ama"- no es verdad- "sabes que si lo es… sabes que te ama, porque te lo demostró, jamás te lo había hecho con esa intensidad, jamás se habían conectado tanto espiritualmente, jamás te había abrazado y mirado con tanto amor"- no lo sé… solo tengo claro cuanto lo amo yo solamente- dije llorando de nuevo, me sentía desgraciada, pero sabía que esto tenía que pasar "deja que él te diga lo que tenga que decir, deja de especular mujer" volvió a aconsejarme, pero no había nada que decir, tenía muy claro mi lugar, sabía muy bien lo que esto había significado, sabía muy bien que solo era una encamada, él jamás dejaría a Rossi por mi y además tampoco quería que lo hiciera, a pesar de lo que hizo Rosalie, no quiero que ella sufra. Me paré de la cama y miré mi celular, eran las 8:30 en un rato más tendríamos que bajar para abrir los regalos así que me iría a dar una tranquila ducha para poder relajarme. Me puse unos Jeans estilo pescadores de esos que llegan a las rodillas de color cafecito claro, unas sandalias que me había regalado Alice estilo romanas muy lindas color mostaza y una camisa de cuadritos color café y mostaza, me miré al espejo y me veía realmente bien, sonreí porque parecía una joven cualquiera y no una madre y gran diseñadora reconocida creo en más lugares que solo mi estado. Me gusto lo casual de mi vestimenta, hace mucho que no me vestía así, era como retroceder el tiempo casi unos 3 años y verme ahí reflejada en el espejo, me hice una coleta simple igual que siempre. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas del hogar porque siempre salía muy temprano por la mañana así que hice así no más la cama donde dormí, me compliqué toda donde era muy grande.

Mami, mami, mami, mami- venía gritando mi hija que abrió la puerta velozmente cuando me vio se quedó observándome detenidamente, quizás le extraño verme vestida de esta forma, le sonreí y le extendí las manos.

No me dirás que desconociste a mami- susurré una vez que la tuve apretadita entre mis brazos.

Nop… te ve ninda- dijo dándome un besito en la mejilla vi entrar a Esme a la habitación.

Oh bella… ¿Dónde queda la tradición?- preguntó sonriéndome y acercándose para darme un beso de buenos días, no estaba del todo bien, pero ya no era hora de llorar, para eso tendría la noche, cuando mi bebita durmiera.

¿perdón?- pregunté confusa.

Bajar en pijamas… todos los años es así- sonreí.

Oh… es que no lo sabía, ni un año lo pase con ustedes- le recordé y Esme me observó un poco triste.

Por lástima… pero bueno- sonrió aunque sabía no feliz del todo.- bajemos, están todos esperándonos.- asentí y comencé a salir de la recamara.

¿Ya veno papá noel?- preguntó curiosísima mi hija.

No lo sé bebé, yo estaba dormida, quizás si- le conté.

Voy por Emmett y Rossi- me informó Esme a lo que solo asentí y bajé. Me llené de emoción al ver brillar tanto los ojitos de mi hija y ver como soltaba grititos ahogados cuando se percataba de la cantidad de obsequios, se removió en mis brazos inquieta así que tuve que ponerla en el suelo, toda la familia estaba en pijama así que cuando me vieron todos y sin excepción me miraron fingiendo enojo, aún que creo que Alice realmente estaba enojada, me extraño un poco pero lo deje pasar.

¿Por qué estás vestida mujer?- preguntó enojada, Narita se acomodó en los brazos de Jazz mientras este reía por cositas que de seguro mi hija le preguntaba.

No sabía lo de la tradición- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo. E de admitir que Edward se veía muy bueno con ese pijama azul, me guiñó un ojo y yo colorada esquivé su mirada.

Tendremos que esperar, esos tórtolos estaban un poco ocupados- dijo Esme haciendo obvia la ocupación. Todos se pusieron a conversar de cosas mientras yo cerré los ojos y me quedé absolutamente callada. Deben haber pasado unos 15 minutos cuando se escucharon los pasos provenientes de la escalera.

Familia- sentí su voz y me dolió porque la recordaba envuelta en gemidos junto a la mía, pero después recordaba lo ocupado que estuvo con mi hermana. Dios si no fuese por mi hija, juro que la pescaría y me largaría de aquí.

No lo van a creer- dijo Rossi saltando y gritando como loca, se me acercó y me tomo de las manos y me obligo a ponerme en pie- Emmett me pidió matrimonio- después de eso se aferró a mi cuerpo fuertemente, estaba emocionada, porque sentía como lloraba- mira- dijo poniendo su mano cerca de mi cara, el anillo era hermosísimo.

Wow…- fue lo único que pude articular y la abracé aún titubeante. Miré anonadada a Emmett pero el muy maldito me esquivó. Todos se pusieron en pie y se dedicaron a felicitarlos. Me tuve que acercar a Emmett para poder felicitarlo, sería notorio si no lo hacía, dios me tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar y tirarme al suelo a hacer un berrinche frente a todos, quería gritar al mundo entero lo injusta que era la vida conmigo.- te felicito- dije con todo el poder de control que con años había adquirido.

Tenemos que hablar- susurró sin que nadie se percatara, mi cuerpo se estremeció ya no había nada que hablar había que dejar todo en el pasado- de lo que paso anoche- sonreí con ironía… era tan lógico, todo fue un error eso esta más que claro.

Fue un error- me separé de él y tome sus manos para fingir que aún lo felicitaba, sonreí- no hay nada que hablar todo esta más que claro- después de eso Rossi se volvió a acercar.

Soy tan feliz…- dijo con tan verdadera sonrisa que me sentí una perra al haberla engañado, pero ya no había que preocuparse, en unos días me iría y hasta ahí todo.

Me alegro mucho hermana- le dije de verdad, lo que siempre quise fue que ellos fuesen felices- mereces ser feliz- le sonreí.

Hey no te quedes atrás, solo faltas tu…- dijo indicándome, sonreí mientras negaba.

Uf… faltara mucho para eso- les dije sonrojada.

No te darás cuenta cuando Jake u otro muchacho se te declare- corrí mi vista y vi a Edward guiñándome nuevamente.

¿empezamos?- preguntó Alice emocionada dirigiendo su vista a la pila de regalos, mi hija fue la más emocionada que mientras aplaudía gritaba que los abriéramos.

¿familia?- preguntó Jake desde la puerta, sonreí cuando lo vi entrar con short y una polera holgada, se veía muy lindo, saludo a toda la familia y se puso extraño cuando se entero de que Emmett y Rossi se casaban pero de igual forma los saludo, se sentó a mi lado en el suelo.

Hola- susurré mientras besaba su mejilla.

Te vez hermosa… te pareces a la antigua Bella- dijo sonriéndome y volteando mi rostro para poder besarme en los labios. Sonreí pero con culpabilidad.

Gracias- susurré.

En la noche te daré mi regalo especial- susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Solo le sonreí, cuando dejé de mirarlo mi ojos encontraron los de Emmett que tenía la mandíbula tensa. ¿Qué se cree el idiota ese? ¿piensa que mientras él sigue formalizando lo que tiene con mi hermana yo viviré llorando por ahí y viviendo en su ausencia? Si que podía ser un completo idiota cuando se lo proponía. Aparte mi vista de él también. La mitad de los obsequios casi estaban dirigidos a mi hija. Iban desde ropa, juguetes, perfumes a pendientes que lastimosamente no podría usar, no tenía las orejitas perforadas. A mi me regalaron ropa que e de admitir estaba hermosa, mamá me había regalado unos vestidos del estilo que siempre usaba, abotonados por delante, muy ceñidos y mucho más arriba de las rodillas, eran Carolina Herrera, Christian Dior, Óscar de la renta… dios simplemente eran perfectos. Me regalaron zapatos Manolo Blahnik o Louis Vuitto, carteras de la misma marca y algunas Chanel, me regalaron una gran gama de cremas y maquillaje Dior, perfumes, pendientes, ropa sport y alguna un poco más relajada. Dios sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando me percate del regalo de Jake, me había comprado un collar de oro blanco hermoso con una medallita de una niñita, era muy lindo, yo también le había comprado una cadenita de oro a él, con una J. Lo besé con mucho agradecimiento. Edward me regalo mi perfume favorito "euphoria Calvin Klein" **(ese es mi perfume XD) **sonreí en agradecimiento también. Mi hija estaba feliz, le había comprado una casa de muñeca hermosa y muy grande, en realidad 2 iguales una la pedí para acá y otra para la casa de mi madre en New York, gritó emocionada cuando la vio y corrió a ella. Emmett le regalo un auto de esos a baterías de Barbie, estaba feliz.

Tengo algo para ti- me dijo frente a la mirada expectante de todos.

¿si?- pregunté curiosa, Rosalie mirada expectante.

Si, toma- el ya me había regalado unas camisas muy, muy lindas no entendía porque me quería regalar otra cosa.

Pero… ya me diste un obsequio- le recordé mientras tomaba la caja, era pequeñita y estaba envuelta en papel de regalo.

Este no es un regalo de navidad- dijo- este es por darme a mi hija… este es por hacerme padre- dijo muy sinceramente. Me debo haber puesto morada de la vergüenza.

Gr-gracias- titubee.

Que lo abra- me pidió Alice, asentí aún aturdida, era un muy lindo detalle que él me regalara algo por haber tenido a mi bebé.

Má…- me susurró Narita estirándome las manos, rodee lo ojos a sabiendas de lo que deseaba, sonreí mientras estiraba mis brazos y la tomaba. La acomodé a mi cintura y le entregué la cajita.

Curiosa- le picó la nariz su padre, ella sonrió genuinamente mientras con sus manos pequeñitas abría el obsequio.

Ta dullito- dijo juntando sus cejitas por no poder abrir el paquete, sonreí.

¿te ayudo?- pero negó enérgicamente, me tenía nerviosa que todos estuviesen mirándonos por eso quería terminar esto de una vez por todas. Hasta que por fin rió cuando pudo abrir el paquete y sacó una cajita, me sudaron las manos al ver que era una caja como de un anillo.

Es un anillo, lo compré pensando en la madre de mi bebé- sonreí pero con tristeza, el anillo era hermoso, era de oro blanco con una piedra preciosa de color cafecito claro, dios si que era hermosísimo.

Pues… dios… gracias- susurré avergonzada.

Ponte- dijo mi hija sacando el anillo de su lugar.

Ok- lo agarré y me lo puse pero en el dedo de en medio, era justo donde me quedaba. Sonreí y me acerqué a Emmett y le di un beso en la mejilla.- gracias, esta lindo- me separé lo más rápido posible y pude percatarme en el rostro de Rosalie gran ira, de reojo miraba su anillo y el mío quizás estaba comparando cual pudiese ser mejor, es realmente una boba, a mi no me importa lo que cuesta esto, si hubiese sido una baratija sería mi joya favorita solo por el significado.

No… gracias a ti por darme a mi bebé precioso- dijo mientras tomaba a Nahara y la besaba y le hacía cosquillas. Creí ver el rostro de Jake irritado por el obsequio también, pero no quise decir más. Salimos todos al patio a ver como mi hija corría y la revoloteaba de aquí por allá, e de admitir que se acercaba más a Jake que a Emmett y podía ver como el rostro del último se llenaba de furia.

Mamita, lechita- me pidió, sonreí y me dirigí a la cocina para hacerle su leche, debía tener mucha hambre para que me lo pidiese ya que si de ella se tratara en el día comería la nada misma.

Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hija- me dijo Emmett un poco enojado.

Pues pásalo- le consentí fríamente.

Quiero que se vallan a la casa de mis padres- lo quedé mirando sin creer lo que decía.

No- dije con incredulidad. No podía creer que me estuviese pidiendo eso.

Él no es el padre de mi hija… ¿me oíste? No quiero que sigas viviendo con él, es mi derecho pasar más tiempo con ella. Tu viste como se le colgaba a su cuello, se me acerca lo justo y lo necesario… nada más- estaba enojado.

No te pongas dramático- le pedí sonriendo.

¿estás enojada?- preguntó como si nada, dios mío… dejé de un golpe la mamadera de la niña en la mesa.

¿tendría que estar enojada por algo?- pregunté con ironía.

Bella yo…- suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Solo… solo déjame tranquila por favor, todo me quedó muy claro- susurré volviendo a tomar la mamadera para irme de la cocina.

Fue un error…- susurró dejándome acorralada entre la mesa y su cuerpo. Lo sabía, y ahora tendría que pagar el precio.

Te dije que por la mañana nos arrepentiríamos- tenía ganas de llorar, de tirarme al suelo a llorar.

Dios fue un error…- se me acercó peligrosamente ¿él… él pensaba… pensaba besarme? Nos miramos intensamente y antes de volver a equivocarnos se alejó de mí velozmente.- estábamos bebidos, nos dejamos llevar por el deseo y no pensamos con lógica, yo estoy con Rosalie, tu hermana- recalcó la palabra… hijo de…- y tu… bueno tu estás entre comillas con Jake o estás bien sola… le pedí matrimonio a esa mujer porque es a quien amo, es la mujer con la que siempre voy a estar… creo que ambos tuvimos la culpa por dejarnos llevar, nos confundimos, eso es todo, simple calentura.- fueron como una puñalada tras otra, una tras otra.

Sabes que para mi no fue solo simple calentura, pero me quedo claro tu punto, no te preocupes- le dije y salí de la cocina rápidamente sintiéndome la mujer más desafortunada el mundo.- toma mi vida- le entregué la mamadera para que se la tomara, se sentó en las piernas de Jake.

Mamita quedo totá con matetilla de mani- me sonrió para poder convencerme, dios mío es una manipuladora, le guiñé un ojo y me fui de nuevo a la cocina. No quería toparme con él así que respiré con tranquilidad cuando no lo vi. Rebusqué para poder encontrar rebanadas de pan, hasta que los hallé pero no podía encontrar la mantequilla de maní, así que seguí buscando en el refrigerador pero no lo había. Me acerqué a la bodega donde Alice y Jazz guardaba los alimentos, me asusté demasiado cuando una mano me tironeó hasta dentro y me golpeo contra la pared, debo admitir que me dolió bastante.

Dios…- solté con un grito de miedo.

Me enloqueces- susurró.

Dios hombre…- me había asustado mucho, estaba muy excitado y no quería que esto volviera a suceder.

No me arrepiento de nada… no me arrepiento porque te amo…- volvió a susurrar. Me desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer, dios me arrepentiría de dejarme llevar otra vez. Me bajó la ropa interior al instante y yo como pude porque estaba de espalda a él desabroché su pantalón y lo dejé caer, después bajé su ropa interior, abrí un poco las piernas y el con la punta de su sexo rozó el mío… dios gemí sonoramente, soltó una pequeña risilla- esa es mi bella- dijo pero llevó un dedo a mi boca y lo metió para que no gimiera tan fuerte.

Dios…- susurré precariamente.

Eres hermosa- susurró y de un solo movimiento se metió en mi interior. Nunca me cansaría de sentirlo de esta forma… nunca me cansaría de él, pasé una mano por su cuello y como pude lo besé, intensamente él me lo respondió. Se movía velozmente, sin darme tregua alguna… dios… me afirmé en lo que pude y sin querer voté una repisa donde estaban las especias… me reí nerviosa, el matrimonio estaba recién armando su casa y yo destruyéndola.- Alice te matara- dijo sonriendo pero con una mezcla de gemido entre medio. Dios no me cansaba de él. Emmett se echó un poco hacía atrás y me llevó a mi, puse mis manos en mis rodillas y acomodé mi cabeza en la pared para poder mirarlo. Se aferró a mi cintura y comenzó a moverse mucho más a prisa… sentía como mis paredes se tensaban, aferré una de mis manos en el escote de su camisa… me encantaba verlo con el rostro descompuesto por la excitación, cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio con lujuria mientras entraba y salía con ímpetu.- dios mío…

Emmett…- gruñí pero para que solo él lo escuchara. Estábamos al límite, así que en las última penetración tironee su camisa y le saqué los botones, bueno unos 2 o 3… otra más que tendría que botar para que nadie pudiese sospechar nada…- perdón- le pedí mientras nos quedábamos en el mismo lugar recuperándonos.

No hay problema… me regalaron hartas- me insinuó sonriendo, me tomo de la cintura para poder abrazarme, me apretó a su pecho y yo esquivé su mirada, no quería sufrir más.- ¿Por qué no me miras?- preguntó curioso.

Suéltame por favor…- le pedí y lo hizo. Me agache y subí mi ropa interior y mi pantalón, estaba sonrojada, miré la repisa de las especies para ver si podía hacer algo con él, pero estaba totalmente destornillado.

No te preocupes, diré que se me cayó, soy torpe me creerán- sonreí, le creerían absolutamente.

Lo sé…- agarré el pomo de la puerta para poder irme.

Hey…- me tomo de la cintura y me obligo a observarlo- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó serio.

Te vas a casar… con mi hermana- se me aguaron los ojos- ¿Cómo crees que me siento?- pregunté apenadísima.

No lo sé… porque solo se como me siento yo…- agregó, tente con preguntar cómo se sentía, pero eso era tentar más mi suerte.- ¿quieres saber cómo me siento?- preguntó sonriendo y aún teniendo mi mentón afirmado.

No quiero- susurré.

Me siento feliz- ignoró mi respuesta- me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¿Por qué?- pregunté tentándolo, cuando iba a responder no lo deje- ¿Por qué tienes una novia hermosa que cree que le eres 100% fiel y una amante que puedes tener cuando tu juguete se pare?- pregunté irónicamente.

Porque estás entre mis brazos- susurró.

Emmett…- no quería ilusionarme.

Ya no me quiero alejar de ti…- abrí unos grandes ojos.

¿Qué?- esto se estaba poniendo peligroso.

Dame tiempo… solo… unos días, te amo y solo quiero estar contigo y con mi hija- me dijo convincentemente.- recapacité, pedirle matrimonio fue en un impulso de culpabilidad, no me puedo casar con ella porque te amo a ti- dijo tan suelto de cuerpo que me llegue a reír.

¿estás loco?- ¿estaba dispuesto a dejar a Rose con 2 meses de gemelos?- ¿te vas a separar?- pregunté incrédula.

Si… bueno separarme, separarme no porque no estoy casado con Rossi, pero voy a romper el compromiso Bella… quiero dejar de pensar en la armonía de mi entorno, quiero pensar en ti y en mi hija… no quiere decir que me voy a despreocupar de mis hijos con Ross, pero ella tendrá que comprender que no la amo y que así no podremos formar nada- no podía dar fe a lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿la vas a abandonar?- pregunté atontada.

No la voy a dejar sola jamás, voy a ser un padre presente, pero no la amo, solo no me voy a casar con ella Bella- rodó los ojos como si lo que dijera fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

No… no…- lo corrí- ¿crees que será así de sencillo? ¿crees que será separarte de ella para quedarte conmigo? ¿Qué crees que dirán todos? ¿Qué me dirá Jazz? Emmett mi hermano y mi padre me acaban de perdonar ¿tú crees que voy a hacerle eso? Dios mío ella te ama…- estaba histérica dándome vueltas en el minúsculo espacio.

En realidad no me importa lo que digan todos, tendrán que intentar comprender que no amo a Rossi que en realidad te amo a ti… Bella- acunó mi rostro entre sus manos- te amo a ti, te deseo solo a ti, no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tu- lo que me recordó.

O sea que a ti te da por horas- me miró extrañado- porque en la mañana "querías" acostarte con ella- era tan raro hablar de ella a sabiendas de que era mi hermana.

Me sentía culpable, confundido, histérico, extasiado aún… dios sentía de todo en ese momento… ¿crees que en mi sano juicio le abría pedido matrimonio?- cerré los ojos apenada.

Lo único que se es que si ayer hubiese estado en mi sano juicio no abría pasado lo que pasó- no me arrepentía, pero me sentía tan culpable por ser la causante de todo.

No me digas eso por favor- suplico acercando sus labios a mi mejilla y besándola delicadamente- no te arrepientas…- me abrazó.

No me arrepiento, solo se que si te hubiese ignorado, que si hubiese pasado de largo o quizás no me hubiese acercado tanto a ti, ahora no estaríamos así- susurré con los ojos cerrados, sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, era un roce que me dejaba cosquilleos, que me llenaban de dulzura, jamás podría negarlo, yo a este hombre lo amaba, lo amaba con locura, que él quisiera estar conmigo sería lo mejor del mundo, pero no sabiendo que eso provocaría el dolor de mi hermana.

Dame una oportunidad- me pidió ignorando todo lo que había dicho, ignorando todos los años que habían pasado, ignorando todos mis motivos por los cuales me fui… tan infantilmente él me pide una oportunidad olvidando todo, a su mujer, a sus bebés, a la familia, incluso a su hija, porque si esto salía mal podría ella salir muy dañada.

Como añoré que me lo pidieras en ese entonces…- me alejé aún más y aproxime nuevamente a la puerta para poder irme, justo me fije que frente a mi estaba la mantequilla de maní y la tomé- pero no puedo- me miró sorprendido- aunque me duele el alma, vuelvo a hacer lo mismo que hace casi 3 años… cedo mi felicidad por la de ella- abrí la puerta y salí, me sentí estúpida, Rosalie fue capaz de inventar cosas para que yo me alejara de él, de mi amor y yo como una perfecta idiota le dejaba el camino libre, pero es que lamentablemente para mi, yo no era igual que ella, yo era de esas personas a las cuales no le son indiferentes los dolores de los demás, a parte tenía muy claro que todos en la familia me odiarían si quisiera ser egoísta y pensar en mi y en mi familia. Metí dos rebanadas de pan a la tostadora, las otras se habían endurecido mucho hasta que sonó mi teléfono. Me extrañe era numero privado.- ¿diga?- no sabía a quien esperar en la línea.

¿Cómo se encuentra mi diseñadora estrella?- era la inconfundible voz de Renato, sonreí feliz, estos hombres si que me caían bien, iba a contestar.

No, no, no… disculpa hombre, pero esa joya es mi mejor diseñadora, así que si me lo permites- dijo todo con mucha amabilidad- ¿Cómo te encuentras "mi" Isabella?- sonreí ellos eran realmente especiales.

Perdón, perdón, su madre no me prefiere, solo quiere estar con ese Phill, así que ella es mí chica ahora.- sonreí.

Hey no seas así, podría ser tu hija- reí un poco más fuerte.

Pero tu nieta- me reí a carcajada suelta, ellos habían cambiado totalmente mi humor, wow si que eran oportunos y realmente aunque de vez en cuando se trate solo de trabajo uno extraña a estas personas.

Hey, hey chicos… ya no se peleen por mi- dije como pude porque aún me reía de lo lindo- uno, Renato creo que te equivocaste de número, el de Renée es otro- se escucho como reía- y dos ambos podrían ser mis abuelos- y seguí riendo.

Hey cariño eso es insultante- y ahora éramos los tres quienes nos reíamos.

Ok…- me controlé- ¡Feliz navidad!- dije con entusiasmo.

Hija… mi nieta quiere hace mucho esas tostadas- dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina.

Los chicos de New York- mamá sonrió. Puse el alta voz y seguimos riéndonos de lo lindo por las barbaridades que decían ambos. Hasta que el momento donde quise que nuevamente un agujero se abriera en el suelo y me tragara llego.

Estamos viajando a Forks, mini vacaciones- mi madre aplaudió emocionada.

Wow… eso es… magnifico- sonreí también.

Pero estaremos solo unos días, nuestro ideal es conversar un poco con una gran diseñadora de esa zona para ofrecerle algo, pero no te preocupes cariño nada del otro mundo- mamá y yo nos miramos.

¿Esme Cullen?- preguntamos ambas.

Si- respondieron ambos.

Wow… este mundo es un pañuelo, es la abuela de mi hija- le hice saber.

¡No!- gritaron emocionados- wow… eso si que es una coincidencia… wow… será magnifico poder tener una cena familiar, quiero mucho hablar con esa mujer- dijo Renato.

Está casada- zanjé tratando de molestarlo.

Hey ¿por quien me tomas?- sonreí- en fin… cuando lleguemos te mandaré un correo para fijar la reunión, me gustaría un lugar más privado- dijo susurrando- perdón… digo nos gustaría, nada en particular Renée- volvimos a reírnos.

Será perfecto- les hice saber.

Perfecto si… será la mejor instancia también para conocer a tu esposo- y ahí estaba, mi vía directa a la mierda misma… estaba perdida, pero si yo jamás dije que estuviese casada, ellos solo creyeron que al tener una hija estaba casada… maldita sea, abrí unos ojos hasta más no poder y mi madre se atoró creo con su propia saliva.

Dios, yo creo que eso podemos dejarlo para otra oportunidad, si vamos a hablar de negocios lo más probable es que se aburra- me ayudó mi madre, pero esto ya era pasarse, en la cena tendría que decir que no estaba casada, que de hecho el padre de mi hija sería también el padre de mis sobrinos y por ende el esposo de mi hermana.

No lo creo, además no será solo una velada de negocios, espero que lo podamos pasar bien, nos tomaremos una copa de vino, charlaremos de la vida… no creo que eso le aburra a tu esposo ¿o si?- me preguntó Juan Carlos.

Yo creo que… chicos debo ser sincera con ustedes yo…- pero no pude seguir.

Yo creo que si se aburrirá está en un rubro diferente al nuestro- arremetió mi madre, cerré los ojos y suspiré frustrada, eso era echar más leña al fuego y de verdad, no quería quemarme.

Y ¿a qué se dedica tu esposo? Si se puede saber claro esta…- agregó Renato un poco más curioso y serio de lo normal.

Soy Ingeniero Comercial- y mis ojos y los de mi madre se abrieron a más no poder pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando?

¡Hola, hola! esposo de Isabella, déjame decirte que bien intrigados nos tenía tu mujer hasta estábamos creyendo que no estaba casada- tuve que toser, pero ¿Por qué mentir por una estupidez? Ellos tendrían que comprender que no estoy casada, bueno y si en el peor de los casos ya no requieren mis servicios tendré que buscar por otro lado, nada podría ser el fin del mundo… pero ¿seguir mintiendo? Eso ya no era bueno.

Soy un hombre muy ocupado, es por eso que no puedo acompañar tanto a mi bella esposa como a mi bebé- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

Ok… entonces ¿confirmas un si…?- dejó espacio.

Emmett… Emmett Cullen- confirmó y mi madre lo observó con el seño fruncido.

Ok, Emmett, te esperamos entonces, después mandamos las confirmaciones de la reservación… nos vemos luego, adiós- agregó Renato.

Hasta pronto- dijo mi "esposo".

Nos vemos- por ultimo lo dijo Juan Carlos.

¿Qué significó eso?- preguntó mi madre mirando a Emmett un tanto enojada.

No me gusto lo que dijiste Emmett, ahora lo complicamos todo aún más- le dije a él, pero después miré a mi madre- pero tu- la apunte enojadísima- tu alentaste la mentira.- me había enojado mucho.

Haremos algo y no irás, ya veré que se me ocurre, y tu- dijo mi madre indicando a Emmett- no quiero que le digas nada a Rossi, porque a estado muy nerviosa con…- hizo un gesto para indicarnos a ambos.

¿perdón?- me hice la sentida.

Bueno ya déjame… tengo que pensar que es lo que haremos…- y después de eso se largó dejándome sola.

¿Cuándo será la cena?- preguntó sonriéndome.

No habrá cena, así que no te entusiasmes- dije, me iba a llevar las tostadas, pero cuando intente pescar el plato ya no estaba.

Se las llevo tu madre- me dijo otra vez sonriendo.

Bella has visto a…- era Rossi que se quedó callada al vernos.- estaba buscándote, hace rato que viniste a la cocina.- dijo muy seria.

Estaba conversando con Bella… le estaba pidiendo que se fuese a vivir a mi casa… bueno la de mis padres- rodó los ojos y pude ver de reojo enrojecer a Rossi.- quiero pasar más tiempo con mi hija, ya que en unos días más se van- recordó entristecido.

No es una opción Emmett, estoy viviendo con Jake… no insistas- ya le había dado mi respuesta.

¿podrías darme un minuto para conversar con mi hermana?- preguntó Rossi de forma muy tierna.

Si Ross, voy a estar con mi hija- no quería que me dejara sola con ella, porque me sentía tan culpable que no podría mentirle.

Ross yo…- pero no me dejo seguir.

¿Qué pretendes con mi novio?- estaba muy enojada.

¿Qué?- me sorprendió su actitud.

Haber Bella… ¿crees que soy idiota?- preguntó un poco más tranquila, negué obvio- ¿Qué no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas?

Y ¿Qué es lo que intento según tu?- pregunté.

¿quieres volver a tener algo con Emmett? ¿quieres que se quede contigo? ¿Qué me abandone a mi y a mis bebés?- preguntó igual de seria.

Me fui una vez por tu felicidad, así que no me vengas con huevadas- agregué un poco molesta por la situación, más que mal por culpa de ella ocurrió toda esta confusión.

Entonces lárgate de nuevo antes que arruines mi vida- sentí en su tono un pequeño atisbo de amenaza, lo que obvio no me gusto.

Ya no voy a volver a caer en tus malditos juegos, por tu culpa me separe de Emmett, si no hubiese sido porque tu dijiste todas esas sartas de imbecilidades él jamás habría estado contigo- dios… que mala, pero es que estaba muy nerviosa.

Yo no he dicho nada… ¿Por qué dices que los separé bella? No puedes inventar cosas para que Emmett me dejes- se hizo la sentida.

Fue Emmett quien me lo dijo- y me di vuelta, esta situación ya me estaba incomodando.

Quizás te lo dijo solo para que le abrieras las piernas- me quedé se piedra en el lugar- ¿crees que soy tan imbécil como para no haberme dado cuenta que anoche y hace un rato te tiraste a mi novio?- no podía creer que ella lo hubiese sabido.- "Dios mío Bella… te amo, te amo… te amo… dios mío te amo…"- decía lo que Emmett me había dicho anoche.

Rossi yo… dios no se que decirte… hermana- estaba sumamente nerviosa- dios yo…

"No me arrepiento de nada… no me arrepiento porque te amo…"- se reía pero no con felicidad hizo comilla con los dedos, sentí que mis ojos se aguaban, me daba pena que ella lo supiera- "Dame una oportunidad"- comenzó a negar.

Lo siento…- susurré.

No lo digas porque no es verdad- me gruño.- quiero que te largues, si aún te queda un poco de decencia, quiero que tomes tus porquerías, a tu hija y te largues ¿ok?- me exigió.

Pero no me puedo ir… no por mi… por mi hija…- le expliqué nerviosísima.

Arréglatelas Bella, porque si no te largas de Forks les voy contar a todos lo que me estás haciendo…- abrí unos grandes ojos- concuerdo contigo en algo Bellita- dijo acariciándome el rostro- papá y Jazz te acaban de perdonar, y si de algo valoras eso ándate antes que explote la bomba- sonrió tan cínicamente que me dio coraje y me puse a llorar.

¿Qué pasa?- entro preguntando Jazz alegremente y se alarmó cuando me vio llorar.

Nada… por ahora- dijo con insidia, abrí unos grandes ojos ¿ella pensaba decirle? Negué casi imperceptiblemente.

¿Por qué dices eso Ross?- preguntó dirigiéndose a mi y secando las lágrimas que estaban en mi rostro.

Anda Bella… dile lo que me dijiste- tentó Ross.

Que me tengo que ir… se me presentó un problema en New York con uno de los proyectos así que tendré que irme- le dije un poco triste, la verdad era que me sentía muy cómoda aquí.

Pero estoy seguro que puede esperar hasta después de año nuevo- apeló.

Es algo que tengo que solucionar al momento- dije negando enérgicamente. Miré a Rosalie y sonrió burlescamente, me enervaba su actitud pero lo mejor sería irme.

**Ahora si que quiero golpear a Rosalie y sin que nadie me lo pida jjajajaj solo por voluntariado… jajajjaja… en fin Emmett esta tan hormonal con el "embarazo" que ni siquiera sabe bien lo que quiere ¿pedirle matrimonio a Ross? Si muchos hombres son tan idiotas… en fin chicas y chicos (si es que hay alguno no soy para nada feminista… olviden mi comentario anterior XP) ¿me regalarían un RR? Por cada uno de esos será un golpe más para Ross y obvio un nuevo capitulo más… jejejejej, nos leemos muy prontito, se viene muy buena la cosa ;-) besos desde Santiago de Chile… específicamente comuna de Peñaflor… jejejejej más besos**


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Un nuevo integrante en la familia

Bella POV

Me sentía tan miserable teniendo que irme así de esa forma, irme porque mi hermana me estaba chantajeando, le dije a mi madre que mintiese por mí, que me excusara con Renato y Juan Carlos. Decidí que dejaría a mi hija con mamá por estos días, aunque no quería Emmett se lo merecía, así que le pedí que con su maldita vida me jurara que la cuidaría y así lo hizo. Como pude hice todas mis maletas, pero tuve que conseguirme otras con Alice para llevar lo que me regalaron por navidad. Decidí que lo mejor era no decir nada más sobre el asunto, ni siquiera le comente a Emmett que Rosalie sabía que habíamos estado juntos, no quería darle una excusa para que decidiera separarse de ella. Era maravilloso estar en New York, pero malditamente frustrante estar sin mi bebita. Fue una completa odisea acomodar todas las maletas en el taxi, pero a fin de cuenta todas calzaron.

¿Bella?- salio a recibirme Nora.

Te extrañé- le dije mientras me bajaba del taxi para poder abrazarla.

Bellita no sabes cuanto las hemos extrañado- dijo muy contenta y siguió mirando el taxi de seguro estaba muy extrañada.

Estoy sola- le dije haciéndome la apenada.

¿Qué sucedió? Y ¿la bebé?- se preocupo, incluso podría apostar que se puso pálida.

La dejé en Forks, no quería volver aún- le pedí con señas al taxista si me ayudaba a bajar las maletas y amablemente lo hizo.

Pero… ¿Por qué volviste tú? ¿Cómo te fue?- curioseo.

Volví porque tuve que hacerlo y me fue de maravilla- no quería ondear en detalles.

Pero ¿Narita quiso quedarse sin ti?- preguntó sin poder creerlo mientras metíamos las maletas a la casa con la ayuda del taxista obvio está.

Por supuesto todo por quedarse con su papito- dije feliz.

¿Qué?- se le cayó una de las maletas.

Si… conoció a su papá y es la niña más feliz del planeta.

Entramos mientras seguíamos conversando sobre las cosas de la vida, le entregué los obsequios de navidad, a Nikki le regale una computadora portátil a la que le brillaron los ojitos y que me agradeció con un gran, gran abrazo. A Nora la regalé unos pendientes muy lindos, también me lo agradeció mucho. Nikki me regaló un álbum de fotografías desde que llegué hasta la noche de navidad en la que estuvieron ellas juntas. Era muy lindo, de hecho era precioso, debo admitir que fue un regalo maravilloso.

Decidí que lo mejor era irme a recostar, no era hora de irme a dormir, pero ya no quería seguir pensando hasta que sonó mi teléfono, vi el visor y marcaba Ángela.

Amiga…- susurré contenta, juntarme con ella si que sería maravilloso.

Te extraño… quiero que estés aquí…- susurró.

¡Sorpresa!- se quedó callada unos segundos.- hey no estoy por ahí en el mismo lugar que tu, pero estoy en New York- especifiqué rodando los ojos.

¡AH!- tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oído, casi me deja sorda.

Hey… ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos?- quería conversar tanto con ella.

Por supuesto, además quiero que me des fuerza para hacer algo… estoy nerviosa.- me entro curiosidad.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunté con el seño fruncido.

Pasa a buscarme y te lo digo ¿ok?- después de eso me colgó, ni siquiera me dejó responderle.

Ok…- dije a la nada, tomé un veloz baño y rebusqué entre los vestidos que me regalaron para poder ponerme uno. Era muy lindo y me lo había regalado Alice, se ajusta al busto y cae totalmente suelto, es de una tela muy movible llega un poco debajo de las rodillas, es de tonos rosas y lilas. Los tacones son negros y muy altos, me hacía ver más alta y muy estilizada, tomé una cartera de mano negra también en la cual eché mi teléfono celular, llaves y mi billetera. Avisé que iba a salir y que quizás no llegaba. Me estacione en la casa de Ángela y se asomó presurosa en la puerta y la noté que se mordía el labio muy nerviosa.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté cuando la abrazaba.

Te ves realmente hermosa- dijo.

Gracias… ¿Qué pasó?- me hizo entrar.

Hay Bella… estoy tan, pero tan nerviosa…- se mordía las uñas.

¿pero qué paso? ¿Dónde está el niño?- pregunté curiosa.

Con mamá, pero no es eso de lo que hablo… ven- y me tironeó mientras me conducía a su cuarto.

Mujer me tienes nerviosísima- acoté mientras miraba el desorden en su cuarto.

Y ni te imaginas cuanto lo estoy yo- dijo yéndose al baño y volviendo con las manos atrás.

¿Qué traes?- pregunté poniéndome en pie, sonriendo y con los ojitos llorosos me mostró un test de embarazo, salía positivo. Automáticamente me llevé las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito de emoción que iba a dar.

No lo puedo creer, tenía la sospecha, no me llegó y me puse nerviosa y Gino me ponía aún más histérica, así que lo lleve con mamá… dios estoy embarazada…- se puso a llorar.

¿eso es malo?- pregunté acercándome sin saber que decir.

Es que no lo sé…- lloró un poco más fuerte, me acerqué velozmente para poder abrazarla, apapacharla y apoyarla, quería que supiera que no estaba sola, que era mi amiga y que podía contar siempre en lo que deseara conmigo, que jamás podría abandonarla.

Amiga… es una noticia maravillosa… ¿Ben?- pregunté mirándola un poco, ella sonrió y asintió.- Entonces es maravilloso… él te quiere mucho y se nota que es para algo serio- estaba completamente segura, si fuese solo una aventura el no se abría acercado tanto al niño. Estaba segura y podría apostar que ese hombre esta completamente loco por mi amiga.

Es que… re-recién estamos formando algo, yo siento muchas cosas al estar embarazada, pero no sé que sentirá él- dijo casi, casi tiritando. Lentamente la llevé hasta la cama para que se sentara.

Y ¿Cómo podrás saberlo? ¿con simples especulaciones? Llámalo- le tendí mi teléfono- llámalo y dile que venga que tienen que hablar, ahí verás, si en el peor de los casos él decide no apoyarte te juro que estaré ahí, se que no será lo mismo, pero estaré ahí. Pero piensa y concéntrate en una sola cosa- acomodé tras su oreja el cabello que caía sobre su cara.- el 50% de probabilidades es que él ame la idea…- sonrió y yo también me llené de alegría.

Gracias amiga…- me abrazó fuertemente.

Te quiero… ten- le pasé mi teléfono- llámalo- y así lo hizo. Me fui de la recamara para poder darle un poco de privacidad. Era maravilloso que estuviese embarazada, aunque sabía que esto la complicaría mucho, otro bebé teniendo tan pequeño a Gino la complicaría bastante lo sabía, pero si que estaría ahí para ayudarla. Dios yo no podría con otro bebé, ni pensarlo, con mi nena me basta y me sobra… ¿2 igual a Nahara?… dios ni pensarlo… no por el momento, quizás en un mañana cuando logre encontrar al hombre indicado pueda pensar en agrandar mi familia… pero ahora más bebés… dios ni pensarlo.

Tengo que ir al hospital- dijo Áng buscando su abrigo por todos lados.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunté.

Gino se golpeo la cabeza y mamá lo lleva hasta el hospital- estaba histérica, así que velozmente nos fuimos hasta el hospital. Entró automáticamente al cuarto donde se suponía que estaba su bebé, debo admitir que esto me dejó un poco nerviosa así que pesque mi teléfono y llamé a mamá, pero no contestó, dios comenzó a apretárseme la panza. Llamé a Phill y tampoco… a la casa Cullen y tampoco… dios mío… a Emmett y tampoco… estaba histérica, tuve que sentarme en una silla porque mis piernas tiritaban y las letras del celular se me estaban haciendo ilegibles por los espasmos de mis manos. Intenté nuevamente a Emmett y cuando me iba a dar por vencido contesto, estaba muy sonriente.

¿Bella? Es mamá- gritó, mi cuerpo pudo relajarse solo cuando sentí que se dirigía a mi bebé… voté de golpe el aire que tenía almacenado en los pulmones.

¿Cómo está?- pregunté jadeante.

Yo muy bien…- sonreí- pero si preguntas por tu hija, perfecta, estamos en la feria y nos subimos a los chocadores, tu madre, Phill, yo y la niña- reía de lo lindo… dios y yo pasándome las mil y una películas.

Me alegro que se diviertan… llamé a tu casa y no había nadie- dije.

Porque estamos todos en la feria Bells…- me gusto que me llamara así.

¿estás cuidando de nuestra hija?- pregunté.

A cada minuto… ¡Hey Nari no te metas ahí!- gritó y yo reí.

¿Qué hizo?- pregunté.

Iba a meterse a la pileta- reí.

No la pierdas de vista ¿ok?- era casi una suplica, no sabía que haría si mi bebé me faltara.

Ok…- nos quedamos en completo silencio- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó y yo suspiré.

Bien, sola, pero bien…- susurré.

Vente…- sugirió.

No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer…- decidí que lo mejor era dejar de hablar, las cosas se podían salir de manos.

Aquí tendrías más- y ahí estaba la salida de manos…

Me tengo que ir, dale un beso a mi bebé…

Bell…- pero le colgué, no quería tentarme con proposiciones sin sentido.

¿Señorita Swan?- preguntó una voz masculina, cuando vi a Ben le sonreí con ironía… no se cual era su fijación de decirme así.

¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir que me digas solo Bella?- pregunté mientras me acercaba.

Lo siento, es la costumbre ¿Cómo está Gino?- preguntó muy preocupado mientras caminábamos nuevamente al mesón de información.

No tengo idea, Áng no a salido aún- me dio tanta ternura que al decirle la muchacha en el mesón que solo los familiares directos podían entrar él argumentara que era el padre del niño, sabía que para Ben sería maravilloso enterarse que su chica estaba esperando una guagüita del.

¿te molesta esperar para saber como están?- preguntó mientras seguía caminando para poder entrar a la habitación.

Para nada… ve a ver a tu familia- le sonreí y el me devolvió otra muy autentica. Me había dado un poco de hambre así que me dirigí a la cafetería del lugar, quería comer algo. Pedí un sándwich vegetariano y una botella de jugo de limón y fui a sentarme. Pensar que yo estaba aquí, en la cafetería de un hospital esperando saber como estaba el hijo de una gran amiga, esperando saber también como se armaba su familia. Estaba aquí sentada sola comiendo un miserable sándwich mientras todos lo integrantes de mi familia se estaban divirtiendo en una feria, Emmett se estaba deleitando con las carcajadas de mi niñita mientras yo estaba sola aquí, sin tener nada que hacer. Iba a pasar el año nuevo sola porque Áng se iría no se a donde a pasarla con no se quien, no le había puesto mucha atención. Bueno sola, sola tampoco, pero sería el primer año que no estaría con mi madre, con Phill y mi niña. Me sentía frustrada y muy triste al saber que muchas veces más cosas como estas sucederían… muchas festividades mi madre volvería a ir a Forks y tendría que llevar a la niña… de seguro tendríamos que compartirnos con Emmett entre yo navidad y él año nuevo o viceversa. Lo que me hacía sentir aún peor era el hecho de que fuese mi propia hermana la que me privara de todas estás cosas.

¿Señorita?- tocaron mi hombro y dí un gran respingo, había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me había desconectado un poco.

¿si?- miré enojada a quien me había asustado y me percaté que se trataba de tan solo una muchachita, su aspecto estaba muy deteriorado y tenía un bebé en los brazos, de seguro estaba pidiendo dinero o algo para comer, se me apretó el corazón.

Lo siento… no fue mi in-inten-tención molestarla- dijo muy apenada.

No te preocupes ¿Qué deseas?- pregunté poniéndome en pie, como un modo protocolar.

Me gustaría conversar con usted un momento- se notaba una niña muy humilde.

Por supuesto, toma asiento- indiqué la silla frente a la mía.

Gracias- dijo mientras se acomodaba, pude ver a su bebé y era muy bonito, aún no me podía dar cuenta de si era niña o niño porque estaba de blanco y sin aretes, lo que no precisamente tendría que significar que era niño, ya que yo no perforé las orejitas de mi bebé.

¿quieres algo? ¿deseas comer algo en especial?- quizás tendría hambre y dando de amamantar si que necesitaba alimentarse y tomar bastante liquido.

No señorita, no se moleste- contesto muy sonrojada.

Solo pregunto si deseas algo en particular no si esta en juego el comprarte o no algo porque si lo voy a hacer- le sonreí y ella también aún sonrojada.

Ok… y no, nada en particular- dijo tímidamente.

Ok- me puse en pie y fui a pedirle una rebanada de pastel y un jugo de naranja, para mi pedí un café. Una chica muy amable se ofreció a llevarlo a la mesa, después le daría una propina.

Si se le ofrece algo más solo me llama no tiene que volver a pararse- me dijo muy amablemente.

Ok…- dije espacio para que me diera su nombre.

Jane- me sonrió, era una niña muy linda.

Ok Jane, cualquier cosa te aviso, eres muy amable- le sonreí y ella se fue.

Gracias- dijo la muchacha una vez que le puse el pastel y el jugo frente a ella, el bebé dormía placidamente.

De que pues…- dije dándole un sorbo a mi café, el que debo aceptar estaba riquísimo.

Lo que quiero conversar con usted es simple…- dijo todo rápido sin dar bocado alguno. Abrí su jugo y le serví en un vaso, automáticamente bebió, parecía estar muy nerviosa, e de admitir que me intrigaba bastante que me quisiera decir algo.

Ok…- alargue la frase- primero ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté muy calmada.

Carrie- susurró.

Ok… yo soy Isabella pero prefiero que me digan bella- dije dándole otro sorbo a mi café.

Ok- bebió otro poco de su jugo.

¿es niño o niña?- pregunté curiosa.

Niña… todos me lo preguntan, les extraña que no tenga aretes- dijo.

Yo tampoco le puse a mi hija- le informe- lo encontraba innecesario, se que los doctores dicen que no les duele, pero no me quería arriesgar- sonrió.

Ok…- miró para otro lado- señorita yo…- pero se quedó muda.

¿Cómo se llama?- no me lo había dicho.

No tiene nombre- me quedé perpleja ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella no le hubiese puesto uno?

Pero… ¿Por qué?- no entendía.

Espero que otra persona le pueda poner el indicado…- dijo muy seria.

¿el padre?- no entendía como podía haber una madre en este maldito mundo que no le pusiera nombre a su bebé.

No…- bajo la vista por unos segundos y después volvió a observarme a la expectativa… no se que esperaba esta chica de mi.- tu…- susurró.

¿Qué?- sonreí…- ¿quieres… yo… mmmm… crees que soy la indicada para ponerle nombre a tu bebé?- dios los chicos de hoy en día… ¿A dónde vamos a llegar con lo de que desconocidos le pongan nombre a nuestros hijos?- soy una completa desconocida, créeme que me halaga, pero no puedo- me miró como si estuviese tratando de decirme algo.

Bella… yo… apenas te vi… yo…- estaba nerviosa y me percate que ni una vez le había dado un vistazo a su hija- te vi y me di cuenta que eras tu…- esta chica ya me estaba asustando.

Lo siento Carrie, creo que te equivocaste de persona- me quería ir así que tome mi cartera.

No te vallas por favor…- me pidió y dios juro que mi corazón se apretó.- no sin antes decirte lo que quiero… no sin antes pedirte lo que quiero…- la miré extrañada.

Haber Carrie… esta platica me esta incomodando debo admitirlo, así que solo dilo porque me tengo que ir- fui un poco más ruda, no entendía la lógica de esta plática.

Y-yo te v-vi- tartamudeo- y me di cuenta que tu tienes que ser la madre de mi… de esta bebé…- me quedé ahí helada, de una sola pieza sin poder comprender que mierda era lo que estaba pensando esa mujer en ese maldito minuto.

¿Qué?- pregunté anonadada.

Eres tu… yo… yo te la quiero dar- ¿Qué? Pero… pero… ¿Dónde fue que me perdí que resulta que ahora esta niña me quiere regalar a ese bebé?

¿Qué?- volví a preguntar aún más anonadada.

Yo no puedo, tengo apenas 15 años… me escape de casa para poder tenerla, si llegara a volver con ella me echaran- agregó.

Pero… yo… pero… dios mío- me tapé la boca sin creer en sus palabras.

Mírate… y… y luego mírame- dijo como si con ellos estuviese dejando en evidencia alguna conclusión obvia.

No entiendo el punto.- argumente.

Eres una gran mujer y yo tan solo una pobre niña… tu le darás todo lo que yo jamás ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños lograré- sonrió como si fuese algo sumamente evidente.

Carrie yo…- estaba sin palabras.

Tu puedes… tienes familia, ya eres mamá, sabes como hacerlo, yo no se y tampoco quiero aprender- susurró.

¿es por el dinero?- pregunté un poco enojada.

En parte…- asintió.

Te ayudaré- me sentía tan extraña, trataba de pensar en mi queriendo regalara a mi hija y no podía- te daré el dinero que necesites para su completa educación, para todo mes a mes… te ayudaré y si tus padres te echan de casa te arrendaré o compraré un lugar, te lo haré fácil, mes a mes tendrás el dinero que te haga falta, no te deshagas de tu bebé- estaba enojada.

No me juzgues por favor- pidió.

Es que no me entra en la cabeza… no puedo comprender que una madre quiera regalar a su hija, porque no estás pensando vendérmela ¿verdad?- negó enérgicamente.

No… Bella, no es tan solo sobre el dinero… es sobre la vida, es sobre lo que deseo para ella- miré a la bebé y era muy linda, dormía placida entre los brazos de su progenitora sin saber que estaba apunto de ser regalada, ella inofensiva ahí sin poder darse cuenta y defenderse de tal bajeza.

Estoy segura que ella prefiere quedarse contigo, con su madre en vez de vivir rodeada de lujos- agregué, pero ella negó.

Si esta niña se va conmigo, le espera lo mismo que a mí… Bella yo te miro- estuve tentada por preguntarle que era lo que le esperaba a ella en casa pero no pude porque se me adelanto- y quiero que así sea ella- sonrió pero sin mirarla.

Los lujos, las marcas o el dinero no compran la felicidad…- yo era la viva imagen de eso.

Si esta niña- hablaba de su hija como si fuese algo tan lejano a ella- se va conmigo jamás será feliz- volvió a decir.

Carrie no lo hagas…

Quiero hacerlo- susurró.

No quieres- quería que entrara en razón.

Dios santo si que quiero, quiero que sea como tu, quiero que sea tu hija, puedes… tienes las condiciones y se que la amaras tanto como a tu verdadera hija porque noto en tu mirada lo buena que eres- sonrió.

Te arrepentirás- le dije.

No- no demoró ni un segundo en contestar.

Te arrepentirás- le volví a decir.

No lo haré, no le quites la posibilidad de ser tuya- miré esa bebé y mi pecho se apretó. Yo ya tenía una hija… y ¿ahora 2? ¿podría con esto? ¿otro bebé igual a Nahara?

No… yo… yo no puedo…- susurré.

Por favor…- suplico.

Esto no es llegar y regalar a un bebé, hay documentos de por medio… no se puede- le aclaré.

Hay alguien que esta dispuesta a dejar todos los documentos de la niña a tu nombre, solo que hay que pagarle y yo… yo no tengo dinero- se sonrojo.

Carrie te arrepentirás…- susurré, yo estaba dispuesta a quedármela, pero ella tenía que comprender que estaba dando a su niña.

Bella no lo haré, si no te la doy a ti, se la daré a cualquier otra persona que este dispuesta a pagarle a la enfermera ya estoy desesperada, ya no se que hacer y me tengo que ir- la miré sin creer la situación.

¿Por qué a mi?- le pregunté.

Bella te vi… te vi y supe que eras tu…- sonrió- ¿si o no?- preguntó.

Carrie nunca más podrás verla- le informé quería que se diera cuenta que ya no habría paso atrás.

Un maravilloso precio a pagar por su felicidad- estaba muy segura.

Carrie no habrá paso atrás, jamás podrás volver a verla… jamás te le podrás acercar- asintió- si quisieras quitármela yo podría destruiste a ti y a toda tu familia- quería dejarle bien en claro lo que le podía ocurrir si cambiaba de parecer, cuando le dije eso abrió unos grandes ojos- ¿estás segura? Porque yo no soy de palabras al viento… si ella pasa a ser mi hija jamás te dejaré verla… jamás le diré nada sobre ti, así de egoísta… por eso necesito que me digas que estás muy segura- asintió.

Completamente- sonrió- quiero que sea como tu, que tenga tu carácter, ella nació para ser tu hija- sonrió aún más- ¿vamos?- preguntó y por lógica se refería a la enfermera.

Primero come luego vamos- asintió sonriendo y comenzó a comer. Cuando terminamos le pedí a Jane que me trajera la cuenta, pague y dejé una propina, tal parece que le agrado porque sonrió bastante.

¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté temerosa.

Solo sígueme- nos acercamos a una chica que temerosa nos pidió que pasáramos a una consulta.

No creí que lo lograras- le dijo la mujer a la joven la que solo miró para otro lado- aún no puedo creer que regales a tu hija- le critico.

Y tu que te beneficies por esto- la mujer se puso roja como tomate, me entregó un documento, un acta que solo tenía la fecha de nacimiento… la niña tenía tan solo 5 días de vida.

Podrás llenarla con los datos que desees ¿ok?- preguntó.

Ok…- dije.

A lo nuestro, cobro…- pero no la dejé seguir.

Primero…- levante un poco la voz para que me pusiera atención- quiero ver el expediente que acredite la estadía de Carrie en este hospital, con cuantos meses venía, como estuvo el parto, como esta la niña, quiero una copia de todo- pedí, era lógico que desconfiara.

Eres exigente- me desafió.

No sabes cuanto- odiaba a esta mujer que saldría beneficiada.

Iré por ellos- y así lo hizo, miré de reojo a la muchacha que estaba a mi lado y me sorprendía la frialdad, no la miraba para nada.

Fue cesaria, si gustas te muestro- pero negué, eso lo vería después si es que me parecía algo extraño en el expediente. La mujer entro y pude ver todos los documentos en original, todo calzaba.

¿quieres que sea mi hija verdad?- pregunté y la chica asintió- me llevaré este expediente- le dije a la tipa esa y después miré a Carrie otra vez- quiero una copia de tu carnet de identidad- ella asintió automáticamente, miré la cédula y efectivamente tenía 15 años, se la entregué a la mujer y sacó una copia, me miró con una mueca de molestia- solo me respaldo- le dije sonriendo. Cuando encontré que todo estaba en orden venía el paso final- ¿Cuánto?- pregunté.

20.000 dólares- agregó desafiante ¿20.000 dólares? ¿tan solo 20.000 dólares por una bebé? Asentí no les haría ver que podría haber pagado 10 veces más que eso, pero en fin. Le hice el cheque, dude un momento si sería mejor pedirle que me acompañara al banco y darle la suma en efectivo, pero me di cuenta que no valía la pena esta mujer solo quería dinero y nada más, se lo entregué.

Espero no saber jamás de ti- le dije.

No sabrás de mí- sonrió de lo lindo cuando tuvo el cheque en sus manos.

Eso espero porque sinceramente podrías lamentarlo- tome la carpeta y me despedí solo con un saludo de cabeza y ayude a Carrie para que saliéramos del lugar, ella sonreía genuinamente.

Gracias- susurró ella.

De nada- le sonreí- ¿necesitas ir a algún lugar?- aún no quería pedirle a la niña.

No quiero abusar- rodé los ojos.

No es molestia- le dije.

No de verdad, aquí está bien.- no la presionaría más. Me hizo seña para que cargara a la niña… bueno… a mi hija y así lo hice, me dejó un bolsito.

Me saqué leche, te alcanzara hasta que compres una formula- susurró.

Aún te puedes arrepentir- le hice saber.

¿después de lo que pagaste?- preguntó anonadada, asentí muy segura.- gracias pero no… no cambiaré de idea…- me sonrió y yo a ella. Me senté en una de las sillas y acomodé a la bebé, tome mi cartera y saqué efectivo para dárselo.

No ando trayendo más es todo lo que tengo a mano- dije mientras le extendía el dinero.- si quieres podemos ir al banco… pídeme la suma que sea…- le ofrecí.

No, gracias… eso sería venderla y no lo haré- después de eso se dio vuelta y vi como se alejaba, lo hizo sin titubear… sin si quiera mirar una vez hacia atrás. La miré… miré a mi hija y la encontré tan hermosa que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía que haría, ni como lo haría o como diría lo que hice, lo único que sabía era que ella ya era mi hija. Me paré al instante y me fui directo hasta mi auto sin siquiera preocuparme por mi amiga, por su bebé o por el que venía en camino, solo pensaba en mi y en mi nueva nenita. Por suerte estaba acomodada la sillita de Nahara así que con mucho cuidado la puse ahí y me subí para poder manejar, después arreglaría con mis abogados lo de legalizar todos los documentos para que fuese mía lo más rápido posible. Conduje aún extasiada por la situación y llegué hasta mi casa, como pude me acomodé para entrar. En la sala no había nadie así que me senté tranquila en el sofá. Sabía que se me venía duro, era recién una joven con una niña de 2 años y ahora otra de días, que más encima estaba estudiando y recién formando una carrera, no sabía como lo haría, quizás tendría que contratar alguna niñera para que me ayudara con los cuidados, dios no sabía como lo haría, pero si que lo haría.

¿mi hija?- mis ojos se aguaron otra vez y mis mejillas de un segundo a otro se mojaron. Toqué una de sus manitos y fue cuando despertó porque comenzó a mover todo su pequeño e indefenso cuerpecito.

Bellita, no la oí llegar- dijo Nora.

Tendrás que sacar toda la ropa de bebé de Nahara para lavarla y poder usarse- dije, por suerte había guardado todo, lógico que otro millón de cosas le compraría.

¿Cómo?- preguntó sin entenderme.

Eso Nora… la volveremos a usar- dije dándome un poco vuelta y fue cuando vi sus ojos casi salirse de sus cuencas cuando vio a la bebé.

Pero… pero…- no pudo decir nada más.

Es una larga historia Norita, pero todo se resume a algo… ella es mi hija- sonreí tan genuinamente, es que estaba realmente feliz, bueno podría haberlo estado más si mi nenita estuviese aquí conociendo a su hermana.

Pero… dios mío…- se me acercó velozmente y me sonrió cuando se percato de lo feliz que estaba.- ¿otra bebé?- asentí.

Mi bebé- me puse a llorar, es que era imposible no amar a un pedacito de cielo como el que yo tenía entre mis manos.

Pero ¿Qué le dijo su mamá?- preguntó nerviosa quitándomela de los brazos.

Aún no lo sabe- respondí afligida.

Se va a morir cuando vea que tiene otra nieta y tan linda- le saco el chal que tenía encima y pude ver lo pobre de la vestimenta, tal parece que se trataba de uno de esos ajuares que se les da a las madres en los hospitales cuando nacen los bebés, pero era tan chiquita que te maravillaba la forma de cómo movía todo su cuerpecito.

Si que lo es- dije tocando las pelusitas que tenía por cabello que obvio no le durarían porque la pelaría para que su cabellito creciera más lindo. Pude verla abrir sus ojitos y debo decir que me impacte eran de un verde maravilloso, porque debo admitir esta niña era verdaderamente hermosa, su cabello era clarito, no rubio como el de Nahara, pero clarito.

¿Cómo se llamara? ¿ya lo pensaste?- asentí.

Suangie- dije.

¿Cómo?- preguntó curiosa.

Suangie- le repetí.

Esa es tu madre y que no te extrañe tiene una fascinación por los nombres raros- le dijo mientras la niña la observaba con atención. Vuelvo a decirlo, no tengo idea como lo haré pero de lo que estoy 100% segura es que Suangie cambiara nuestras vidas… la amaré hasta más no poder igual que a mi nenita… ahora yo no solo seríamos 2 en mi pequeñita familia ahora éramos 3, Nahara, Suangie y yo, Isabella Swan y si que me gustaba.

**Wooooow ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se agranda la familia? OMG yo ahí si que no podría, otro bebé ¿Qué dirá la familia de Bella? ¿Emmett? ¿me gané un RR? Espero que si. Se les quiere ene Besos… **


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Año Nuevo

Bella POV

Suangie era totalmente diferente a Nahara, ella era tranquilita, lo único que si era que me tenía que levantar para poder calentarle leche y poder darle, pero en general era muy tranquilita y dormía placidamente. El primer día me costo porque creo extrañaba, pero se a acostumbrado mucho a mi. Estaba muy feliz, me sentía chocha con mi bebé, cuando llamé a mamá solo le dije que tenía una gran sorpresa en casa para cuando volviera, y que no se preocupara porque estaba muy bien acompañada. Me rogó que le contara y estaba casi, casi histérica por tomar un avión y saber de que se trataba. Conversaba todos los días y a cada rato con mi niñita la cual me contaba todas las cosas que hacía con la familia. De Jake no e sabido nada es que se había enojado bastante por mi repentina partida, solo esperaba que pudiésemos volver a ser amigos.

Hoy era año nuevo y Nora estaba preparando las cosas para la cena, quería ayudarla pero mi Suyi me casi llamaba con la mirada, así que tenía que estar con ella abrazándola y besándola, mientras ella solo dormía. Estaba vestida con una polera muy chiquita, es que quería que nuestras pieles mantuviesen contacto, decían que eso era muy bueno. Noté que Nikki estaba un poco enojada, se había sentado a mi lado en el sofá, quería mucho a esta niña, era como otra hermana, la ayudaba en todo lo que podía con sus necesidades y de vez en cuando a hacer los deberes de la escuela.

¿Qué sucede cariño?- le pregunté acariciando su rostro.

Estoy un poco molesta- rodé los ojos, como si no fuese obvio.

¿quieres hablar?- pero negó y se dejó caer para poner su rostro en mi hombro y poder mirar a Suyi.

Es linda…- susurró.

Lo sé…- sonreí orgullosa.

Bella…- se quedó callada y bajo la vista, sabía que algo andaba rondando por su cabeza.

¿Qué sucede Nikki? Somos amigas, puedes preguntarme lo que desees- le susurré muy cerquita, quizás no quería que se enterara Nora.

¿Qué sientes al estar sola?- me extraño su pregunta… yo no estaba sola, las tenía a ellas, a mis bebés a mi familia… no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar.

No entiendo el punto cariño… estoy con ustedes y las quiero porque son parte de mi vida…- le dije muy segura y ella sonrió feliz.

Lo sé y gracias, pero lo digo… lo digo como sola sin pareja… sin el papá de tus niñas…- me alegro que incluyera a Suyi, pero e de admitir que me incomodó un poco la pregunta.

Yo…- no esperaba esto, pero le diría la verdad- hay momentos- la miré intensamente- en que eso no importa porque tienes tesoritos que te necesitan, pero cuando llega la noche y ellas duermen me siento sola en una cama tan grande por ejemplo… siento que… no se quizás me falta alguien que me apoye, que me amé, un complemento, da pena porque cuando diferentes factores nos lo impiden, el ser feliz, sientes que no te queda otra cosa que resignarte- sonreí pero sin ganas.

Wow…- acarició la cabecita ya peladita de mi hija… si mi hija legalmente, ya había hecho todo con la ayuda de uno de mis abogados.

¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunté un poco curiosa.

Mamá conoció a una persona…- me quedé sorprendida esto es maravilloso hace mucho que su esposo había muerto, era perfecto que lo superara.

Y eso te pone triste ¿verdad?- pregunté, pero negó.

Me… insegura.

¿Por qué?- me lleno de curiosidad.

No quiero que se enamoren y que nos vamos de aquí… mamá tiene algo seguro y yo tengo muchas expectativas, si el tipo ese es un don nadie todo mis sueños se irán a la mugre- me extrañó que pensara tan fríamente.

¿todo se resume a dinero?- porque todo el mundo piensa solo en eso.

No es por el dinero es por estabilidad… a tu lado y bajo tu amparo no me a faltado jamás nada, me gustaría en un mañana ser como tu, eres una gran mujer, pero quizás si todo esto se acaba- hizo referencia a su estabilidad en la casa- no seré nada y eso me aterra- termino bajando la mirada- se que es una forma egoísta de pensar, aun sabiendo como te sientes tu sola, pero me da miedo que lo arriesguemos todo por algo que puede no funcionar.- entendía su miedo, con mamá le habíamos entregado de todo, iba a un maravilloso colegio, tenía una educación envidiable, era de esperar que creyera que al irse de aquí todo eso cambiaría.

Hey- agarré su mentón y la obligue a observarme- nada de esto cambiara… si Nora decide irse a vivir con ese señor, que no lo creo por lo que me dices recién se están conociendo ¿no?- asintió- bueno, pero si en un mañana quisiese irse siempre seguirás bajo nuestro amparo, te ayudaré a ser una gran chica, tendrás mi apoyo completamente porque te quiero como si fueses mi hermanita chica ¿ok?- le sonreí y ella se sonrojo.

Te quiero Bells… y no es que no quiera que mamá sea feliz, es solo que siento miedo- asentí, la entendía.

¿Hija?- preguntó Nora.

¿si?- susurró Nikki porque podía despertar a la niña.

¿podrías ayudarme con unas cosas?- y Nikki se levanto al instante para ir a la cocina, no sin antes darle un besito a la niña y a mi. Me quedé otro rato viendo una película que tal parece estaba por terminar porque todos se estaban reconciliando, era estilo festividades de año nuevo. Me daba un poco de lata tener que estar sin mi familia, sin mi Narita, pero me daba gusto que pasaran rápido los días para que me la trajeran, la extrañaba muchísimo.

Iré a vestirme para la cena- ambas asintieron.

Tomé una ducha corta, no quería que la niña despertara y no me encontrara. Salí en toalla y rebusqué en mi maleta que ponerme. Estaba decidido tendría que acondicionar un cuarto para las niñas, tenía en las maletas mis cosas traídas de Forks, así que aunque me costara tendría que hacerlo. Me puse un pantalón blanco, una camisa rosada y encima una chaquetita blanca también pero sin mangas. Los tacones eran cafés. Agregué un collar, pendientes y el anillo hermoso que me regalo Emmett. Me puse perfume. Busqué el vestidito blanco con flores moradas que le había comprado a Suyi y se lo puse, se veía hermosísima. Norita le había regalado unos zapatitos de charol blanquitos, eran unas cositas chiquitas así que se los puse y un gorrito moradito para que se le tapara su peladita. Se estaba removiendo, debía de tener hambre ya. La miré y me sentí orgullosa, pesque mi teléfono celular y le tomé una fotografía, lo hacía siempre, quería retratarla y tener cada una de las etapas de su crecimiento, mi pequeña niña me había hechizado. Me reí porque su vestidito se parecía a uno que tenía yo, se veía con mucho estilo. Salí de la habitación pensando claramente en la reubicación de las niñas, estaba pensando en el diseño de su cuarto ¡dios si que me esmeraría! Me dirigí a la cocina y le calenté un poquito de leche porque ya estaba quejándose y me miraba como diciendo "mamá ¿Por qué demoras tanto? ¿Acaso no entiendes que tengo hambre?" sonreí de mis propias ocurrencias. De pronto tocaron el timbre y me quedé completamente extrañada, quizás se trataba de Áng, a la que por siento le fue magnifico cuando le dijo a Ben, el muy condenado le pidió matrimonio y ella ni tonta ni perezosa le dijo que obvio si. El tono del timbre me despabiló y cuando iba a salir de la cocina vi aparecer a Norita corriendo, se veía muy linda.

Yo voy mi niña, no se preocupe- le sonreí agradeciéndole. Se quedó parada cuando vio la ropa de la niña- es un encanto, le pusiste los zapatitos- se había emocionado, ella era muy querendona, amaba de sobremanera a mi Narita también, y con cada una de sus locuras ella reía como loca y lloraba con sus logros también.

¡SORPRESA!- se escucho gritar y la niña dio un gran respingo y se puso a llorar muy fuerte. Dios hasta a mi me saltaba el corazón de forma escandalosa, ya me imagino lo asustadita que quedó. ¿sorpresa? Pero… ¿de quien se trataba? Salí un poco de la cocina y fue cuando me maraville con la visión, estaba toda la familia parada ahí en la sala, pero el llanto de mi niña me trajo de vuelta a la realidad otra vez. La apapache para que se sintiera en contacto conmigo, a pensar de que estaba afligida por la nostalgia con la que lloraba el bebé, no me podía borrar la tonta sonrisa del rostro.

Hola- dije emocionada e intenté encontrar a Nahara y la vi con el seño fruncido en los brazos de su padre que la tenía tapada con un chal, estaba aprendiendo.

Iré por lechecita para la niña- agregó Nora entrando a la cocina, a mi del susto se me había caído la mamadera aun sin cerrar así que derrame la leche.

Es una larga y rara historia- dije yendo a sentarme al sofá. Mi hija se removió inquieta en los brazos de su padre y este la dejo en el piso, estaba toda la familia parada sin saber que hacer. La única que comenzó a acercárseme fue Nari.

¿Queni ella, mami?- preguntó subiéndose al sofá y mirándola con curiosidad, después me miró a mi y yo estire mi trompa para que me besara y sonriendo lo hizo. Suyi ya no estaba llorando tanto así que ayude a Nari para que se acomodara entre nosotras y las piernas de su hermanita le quedaran en las de ella.- es chititita- me sonrió mientras le acariciaba las piernas, yo obvio maravillada con mis tesoros sonreí.

Es tu hermanita- le dije, ella me miró con los ojos abiertos sin poder comprender la situación, su boquita se abrió de la sorpresa pero con una maravillosa sonrisa, era tan hermosa y si que la había extrañado.- te extrañé- le volví a besar sus labios chitititos como decía ella.

¿mi manita?- preguntó.

Ajá- le dije acariciando su mejilla para borrar la marca de labial que le había dejado.

Wow… vene papi- dijo estirando sus manos en dirección a Emmett el cual velozmente se acercó soltando la mano de mi hermana que miraba con el seño totalmente fruncido, de seguro ser ella la que tuviese que venir no le gusto nada.

¿Qué paso bebé?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y la subía sobre sus piernas.

Teno una manita- dijo tocándole la cara a su padre- tu tene ota hija tamem- me supe roja como tomate y él también, ocurrencia de niños chicos.

Wow, no me lo esperaba pero si que es hermoso- dijo Emmett sonriendo tan auténticamente que la situación me espanto ¿él… él estaba… él quería…? Dios… esta situación es extraña.- ella es hermosa- dijo acariciando la cara de Suyi que ya estaba calladita y con su mamila en la boca porque Nora me la había entregado. Podía ver en el rostro de todos, una confusión indescriptible.

La adopté- les dije, para qué dar más detalles solo eso tendría que bastarles.

Pero… ¿Cómo?- preguntó mi madre acercándose velozmente para poder mirarla, no podrá negarlo jamás, la situación a ella le fascinaba.

Solo llené una forma, la registre y eme aquí- sonreí, no quería dar más detalles Nahara me preguntaría por todo.

Mami- quería ella afirmar el biberón de la niña y la dejé.

¿te gusta la idea?- pregunté acariciando su cabello rubio, se veía realmente hermosa esta noche. En ningún momento le deje de observar por si encontraba un pequeño atisbo de desconcierto con la noticia, pero no la hubo, asintió velozmente.

Mi guta- dijo sonriendo y mostrándome esos pequeños dientecitos ricos, ya me dolía la barriga de emoción al imaginarme cuando Suyi sea grande como Nari… que emoción.

Oye- le pico la cintura su padre y ella lo miró, tenía que por debajo ir levantándole la mano a Nari porque le estaba dando a beber aire a su hermana, sonreí.

¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

¿no preguntarás como se llama tu hermanita?- Nari se emociono y me miró a la expectativa.

¿Qué?- le pregunté y la vi rodar los ojos- hey no escuche- mentí mientras me reía.

¿Cómo e llama?- preguntó indicándola.

¿Quién?- pregunté fingiendo no entenderla.

Mi manita- sonreí con adoración, el único miedo que sentía era que ella no tomara bien la llegada de Suyi, pero al parecer le fascino, ahora si que era realmente feliz, aparte porque nunca me imagine que pudiesen estar aquí.

Suangie- le dije.

¿Cómo?- preguntó Alice que se acercaba velozmente junto a Esme, ambas me dieron un besito en la mejilla y otra a mi hija.

Suangie… pero ya tiene diminutivo- Alice rodó los ojos, a mi me encantaba lo de los diminutivos. La ignoré y proseguí.- Suyi- sonreí.

¿Suangie? Es extraño- agregó Emmett, todos comenzaron a acercarse, pero mi padre tanto como Jazz se quedaron un poco alejados, sabía que con ellos se me venía la reprimenda.

Si… pero a penas la vi, lo pensé- sonreí. Me felicitaron y me dijeron que contaba con su apoyo. Mamá me la pidió y se la entregué para que pudiese llorar mientras la miraba fascinada. Me paré y me dirigí a la cocina porque sabía que mi hermano y mi padre estaban ahí.- hola- susurré.

Ven- dijo mi padre y salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina para poder salir a conversar a fuera, mi padre sacó un cigarrillo, Jazz le pidió otro y luego le recibí uno yo. Llevábamos unos minutos en completo silencio.

Se que es difícil de entender, pero no tuve otra opción- les dije muy segura, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Esos sistemas son extraños, como te las dan te las quitan, y si que te la pueden quitar porque eres soltera- agregó Jazz para nada enojado, solo preocupado.

No me la quitarán- les dije para que se tranquilizaran.

A Alice hace un año le dio la idea de adoptar un bebé, aún los tramites no salen ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- wow que bonito gesto de su parte siendo tan jóvenes y pudiendo ellos tener un bebé- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias en mente adoptar un bebé?- preguntó extrañado.

Porque… wow… jamás pensé adoptar un bebé- le dije.

Bella no sabes lo que hiciste… ahora estás bien, ahora porque solo haz tenido a una, pero cuando tengas que comenzar a convivir con ambas no podrás- me encantaba el optimismo de mi padre y su gran apoyo.- no trato de ser malo o cruel amor- dijo acariciando mi rostro- trato de ser realista… te costara tanto… Nahara tiene apenas 2 años y Suangie ¿días?- asentí- se te viene duro hija… eres pequeña, el estudio, el trabajo, la casa, tus hijas, bella terminarás estresada al máximo- agregó, y siendo sincera yo también lo creía, pero quería ser un poco más optimista.

Ya es mía… ya la amo, no puedo hacer nada por devolverla aunque quisiese- les informe.

Se puede…- iba a decir Jazz, pero negué.

No la adopté…- no encontraba la palabra adecuada- correctamente- fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

¿Cómo?- preguntaron ambos.

Una niña…- estaba pensando…- ella… me dijo que no podía tenerla…- alcé los hombros.

¿la compraste?- preguntó mi padre sorprendidísimo.

Algo por el estilo…- miré hacia el jardín- no le pagué a la chica si no a una doctora o enfermera para que me diera el acta para hacer legal todo esto- les confesé.

No lo puedo creer…- negó Jazz.- el dinero no puede comprarlo todo… eso es ilegal ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar?- preguntó un poco más molesto.

Tengo para ofrecerle de todo… estabilidad, una hermanita que la acepto automáticamente… una maravillosa familia… todo eso no lo iba a tener allá…- les dije.

Sabes que la amaremos igual…- acotó mi padre- y lo que no queremos es encariñarnos y que después venga esa mujer a recuperar lo que le pertenece- ese también era mi miedo, pero jamás dejaría que algo como eso sucediera.

Eso no pasara, me encargue de advertirla, tenía 15 años, le ofrecí estabilidad, dinero, una propiedad si es que su padre la echaba de su casa y ella no acepto, ella no quería a Suyi, no la va a querer de vuelta, además hice todo minuciosamente, estaré lista por si intenta algo- les dije para tratar de tranquilizarlos.

Vendrá por dinero, sabrá como chantajearte- me dijo Jazz.

Se lo daría si con eso nos dejara tranquilas, si después viene por más también se lo daría, pero si intenta quitármela la destruyo y créeme ya se lo advertí- les dije y me miraron extrañados por mi actitud.- Suangie es mi hija, tanto por ella como por Nahara estoy dispuesta a lo que sea- quería que lo entendieran- y aplastar a quien se ponga en mi camino- yo era capaz de acabar con ella, porque le di la posibilidad, ahora Suyi ya era mía y nada ni nadie podría decirme lo contrario.

¿sabes como se llama esa muchacha?- preguntó mi padre, asentí.- me darás sus datos y la investigaré buscaré algo que nos pueda servir sin que ella sepa claro está- volví a asentir. Lo vi relajarse un poco y botar el cigarrillo al suelo y apagarlo- mi niña… ¿otra bebé?- me reí feliz- ¿de nuevo abuelo? Detente bella aún no proceso lo de Narita, lo de los gemelos y ahora ella… Jasper no me asustes hijo- mi hermano le sonrió genuinamente y palmeo su rostro.

Ya veremos, ya veremos- dijo. Papá me abrazo, felicitó y me prometió estar para todo lo que necesitara, insistió en lo de investigar a la chica y a la mujer a la que le pagué el dinero, debo admitir me parecía una buena idea. Después me abrazo mi hermano y me susurró que tenía una hija hermosa y que me veía estupenda que ni parecía que la hubiese dado a luz hace unos días solamente, sonreímos.

Entremos, hay que preparar las cosas- dijo mi papá. Me quedé un minuto en la cocina y vi como mi padre cargaba a su nieta y que le hacía caritas, era una linda escena, le pedí a mamá que tomara fotos, Nahara tomo mi celular también y tomo fotos a su hermana y le pidió a su tío Jazz que le sacara algunas juntas. Saqué más copas, ya no seríamos 3, seríamos bastantes.

¿Cómo la registraste? ¿Cómo Cullen?- preguntó Rosalie tras de mi, era la única que no se me había acercado. Su maldita actitud me exasperaba.

No, como Swan- le informé dándome la vuelta para encararla.- ella es mi hija, no de Emmett- le informé molesta.

Te durará poco es paradita a Emmett, mi novio, le brillan los ojitos cuando la mira y babea cuando la carga… no lo dudes te lo propondrá- miré a Emmett y veía como se sonreía mirándola en los brazos de mi hermano.- lo lograrás, me terminarás separando de él- agregó molesta.

Lo terminarás tú separando de ti por tu maldita paranoia… ¿Qué quieres Rosalie? Él está contigo, es tu novio… dios déjame tranquila, quiero ser feliz con mi familia, y créeme en mi ecuación Emmett es un ente externo, así que no te preocupes- ironicé.

No me interesa que te lo tires si al terminar el día él esta tomando mi mano Bella- dijo susurrando- pero si me lo quitas te vas a arrepentir- me amenazó- te dañaré con lo que más te duele… no tengo que especificar en que ¿verdad?- preguntó suelta de cuerpo.

El día que tu te acerques o le toques un solo cabello a mis hijas de mala forma, con mis propias manos te mato Rosalie- dije furiosa, con eso no jugaría, si tocaba a mis hijas era capaz de matarla, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

No me quites a mi hombre y todo seguirá en paz entre nosotras…- sonrió cínicamente.- te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me interesa si te lo tiras cuantas veces quieras en un día, lo que me interesa es que al terminar el día el me elija a mi ¿estamos?- se iba a ir pero no la dejé.

Esta es mi casa y aquí yo pongo las reglas ¿me oíste?- pregunté mientras la agarraba del brazo bruscamente.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Alice un poco asustada, solté automáticamente su mano y Rosalie se fue no sin antes.

Explícale que te sucede hermanita…- gruñí cuando la vi darle un beso en la mejilla a Narita.

Esa mujer me exaspera- gruñí pero solo para que Alice pudiese escucharme.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo?- preguntó curiosa.

No es nada- me fui hasta la sala, no quería tener que dar explicaciones, pero me salio el tiro por la culata, ya que Emmett se me acercó y podía notar lo molesta que tenía eso a Rosalie.

¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó.

Bien, gracias… igual mejor ahora que me devolviste a mi hija- bromee.

¿Cómo la registraste?- preguntó directo al grano.

Suangie Swan- le dije velozmente.

¿Por qué no me llamaste y me preguntaste?

¿perdón?- ¿Dónde fue que me perdí?

Para que le pusieras Cullen… sabes que jamás te abría dicho que no- dijo como si poner el apellido a niños que no eran sus hijos fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Porque no es tu hija…- recalqué.

Eres una egoísta- me criticó.

¿perdón?- que cara dura.

Ni siquiera estás pensando en ella…- susurró un poco más enojado, esto ya me estaba hartando.

Haber Emmett, marquemos la cancha, Nahara es tu hija, Suangie es mía, ahí tu no entras, así que hazme el favor y ubícate- lo dejé solo, esta situación me estaba sofocando me excuse para ir al baño. Me refresqué un poco la cara, no quería remover el maquillaje. Me quedé ahí unos minutos pero decidí que ya era hora de salir y fue cuando me llevé una gran sorpresa, aquí en mi recamara estaba Jacob ¿Cómo no lo vi llegar? Iba a salir, debía de haber llegado recién y le informaron que había ido al baño, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que Rosalie estaba en la misma habitación.

¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó Rosalie.

No podía dejar de pensar así que me vi en la obligación de venir- le dijo él.

¿Qué tanto piensas que no pudiste solo preguntarlo por teléfono o esperar a que volviera? Dios es que tu eres un imprudente ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?- le criticó lo que me extraño mucho.

Tienes que decirme la verdad, si es lo que yo creo responderé, estoy arto de ver como todos echan raíces y yo estoy ahí solo… quiero que me saques de la duda Ross- estaba muy preocupado.

No seas tonto… yo amo a Emmett y tu bueno… tu quieres a Bella, lucha por ella…- se le acercó cariñosamente y acarició su rostro Jake cerró los ojos ante el contacto, me tapé la boca.

Quiero saberlo…- susurró él.

Aunque sepas la verdad no vas a conseguir nada- le dijo.

Puedo conseguir mucho Ross, se cuales son mis derechos- dijo abrazándola… no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, Jake la beso y ella le respondía el beso.

Tú quieres a Bella- le susurro mi hermana aún con los labios pegados a él.

Pero te amo a ti- le dijo él de la misma forma. ¡dios mío!

Lo nuestro es imposible- dijo ella.

Dime la verdad- le pidió él… no era que Emmett fuese santa paloma, pero estos se lo estaban cagando.

No puedo, porque la verdad arruinará mi vida- soltó ella.

Ross no me voy a dar por vencido. Apenas nazcan le haremos un ADN, voy a responder si son mi hijos- ahora si que tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca, estaba espantada con esto. ¿los bebés no eran de Emmett?

Sabes que nunca pude embarazarme de él… ¿para que necesitas hacer un examen si sabes la verdad?- preguntó. ¡Mentirosa!… ella era peor que yo, porque yo omití, ella esta mintiendo sobre los niños.

Quiero que te cases conmigo- le pidió él.

Hicimos un trato, no puedes cambiarlo- si que era fría, era una perra desgraciada con eso no se juega, pero Emmett se iba a enterar.

Al diablo el trato, se que me quieres tanto como yo, lo que sucede es que tu maldito orgullo y las ganas por ganarle a tu hermana no te permiten dejarlo- ¿Qué?

No quiero que ella sea feliz con Emmett… no quiero que lo obtenga todo en la vida, quiero que sufra por haberse enamorado de él, por haberse embarazado de él, por darle a esa mocosa, la odio y no voy a descansar hasta verla llorando cuando me vea entrar del brazo de papá y a Emmett esperándome en el altar- ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala esta mujer? ¿Cuándo mi hermana había cambiado tanto? O ¿será qué siempre fue así?

Deja de pensar en ellos… Arrosito, piensa en lo que nosotros podríamos formar- le dijo este sonriendo y puedo jurar que la vi enrojecer. Hice acto de presencia frente a ambos. Sus rostros se desfiguraron cuando me vieron ahí parada.

Les doy hasta mañana para que le cuenten- después de eso iba a salir, pero mi hermana no me lo permitió.

Bella por favor no, te lo suplico no le digas nada- estaba casi llorando.

No le diré- se alivió un poco, pero Jake no porque entendía- se lo dirán ustedes- sonreí.

No me hagas esto… puedes estar con él cuando quieras, solo no le digas piensa en papá, en Jazz… dios piensa en todos, en Emmett, sufrirá cuando sepa que los niños no son del- estaba llorando.

Arréglatelas, si no se lo dicen mañana lo haré yo- después de eso salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con todos en la sala, estaban alistando la cena, tal parece que Nora sabía porque había hecho comida como para un regimiento. Estaban todos muy felices, Alice puso música y junto a mi hija bailaban en la sala, sonreía de orgullo. Me senté en el sofá y pude ver a mi madre cargando a Suyi la cual lloraba, se me apretó el corazón. Estiré mis manos en dirección a mamá y me la entregó, la acomodé de tal forma para que pudiese mirarme y así lo hizo, se movía inquieta pero ya no lloraba.

¿le dolerá algo?- preguntó Emmett un poco preocupado.

No lo creo… solo… esta un poco agitada, es mucha gente…- le dije sonriendo. Norita me trajo otro poco de leche para poder darle y Emmett me estiró la mano en son de pregunta para poder el dársela. Sin querer del todo asentí, se la entregué y él le comenzó a dar de comer. Se veía tan lindo así, que me permití bagar con la idea de que esto pudiese ser todos los días, que él pudiese mirarme como lo estaba haciendo y ayudarme con la crianza de mis hijas. No sabía que era lo que iba a suceder ahora, no sabía como reaccionarían todos cuando se enteraran que Rossi había mentido tanto con lo de su embarazo ¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso? Ni siquiera había sido tanto por amor, si no que para vengarse, no lo puedo creer ¿en qué momento mi hermana había cambiado tanto? ¿le falto más atención? Pero eso no era una justificación para que me hubiese hecho tanto mal, yo sinceramente no quería que ella sufriera, pero así es como dicen que todo en esta vida se paga y se devuelve. Miraba a Emmett y me daba pena, porque mañana se daría cuenta de la verdad, mañana se daría cuenta que Rossi y Jake lo habían engañado, por eso que ponía todas esas caras cuando Rossi dijo que estaba embarazada o cuando dijo que se iba a casar ¿él estaba enamorado de ella? Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijo nunca? Quizás podría haberlos ayudado, e de admitir no me produce ni cosquillas que el no me quisiera a mi, porque yo siempre lo quise solo como un amigo, para mi siempre fue solo sexo. No soy rencorosa trataría de ayudarla en todo lo posible para que mi padre y Jazz no la retaran tanto. Acomodamos a la niña en el coche y pasamos todos a sentarnos a la mesa, eran las 10 de la noche y recién íbamos a cenar. La comida estaba deliciosa la Norita si que se lucio. Hizo un pollo marinado con Vainilla y budín de zapallo Italiano, pensé que mi hija no comería, pero me equivoqué comía mientras su padre la hacía reír de lo lindo. Había una salsa de naranja deliciosa para acompañar la comida. Todos la halagaron. Ella insistía en servir la cena, pero con mamá la obligamos a que tomara asiento y que nosotras nos encargaríamos de todo. En el centro de la mesa habían camarones con salsa de caramelo y Vainilla. También empanaditas de queso con albahaca, si que había trabajado bastante para esta cena y ensaladas de bastantes tipos. Estábamos todos riendo, pero de reojo podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de Rossi y Jake, sabían que esta felicidad no les duraría mucho, juro que no me gustaría hacer esto, pero Emmett merecía saber la verdad. Cuando terminamos de cenar levantamos todo de la mesa y trajimos el postre que era una Torta helada de mousse de chocolate y miel de ulmo que había mandado a hacer y la habían traído en la mañana. No tenía idea que era mucha más gente pero volví a sonreír cuando me percate que en la nevera también había panqueques con queso crema y frutas silvestres. Dios debo admitir que todo había estado maravilloso. Estaba feliz, esta noche estaba siendo maravillosa, nos pusimos todos en pie y comenzamos el conteo, tomé a Suyi para que no se fuese a asustar así que la tapé un poquito. 10… tantas cosas habían sucedido este año… Emmett supo la verdad y a amado a nuestra hija… 9… había vuelto a hacer el amor con él, después de tantos años imaginándome entre sus brazos… 8… mis padres me apoyaban, en si toda la familia me amaba, fueron muchas fiestas imaginándolos a todos así juntitos… 7… Emmett me tomó la mano mientras con su otro brazos sostenía el cuerpo de nuestra hija… 6… justo aquí tenía todo lo que deseaba… 5… esperaba que todo terminara bien, no quería que Rossi tuviese que alejarse por una estupidez… 4… esperaba realmente que ella junto a Jake pudiesen ser felices… 3… a mi vida había llegado Suyi y lo amaba… 2… tenía dos hermosas hijas y dios si que esperaba que la tarea me fuese fácil… 1… si que era feliz…

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritaron todos, vi a mi hija sonreír entre los brazos de su padre y yo besé el rostro de Suyi para después abrazar a Narita y abrazar a Emmett.

Los amo- era un mensaje para los 3, los quería, los amaba mucho.

Y nosotros ¿no?- preguntó Emmett. Pasamos de mano en mano, salude a todos, la única que no se me acercó fue Rossi, me dio pena, pero yo no podía hacer nada, si ella no quería mi cercanía solo tendría que respetarla, si dijera que no me produce nada mentiría, porque me daba mucha pena, era mi niña, mi hermana, mi Arrosito.

¿las acostarás?- me preguntó Emmett al rato. Algunos saldrían a las discotecas para celebrar el nuevo año, pero yo estaba cansada a parte con 2 niñas no podría salir muy tranquila, prefería quedarme aquí en casa otro día podría salir.

Si- le dije.

Perfecto, acuéstalas para que nos vamos a festejar- dijo Alice muy contenta, tal parece había tomado mucho vino.

Yo no iré, estoy muy cansada me despertó temprano- hice una seña hacia Suyi.

Bellita, es año nuevo, estás joven y más encima recién empezando con tu nueva bebé, aprovecha ahora que estás en condiciones de poder salir a disfrutar la noche- subía y bajaba las cejas.

No lo sé, déjame ir a acostarlas y ahí veremos- les dije. Emmett me acompañó llevando el cuerpo dormido de nuestra hija y yo llevaba al bebé.

No vallas si no quieres- dijo acostando a la niña en mi cama, le comenzó a quitar lo ropa para que le pudiese poner el pijama.

No quiero ir, pero sabes que de vez en cuando no se puede contra la insistencia de tu hermana- dije dirigiéndome al ropero para sacar el pijama de las niñas. Le tendí mi mano con el pijama de Nahara pero me quitó el de Suyi, negué. Dejé desnuda a Narita, le puse la parte de arriba y la lleve hasta el baño para que hiciera pipi. La volví a traer a la cama para terminar de vestirla y la acosté. Me senté para contemplar que era lo que hacía Emmett y me reía porque era sumamente delicado para cambiarla.

Tendré que aprender, cuando Rossi tenga a los niños quiero poder ayudarla en todo- dios que pena, pero no podía decirle nada.

Siempre es bueno saber- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Lo sé- terminó de vestirla y también la acosté, pero a ella en la cunita de Nari.

Permiso- dijo mi madre entrando sigilosamente.

Mamá- y me acerqué a abrazarla.

No quieres ir ¿verdad?- preguntó mamá.

Es que estoy cansada a sido un largo día- susurré.

Le diré a Alice que te estás durmiendo ¿ok?- asentí, después de eso salió. Emmett se acercó a cada una de las niñas y les dio un besito.

Ve a tomarte una ducha o a cambiarte, yo las veo mientras- le sonreí. Tomé mi pijama de la cama y me fui al baño, me tomé una ducha no tan rápida esta vez, quería que mis músculos se relajaran, porque el pelo no me lo lavaría ya era muy, muy tarde. Me puse un pijama que parecía vestido de color azul y tenía un short del mismo color. Apagué la luz del baño y vi a Emmett recostado en la cama abrazando a la niña que estaba con su bracito en la cintura del también.

Emmett…- susurré y este despertó.

Lo siento me acomodé y me dormí

No hay problema- sonreí, cuando se puso en pie lo vi observarme de pies a cabeza y puedo jurar que lo hizo con lujuria, tenía que actuar de inmediato así que me acosté en la cama al lado de mi hija y le pedí a Emmett que me trajera a Suyi y así lo hizo. Me sentía de maravilla estando con los cuerpos de mis bebés.

Que tentadora escena- agregó él mirándonos desde la puerta, sonreí un poco cohibida- daría lo que fuese para que me invitaras a dormir aquí con ustedes- dijo mirando el suelo.

Y a mi me encantaría poder pedírtelo, pero no es para nada apropiado y lo sabes- le recordé.

Que duermas bien- y después de eso salio rápidamente.

Tu igual- dije a la nada. Solo esperaba que todo siguiera bien después. Me quedé dormida no sé cuanto tiempo así que cuando desperté lo hice por los quejidos de Suyi, ya debía tener hambre. Me había acostado tan tarde que no había traído agua tibia para poder prepararle aquí la leche. Me paré y la tomé en brazos para poder ir a la cocina. Me lleve un susto cuando vi a Emmett sentado en el sofá. -Me asustaste- susurré.

No fue mi intención, es solo que, no tenía sueño y me quedé aquí viendo fotografías, espero no te moleste, las encontré en ese mueble- indicó el que mamá usaba para guardarlas.

No hay problema- me acerqué a él.- ¿la puedes cargar un momento?- miré la mesa por si encontraba alcohol pero no había

Por supuesto- dijo tomándola- y no busques, porque no estoy tomando- sonreí. Me dirigí a la cocina y lavé la mamadera de la niña y le hice un poco de leche. Había comenzado a llorar más fuerte y pude ver a Emmett empezar a pasearla por la sala, pero no se notaba incomodo, parece que le hablaba pero no logré escuchar que le estaba diciendo. Batí la leche mientras buscaba en el refrigerador jugo y serví dos vasos.

¿Qué le decías?- le pregunté mientras dejaba los vasos en la mesita de centro e iba otra vez a la cocina por la mamadera.

Es un secreto entre nosotros- picó cariñosamente la nariz de mi bebé que ya no lloraba.

¿Por qué no fuiste con todos?- se alzó de hombros.

Ross esta extraña y para no discutir preferí quedarme- agregó. Estiró la mano para recibir la mamadera y se la di, pero le acomode primero un pañal en el hombro. Tenía hambre mi chancha porque comenzó a tomar al instante.

Lo siento- dije.

¿por?

Porque estén mal, de verdad lo siento- susurré más encima esto se pondría más mal.

Lo sé…- me acomodé en el sofá y lo miré con fijación- ¿Qué?- preguntó sonriéndome un poco.

Te ves bien- le dije sonriendo.

Gracias… me gusta esto- agregó y yo sonreí. Una vez que terminó de darle la leche la acomodó para cariñosamente comenzar a golpear su espalda, luego la acomodó para hacerla dormir.

Aprendes rápido- se sentó a mi lado y sin más me acomodé a su lado, quería apoyarlo, aunque él aún no lo supiera, quería que me sintiera a su lado. Pasó una mano por mi hombro y me permitió apoyarme en su pecho, me sentía súper cómoda.

Déjame registrarla- me pidió, pero yo negué.- es no por ti, ni por mí, es por ella y además quiero hacerlo- agregó seguro.

No es correcto- susurré.

Mamá… mamá- dijo y lo miré sin saber a donde quería llegar- ¿Por qué Nahara es Cullen y yo Swan?- sonreí pero no de felicidad- ¿Por qué cada vez que Emmett viene ella puede decirle papá y yo no?- volvió a argumentar, si que me estaba convenciendo- mamá, mamá, si el papá de Nahara es Emmett ¿Quién es mi papá?- me miró intensamente, suspiré sabía que ese momento tendría que llegar y ¿Qué le podría decir? Realmente no se me ocurría nada.- mamá, mamá…

¡Entiendo el punto!- argumenté para que ya no me atormentara.

Bella mírame- y me acomodé para hacerlo- tu la elegiste en tu vida, decidiste cuidarla, amarla y protegerla. Le podrás dar de todo, pero no el amor de un padre y ese quiero dárselo yo ¿no crees que me lo merezco?- preguntó- ¿lo he hecho mal con Nahara?- negué.

Lo has hecho mejor de lo que creí, debo admitir- dije sonriendo.

¿entonces?- mi apretó.

Lo pensaré te lo juro- y sin más acaricié su rostro y le di un pequeño besito en los labios, él me sonrió.

Gracias- le sonreí.

De nada- nos quedamos así acomodados por unos minutos hasta que sentí unos pequeños pasos acercarse a nosotros.

¿mamita?- era la voz de Nari y estaba llorando. Me paré al instante y le vi con sus mejillas húmedas, le estiré mis brazos y ella corrió hasta donde estábamos.

¿Qué paso mi amor?- dije abrazándola muy fuerte.

Pensé te via ido- aún caían lágrimas de sus ojitos. Emmett le acarició su cabello despeinado.

¿Cómo nos íbamos a ir mi amor?- pregunté acariciándola.

No tabas, tapoco mi manita o papi- hipaba.

Estamos aquí contigo ¿ok?- le dijo Emmett y ella asintió.

Será mejor que vamos a dormir, bebé- acomodé a la niña cerca del cuerpo de su padre para poder ir a calentar un poco de agua para poder llevar al dormitorio.- ¿quieres leche amor?- le pregunté y asintió, así que le preparé su leche. Volví a la sala y la tomé en brazos estábamos ambas descalzas.

No pendiste a luz- me criticó mi hija y era verdad, la había dejado a oscura y solita en la habitación.

Lo siento mi nenita- dije mientras la acomodaba en la cama y le pasaba su leche. También entre a la cama, me iba a acostar al lado de Nari pero esta estiró su manito en dirección a Emmett, sabía que no era apropiado pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Además solo le haría compañía a la niña. La cama era lo bastante grande así que miré a Emmett que negaba hacia la niña y asentí. Me puse a una orilla de la cama y Emmett acostó a mi lado a Suyi, luego Nari y él se sacó la ropa y quedó solo en boxer, rodé los ojos, se estaba pasando, pero sonreí. Se acomodó en la cama y abrazo el cuerpecito de mi niña la que ya le estaba tocando una oreja para poder quedarse dormidita.

Así dormíamos todos los días- susurró.

Gracias…- susurré.

¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entenderme.

Por amarla tanto- me llenaba de emoción al saber que aquel chiquillo temperamental y promiscuo de aquel entonces ahora estaba siendo un gran hombre y por sobre todo un gran padre.

Es un placer…- se quedó callado un rato, cerré los ojos.- amo a mis 3 tesoros- susurró acariciando mi rostro, abrí los ojos de golpe ¿había escuchado bien? Automáticamente sonreí, eran unas bellas palabras.

Y nosotras te amamos a ti- susurré, cuando me imagine mi año nuevo jamás lo pude imaginar de esta forma, jamás pensé que en una sola habitación podía juntarse todo lo que necesitaba para existir, en este momento no podría ser más feliz. Me quede dormida mientras pensaba en como serían mis días si esto fuese permanente, si Emmett pudiese despertar junto a nosotras todos los días. Debo admitirlo, mi año estaba empezando de maravilla.

**Wow ¿no? Jajajajajaj por fin se enteraron de la mentira macabra que tenía Ross… ella tendrá que pagar ¿ven que no va a ser necesario que la golpeemos? Jejejejej espero me premien con algún RR yo me e portado muy bien subiéndoles muy, muy seguidito jajajajajaj ok no las intento persuadir más… besos desde mi Chile lindo… ;-)**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Solo nosotros

Emmett POV

Jamás pensé que mi año nuevo iba a comenzar de esta forma. Miraba a mis acompañantes y no podía dejar de sonreír. Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace no sé quizás 4 años que hoy estaría en una cama acostado con una maravillosa mujer, muy sensual e de admitir con ese pijama que se le amoldaba al cuerpo y que junto a ellas estarían mis 2 hijas, porque si que convencería a Bella para que Suyi también fuese mía, le abría pegado un puñetazo en el rostro y le habría dicho que jamás Emmett promiscuidad Cullen tendría familia, que no necesitaba a más gente que no fuese una chica abriéndome las piernas por noche, si que me daba vergüenza recordar mis pensamientos de entonces. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba, pero obvio no podía dejar fuera a mis 2 niños con Ross, a los que también amo con todo mi ser. Es una pena no estar bien con ella, es lamentable aceptarlo, pero esto no da para más, seré un padre totalmente presente en las vidas de mis bebés, pero no me puedo casar con Ross, dios quiero ser feliz y junto a sus berrinches e inseguridades, ya me estaba trastornando. Había conversado con papá sobre esto y él me brindó todo su apoyo, dijo que era imposible que quisiera casarme con una mujer a la que no amaba, que era estúpido intentar hacerlo para que después al año o a los años nos estuviésemos divorciando. Me alegro saber que ya contaba con su apoyo. Suyi comenzó a moverse inquieta y Bella por instinto levanto su mano pero sin abrir los ojos y empezó a acariciarla y susurrarle una melodía infantil, a los segundos la niña cesó los movimientos. Si pudiese elegir juro que elegiría esto para todos los días de mi vida. La mano que estaba sobre el cuerpo de Suyi tenía el anillo que le había regalado a Bella y debo admitir no era solo por darme a mi hija, ese anillo tenía un significado más para mi.

Miré el reloj y marcaba las 10 de la mañana ¿podía ser posible que Rossi aún no llegara? Sería realmente una imprudencia en su estado. El cuerpo de mi Narita estaba sobre mi, dios si que amaba esta sensación.

Sentí abrirse la puerta y vi a Ross entrar con los ojos rojos. Me espanté, ella iba a tergiversar las cosas.

Rossi no es lo que imaginas…- susurré para que Bella o las niñas no fuesen a despertar.

No importa lo que imagino o no ¿puedes acompañarme? Tenemos que hablar- había estado llorando lo sabía.

¿te pasó algo?- pregunté mientras me ponía en pie y acomodaba unos cojines para que Nahara no se fuese a caer de la cama buscándome.

Tenemos que hablar- dijo muy seria, me vestí al minuto y salimos de la habitación de Bella.

¿Qué sucede? ¿le paso algo a los niños?- pregunté corriendo tras de ella, porque iba adelante muy, muy rápido. Entramos a la habitación que nos habían asignado.

No es eso- me espanté cuando vi sentado en la cama a Jake, esto ya no me olía bien.

¿Qué haces acá?- pregunté curioso- ¿Por qué tiene que estar Jake aquí? Vamos a hablar en privado cosas personales.- agregué.

Emmett yo…- dijo Ross, pero no pudo seguir.

Yo le digo Ross- dijo Jake poniéndose en pie. ¿acaso ellos?... dios… ¿ellos… querían… estar… juntos? Se que la idea es descabellada, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Mejor dejo de especular, a lo mejor me pediría que me alejara de Bella… obvio eso era lo más lógico.

No ha pasado nada con Bella… así que puedes quedarte tranquilo hermano- le di un golpe en el brazo- Rossi, se que estamos mal pero…- acaricié el rostro de ella.

Emmett yo…- pero ella sacó mis manos de su rostro.

Me estoy empezando a asustar…- susurré.

Emmett tenemos algo que decirte- agregó Jake, y e de admitir que me asuste mucho.

Directo al grano- les pedí alejándome un poco más.

Rosalie y yo…- abrí unos grandes ojos.

¿Qué? ¿tú y ella qué?- pregunté sorprendido que hubiese algo que los unía.

Rosalie y yo nos veíamos a escondidas- comentó bajando la vista. ¿a escondidas? ¿ellos… ellos estaban "viéndose"?

¿Qué?- me estaba enojando.- ¿me estaban cagando?- pregunté un poco más alto.

Yo… yo…- Rosalie no pudo hacer nada más que tan solo titubear.

¿hace cuanto?- pregunté.

Hace mucho- susurró Jake muy seguro.

Específicamente ¿hace cuanto?- pregunté otra vez.

Desde siempre… desde que estaba con Bella…- agregó él. Reí por la maldita situación.

Dios- seguí riéndome.

Lo siento Emmett… yo no quería hacerte daño- siendo sinceros esto era raro, pero enojado, enojado no estaba, además si yo estaba decidido a no casarme con ella era obvio que en un mañana ella podría rehacer su vida, no podía ser tan egoísta, a fin de cuenta yo estaba con ella mientras amaba a su hermana.

Esto es raro…- susurré- tenías que haber sido sincera Rosalie… si no me querías o si te faltaba algo en la relación tenías que habérmelo dicho- le critiqué. Todo abría sido más fácil.

¿Así como tú me dijiste que para navidad y al otro día te acostaste con mi hermana?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos… ¿ella lo sabía?... ¿ella nos había visto? O… ¿bella le dijo?

Lo siento… pero no me arrepiento- dijo con total sinceridad, Jake me miró feo cuando escucho a Ross decir eso.- no seas cara dura, eras mi hermano y me estabas cagando- le dije.

Aquí todos nos estábamos engañando…- dijo Ross y si que era verdad.

Es verdad… estoy aun extrañado pero eso es verdad…- me acerqué a Rossi- debiste decirme- le susurré.

Lo siento- y cayeron lágrimas por sus ojos. Debo admitir que esto para mi era la escusa perfecta.

No te va a faltar nada, lo juro… ni a ti ni a mis bebés… solo ya no podemos estás juntos…- dije y me extrañó que ella rompiera en llanto.

Lo siento- dijo abrazándome fuerte…- te juro que lo siento… dime que me perdonas por favor, di que me perdonarás- me pedía.

Hey no hay nada que perdonar… las cosas ya están hechas, se feliz con Jake yo no te guardo rencor…- le dije sonriendo.

Perdóname, dime que me perdonas- agregó llorando aún y fue cuando me extrañé.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté en dirección a Jake.

Los…- Jake cerró los ojos.

Dilo…- le pedí.

Los niños no son tuyos, son míos…- terminó diciendo. Me quedé helado, eso no podía ser real, esos eran mis hijos… ella no podía haberme mentido en eso… no eso si que no, esos son mis bebés… ¡NO! ¡ROSS ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE MI!

¡ESO NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR! ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE MIENTAS CON ESO!- le grité a Jake.

Emmett- me agarró Rosalie para que no me cayera a golpes a ese idiota.

¡NO TE PERMITO QUE METAS A MIS HIJOS EN ESTO! ¿ME OÍSTE?- le grité de nuevo.

No te estoy mintiendo- me quedé helado. Me alejé automáticamente de Rosalie.

Dime la verdad…- pedí indicando a Ross.

Es verdad- susurró ella.

¡DILO FUERTE!- le grité- DEJA DE HACERTE LA MOSCA MUERTA- eso de susurrar y fingir estar apenada me enervaba.

¡NO SON TUYOS!- gritó también. Me puse a llorar, una cosa era que esto me hiciera todo más fácil al no estar con ella, pero ahora que los niños no fuesen mis bebés eso me desplomaba, yo había amado la idea… ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Por qué ella me engaño tanto? ¿Qué le hice para que me dañara tanto?

¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- pregunté llorando- ¿Por qué me engañaste así, Rosalie?- esto si que era un golpe bajo.

Porque te amaba… porque siempre te ame, pero tú te fijaste en ella… tú tuviste que mirarla a ella… siempre Bella… Alec, Jake… Edward… tú… todo el mundo siempre la prefirió a ella- estaba llorando, esta mujer si que estaba mal.

En el amor uno no manda- le hice saber- estuve un millón de veces contigo sin siquiera conocerla a ella y nunca quise nada serio, era yo… era por mi, simplemente no te quería a ti… no fue culpa de Bella… era que yo no quería nada contigo, me mentiste, me separaste de ella, me quitaste la posibilidad de ver crecer a mi hija, le quitaste a ella la posibilidad de ser feliz a mi lado… eres una…- pero me quedé callado.

¡NO TE ATREVAS!- me gritó Jake.

Tu estás mal…- dije indicándola- una de las mejores noticias fue que estabas embarazada de mi…- negué- tu estás mal y no te quiero cerca de mi, porque si eres capaz de mentir con estas cosas quien sabe cuantas cosas más serás capaz de hacer.- le dije mientras me daba vuelta para irme.

Jamás te haría daño- dijo rápido.

Si hiciste lo que hiciste podrás hacer cualquier cosa, te quiero lejos de Bella y de mis hijas ¿me oíste?- le pedí desafiante.

Para ahí, Ross jamás le haría algo a su hermana o a las niñas- la escuso Jake.

Me importa bien poco lo que tu creas… te quiero lejos de las personas que más amo en mi vida, si eres capaz tan solo de tocarlas te arrepentirás- la amenace, no estaba para juegos, quería que le quedara muy claro que con esto no jugaría.

¿tus hijas?- preguntó con ironía.

Mis hijas… aléjate de mi, ya mucho daño nos hiciste- tomé mi maleta y salí de ahí, tuve que pasar por la sala y me percaté que estaban todos parados a la expectativa, quizás los gritos se escucharon hasta aquí. Miré para atrás y estaban Rosalie y Jacob.- anda explícale a tu padre y hermano que me hiciste- la tenté- tu- dije indicando a Jacob- EXPLÍCALE A MIS PADRES QUE ESOS NIÑOS NO SON MÍOS- grité. Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabierto. Odiaba esto, odiaba esta maldita situación, me dirigí al cuarto de Bella y la vi dándole leche a la niña, no sé con que aspecto venía, pero Bella apenas me vio se puso en pie aun con la niña en los brazos.

Bella POV

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que Emmett no estaba acostado con nosotras. Me apené un poco, pero lo dejé pasar, Suyi se movía inquieta así que le preparé un poco de leche y comencé a dársela. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando vi que Emmett entró con el rostro apenado, sus ojos estaban muy rojos, de seguro ya le debieron haber dicho la verdad, venía con una maleta. Me paré al instante y me puse frente a él, su dolor era el mío, sus lágrimas me dolían en lo más profundo de mí ser.

Te quiero- le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro- y estoy aquí para apoyarte- susurré.

¿lo sabías?- se extraño mucho.

Anoche me enteré, fui yo la que los obligué para que te lo dijeran- me daba pena que estuviese sufriendo.

Gracias… si no fuese porque te enteraste yo seguiría atado a ella- susurré.

Solo cálmate por favor- le dije.

Es imposible guardar compostura si te enteras de algo como eso- susurró, pasé mi mano por su espalda y lo acaricié.

Solo respira profundo- susurré- ella, a pesar de la mentira, ella sigue embarazada, no la perturbes porque podría ser pernicioso para ella o para los niños- le pedí.

Vamos…- me pidió mientras besaba mi frente.

¿Cómo?- no entendí a lo que se refería.

Vístete, ponte lo que sea, tomemos a las niñas y vámonos unos días nosotros 4- me dijo.

Yo…- no lo creía apropiado.

Ya no pienses en nadie más… por favor, vamos por ahí, tú, yo y nuestras hijas… por favor- susurró y sonreí.

¿nuestras hijas?- pregunté.

Nuestras… bella ya dejemos de pensar en los otros, pensemos en nosotros, en nuestra familia, ya no quiero estar con nadie más, solo quiero estar junto a ustedes, toma una de esas maletas que tienes hecha, tengo una de Nahara en mi auto, armemos un bolso para Suyi, lo básico, después podremos comprarle más cosas a las niñas… solo hazlo por mi, no quiero estar un minutos más aquí ¿por favor?- me suplico y yo asentí. Le entregué a la niña y empecé a armar un bolso para ella. Me puse una teñida deportiva, unas zapatillas y tomé una de las maletas que tenía hecha, me hice una coleta. Emmett dejo a la niña en la cama y llevo su maleta y la mía al auto, le dije donde estaba la llave.

Bebé- removí a Narita y no se despertó, así que la vestí rapidito con unos jeans, una polera y un polerón. Le puse zapatillas y le hice una coleta. A Suyi solo le puse una chaquetita, estaba segura debía hacer un poco de frío.

¿Qué pretenden hacer?- preguntó Jazz entrando al cuarto.

No sé, realmente no sé que tiene Emmett en mente, pero lo voy a acompañar.- le dije.

Está alterado, puede pasar algo malo- dijo preocupado- además hay muchas cosas que conversar- escuso.

Si Emmett quiere salir de aquí, lo voy a acompañar, no me interesa nada más ¿ok?- le hice saber, yo quería irme con él, tampoco se trataba para siempre, solo sería un par de días, nada más.

Pero ¿A dónde irán?- preguntó de nuevo.

Te digo que no sabemos, iremos a un hotel, a algún lugar, no sé, pero te juro que los llamaré.- En ese momento Emmett entro al dormitorio.

¿lista?- me preguntó y asentí, tomó el cuerpo de Nari.

¿A dónde irán Emmett?- le preguntó mi hermano.

Aun no lo sé, aparte no conozco mucho por aquí- dijo él todo sin mirar a los ojos a mi hermano.

¡Hey!- lo detuvo Jazz- ¿me culpas de algo?- preguntó.

No… solo quiero llevarme a Bella y a mis hijas a algún lugar tranquilo, solo te pido que nos dejes ir, no puedo estar cerca de tu hermana o Jake- dijo muy frío, tomé a Suyi y comenzamos a salir del cuarto. Nos tuvimos que enfrentar a la mirada de todo.

Lo conseguiste- susurro Rosalie, la miré sin poder comprender que me estuviese responsabilizando a mí por su error.

¿me estás responsabilizando?- pregunté sin poder creerlo.

Siempre planeaste esto- me criticó.

¡Ya cierra la boca!- le gritó mi padre- hijo necesitamos hablar- le dijo mi padre a Emmett mientras tocaba su hombro.

Ya hable con su hija- le dijo él.

No sé que decirte- le dijo él.

No diga nada, solo… me quiero llevar a Bella y a mis hijas unos días… quiero por fin poder aprovecharlas sin mentiras, sin más opiniones, sin que nos juzguen… yo siempre e amado a Bella y por las mentiras de esa mujer- dijo indicando a mi hermana- me perdí todo esto- Nahara se estaba removiendo en los brazos de su padre- solo quiero llevármelas y disfrutarlas- Emmett se dio vuelta y salió de la casa.

Lo siento- dije mirando hacia Rosalie y ella esquivó mi mirada. También salí y vi a Emmett acomodando a la niña en su sillita, ya había comprado otra para Suyi.

Hija…- llamó mi padre, me di vuelta para mirarlo- ¿nos dirás como están cuando sepan que van a hacer?- preguntó.

Obvio papito- acaricié su rostro. Emmett vino a pedirme a Suyi y se la llevo para él acomodarla en la silla, lo vi acomodarse para subir de conductor.

Emmett- le gritó mi padre.

¿si?- preguntó este.

Mejor que conduzca Bella- él suspiró y asintió, se fue hasta el asiento de copiloto.

No seas tan duro con ella… te digo lo mismo que le dije a Emmett, la mentira no cambia su estado, ella esta embarazada, se que se equivocó, yo también mentí sobre mi hija, eres su papá allá adentro habrá mucha gente que la juzgara sería muy gratificante sentir tu mano apretada a la de ella… no la dejes sola- papá miraba para otro lado.

Es difícil- susurró.

Lo sé… de verdad que lo sé, pero no le hagas eso, siguen siendo tus nietos- le hice saber.

Tantos años creyéndote la culpable de tantas cosas hija, por ella te fuiste, por ella te alejaste tanto y mírate ahora, la defiendes cuando no se lo merece- susurró.

Solo apóyala, yo no la juzgo porque sinceramente estoy preocupada, Rossi no esta bien… papá, ella necesita ayuda creo que esta muy confundida…- besé su mejilla y comencé a alejarme.

Cuida a mis nietas- me gritó y yo sonriendo asentí. Me subí al auto y acomodé el asiento, de seguro él lo había echado para atrás, yo era chiquitita y no habría alcanzado a manejar bien.

Ok…- comencé a conducir.- y ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté sonriendo discretamente.

Cualquier lado…- susurró él y pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos. Me dio pena y como el auto era automático tome su mano y la acaricie. Él miró para afuera y yo por mientras manejé, no sé me ocurría a donde, pero después pensé en el hotel donde iba mamá con Phill para sus "lunas de miel" siempre me traían fotografías del lugar y era bellísimo, tenía piscinas, zonas de camping, comercio ahí mismo, un parque, realmente sería un bonito lugar, ahí me encargaría de hacerlo olvidar y sonreír.

Te gustará este lugar… es muy lindo- le dije sonriendo mientras me estacionaba.

¿traen equipaje?- preguntaron los trabajadores, asentí y fue hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta para sacarlas. Le entregué la llave del auto. Emmett sacó a Nahara que acababa de despertar y yo saqué a Suyi. Caminamos hasta la recepción.

Buen día- saludo el señor.

Buen día, queremos una habitación espaciosa- dije haciendo referencia a las niñas.

Por supuesto- buscó en la computadora.- necesitaré una tarjeta- iba a entregársela y primero lo hizo Emmett, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

No pensaste que iba dejar a mi mujer pagar la cuenta ¿verdad?- me sonrió y yo me acerqué para darle un besito en los labios. Vi a mi hija sonreír y aplaudir al ver a sus papas darse un besito. Subimos al cuarto acompañada por un joven que nos trajo el equipaje. Le di propina antes que Emmett se me adelantara.

¿po qué tamo quí?- preguntó Narita subiéndose a la cama y saltando.

Porque quiero estar con mi familia unos días- la agarró Emmett y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Por suerte tenía el coche paraguas en el auto así que acomodé a la niña ahí y me acerqué a ellos.

¿qui vamo haced ahoda?- preguntó Nari sobreexcitada.

Lo primero será bajar a tomar desayuno- les informé.

Aguafiestas- dijo Emmett mirándome con fingida molestia.

¡Agüita!- gritó la niña.

No habrá agüita si no comen primero ¿ok?- pregunté y ellos asintieron.

Quiero ser feliz contigo- me susurró Emmett mientras Narita se acercaba a su hermanita y le hablaba.

Y yo…- susurré mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Te amo Bella y ya no me importa nada… quiero que solo seamos nosotros- dijo mirando hacia nuestras hijas también.

Solo nosotros- le dije y lo volví a besar pero esta vez con un poco más de intensidad.

Te amo- susurró.

Y yo más… Yo te amo mucho más- le dije y después nos quedamos mirando a nuestras hijas y viendo que todo lo que algunas veces soñamos ahora podríamos cumplir. Desde ahora seríamos solo nosotros, solo nosotros 4.

**Por fin ya se destapó la olla por completo, de verdad que Ross me preocupa un poco, una persona en su sano juicio jamás buscaría cagar tanto la vida de su hermana… en fin ¿me gané un RR? Espero que sip… estaré esperando, besos y muchos abrazos desde MI Chilecito lindo…**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Felicidad Incompleta I

Bella POV

Llevábamos un mes aquí en este hotel que era realmente paradisiaco. Sabía que no podía aplazar más la estadía aquí, además Emmett tenía que volver a Forks para solucionar sus problemas de trabajo para que pudiese volver, me pidió que me fuese con él, pero le dije que no podía, que todo mi mundo estaba aquí y el de nuestras hijas. Mamá no me había puesto problemas en que me tomara más días de hecho al fin de una jornada de trabajo ella me enviaba todo y yo le daba mi opinión, con la cuenta de Renato y Juan Carlos, había procurado adelantar tanto cuando íbamos a ir ha Forks que podía estar unos días más sin trabajarla. Habíamos ido a despedir a nuestros familiares que partían a Forks al aeropuerto, pero Emmett no fue, el nos esperó afuera en el auto. Ross ni me miró agarro de la mano a Jake y se fue. Me despedí cariñosamente de todos, papá lloró cuando se despidió de sus nietas… como iban pasando los años mi padre ya estaba viejo y emocional, eso fue lo que le dijo Jazz. A Emmett aún le dolía el engaño y aunque me dijera que no, sabía que era así, muchas veces lloraba preguntándome por qué ella había sido tan mala con nosotros, pero lamentablemente yo no tenía esa respuesta.

Me tendré que ir- me dijo acariciando mi estomago. Habíamos dejado a las niñas en la otra habitación y acabábamos de hacer el amor, estábamos desnudos sobre la cama.

Lo sé…- susurré, sabía que tendría que alejarse por algún tiempo.

Trataré de resolver todo lo antes posible para volver con ustedes ¿me oyes?- preguntó abrazándome más fuerte.

Te oí…- igual me daba miedo, no sabía de qué, porque era lógico pensar que ellos pudiesen recaer, de hecho ellos ya no podrían volver pero me daba un no sé qué al saber que él iría y la vería, era muy lindo todo esto para ser real, era muy lindo como para que durara.

¿Qué estás pensando?- me preguntó subiendo para quedar a mi altura y mirarme.

En que te voy a echar de menos- le dije besándolo.

Y yo… las voy a extrañar a cada segundo- me abrazó como si con eso quisiese meterse bajo mi piel.

Te amo, te amo…- le susurré.

Te juro que cuando vuelva todo será tan diferente- ¿Qué? Pero… yo no quería que fuese diferente… yo quería que fuese siempre así.

¿diferente como?- me alejé un poco para poder mirarlo, mi rostro debe haber expresado inseguridad con lo dicho, porque sonrió torcidamente.

¿Qué piensas mujer?- negué.- ya no quiero estar más aquí…- hizo seña a esta habitación, pero ¿Por qué si a mi me encantaba?- no quiero tenerte así- dijo apretándome, ahora si que me espante y ¿si solo estaba jugando conmigo?

No… entiendo…- dije asustada.

Quiero que tengamos nuestra casa…- abrí unos grandes ojos- quiero casarme contigo- abrí la boca sin poder creerlo- quiero abrazarte sabiendo que eres mi mujer… la señora de Emmett Cullen- sonreí a más no poder.

Que susto- agarré su cara y lo besé.

No tengo la culpa de que tu mente retorcida te engañe…- sonreí sobre sus labios.

Mañana me iré a casa, así tu podrás irte rápido arreglarlo todo y volver a nosotras- asintió. Pasé mis manos por debajo y me aferré a su cintura.

Te extrañaré…- susurró él.- extrañaré a mis nenas y la calidez de tu cuerpo- besó mi cuello.

Hay que dormir- le pegué en una nalgada y sonrió.

Atrevida- como lo amaba, me besó- me gusta- sonrió de lo lindo, me dio vuelta y me dejo sobre él y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, mi cintura y mis pechos, entrecerré los ojos, teníamos que dormir porque su vuelo salía mañana, no temprano, pero teníamos que descansar, pero ¿negarme a sus caricias? Eso jamás podría hacerlo. Bajé para besarlo, lo amaba y de una maravillosa forma él también a mí. Haber sufrido tanto para llegar a esto si que valió la pena, si no me hubiese venido y no hubiese formado mi vida aquí, a mi vida jamás habría llegado mi hermosa Suyi que cada día crecía más. Mordí su oreja y gimió. Di un pequeño salto cuando sentí su sexo tocar mi entrepierna, ya estaba listo para brindarme un maravilloso placer. Me abrió un poco más las piernas, sonreí, y poco a poco empezó a penetrarme. Era la mejor sensación, uno de los mejores placeres de la vida, dios… me ayudó a moverme afirmando sus manos en mi cintura, estaba obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer, en un movimiento me hecho hacía atrás y el quedó sobre mi. Quedamos acostados hacia los pies, nos reímos y volvió a entrar en mí con un solo movimiento.- te amo- susurró.

Dios Emmett- gemí de lo lindo, era magnificó hacer el amor con este hombre, sentía que todo mi cuerpo funcionaba, cada uno de mis músculos me ayudaba a disfrutar al máximo. Dios cada una de sus caricias volcaba todo dentro de mi.

No acabes todavía- me pidió gruñendo y se salió de mi y me ayudo a arrodillarme en la cama y él se puso tras de mi, una de mis manos la pase por su cuello.

Dios…- gruñí con cada una de sus embestidas.

Eres la mejor…- sonreí, no era propio su comentario, no me gustaban que me comparara, pero no le dije nada lo estaba pasando de maravilla, sentía todas las partes de mi cuerpo calientes.

No pares- le pedí… empezó a morderme la oreja y pasó una mano por mi cintura y comenzó a acariciarme el punto más sensible. Mis paredes se tensaron y sentí que juntos llegamos a un nuevo orgasmo. Nos quedamos ahí inmóviles dejando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran. Se dejó caer de espalda y me llevó con él.- que brusco- le dije sonriendo, me iba a salir de encima de él para poder recostarme a su lado, pero no me dejo.

¿para donde vas?- preguntó sonriendo- aún no terminamos- dios este hombre no me daba tregua, al instante dicho eso comenzó a moverse otra vez en mi interior. Este hombre era insaciable.

¿te cansarás alguna vez?- pregunté sonriendo pero con una mezcla de excitación.

De ti jamás- dijo siguiendo el movimiento. Estábamos con el cuerpo completamente sudado y la respiración agitada. Ambos exhaustos nos dejamos caer sobre la cama.- te extrañaré- me dijo.

Yo más- después de un rato nos quedamos dormidos.

Me fui para la casa de mi mamá, era una pena tener que salir de ese paraíso, pero ya no podía aplazar más mi vida y lo que tenía que hacer Emmett en Forks. Lo fui a dejar al aeropuerto y partió rumbo hasta lo que sería el punto inicial a nuestro comienzo como una verdadera familia.

Hoy tenía junta con los accionistas de las galerías, o sea Renato y Juan Carlos así que me había levantado temprano para alcanzar a hacer las cosas bien. Me puse un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo y muy corto, los tacones eran amarillos, me miré al espejo y me veía muy bien así que terminé de arreglar detalles y comencé con las niñas. Las cambié y bajé a ambas durmiendo.

¿de nuevo a la rutina?- me pregunto sonriendo Nora.

Lamentablemente si- me senté en la mesita de la cocina donde ya tenía mi café, mi computadora encendida y una rebanada de pastel de manzana que me fascinaba.

Llamó su papá y dijo que le tenía información…- no comprendí.

¿especificó?- le pregunté curiosa.

No, solo me dijo que tenía toda la información que acordaron para año nuevo- y fue cuando recordé, debía de ser sobre Carrie, luego lo llamaría.

Ya recordé gracias, si llegara a llamar otra vez le dices que me llame a mi celular por favor- asintió. Leí el periódico, revisé mi email, nada tan importante, realmente lo que quería encontrar no lo vi, un mail de Emmett. Acomodé a las niñas en el auto y partí.

Mami…- me llamó mi hija.

Si bebé- miré por el espejo retrovisor.

¿Cuándo vove e papi?- preguntó mirando por la ventana, mi pequeñita niña se había embobado completamente con su padre, el amor que se tenían era amor a primera vista.

En unos días amor mío… tiene que traer sus cositas, sus libros, su ropa, todas sus cosas amor- le expliqué.

Ok- dijo mirando a su hermana que aún dormía. Nos bajamos del auto y subimos por el ascensor. Mi Nahara iba saltando y su hermana aún durmiendo. Bajé y me topé con Mike, bufé por dentro.

¿Cómo estás Bella?- preguntó mirando directamente a Suyi. Nari no me esperó y se fue corriendo hasta Ginito que reía cuando la vio.

Muy bien gracias… ¿y tu?- pregunté por cortesía.

Bien… se te extrañó por aquí- no podía apartar la vista de mi hija.

Es mi hija, Suangie- abrió unos grandes ojos.

Pero… pero…- no pudo articular nada coherente.

Lo siento me tengo que ir, tenemos una reunión- dije apuntándolo, mamá lo había designado a él para que me ayudara con lo de la cuenta.

Oh, si…- seguía con el seño fruncido.

Ok- alargué la frase- nos vemos- y me fui, no quería quedarme ahí y tener que dar explicaciones.

¿Cómo está esa bebé maravillosa?- preguntó mi amiga estirando sus brazos para que se la entregara y así lo hice.

Perfecta, cuida a mis nenitas- le di un beso a ella y a cada una de mis nenas y a Ginito. Llegué hasta la oficina de reunión y me gané las mismas miradas que antes. Lujuria de hombres que podían ser mis padres o abuelos y nuevamente la misma mujer rubia que me observaba enojada, pero me quedé completamente helada cuando vi al lado de mamá ni más ni menos que a Edward Anthony Cullen, me quedé fría pero sonriendo como idiota.- ¿Qué haces tú acá?- pregunté indicándolo cuando se puso en pie pude darme cuenta de lo guapo que se veía con ese traje negro, me sonrió ladinamente.

Bella…- susurró y se me acercó, dejé las cosas en el suelo y lo abracé muy apretado, el año nuevo no lo había visto, de hecho hace mucho que no lo veía- que rico perfume- dijo muy bajito de hecho para que solo yo lo escuchara. Me separé y le subí las cejas reiteradas veces recordándole que me lo había regalado, vi de reojo a Mike un poco molesto.

¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunté sonriendo.

Trabajo para la galería, soy unos de sus accionistas y vengo a ver como va avanzando la cosa… me sorprendí cuando me enteré que eras tu la dueña de esa cuenta- lo volví a abrazar- además vengo a conocer a mi nueva sobrinita.

¿podríamos comenzar?- dijo la rubia un poco molesta por la situación.

Por supuesto- dije aun extrañada por la situación. Me volví a aferrar a su cuello, él de mi cintura, después me acomodé y me senté en mi puesto.- Lo siento, me sorprendió la presencia de mi cuñado- sonreí. La reunión fue tranquila, les agrado mucho todo el trabajo adelantado que llevaba y les informé que desde mañana mismo comenzaríamos con los detalles con el arquitecto, quedaron sumamente conformes.

Quizás podríamos juntarnos hoy- dijo Edward susurrándome, entrecerré un poco los ojos y él entendió.- Eres una mal pensada… ¿puedo ir a cenar a tu casa? Digo para conocer a mi sobrina… estarán Renée y Phill- me sonrió y después yo a él.

Ok, te espero ¿sabes como llegar?- le pregunté.

Si Renée ya me indicó como- volví a entrecerrar los ojos- ella ya me había invitado- rodé los ojos.

¿nos vamos?- le preguntó la rubia un poco cerca. La mujer le acarició el cabello pero este se alejo bruscamente, miré para otro lado, no quería pecar de imprudente. La mujer se alejo a paso seguro debo admitir era muy guapa, pero un poco rara.

¿Qué le sucede?- le pregunté susurrando.

Es posesiva- entrecerré los ojos.

¿tu y ella?- pregunté riendo.

Una vez y creyó algo que no es… a mí siempre me a gustado otra persona- susurró y me sentí incomoda pero quizás no estaba hablando de mi.

Wow… ella siempre me a tenido mala- dije desviando el tema, sonrió ladinamente dándose cuenta de mi intensión.

Es envidiosa- nos despedimos y yo me fui hasta la guardería para ver como estaban mis bebés, Nahara corrió hasta mi y después se fue con su amiguito, tomé en brazos a Suyi y le di leche, se veía tan reluciente mi amiga, tenía una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, me daba alegría su felicidad, quizás yo también tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro, quizás yo también había cambiado cuando Emmett volvió a mi vida.

**Espero que me sigan apoyando muchachitas… jejejeje así de esa forma yo subo capi muy, muy rápido… Lo más importante NO SE ACABÓ EL MUNDO jajajajajajaj esta puro esperando el 21 jajajajajaj… en fin soy una sobreviviente ¿de qué? No sé, en fin nos leemos muy pronto y déjenme sus RR con sus opiniones o sugerencias, besos… XD**


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Felicidad Incompleta II

Bella POV

Estaba en casa con las niñas jugando en el jardín, era un día muy lindo. Nahara estaba jugando en la casita de muñeca que le había regalado para navidad, encontró maravilloso que papá Noel le trajera dos de las mismas. Había puesto una mantita en el jardín porque resulto que para su mala suerte no podía poner a Suyi directamente al pasto, se enronchaba completa… maldita alergia, siempre que le daba le dolía mucho y lloraba hasta que por fin pasaba. Estaba riendo de lo lindo al ver a mi madre y a Phill sentados en una pequeña mesita y en pequeñas sillas simulando tomar té. Suyita ya tenía 2 meses y con mi ayuda se sentaba así que estaba entretenida "tratando" de jugar con una serie de juguetes que su hermanita amablemente le había prestado porque Nahara estaba en el periodo del que todo era de ella. Me gustaba verla crecer día a día, ver como sus facciones iban cambiando y ver como cada día dormía menos y compartía más. Aunque estábamos de maravilla extrañaba mucho a Emmett, nos llamaba todos los días pero lo necesitaba aquí, necesitábamos su presencia. Me preguntó si es que conocía algún lugar para cotizar como nuestra futura casa, le dije que buscaría y le mandaría fotografías. Lo extrañaba no podría negarlo y aunque él me jurara y recontrajurara que era imposible que entre él y Ross volviera a pasar algo a mi igual me daba un poco de inseguridad. No sabía si en algún momento de debilidad y de astucia de mi hermana se acostaran y terminaran arruinándolo todo. Mi chiquitita todos los días me preguntaba por papá, me decía que se había acostumbrado mucho a él y yo todos los días le decía que ya volvería, de eso un mes y estaba desesperándome un poco. Iba todo de maravilla con Edward, muchas noches venía a comer a casa y se la pasaba jugando con Narita, me juro que aunque la niña no fuese legítimamente nuestra tenía un gran parecido a Esme y sus ojos parecidos a los del así que de todas formas ya era una completa Cullen. Me alegraba saber que todos la habían aceptado tan bien. Le preguntaba por sus conquistas y casi nunca me daba mayor información, de hecho se sonrojaba cuando le insinuaba que se fuera a cazar por las maravillosas noches de NY. Debo admitir que me extraño bastante todo esto de su trabajo para la galería, pero en fin, siempre es bueno tener familia cerca, siempre es maravilloso poder compartir con la gente a la que quieres mucho. Para que decir como me miraba Francoise, la rubia que era la ejecutiva particular de mi cuñado. Siempre me reía cuando me mandaba una miraba de advertencia porque o estaba abrazando mucho a "su hombre" como me lo dejo saber una vez en el baño, o le estaba hablando mucho. Me amenazo con contarle todo a mi esposo, así que según ella, tenía que dejar de verlo. Era una loca había que aceptarlo. Con Mike… uffff todo de mal en peor, es que ese hombre no entiende, juro que apenas llegue Emmett invitaré a todos los accionistas a una cena para presentar a mi "marido" solo para que ese idiota se intimide con su gran tamaño, pues es que no se cansa, todos los día y juro que un día fueron 5 veces donde me invito o un café o a cenar o por un refresco o "por una escapadita" ¿es que ese hombre no se amedrentaba cuando le decía que mi esposo era muy celoso? Tal parece que no, argumentaba que hace mucho le había contado que se había ido a solucionar problemas a Forks nuestro pueblo natal así que necesitaba un poquito de "atención" iiiiuuuuu…. Que asco… pero no quería ser más pesada o complicar las cosas, más que mal trabajábamos juntos y si le decía algo el aire se haría casi irrespirable. Mi amiga Ángela y Ben ya habían puesto fecha para la boda… era todo tan lindo y ella estaba tan feliz que me veía sonriendo sola, aunque extrañara a mi hombre, por la felicidad que ella me contagiaba. El embarazo iba de maravilla, me llamo un día llorando porque se había enterado que iba a ser una niña, la felicite obvio está. Grité y no pude parar de hacerlo cuando leía un mail que me había llegado de Alice, maldita ¿Cómo se le ocurre contarme por email? Estaba embarazada… no tenía más de un mes tal parece, papá estaba fascinado con la idea… wow y para que decir mamá ¿es qué esta familia se está llenado de bebés? Para mi era maravilloso, me gustaban las familias grandes, numerosas, aquellas que te presentan un caos total para las reuniones, ya me imagino en unos años más todos nuestros hijos tendrás en rango más o menos las mismas edades, será un real caos cuando sean adolescentes rebeldes y todo eso, solo esperaba poder hacer bien mi trabajo y que jamás tuviesen que reprocharme algo. Les pregunté si seguían con lo de la adopción y ambos respondieron "SI" era realmente maravilloso. De Ross y Jake no sabía casi nada, el casi era porque después de un día devanarme la cabeza pensando si era apropiado o no llamar lo hice y pregunté como estaban. Me dijo que bien, pero que Rossi se había alejado de mi padre, bueno en si de todos, que él no quería eso, pero con lo del embarazo prefería no discutirle nada, él creía que tarde o temprano esas ideas un poco "raras" por decir lo menos terminarían yéndose y él podría volver a disfrutar de la Rosalie de siempre y no aquella mujer tan irreconocible y con tanto rencor por dentro. Realmente me daba pena que mi hermana fuese tan rencorosa. Que no pudiese darse cuenta que ella había hecho tanto mal a personas que la amaban tanto. Seguía viendo como mi niña jugaba entre mis brazos y se reía ¿de qué? No sé, pero su felicidad era la mía, así que disfrutaba también. Mi Nahara me trajo una tasita de "té" y yo gustosa la recibí. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y era Emmett, sonreí, puse el altavoz porque Nari estaba esperando que tomara el "té" y con mi otra mano afirmaba a su hermana.

Amor- me saludo.

¿Cómo estás?- pregunté sonriendo y haciéndole seña a mi hija de que estaba tomándome su deliciosísimo té.

Extrañándote ¿y tú?- argumentó melosamente.

Extrañándote más- susurré.

Te deseo- Nari miraba curiosa.

Estás en altavoz y tu hija esta acá- le informé.

Mi cielito- saludó a su hija.

Papi- mi hija se acostó de panza en el pasto y comenzó a charlar con su padre, le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día por petición del y él también le contaba todo lo que había hecho en su día por petición de ella. Sentía la risa de Suyi y este la llamaba y la niña sonreía más, lo reconocía.- mi voy- dijo la niña y le envió un beso a su padre y corrió hasta sus abuelitos para seguir jugando con ellos.

Te juro que pronto estaremos en nuestra casa- me dijo y yo sonreí con pesar, no quería crear grandes expectativas con respecto al tiempo.

Ok…- susurré.

Lo juro… Bella te juro que antes de lo que pienses estarás durmiendo en tu maravilloso hogar… compartiremos una gran cama y dormiremos abrazaditos todos los días- sonreí como una idiota, si que sonaba tentador.

Te cobraré la palabra- sonreí.

Me tengo que ir, ultimar detalles, te amo mi amor- dijo- te amo a ti y a nuestras niñas- recalcó.

También te amo y te necesitamos aquí, no lejos…- quería que entendiera la falta que nos hacía.

Te juro que estaré ahí luego, no demoraré- después me mando un sonoro beso con el cual me hizo reír a carcajadas y me colgó.

El día había sido totalmente tranquilo de hecho perfecto, mis hijas habían disfrutado de mí ya que con el trabajo no tenía suficiente para ellas y realmente me daba pena. Tomé un baño y me fui a la cama junto a los cuerpos de mis nenitas, esto era el paraíso solo me faltaba Emmett. Dormí para que decir, más que bien, de hecho de maravilla, me estiré otra vez, lunes me quedaba tan poco solo de trabajo ya que en un tiempo más volvía la Universidad, si que se me vendría duro. Me acomodé un poco y fue cuando lo vi, cual espejismo se tratara lo vi parado ahí frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados y con una hermosa sonrisa en los ojos, miré el despertador y era muy temprano. Sin importarme más me paré y camine sobre la cama para poder llegar hasta él. Lo abracé por el cuello y él pescó mi cintura posesivamente. Dios si que había extrañado sus caricias, su cuerpo, su contacto y su perfume… es que ¡DIOS! Lo había extrañado completamente. Besé su cuello y sonreí con la recién idea de que esto fuese un maldito engaño de mi mente, un lindo sueño.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó con esa voz tan pulcra característica del.

Que estés aquí…- se alejó un poco y me miró fijamente a los ojos- no sé si es un hermoso sueño o la realidad…- susurré sonriendo.

Estoy aquí- y después de eso me besó, primeramente de forma tierna, pero a cada segundo se volvía más feroz y era un beso que expresaba toda la necesidad que habíamos sentido del otro, un beso abnegado en deseo, fogosidad y lujuria. Nos vimos obligados a separarnos por la mundana necesidad de llenar nuestros pulmones con aire.- te amo- susurró y yo solo me dediqué a abrazarlo más, abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero parece que él no lo sentía.

No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste- escondí mi rostro en su pecho no quería que se percatara de aquellas traicioneras lágrimas que me hacían ver terriblemente débil.

¿Qué pasó?- me obligó a levantar la vista y su rostro se entristeció cuando se percató de mis lágrimas.- te juro que jamás te volveré a dejar- besó mis mejillas y comenzó a borrar mis lágrimas.

Te creo…- susurré. Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo más pero recordé que pronto tendría que irme al trabajo.- me encantaría estar así por mucho tiempo más-suspiré- pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir a trabajar- le dije muy a mi pesar.

No irás- me abrazó un poco más fuerte.

No tan fuerte me duele- le dije, se estaba pasando con la fuerza ¿Qué acaso pensaba que era una muñeca de trapo?- ¿acaso me quieres romper?- pregunté agraciada.

Para nada debilucha- sonrió ladinamente- pero no irás a trabajar…- estaba muy seguro de ello.

¿así y por qué ponte tu?- pregunté tentándolo.

Porque yo lo digo- me reí- y porque te tengo una sorpresita- subió y bajó las cejas repetidas veces.

No me gustan las sorpresas- dije fingiendo estar enojada.

Pero esta te fascinará- dijo 100% seguro.

¿Por qué tan seguro?- me entro curiosidad de lo que podría ser.

Ya lo verás, solo vístete y nos vamos, las niñas se quedan con la abuela y no refunfuñes porque igual irás conmigo ¿ok?- me pegó una suave nalgada y lo miré con mi mejor cara de sensualidad, gruñó.- No me tientes… las niñas, se sensata- me acerqué ignorando lo que me decía y pasé ávidamente mi lengua por su labio inferior, cerró los ojos y lo vi relamerse los labios, me separé antes que me fuese imposible y me metí a la ducha. Fue cortita quería ir rápidamente para saber de lo que se trataba todo esto. Salí solo con una toalla que cubría mi cuerpo, pude ver a Emmett mirarme con deseo de arriba a abajo. Sonreí, le di la espalda y con mi qué dejé caer la toalla, rebusqué en el closet y comencé a vestirme con un vestido verde con flores moradas hasta las rodillas, tenía un cinturón negro y encontré un abrigo manga ¾ verde claro con flores verdes más oscuras. Tacones estilo romanas verde olivas. Cuando encontré que mejor nunca mi di la vuelta y lo vi observarme intensamente.

¿Qué te parece?- pregunté dándome una vuelta.

Perfecta…- susurró- ¿es idea mía o…- me miró detenidamente, pero después se quedó callado.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

Nada…- sonrió pero no me dijo nada, solo me observaba.

¿Qué pasó?- me tenía de nervios con todo el misterio.

Nada amor… ¿vamos?- preguntó.

¿y las niñas?- miré a mis hijas.

Renée se quedara con ellas- me sonrió y así fue, mamá me dijo que ella se quedaría con las niñas y que cualquier cosa me llamaría que no me preocupara que nos fuésemos tranquilos.

¿A dónde vamos?- él había insistido en conducir.

Ya veo de donde lo heredo nuestra hija- sonrió más para él.

Lo que sucede es que no me gustan las sorpresas y creí que lo tenías claro, así que si tan solo me dices más o menos a donde vamos tendré tiempo para prepararme- le dije, pero negó y me dejó ahí en las mismas.

Cierra los ojos- dijo.

¿Qué?- me sorprendí.

Debes cerrar los ojos- no habíamos conducido mucho de hecho unos 10 minutos desde casa, no entendía que hacíamos por aquí, no se veía ni un restaurante o hoteles o algo por el estilo, suspiré un poco molesta con la situación pero cerré los ojos, total que más daba si a fin de cuenta no me enojaría jamás con él, lo amaba mucho.- no los vayas a abrir, si lo haces arruinaras lo que me ha llevado mucho trabajo- dijo y solo asentí en su dirección. De un segundo a otro sus labios se pegaron a los míos- eres tan malditamente sexy…- gruñó y yo solo pude reír.

Me declaro completamente inocente- jugué.

Esto era tonto, al bajar del auto me puso un lienzo para cubrirme los ojos, dijo que podía hacer trampa así que no quería arriesgarse. Subimos a un ascensor y el iba tras de mi acariciándome y susurrándome cosas al oído. Se me pegaba tanto al cuerpo que me estaba excitando en abundancia.

Espero que te guste- susurró. Sonreí cuando sentí que sus manos acariciaban mi estómago plano.

Todo lo que se trata de ti me gustará- susurré.

Eso espero- dijo riendo y me sacó la venda de los ojos para poder contemplar aquello que según era su sorpresa. Me costó unos segundos que se me acomodaran los ojos a la luz pero cuando lo hice vi una maravillosa sala, me reí porque eran todas las cosas y el mismo departamento que le había enviado en fotografías del cual quería fuese nuestro hogar. Me voltee y lo vi recostado en la pared le sonreí tan auténticamente como me fue posible.

Te amo- dije. Estaba todo amueblado, cada cosa que había le daba más estilo aún. La casa era realmente bonita y para que decir, muy lujosa, una de las cosas que me hizo descartarla, era muy cara.

Todo esto es para ustedes… esta es tu casa y de las niñas- dijo mientras se me acercaba más a mi cuerpo y me besaba.

Es nuestro hogar- sonreí y me dediqué a besarlo como tantos días había deseado, hicimos el amor en la sala y luego en el que sería nuestro cuarto, era el amor más grande de mi vida, un día le había comentado que una de las cosas por las que deseaba que las niñas ya tuviesen su propio cuarto era porque quería un armario grande para mi, y ahora lo tenía, me hizo uno maravilloso con doble puerta de los cuales puedes caminar tranquilamente por dentro y ver todas tus cosas, era de un blanco pulcro, dios si que era hermoso, después de darme cuenta que este hombre estaba dispuesto a todo por saciar nuestras necesidades me di cuenta que jamás podría dejarlo y que jamás dejaría que nadie nos pudiese volver a hacer mal, quería dedicarles mi vida entera, mi tiempo y mis noches solo a los míos, a mi maravillosa familia, ya no habían más Alec, Jake o Edward, Rosalie o otras, ahora éramos solo nosotros, nosotros y nuestros bebés, aquella maldita felicidad incompleta se fue disolviendo poco a poco, porque ahora era más feliz nunca.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿No se les hace rara Francoise? La rubia maldita que es "amiguita" de Edward… Esa tipa me da mala espina ;-) oops estoy diciendo más de lo que debería… jajajjajajajaj espero que nos sigamos leyendo… Esme desde Santiago de Chile…**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: En casa, pero con muy poco tiempo I

Bella POV

Habíamos traído por fin todas las cosas a nuestro hogar. Estaba exhausta, entre armar y desarmar cajas me dolía todo el cuerpo. Gracias a dios nuestras hijas ya se habían quedado dormidas y nos hacían todo más fácil ya que podríamos ir a dormir. No había ido a trabajar por 3 días, así que de seguro tendría muchas cosas por hacer en la empresa. Resultó ser que Emmett fue recomendado por su antiguo jefe y lo contrataron de inmediato, le dieron un mes para adaptarse a la ciudad a nuestro hogar para que entrara definitivamente al trabajo. Nos acostamos muy cansados pero para mi maldita mala suerte puse la cabeza en la almohada y mi despertador sonó, pareciera que no había dormido nada. Me fui a duchar rápidamente porque ahora tendría que comenzar a hacer todo yo, hasta que encontrara alguna persona que nos viniera a ayudar. Me puse un vestido manga corta ajustado al cuerpo pero que desde la cintura se hace abultado hasta las rodillas. Era blanco con rosas rojas y los tacones también rojos. Me hice un tomate bajo que me sentaba de maravilla, maquillaje, perfume y estaba lista. Fui hasta la cocina y me topé con Emmett que me estaba preparando un café y unas tostadas, estaba solo en ropa interior e de admitir que si no estuviese tan atrasada me lo llevaría de vuelta al cuarto y le haría el amor, se percató de mi presencia y se dio vuelta, lo vi comiendo una tostada, sonreí. A paso lento se me acercó y me abrazo para luego besarme tiernamente los labios.

Te ves realmente hermosa- susurró mientras me miraba detenidamente.

Tu igual- dije haciendo referencia a su escasa vestimenta, sonrió. Me apretó más por la cintura.- Dime que no tenías las manos sucias- le pedí cuando me di cuenta que había estado preparando el desayuno.

No las tenía sucias- me soltó y se acercó nuevamente a lo que ya tenía casi listo. Me senté y comencé a ojear el periódico, había pedido por favor al conserje que me los trajera todos los días por la mañana.- te amo- le dije cuando puso todo frente a mi- gracias- dije dando un trago a mi café.

No llevaré a las niñas a la guardería, quiero aprovechar el tiempo con ellas y bueno contigo- me miró como tratando de que lo entendiera.

Haré todo lo posible por llegar temprano lo juro, pero como no e ido por varios días habrá mucho que poner al día- le dije.

Pero ¿llegarás para la cena?- preguntó.

Si, obvio, no creo que alcance al almuerzo pero te juro que si a la cena- le prometí terminando- te juro que buscaré lo más rápido posible a alguna persona para que nos venga a ayudar ¿ok?- asintió y me abrazó.

Te amo- le di un besito y salí.

El trabajo fue agotador. Más aún la compañía de Mike. No pasé ni un segundo en la empresa de mamá hoy comenzábamos el diseño ya en terreno y si que era agotador. Trabajamos en equipo en las galerías en presencia de Renato, Juan Carlos, Edward y Francoise. Trabajé sin parar porque quería poder llegar temprano a casa, pero no iba a poder, porque tendría una cena con otros accionistas amigos de mis socios. Esto era terrible sabía que Emmett se enojaría mucho, además sería un día completo sin ver a mis niñas.

Ya vamos a cenar ¿llegarás?- me preguntó Emmett por teléfono.

Lo siento amor, pero no alcanzaré a llegar, tengo una cena con unos nuevos accionista, lo siento- me daba lata lo juro, pero trabajo era trabajo.

No te preocupes, solo espero que esas cenas no se repitan todos los días- mi hombre era grande, sonreí un poco más aliviada.

Yo espero lo mismo mi amor, te tengo que colgar porque ya vienen.- dije y le colgué al instante. Esta cena había sido tan innecesaria, solo hablaban de sus familias, se contaban chistes de los cuales tenía que reírme aunque se trataran de soberanas estupideces. Miré mi reloj de mano y eran las 11 de la noche y ya tenía mucho sueño.

Fue un placer, espero que estas cenas se repitan más- me sonrió uno de los nuevos accionistas, fingí que también me agradaba la idea, pero lo único que deseaba era estar en estos momentos con mi familia y con mi hermoso hombre en nuestra cama.

Hasta luego- y me fui hasta mi casa, estaba un poco alejada así que me tomo como 40 minutos llegar. Subí por el ascensor muy cansada y me llevé un espanto cuando me percaté que Emmett estaba sentado en la sala.

¿aún estabas en la cena?- preguntó un poco molesto.

Y si no ¿Dónde?- pregunté en su mismo tono.

No sé dímelo tu- acotó molesto.

Haber… estaba trabajando Emmett, si no fuese porque era realmente una obligación ir a esa cena no habría ido ¿ok?- me acerqué un poco a él.- ¿Qué estás pensando grandulón?- pregunté suavemente acomodándome en sus piernas.

No lo sé- acotó poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

Hey- levanté su rostro- ¿piensas que tengo tiempo para estar con otra persona? O ¿Qué quiero estar con otra persona?- pregunté sonriendo por su inseguridad, en eso éramos tal para cual.

Eres hermosa, mira como estás vestida- agarró un poco más brusco mi ropa- tientas cuando caminas, solo si parpadeas puedes encontrar a hombres mil veces mejor que yo- arrugó su rostro contrariado.

Tu eres todo lo que quiero- susurré- a ti es al único que quiero tentar cuando camino- sonrió.

Dime que me amas- susurró más cerca de mí.

Te amo- susurré dejándome besar el cuello.

Dime que soy el único- me pidió acomodándome en el sofá.

No necesito a nadie más que a ti- susurré mientras el subía sobre mi.

Dime que soy el único- dijo mientras besaba sobre la tela mis pechos, eché la cabeza hacía atrás.

Eres el único- me levanté un poco y bajo el cierre del vestido. Me bajó la parte de arriba y se percató que andaba sin sostén así que gruño y bajó automáticamente para comenzar a devorarlos- Emmett- susurré. Bajó completamente mi vestido y yo mientras como pude me saqué los tacones, quedé solo un una diminuta tanga.

Eres hermosa- dijo mientras me acariciaba entera, abrió mis piernas y comenzó a bajar dejando besos húmedos por su paso, pasó su lengua por mi ombligo y luego bajo hasta posarse sobre mi ropa interior. Arquee la espalda cuando sentí su lengua sobre mi sexo, bajo lentamente mi ropa interior. Gemí un poco más sonoramente, esto era lo mejor para pasar las tensiones, para relajar todos mis músculos.

Te necesito- le dije de forma entrecortada. Subió al instante y se acomodó entre mis piernas, siguió besándome mientras acariciaba con su sexo el mío. Este hombre siempre me prendía al instante, este hombre era tan caliente. Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en mí, jadeo con la mandíbula tensa cuando se metió completamente. Su sexo se acoplaba tan bien al mío, dios… entraba y salía de mi a un ritmo tan constante que me volvía loca, estábamos sudando como nunca…- dios mío…- pasé mis manos por su cintura y las puse en su trasero para obligarlo a entrar más profundo- dios Emmett… Ahhh…- gemía con cada una se sus entradas, las cuales estaban siendo más rápidas. Una de sus manos la paso por mi espalda y comenzó a comerse mis pechos, lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba mis pezones, con la otra mano apretaba el otro y así viceversa.

Eres tan cálida- gruñó sobre mi sensible piel.

No te detengas- le pedí, ambos estábamos demasiado excitados, podía sentir las palpitaciones de mi sexo y como me apretaba más al rededor del de mi hombre.

Bella- gruñía a medida que sus estoicas penetraciones eran más duras y más rápidas, juntos como siempre llegamos a un maravilloso orgasmo donde él acabo dentro de mi. Dios esto era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Se quedó sobre mí hasta que nuestras respiraciones se fueron relajando, pero no me dejó alejarme porque me dio a entender que iríamos por una nueva patita, pero sonó mi teléfono. Debía de ser como la 1 de la mañana ¿Quién podía ser? Miré y era Francoise ¿Por qué ella me llamaba?- no contestes- me pidió Emmett mientras me besaba el hombro.

Puede ser importante- le dije.

¿pero quien es?- preguntó.

Una ejecutiva de la galería- le dije y me alejé de él para poder contestar. Resultó ser que quería que le enviara todos los documentos de la galería.- tengo que… que trabajar- le dije.

¿Qué?- preguntó molesto un poco.

Tengo que enviar unos documentos y me tomará unas horas- le dije, comenzó a negar.

¿Te das cuenta que le estas dedicando casi nada de tiempo a tu familia?- me criticó.

No seas injusto… no disfruto estando lejos de ustedes- dije sentándome cariñosamente sobre sus piernas.

¿Cuántas veces será igual?- preguntó- ¿Cuántas veces te irás sin que tus hijas despierten y volverás cuando estén dormidas?- preguntó gritándome un poco.

Espero sinceramente que no se repitieran, pero este trabajo significa mucho para mi, esto me dará una gran estabilidad una sólida experiencia, esta cuenta crea la base de mi carrera completa… por favor no me critiques porque también sufro al no estar con ustedes- le dije cansada, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

No lo parece- me corrió de sus piernas y después de eso pescó su ropa y se fue hasta la habitación. Tuve que seguirlo para sacar de la cama mi pijama, me lo puse y me fui hasta nuestro despacho, quería mandarle los documentos para poder irme a la cama. Terminé a las 3 de la mañana y resulto ser que a las 6 tenía que estar en la oficina para una nueva junta. Estaba sumamente cansada. Esta vez Emmett no se levanto para ayudarme con el desayuno y me dolía, porque era el significado no el que me sirviera. Antes de salir fui al cuarto de mis hijas y les di un besito para luego ir nuevamente a mi cuarto y ver la cama vacía, me acerqué al baño para poder despedirme de Emmett pero tenía la puerta cerrada y el agua de la ducha estaba corriendo.

Me voy- le grité pero no tan fuerte, no me respondió- Emmett me voy al trabajo- dije en el mismo tono.

Que te valla bien- me gritó pero sin venir a besarme.

Gracias…- dije igual de fuerte- te amo…- susurré. Tuve que pasar todo el día fuera de la casa y cuando llegue que fue como a las 11:30 PM ya todos estaban durmiendo otra vez. Sobre la mesa había un vaso de leche y unas galletas caseras, con colores encima y chispitas de chocolate. Miré la tarjeta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era un dibujito hecho de mi hija donde estábamos los 4 de la mano cada una con su nombre, pero esa era la letra de Emmett. La tarjeta decía "Mamita" con su letra, lo demás lo escribió él. "las cocinamos con ayuda del papá, así que no te asustes de que nos quemáramos porque no fue… te extrañamos mami tu Nari y tu Suyi" sonreí de lo lindo. Me senté en la mesa y me comí unas galletas y me tomé el vaso de leche. Tenía que volver a mandar otros archivos esta vez a Edward así que me acosté como a las 3 de nuevo para volver a levantarme a las 5:30. llevaba una semana así, donde no veía para nada a mis hijas, solo un día Narita se había despertado y habíamos podido conversar, pero Suyi pasaba de largo toda la noche o las veces que despertaba seguro yo estaba tan dormida que Emmett iba a darle la leche. Hoy teníamos un almuerzo entre Renato, Juan Carlos, Edward, mamá y yo, pero me excuse con que tenía que hacer para poder irme a almorzar con mi familia y así lo hice, pero cuando llegué ellos no estaban. Llamé automáticamente a Emmett que me contesto a la segunda intentada.- ¿Dónde están?- pregunté un poco molesta ¿Por qué no me había avisado?

Almorzando- dijo fríamente.

¿Por qué no me avisaste?- si que me había enojado.

¿perdón?- preguntó molesto.

¿Por qué te las llevaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estarían en casa?- pregunté.

No creí que tenía que decírtelo, más que mal tu nunca te enteras de nada de lo que pasa en tu casa- me volvió a criticar.

No quiero que creas cosas, quiero que me avises cuando saques a mis hijas- grité molesta.

También son mías- susurró de seguro las niñas estaban por ahí.

¿a qué hora van a llegar?- pregunté.

No lo sé… a la hora que Nahara quiera irse- dijo.

Pedí permiso para venir a casa a almorzar con ustedes ¿Por qué no compras algo y se vienen para acá?- pregunté.

Porque sinceramente no quiero, la niña lo esta pasando de maravilla en los juegos irse a la casa para que tu estés tan solo media hora y después te largues no es el mejor panorama para ella- después de eso me colgó. Pero ¿Por qué me hablaba así? ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusto? Yo andaba trabajando no me estaba divirtiendo por ahí. Pesqué de la nevera un poco de comida que quizás era de la que había quedado ayer y la calenté, almorcé sola, en completo silencio y después de lavarme los dientes salí de la casa.

¿Cómo estuvo tu almuerzo?- preguntó mi madre.

De maravilla- sonreí con ironía. Ya no quise hablar más del tema y como si nada seguimos trabajando. Otra semana pasó de igual forma, sin nada de tiempo para mi familia, con Emmett estábamos cada vez peor, ya casi ni nos hablábamos, solo cuando era necesario o cuando estaban las niñas. Estaba cansada, tenía unas grandes ojeras que ni con los mejores maquillajes podía tapar, sinceramente me dolía no poder estar con mi familia. Yo amaba esos días donde todo mi tiempo era para ellos, amé esos días en el hotel, llenos de felicidad absoluta, donde por el día todo era para velar por nuestras hijas y luego la noche solo para nosotros. Cada día que llegaba era un poco más tarde, yo sabía que estaba despierto cuando me acostaba porque se alejaba lo que más podía de mi. Edward me pedía que le enviara todas las noches los informes del trabajo del día. Todas las noches me acostaba tarde. Me estaba cansando de todo esto y si ahora ya no me quedaba tiempo para nada ya me imagino como sería todo cuando entrara a la Universidad, ahí si que no dormiría.

Esto no va a funcionar- dijo Emmett una vez que me había acostado en la cama, eran las 4 de la madrugada.

¿Qué?- pregunté tratando de entender por donde iba la cosa.

¿Cómo lo hacías cuando yo no estaba a tu lado?- preguntó.

Yo…- me quedé pensando- ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?- pregunté.

Cuando yo no estaba ¿con quien dejabas a Nahara todo el día?- preguntó poniéndose de lado.

Bueno… con Nora, en la guardería o mamá- le susurré.

Y ¿Cuándo estaba contigo?- preguntó extrañado. Sonreí, ya entendía.

No trabajaba tanto, aún no tenía a mi cargo esta cuenta, así que tenía tiempo para ella- le dije.

Y… ¿Cómo lo harías si yo no estuviera?- ¿quería irse? ¿quería dejarnos solas?

¿te vas?- pregunté perpleja.

¿Cómo lo harías si no estuviera?- volvió a preguntar ignorando mi pregunta.

Bueno, si nunca hubiésemos estado juntos, yo… estaría viviendo con mamá… y bueno tendría la ayuda de Nora, quizás la de Nikki, la de mamá y Phill- le dije.

Siempre dándole tus responsabilidades a los demás ¿no?- preguntó con desgana.

¿Por qué te afanas en criticarme?- le pregunté molesta pero no gritando.

Porque me tienes acá como tú empleado…- agregó.- porque ya no somos una pareja, porque ya no somos una familia, porque desde que llegué aquí no somos nada- se levanto muy molesto de la cama.

¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunté sentándome y prendiendo la luz de mi lado.

Que te comportes como una verdadera madre- eso si que me dolió.

No te permito…- pero no me dejo terminar.

Si me lo permites porque soy yo el que esta manteniendo en pie este hogar, soy solo yo el que está con las niñas, soy solo yo el que pone en esta maldita relación- me quedé completamente callada porque dentro de lo más profundo de mi alma sabia que todas las cosas que decía eran verdad, pero no tenía porque ser tan duro.

Lo siento…- susurré.

¿hace cuanto no estamos juntos? ¿hace cuanto no hacemos el amor? ¿cuando cambiaste tanto?- ahora si que me quedé perpleja.

Sexo… ¿a eso se resume todo?- pregunté sin creerlo.

No a eso no se resume bella, pero es muy importante para mi también… porque quiero estar con mi mujer, con mi novia, quiero tocarla y poder hacerle el amor y no puedo porque o esta en la oficina haciendo no se que cosa y luego en el despacho muy ocupada con más trabajo, si que debes estar ganando mucho Bella- susurró riendo con ironía- pero si no buscas el punto medio perderás más- susurró.

¿Cómo haciendo quizás que cosa? Estoy trabajando hombre… estoy tratando de formar algo para mi, para mis niñas, para ti… dios ¿tan difícil es de entender?- le grité.

Lo único que sé bella es que desde que comenzamos esto- hizo referencia a la casa- no hemos parado de discutir- dijo- y ¿sabes porque es una lástima? Porque se va a repetir la misma historia- se acerco a la puerta mientras tomaba la ropa del suelo que de seguro se había puesto hoy- te vas a quedar sin tiempo para nada y luego necesitaras estar sola, después ya no nos necesitarás, igual que tus padres a ustedes que por sus negocios los abandonaron a su suerte en Forks, lamentablemente viviste con esa referencia, mas que por mi lo siento por las niñas- después de eso se fue. Me puse a llorar, era verdad, yo los estaba dejando tan solos que después terminará pasando lo mismo, después de tantas veces creer que sería una gran madre estaba haciendo lo mismo que tantas veces mis padres nos hicieron a nosotros, estaba pasando semanas sin saber de mis hijas, sin verlas despierta y poder charlarle a Narita o darle la leche a mi Suyi… estaba cometiendo el mismo error de mis padres, no quería que la misma historia se volviera a repetir. El estomagó se me comenzó a revolver y fui hasta el baño para poder vomitar, realmente me incomode, muy despacio volví a la cama. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no me diera cuenta que todo estaba tan mal? Una vez dije que el poder era maravilloso, el reconocimiento era una de las cosas más estupendas que había conocido en este mundo nuevo al que llegué, pero que jamás sería capaz de dejar a mi familia por un poco más del y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, en 2 semanas tan solo las había visto unos días y por minutos. Me dolía juro que era verdad. Juro que esto no era lo que quería para mi vida yo quería casarme con Emmett y poder vivir juntos tener más hijos el día de mañana y poder ser la familia que siempre quise, juro que no quería dañar a mi familia, mi intención era solo amarla pero esta maldita cuenta me tenía consumida y no podía retirarme.

**Wow… ¿se le habrá pasado un poquito la mano a Emmett o era lo que Bella necesitaba para avivar?**

**Espero que todo esto no termine muy mal, pero como es obvio y conocen como es mi mente maldita de retorcida creo que ya deben intuir que sucederá algo ¿verdad? Bueno si es que no lo veían venir soy una bocona y no debí decirlo wajajajajaj… en fin, espero que me sigan premiando con sus RR para saber si les gusta como van las cosas, o que me recomienden ideas… besos y nos leemos muy pronto… ;-P**


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: En casa, pero con muy poco tiempo II

Bella POV

Había conversado con mamá sobre todo este asunto y ella terminó afligiéndose más por lo que Emmett había dicho, decidí no dar más detalles sobre el asunto y preguntarle que si era posible salirme del proyecto, después de preguntarme si es que estaba completamente segura me dijo que intentaría ver si ellos aceptaban que ella tomara la cuenta y que yo me llevara otros trabajos que me permitieran quedar casi libres, así como antes. Estaba tan intranquila porque Emmett salía casi todas las noches y llegaba entrada la mañana, mi mente me llenaba de confusas ideas, quizás él andaba buscando lo que no tenía en casa con otras mujeres, lo que sinceramente me daba pena. Quería decirle que me perdonara, quería que supiera que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para bajarme del proyecto que solo me había traído problemas.

Hoy me tenía que juntar con los accionistas para poder ver mi posible retirada y estaba súper nerviosa, había tratado de tomar café y unas galletas pero no podía, lo vomitaba todo, así me había ido toda la mañana. Emmett no había llegado a dormir y cuando llego me percaté que venía un poco pasado de copas, así que intente ignorarlo un poco.

¿para donde vas?- preguntó molesto.

A trabajar Emmett- le dije lo obvio.

Obvio ¿A dónde más?- se autopreguntó, se sirvió un poco de café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, suspiré, tenía que ir a vestir a las niñas no se las dejaría si estaba en este estado.

¿amor?- llamé a Narita mientras la iba vistiendo, tenía que despertarla para poder bajar con ellas.

Mamita- dijo abriendo los ojos y abrazándome, se me apretó el corazón porque me daba cuenta de toda la falta que les había hecho.

Amor… ¿vamos a la guardería?- le pregunté.

Ya…- dijo y se puso en pie para que la pudiera vestir.

Son las 6 de la mañana ¿Por qué la despertaste?- preguntó Emmett enojado, la niña lo miró con la preocupación visible en el rostro.

Porque las voy a llevar a la guardería- le informe sonriendo, no quería que la niña se asustara.

Vete al trabajo yo las cuidaré… como siempre- dijo y me molesté.

No siempre estás así- le susurré para hacerle entender que no se las dejaría estando tomado.

Sal, quiero conversar contigo- me dijo. Miré a la niña y ella fruncía el seño.

Tu mochilita está ahí, si quieres llevar algún juguetito para que lo guardes ¿ok?- y sonriendo asintió, salí y cerré la puerta.

¿Quién te crees? Siempre las cuido y siempre lo he hecho bien- me criticó.

Pero nunca habías estado tomado, no debes de haber dormido, no estoy dispuesta a dejar a las niñas contigo así- le informé.

¿así cómo?- preguntó molesto.

No me justifico, le e dedicado nada de tiempo a mi familia, pero mírate tu, sales todas las noches quizás a donde y a hacer qué- le dije.

Quizás a buscar lo que no me das en casa- dijo muy serio. Lo había dejado de mirar, pero cuando dijo eso me quedé congelada, no podía creer que me estuviese diciendo eso… él… él me estaba engañando… juro que mis piernas comenzaron a tiritar. Estaba que no podía creerlo.

¿me… estás… cagando?- pregunté hipando.

No… bella no… yo… lo siento- dijo, se me iba a acercar pero lo alejé y me fui corriendo hasta nuestra habitación necesitaba ir al baño, me arrodille y me puse a vomitar mientras lloraba… no podía creerlo, Emmett me estaba engañando, tomé papel higiénico y me limpie la boca- bella perdóname, no es verdad, solo quería molestarte- me dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado, lo alejé con una cachetada la que lo dejó sentado en el suelo y a mi ardiéndome la mano.

Me estas cagando…- me senté en el suelo y puse mi cabeza sobre el hueco que formaban mis piernas, seguí llorando abracé mis rodillas.

Bella no era verdad, jamás te engañaría porque te amo, solo lo dije porque soy un idiota.- estaba llorando más y no sé que olor fue el que llegó a mi nariz que tuve que volver a vomitar.- bella lo siento… no lo dije de verdad- estaba histérico tratando de hacerme entender, pero yo lo conocía como a la palma de mi mano. Me puse en pie aun llorando y corrí hasta la pieza donde mi niña estaba sentada al lado de su hermanita. Tomé en brazos a Suyi y a ella de la mano y comencé a salir.- bella estás enferma no te las lleves, quédate para que hablemos- pero lo ignoré, tomé mi cartera de mano y salí del departamento. Subí a las niñas a la camioneta y me fui todo el camino llorando, por algo lo había dicho, quizás a que zorra se estaba tirando por ahí. Me tuve que estacionar para llorar tranquilamente, me dolía todo porque a pesar de que fuese él quien me había engañado todo había sido por mi culpa, si yo no hubiese descuidado mi familia el no habría sentido la necesidad de salir a buscar otras mujeres.

No tes tdiste- me pidió mi nenita con los ojos rojitos, me limpie los ojos le sonreí para volver a conducir.

Te amo bebé- después de eso conduje lo más aprisa que pude pero con cuidado, llegué hasta la oficina, subí con Nari de la mano y con Suyi aún dormida, era obvio que no estaría abierta la guardería, pero no podía dejarla con él.- hija no iremos ahora a la guardería porque tía Áng aun no ha llegado así que necesito que me hagas un gran favor, necesito que te portes muy bien y te quedes tranquilita porque tengo una reunión con unas personas, así que apenas nos desocupemos te llevo a la guardería ¿Ok?- y ella muy obediente asintió.- siento el retraso- dije con la niña de la mano y cargando a la otra, todos se extrañaron mucho cuando me vieron y se quedaron muy callados y sorprendidos, mamá se me acercó.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella un poco preocupada.

No las pude dejar en casa- susurré con ganas de llorar, los olores a perfumes y a café me revolvieron el estómago así que tuve que entregarle la niña a mamá e ir al baño para poder vomitar. Me puse a llorar otra vez, me sentía tan desgraciada, mi pequeño idilio se había acabado, ya no tenía nada. Solo me quedaba este maldito amor por ese hombre que me había estado engañando noche a noche mientras yo lloraba con el recuerdo de sus palabras.

¿Qué paso hija?- preguntó mamá, vi entrar a Edward al baño de mujeres pero no le tomé mayor atención.

Emmett me está engañando- lloré.

¿Qué?- preguntó mi madre anonadada.

Eso… todas las noches sale, quizás a donde y se tira quizás a quien o quienes…- lloré más- no lo puedo creer.

No es verdad- dijo Edward muy seguro.

Él me lo dijo, él me dijo que salía de casa a buscar lo que no encontraba en ella- me sonrojé al decirles eso, pero era la verdad, quería que se dieran cuenta que esto no se trataba de una exageración de mi parte.

No es verdad- volvió a defenderlo.

Él me lo dijo, él mismo fue el que me contó- susurré llorando.

¿A dónde crees que va por las noches?- preguntó y yo me enojé ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saberlo?- ¿crees que va a un night Club? O ¿a una calle, mete a una puta a su auto y se va a un motel?- ahora si que me molestó.

Que se yo lo que hace tu hermano, o quizás a donde van contigo porque ambos son iguales- le dije molesta.

Voy a ignorar lo que dices, Bella, Emmett iba todas las noches a mi casa, se sentaba en mi sofá, se tomaba mi licor, veía mi televisión, dormía un poco y por la mañana cuando yo me levantaba él se iba para su casa- me dijo, yo quedé anonadada mirándolo.

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- pregunté.

Porque él me lo pidió- y ahí estaba la respuesta, él podía pedirle muchas cosas a su hermano.

Y ¿si él te pidió que no me dijeras nada?- pregunté incrédula.

Bella no pierdas lo que tienes con Emmett por un maldito arrebato de su parte, no sé que mierda cruzo por su cabeza que te dijo eso, pero lo que es verdad es que él nunca a estado con una mujer por lo menos que yo lo sepa, de hecho era yo quien llevaba mujeres, mientras que el solo se acostaba o lloraba porque te estaba perdiendo- me puse a llorar más.

¿puedo acotar algo que no viene al caso?- preguntó mi madre, asentí un poco más tranquila, igual le había creído un poco a Edward.- estás un poco más gorda- me miré en el reflejo del espejo y era verdad, estaba un poco más gorda, quizás por eso Emmett salió a engañarme, quizás ya ni le parecía sexy… eso debía ser, yo ya no lo excitaba y por eso se metió con otra.

Bella…- susurró Edward sonriendo y dándose cuanta de lo que quizás estaba pensando.

Mi novio tal parece se metió con una mujer y tu más encima me dices que estoy gorda…- me puse a llorar de nuevo- el que me engañara es mi culpa- mamá me agarró la cabeza y me miró subiendo y bajando las cejas.

No veo que te engorde nada más que la panza- seguía subiendo y bajando las cejas para insinuarme algo. Me quedé estática y después comencé a sonreír pero de nerviosismo.

¿Tu… crees… qué?- dios… mis vómitos y con lo de mi poco tiempo para pensar en mi vida no recordaba la última vez que me había indispuesto. Me tapé la boca incrédula.

Yo creo que estás embarazada, mucho más que embarazada- acarició mi panza, pero esto, esto era irreal, si es que estaba embarazada no podía tener esa pequeña pancita, era mucho como para ¿1 mes? ¿2 quizás? Me tapé la boca quizás, quizás ¿3? ¿Desde navidad? ¿Me había embarazado ahí? Dios… no lo podía creer, de verdad que no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que me indispuse.

No puede ser…- susurré.

Tal parece que es- susurró Edward pero no tan feliz como me hubiese gustado, quizás él aún albergaba alguna esperanza conmigo, siempre me insinuaba cosas, pero ¿entonces porque lo defendió ahora? En fin ¿estaría embarazada? Lo más probable es que si porque ya ni me tomaba las pastillas hace mucho.

No lo puedo creer… dios… ¿yo embarazada?- pero sentí que poco a poco el mundo se me venía encima, tenía a Nari, a Suyi y ahora ¿otro bebé? Yo no era una buena madre, no les dedicaba nada de tiempo, no quería que otro bebé viniese para sentir mi abandono.

Lo vas a hacer bien- me susurró mamá.

Si… si Renato y Juan Carlos no aceptan que me baje de la cuenta voy a renunciar- le informé a mamá, más que mal ya había ganado bastante dinero con todo esto igual le pediría ayuda con lo de la universidad o trataría de conseguir alguna beca o algo por el estilo o quizás le pediría ayuda a papá si es que en algún momento me faltaba, pero ya este año lo tenía cancelado completamente.

Los convenceré- me susurró, no me quedé a la reunión me llevé a las niñas y pasé por una farmacia, quería comprar un test de embarazo pero ¿quizás tendría que ir a médico? Con el Test guardado en el bolso de Suyi llegué a la casa, Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá con la cara llena de lágrimas. Se limpió cuando nos vio. Sin mirarlo llevé a las niñas a mi cuarto, le puse la televisión a Nahara y acosté a su hermanita que aún dormía.

Bella ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó mientras golpeaba la puerta. Sin contestarle me metí al baño pero con la puerta abierta. Abrí el Test y orine en la parte que se debía y lo dejé en el lavamanos para esperar el tiempo reglamentario.

Mami ¿qui es?- preguntó curiosa indicando el objeto blanco frente a nosotros.

Dame unos minutos y te digo ¿ok?- asintió mientras se cargaba en mis piernas. Acaricié su cabeza, quería saber rápido que era lo que sucedería. Dejé de mirar el Test y miré para otro lado, estaba llena de miedos, estaba aterrorizada si es que no lograba hacer todo lo que debía y si ¿no soy una buena madre? Tomé en brazos a Narita y la acomodé en mis piernas, besé su mejilla.- te amo- le susurré, ellas eran mi vida, quería ser mejor, quería ser para mi familia todo lo que mis padres no fueron para nosotros en su momento, porque ahora eran maravillosos, siempre más vale tarde que nunca.

Bella… hablemos…- susurró golpeando la puerta. Bajé a la niña y esta se fue corriendo hasta la cama para seguir viendo televisión, me paré para ver el Test y millones de lágrimas salieron cuando marcó positivo, me tapé la boca y sonreí no lo podía creer. ¿estaba embarazada? Sabía que esto se me ponía duro, pero cambiaría para mis bebés, quería ser una gran madre. Salí del baño con el Test en la mano y me acerqué a la puerta y me senté en el suelo, parece que Emmett se dio cuenta del ruido que hice porque me volvió a pedir si lo dejaba entrar, por debajo de la puerta comencé a pasar el Test, no sabía como sería para él esto, no sabía si se pondría feliz o vociferaría que era una irresponsable, quizás ya no quería estar conmigo y esto lo retendría, después de que lo envié me arrepentí. Un gran silencio fue lo que me indicó que esto no era una buena noticia para él, que esto arruinaba sus ideas para un futuro no conmigo. Me llevé las piernas al pecho y me puse a llorar, pero no sonoramente porque mi hija se podría dar cuenta.- ábreme Bella- susurró pero no me paré, de hecho seguí llorando.- las niñas se van a asustar, ábreme por favor- me pidió. Me paré y limpié un poco mi cara, abrí.

Esto… esto no te ata a mi…- le informé mirando para otro lado.

¿Qué?- susurró.

No te sientas presionado, atrapado o no sé… obligado a quedarte- me puse a llorar de nuevo.

Bella…- se me acercó y abrazó- te amo… que estés embarazada es la mejor noticia del mundo bella… es lo mejor que me puedes dar- me miró fijamente.

Júrame… júrame que no me engañaste- le pedí cerrando los ojos- júrame por nuestras hijas que no lo hiciste- le supliqué.

Te juro… yo… te juro que…- titubeo, voté todo el aire retenido en mis pulmones- te juro por nuestras hijas que no significo nada- abrí los ojos sin poder creer pero ya no estaba dispuesta a gritarle ni nada. Cerré la puerta dejando a las niñas ahí y camine a la sala.- estaba… yo bebí mucho y estaba enojado… yo… yo te amo…- susurró. Me senté en la sala.

Te creo…- le dije- y es por eso que me duele tanto- le dije aun llorando.

Lo siento te juro… tu sabes que te amo…- susurró- que junto a mis niñas eres lo mejor de mi vida- suspiré.

¿Por qué Edward me dijo que no me habías engañado? ¿Qué habías ido todas las noches a su casa?- pregunté.

Yo iba a su casa de verdad… Edward un día salio y yo me quedé ahí… bella no…- no me quería decir más, pero yo era masoquista.

Quiero detalles, no los sucios obvio, solo los que se puedan contar- le dije riendo con ironía.

Bella…

¿Quién fue?- pregunté suspiró apesadumbrado.

Creo… creo que se llama Francoise- me quedé helada- no lo sé no estoy seguro había bebido, ella venía a buscar a Edward pero como no estaba decidió esperarlo y bueno, nos presentamos, le hable de ti, ella me escucho, fue mi contención me dejé llevar, lo siento- dijo nervioso.

¿Qué te dijo cuando le hablaste de mi?- le pregunté totalmente decepcionada.

No sé bella… no lo sé, ni siquiera era atractiva, es solo que estaba tan enojado y decepcionado de que lo nuestro no funcionara que fue la primera que tuve por delante- trató de decir, pero era todo mentira.

Tantas mujeres en el mundo y te la tiraste a ella- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Por eso que siempre que me veía desde hace unos días me observaba así, con ironía, como riéndose de mi.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó sorprendido.

Es una de las ejecutivas con la que trabajaba en la cuenta, una rubia despampanante, muy hermosa, una mujer que cada vez que podía me mandaba más trabajo para que tuviese menos tiempo para venir a casa, una mujer agresiva que pensaba que Edward y yo teníamos algo…- le conté sonriendo.

No lo sabía- lo miré sin poder creer que él hubiese estado con otra mujer, que ella se hubiese podido deleitar con mi hombre, ella hubiese sentido su cuerpo sobre el de ella… me puse a llorar mirándolo.

¿sabes por qué no te grito o te digo algo más?- pregunté hipando y el solo negó.- porque si yo hubiese estado aquí, cumplimiento mi rol eso jamás hubiese sucedido- seguí llorando- no te justifico completamente, pero si que aporte…- me quedé mirándolo con todo el dolor en mi cuerpo, con el dolor en mi pecho, aun sin querer creerlo.

Sería un maldito maricón si me quedara callado y dejara que te culpes… fue mi culpa, fui yo quien no fue capaz de apoyarte y que solo te criticaba, a pesar de que tu no estuvieses en casa yo sabía que me amabas y que estabas trabajando, fui yo quien engaño y no es tu culpa para nada… para nada.- sonreí pero no de alegría.- bella perdóname- me pidió acercándose un poco.

No te acerques…- le pedí y él se quedo estático en su lugar. Nos quedamos en completo silencio no sé quizás unos 20 minutos hasta que sentimos a nuestra hija llorar, debía haber despertado por fin.- ¿puedes ir tu?- le pregunté y él asintió, aproveche ese momento para tomar mi bolso y volver a salir de la casa, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo y tampoco podía estar con las niñas en este momento en el que solo podía sentir amargura, a pesar de que estaba embarazada no podía sonreír. Sabía que mamá debía estar en la oficina aún así que me fui hasta allá para poder hablar con ella. Mi teléfono sonó un par de veces y vi que era desde la casa así que no conteste. Llegué hasta allá y me topé con Mike.

Bella me gustaría hablar contigo- agregó mientras cerraba el auto.

Ahora no por favor- le dije y comencé a avanzar para dejarlo a tras, pero el muy idiota ese me seguía.

Pero Bella es importante, me gustaría que fuésemos a tomar un café o por ahí, te encantará lo que te diga- ¿Qué el no entendía?

¿Por qué crees que te digo siempre que no?- le pregunté pero negó- porque no me gustas, porque tengo familia… mierda déjame en paz o si no le diré a mi madre que me estás acosando hace mucho tiempo- le dije y comencé a subir por el ascensor, él se quedó ahí para no subir al mismo que yo. Pregunté por mamá y me dijeron que estaba aún en reunión, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a paso firme. Lo primero que hice fue mirarla a ella, la muy perra, la muy zorra me sonreía con burla.

¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó mamá poniéndose en pie, pero la ignoré y me dirigía más o menos hacia Renato sonriendo para que ella no se percatara que ella era mi objetivo. Una vez que quedé frente a ella le puse un puñetazo que juro debe habérseme quebrado algún dedo. La mujer quedo tirada en el suelo aferrando su mano a su rostro, no sé que parte le sangraba pero su mano estaba roja.

Dios santo Isabella ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Renato que automáticamente se agacho para poder ayudarla.

Aprende perra a no meterte con padres de familia, con mi marido- vociferé enojadísima, no podía decir que era solo mi novio porque ahí todos creían lo contrario.

No es casado- dijo de forma precaria- tu y él no están casados- volvió a argumentar.

¿Qué?- Juan Carlos se paró al instante y se puso frente a mi, yo ya me había puesto a llorar.

Me cagaste la vida ¿Qué te hice? ¿Qué mierda te hice para que te ensañaras tanto conmigo?- le pregunte indicándola, mamá se puso frente a mi para poder detenerme y que no me fuese sobre ella que me miraba con miedo.- ¿Qué te hice yo? ¿con qué afán quisiste cagar mi familia? Tengo dos hijas güeona, estoy embarazada… ¿Por qué te metiste con mi hombre?- ni siquiera me intereso que hubiese gente que ni siquiera conocía, solo me descargué mirándola.

Bella…- susurró Edward acercándoseme para abrazarme.

Córrete… por ti… por ti esta se metió en mi vida, ya me había amenazado para que te dejara tranquilo…- dije dirigiéndome a él- estas enferma güeona… hazte ver- le dije y salí de la oficina.

Hija…- me voltee y era Juan Carlos.- lo siento tanto- me abrazó y me puse a llorar más

Yo nunca le hice nada- hipé- lo siento… me pasé, es tu ejecutiva, lo siento- susurré.

No… te prefiero a ti, antes de a ella ¿ok? La voy a despedir- dijo seguro.

El que lo hagas no me sirve de nada, no me entrega justicia ni nada… además ya dejé la cuenta, quiero poder dedicarle más tiempo a mis hijas y bueno a este embarazo- sonrió.

Te felicito, a pesar de que este día sea tan complicado y duro, una lucecita te acompaña, no te dejes abatir, además si ella tenía algo contra ti, quizás engaño a tu esposo, quizás lo engatuso, los hombres somos unos idiotas, amamos tanto y no cuidamos nada, pero quizás ella fue la que lo planeó todo, quizás ella se ensaño y el idiota ese se dejo llevar- quizás podía ser cierto pero igual eso no cambiaba nada.

Me encantaría que eso me reconfortara algo aunque fuese- la vi salir enojadísima.

¡Hija de perra!- me gritó- pero no me interesa porque voy a encontrar otro trabajo- decía afirmando un chaleco creo en su rostro- en cambió tu… tu nunca olvidaras que Emmett disfruto mi cuerpo- cerré los ojos.

¡Cállate!- le gritó Edward.

Que le hice todo lo que quiso… todo lo que su mujer no era capaz de entregarle me dejé hacer yo… lo disfrute como a ninguna otra de mis tiradas porque sabía que esta te destruiría.- estaba casi tiritando y ahora me estaba doliendo la mano.

Lárgate- le pedí con tono normal, solo quería que se alejara de mi.

Déjame decirte que es un gran amante- dijo con repulsiva sensualidad- no me dio ni un minuto de tregua, sabía que tocar, que besar, como entrar y salir de mi para hacerme gritar de deseo- me puse a llorar, me dolía.

Eres una ordinaria, sal de aquí- Edward la agarró del brazo y se la comenzó a llevar.

Me hizo gritar bella… me lo hizo por todos lados y por todo el departamento de su hermano… acabó en mi una y otra vez, me lo gocé enterito- fue lo último que le sentí gritar. Me dejé caer en una silla que habían ubicado tras de mi, me puse a llorar, me daba pena que él hubiese estado con esa mujer, me daba pena que otra pudiese haber sentido su cuerpo, otra que hubiese gemido por sus caricias, otra a la que le hiciera lo que quería, otra mujer que estuvo dispuesta a entregarle lo que yo no.

Ya no te mortifiques más cariño- me pidió mi madre que me abrazo fuerte.

Fue mi culpa- le dije, era estúpido pensarlo pero era verdad… si yo hubiese cumplido mi rol de mujer el no habría tenido la necesidad de salir a buscar en otro lado placer, más que mal éramos jóvenes y él era un hombre hermoso que tenía necesidades, un hombre en el pick de su sexualidad. Fui a médico para que me pudiese ver la mano, la que me enyesaron y le pedí a mamá que me llevara a su casa, hoy Emmett tendría que quedarse con las niñas… total… Como siempre ¿no?

**¿Qué les pareció la cosa? A mi terrible pero mi cabeza maldita y malvadísima no quiere dejar tranquilos a estos dos jejejep :-P en fin como siempre todo debe solucionarse ¿no? Espero que nos sigamos leyendo…. Ah y lo que se me olvidaba FELIZ NAVIDAD ;-P**


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: Un trato

Bella POV

Le había contado a Alice porque justo me había llamado y me notó mal, pero le pedí y supliqué que mantuviese discreción, no quería que toda la familia se enterara de esto. Después de gritar, maldecir y odiar a su hermano me juro que no le diría a nadie sobre el asunto, que quedaría entre nosotros 3 haciendo referencia a su bebé.

En realidad entre nosotros 4- le dije sonriendo.

¿la niña esta escuchando?- preguntó espantada por la posibilidad- Bella ella no tiene que enterarse, te hará preguntas y quizás en un mañana odiará a su padre.

No estoy en casa… las niñas están con Emmett- le informé.

Aaaah… lo dices por tu madre- dijo soltando el aire de golpe.

No… lo digo por lo que tu dijiste 3…- se quedó callada tal parece que pensando en aquello y cuando volvió a comunicarse lo hizo con un grito que estoy segura me dejara un sonoro pito por días.- si gritarás aléjate del teléfono- le pedí sonriendo.

¡No lo puedo creer!- sonreía.

Pues créelo- por primera vez en el día la noticia me produjo tanta felicidad, me percaté que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras con mi mano libre acariciaba mi pequeño bultito.

¡¿Estás Embarazada?!- pregunto más que emocionada.

¡SI!- grité también, mamá se apareció en el salón porque yo estaba ahí viendo televisión- le estoy contando a Alice que estoy embarazada- dije riendo de lo lindo, por unos minutos quería olvidar mi pena.

Dale saludos a Renée- me pidió Alice.

Alice te da saludos- le dije.

Dile que para ella igual y que cuide a mi nieto- sonreí.

Escuche- dijo riendo.

Ok.

Bella es que no lo puedo creer…- estaba tan emocionada- esa noticia si la puedo contar ¿verdad?- era lógico que si.

Obvio… quiero que todos sepan que seré mamá otra vez- sonreí.

¡JAZZ!- gritó.

¿Qué pasa?- pude escuchar a mi hermano casi histérico, esta mujer era una boba, quizás que había pensado el otro, volví a sonreír.

¿a qué no adivinas?- le preguntó ella.

Si sigues así pensara que le pasa algo a tu…- pero no alcancé a decir.

¿le pasó algo al bebé?- rodé los ojos, era tan predecible.

No es sobre mí o nuestro bebé… es sobre Bella- le dijo ella.

Ammm… pues no lo sé…- se escucho que dijo.

¡Está Embarazada!- gritó esta y lo único que paso por segundos es que Jazz no pronunció palabra.

¿Cómo?- se escucho pero ahora directamente en la línea, de seguro que había quitado el teléfono a su mujer.

Pues… eso, me acabo de enterar hoy- susurré, no sabía como les parecería la noticia, más que mal ellos pensaban que yo era muy chica para tantas responsabilidades- y estoy feliz- le dije para que supiera que dijera lo que dijera no podría apañar lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Pero… ¿Cómo?- preguntó.

¿Te tendré que recordar como se formó nuestro Bebé?- se escucho murmurar a Alice, de seguro el rodó los ojos.

Se como se forman los bebés… pero… ¿estás bien?... ¿Cuánto tienes?- preguntó.

Estoy feliz con la noticia y exactamente cuanto tengo no lo sé… me hice un test y salió positivo- sonreí como una idiota.

Wow… dios… wow…- estaba feliz.

Si… wow…- esa era nuestra sabia plática.

Y ¿Emmett como está? Dame con él para felicitarlo- me pidió.

Está ocupado- no quería decirle que estaba con mamá…-está… está con las niñas…- susurré un poco más apenada.

Y ¿Tú dónde estás?- preguntó curioso- ¿Por qué estás en la casa de mamá?- idiota, mil veces idiota ¿Por qué no llamé de mi celular? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan bruta? me autopregunté.

Es que… vine a darle la noticia- miré mi mano enyesada y me dio pena otra vez.

Te escuchas triste…- me quedé callada- Bells te conozco, no me puedes mentir ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Estamos un poco peleados con Emmett, pero te juro que no es nada más- le mentí.

¿por eso te fuiste donde mamá?- era tan intuitivo o yo era muy legible.

Por eso…- susurré.

Le contaste a Alice ¿Por qué no me puedes contar a mi?- y era verdad, más que mal si nos separábamos definitivamente… esa sola idea me sacó lágrimas… al final todos lo sabría, pero ¿el por qué? Ese podía ser solo nuestro, bueno de algunos.

Solo discutimos, es que él no comprende que este trabajo es importante para mi y piensa que los estoy abandonando, por eso me enojé, porque solo se la lleva criticándome- gran idea.

Pero… bueno él me comentó eso un día que hablamos y lo que sucede es que tiene miedo de perderte- más lágrimas salieron, lágrimas cargadas en dolor.

Lo sé…- susurré.- no me preguntes más, se que soy culpable de dejarlos tan solos y me duele, no hablemos más de eso- le pedí.

Te felicito… y júrame que apenas sepas que es nos dirás ¿ok?- sonreí, era tan fácil para él cambiar de tema y hacerme sonreír.

Te lo juro, será al primero que llame- sonreí y después me sobresalté cuando tocaron el timbre, vi a Phill sonreírme mientras iba a abrir.

Voy a colgar, tengo sueño y me quiero ir a dormir- le dije a mi hermano.

Phill- me quedé callada cuando vi a Emmett en la puerta, no logré escuchar lo que Jazz me estaba diciendo.

¿Qué haces acá? ¿Quién mierda te crees?- y le puso un puñetazo en la cara que me dejó sin aliento.

¡Dios mío!- grité y colgué al instante.

¡Lárgate de acá… deja tranquila a Bella!- estaba furioso.

Solo necesito hablar con Bella- dijo Emmett acariciando su rostro, pude haber golpeado a su oponente pero por respeto, creo, no lo hizo.

¡Lárgate o te volveré a golpear!- le gritó este, me puse delante de él y lo miré intensamente.

No te pelees- le supliqué a Phill, en ese momento llegó mamá preocupada y tomo a Phill de la mano y lo alejo, pero no se fueron de la sala. Me di vuelta y miré a Emmett.- ¿estás bien?- le pregunté alejando la mano para ver su nariz de la cual salía un poco de sangre, asintió.

Mira a esa mujer… ¿ves lo maravillosa que es? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- le gritó Phill y Emmett solo pudo bajar la vista. Me acerqué a Phill y le sonreí.

Nunca pensé que te atrevieras a golear a alguien por mi- tomé su mano.

No quiero que te dañen, te quiero Bella, me siento como tu padre acá, por eso tengo la obligación de decirle a ese lo hijo de perra que fue- Emmett ni se movió, pero estaba sonrojado y seguía mirando el suelo.

Te agradezco que me quieras tanto- miré a ambos- ¿me darían unos minutos para hablar con él?- y a regañadientes él asintió. Ambos se fueron.- pasa- le dije y él lo hizo pero aún sin mirarme.

Quería saber como estabas, no me contestabas y bueno…- se quedó mirándome intensamente.- ¿Qué demonios te paso en la mano?- me preguntó con el seño totalmente fruncido.

Un accidente- me dirigí a la cocina y él me siguió.- ¿quieres un café?- le pregunté muy tranquila y de verdad que me sorprendía, asintió y se lo preparé, después de un rato nos quedamos sentados en la mesita mirándonos.

Bella yo…- no lo dejé seguir.

¿Y las niñas?- Pregunté.

Mamá vino a la ciudad y fue a nuestra casa, así que se quedaron con ella- sonreí, habría sido perfecto haber estado ahí para recibirla, era la primera vez que venía a nuestra casa.

¿le contaste?- pregunté.

No…- asentí.

Emmett… ¿Qué abría pasado si hubiese sido yo?- le pregunté.

No lo sé…- susurró.

¿crees que podríamos estar tomando un café tan tranquilos?- sonreí, eso era algo que no habría sucedido si yo hubiese cometido el error.

De seguro no- sonreí por su sinceridad, nos quedamos callados un buen rato.

¿Qué sentirías si te dijera que estuve con otro?- le pregunté solo tentando la situación.

Me dolería- susurro.

¿me entiendes?- le pregunté.

Si Bella… te entiendo mucho…- dijo cabizbajo.

¿disfrutaste estando con ella?- pregunté y el torció el gesto.

Bella…- cerró los ojos.

Es importante para mi saber- le dije.

Estaba tan molesto que no pude pensar mucho, solo en lo culpable que me sentía a cada minuto que pasaba- dijo.

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que la única forma de poder perdonarte es solo con una condición?- le pregunté.

Te pediría, te suplicaría que me la dijeras por favor…

Voy a hacer lo mismo que hiciste tu- abrió unos grandes ojos.

¿de eso se trata?- preguntó.

De eso… será la única forma de poder perdonarte, si yo cometo el mismo error podré dejar de pensarte envuelto en engaño- susurré.

¿estás segura?- preguntó con el seño fruncido- ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que deseas?

Si… eso es lo que deseo, es la única forma- agregué.

Bella tu no eres como yo… tu no estás hecha para engañar después de que lo hagas terminaras, terminaras peor…- y quizás era verdad y ni siquiera yo entendía lo que estaba proponiendo.

Lo intentaré- le dije.

Bella… yo… no lo hagas por mí- me pidió.

No lo hago por ti… ese es mi trato… piénsalo- le pedí. Me paré porque me iba a ir a mi cuarto.

Hazlo…- susurró.

¿Cómo?- pregunté parándome.

Hazlo, solo no me digas con quien o dónde o cuándo…- me pidió.

Si me dices que aceptas, lo haré mañana mismo y con Edward- le informé, estaba de espalda a mí, pero cuando dije eso me miró al instante, estaba enojado, furioso, se notaba en su semblante, es que para que decir, era una estupidez del otro mundo.

¿Qué?- se quedó helado.

Eso… tu te tiraste a la andada de él, bueno yo me tiraré a la andada de ella- le informé.

Pero… pero es mi hermano- alcé los hombros.

Sexo es sexo- le dije- quizás como me dijo una rubia en la mañana, pueda disfrutar y encontrarme a un gran amante, pero no te preocupes será solo una noche- sonreí.

No me hagas esto…- susurró suplicante y es que de verdad pensaba que Rosalie quizás me había contagiado su locura.

Lo voy a hacer- dije muy segura.

¿y si él no quiere?- preguntó tratando de autoconvencerse, aunque sabía dentro de él que su hermano jamás se negaría a pasar una noche conmigo.

¿tú sinceramente crees que no va a querer? Me ha deseado desde siempre, desde que llegó nuevamente a mi vida me ha tratado de dejar claro que yo aún le gusto- le dije.

¿él se te insinúa?- preguntó molesto.

No… solo entre líneas e entendido que estaría dispuesto a acostarse conmigo solo una noche- esto era tan enfermo.

No te reconozco- susurró mirándome detenidamente.

Ni yo a ti… pensé que habías cambiado pero me equivoque- le dije.

¿te quieres… vengar? Es eso ¿no? Tu jamás me vas a perdonar por lo que hice, el meterte con él es solo para dañarme- subió un poco el tono.

Para que sufras lo mismo que estoy sufriendo yo, que cuando cierro los ojos imagino todas las cosas que me dijo esa mujer… te imagino unido a ella haciéndole todas las vulgaridades que me dijo- le grité también.

¿hablaste con ella?- preguntó y levante la mano.

Parte del accidente, no sé si tendrá que operarse la nariz, lo que se es que a mi se me quebraron 2 dedos- le dije sonriendo.

Pero bella estás embarazada- me recordó- no puedes estarte peleando por ahí… aparte ¿estás dispuesta a estar con él de esa forma? Dejando ¿Qué bese tu panza? ¿Qué la toqué? ¿Qué te lo haga sabiendo que llevas a nuestro bebé?- preguntó un poco más enojado.

Si a ti no te interesó tirarte a otra sabiendo que tu mujer e hijas estaban en casa esperándote, a mi no me tendría que importar una pequeñez- le dije muy segura.

El que estés embarazada de mi no es una pequeñez- me dijo enojado.

No, por supuesto que no, es solo que el hecho de que tire con tu hermano- recalqué- no cambia el hecho de que estoy embarazada de ti- eso lo tenía muy claro.- ni que te amo- dije.

No me hagas esto… si me amas no lo hagas- me suplicó.

Esa es mi propuesta, nos vemos mañana, piénsalo- dije saliendo de la cocina, me quería ir a mi dormitorio, pero no pude, me tomó la mano y me obligó a observarlo.

Júrame que después de esa noche tu me perdonarás…- me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos- júrame que si te digo que acepto el trato volverás a casa- aquellas lágrimas retenidas no aguantaron más y salieron mojando su rostro. Me dio pena porque yo lo amaba, solo que me sentía humillada, juro que esto me estaba matando por dentro, pero necesitaba sacarme de la mente su engaño, tenía claro que después de esa noche, después de acostarme con Edward me sentiría aún peor, pero realmente era eso lo que deseaba, deseaba sentirme una basura yo y dejar de sufrir por él. Me acerqué y limpie sus lágrimas.

Lo juro- susurré mientras él cerraba los ojos por mi contacto.

Entonces acepto…- susurró y volvió a abrir los ojos- te amo con toda mi alma y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas con tal que me perdones- agregó y sonreí con ternura, estaba poniendo mucho de su parte, me acerqué y besé castamente sus labios, pero sin mayores intenciones.

Nos vemos mañana para que arreglemos detalles, quiero pensar- le dije mientras me separaba.

Arreglamos todo, el trato está hecho, ven a casa con tus hijas y conmigo- me pidió y era verdad, ya habíamos quedado en un trato, así que era mejor que me fuera con él. Lentamente asentí.

Le iré a decir a mis padres, vuelvo en un segundo- asintió y se paró frente a la puerta. Caminé hasta el cuarto de mis padres, sonreí, eran mis padres porque Phill con tal acto me demostró el amor que siente por mí, así que sabía que esto no les gustaría. Toqué la puerta.

Pasa- era obvio solo podía ser yo, mamá le había dado unos días a Norita para que se fuera de vacaciones con su hija. Abrí la puerta y vi a Phill parado aún molesto caminando por la habitación, en cambio mamá estaba sentada en la cama con pijama y a lo indio.

Dime que ya se fue, porque estoy que salto por golpearlo- me dijo Phill con la mandíbula apretada y los puños también.

No…- susurré sonriendo un poco.

¿Qué pasa hija?- preguntó mamá poniéndose en pie.

Me voy con Emmett- les informé con tono seguro.

¿QUÉ?- me gritó Phill.

Me voy con él, es el padre de mis hijas- dije tocando mi vientre haciendo referencia al que venía en camino- no puedo tirar toda mi vida a la basura por un pequeño error, él me ama me lo ha demostrado, si no lo hiciera se habría largado con ella, pero esta conmigo suplicándome que valla a casa con nuestras bebés… lo perdoné…- les comuniqué aunque obvio no le diría a que costo.

No te vallas con él hija, si se lo perdonas ahora, lo volverá a hacer, será siempre lo mismo y si lo perdonas ahora lo perdonarás siempre- sabía que podía ser una opción, pero él era el hombre al cual amaba, no lo quería dejar.

Correré el riesgo, lo amo y quiero perdonarlo…- les susurré con ganas de llorar, mamá se me acercó.

Solo espero no te equivoques cariño- me deseo.

Espero lo mismo mamá…- solo esperaba no equivocarme con esto, solo esperaba que la vida no se ensañara conmigo por el estúpido trato que acabamos de hacer. Vi de reojo salir a paso firme a Phill de la habitación, sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía así que velozmente corrí tras de él y cuando llegué me percaté que tenía a Emmett agarrado del cuello.

¡No sé que le dijiste para que te perdonara!- le dijo- ¡lo único que te advierto es que si la vuelves a dañar te vas a arrepentir!- le amenazó.

No la volveré a dañar Phill- susurró como pudo Emmett porque tal parece que Phill lo estaba ahorcando.

¡Phill… ya… basta!- le pedía mientras los trataba de separar, pero él no cedía- ¡mamá ayúdame!- le pedí a Renée, la que se acercó y acarició el pecho de su esposo que se relajo y lo soltó, Emmett se tocó el cuello y tosió para luego respirar jadeante. Tomé mi cartera y saqué lo más rápido posible a Emmett de esa casa antes de que lo volvieran a golpear, mi teléfono celular marcaba llamada entrante y era Jazz, lo tenía en silencio. Cuando la llamada acabo me percaté que habían 10 más perdidas, debió haberse espantado por lo brusco de nuestro termino de llamaba.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Emmett que se acariciaba el cuello mientras subía de conductor y yo de copiloto.

Jazz…- me miró espantado.

¿le contaste?- su voz denotaba histeria, sabía que se le venía duro si el se enteraba.

No… le conté a Alice y juró que no le diría a él, pero él es muy intuitivo, lo sabrá- le informé.

Dios…- arrancó el auto y manejó lentamente hasta nuestra casa. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Esme preparándose un café en la cocina. Me sonrió de forma genuina apenas me vio, pero se puso seria cuando vio mi mano.

¿Qué te sucedió cariño?- preguntó dirigiéndose rápidamente a mi.

Un accidente- le susurré y luego miré a Emmett que esquivó mi mirada.- ¿le contaste?- pregunté y él abriendo unos grandes ojos me miró sin creer que le estuviese preguntando eso delante de su madre- es importante que ella sepa Emmett, es tu madre- se puso muy nervioso.

¿Qué tengo que saber cariño?- preguntó preocupada.

Bella… yo… yo… creo que…- estaba muy nervioso, diría histérico.

¡Que estoy Embarazada!- dijo emocionadísima.

¡¿Qué?!- preguntó gritando de la emoción, vi de reojo a Emmett palidecer por el estrés del momento.- ¿Por qué no me contaste bobo?- lo regaño su madre.

Porque no me dio tiempo…- susurró fingiendo tranquilidad. Después de felicitarnos y hacer todas las preguntas que la intrigaban decidimos que era tarde y nos teníamos que ir a dormir. Emmett y yo nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, él se fue a bañar y yo me acosté y me puse a leer un poco, era la primera edición de los cuentos de Perrault… realmente me encantaban eran algunos de gran emoción, además luego quería ver algunos apropiados para leérselos a Narita. Vi salir a Emmett en pijama y se acomodó en la cama, también se puso a leer Ivanhoe, sonreí. Ambos nos quedamos callados sin decir nada y sin mirarnos. Pero yo pensaba en aquel trato a pesar de que estaba leyendo pensaba en eso y sabía muy bien que él también.

**Ola chicas! ¿Cómo les va? Yo aquí… aun celebrando la navidad jajajaj enfiestada jajajajaj… en fin ¿Qué les pareció el trato que propuso Bella? Enfermizo… en fin espero que les guste y me sigan opinando… e recibido un poquito menos de RR y me da un poquito de penita porque pienso que algunas me están abandonando, así que si no les gusta como va díganmelo, yo podría ir mejorando algunas cosas… en fin… besitos desde Chilecito mi país lindo jajajaajja Nos leemos… XD**


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29: Más del trato

Bella POV

Me bañé y me tomé mi tiempo. Cuando salí me puse a buscar en el armario todo lo que podía ponerme, pero me decidí. Era un atuendo maravillosamente sexy.

Emmett POV

Sabía que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida, sabía que esto me costaría la armonía de mi hogar para siempre, porque a pesar de que bella jurara que después de que se consumara el acto del maldito acuerdo nunca jamás volveríamos a ser los mismo, ya siempre estaríamos llenos de desconfianza, que yo jamás podría estar cerca de Edward y con mi mujer en el mismo lugar, esto me desquiciaba, no quería que bella estuviese con otro, yo no quería que mi bella estuviese en la cama de otro y más encima de mi hermano, maldito el día que me fui a la casa del, maldito el día que me topé con esa mujer que me cagó la vida, porque aunque sabía que yo era culpable, ella me había engatusado para dañarla a ella. Bella se había metido a la ducha y llevaba más o menos 45 minutos ahí. Salió con una bata que cubría su cuerpo, yo fingía que leía porque en realidad estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, justo estaba frente al armario gigante que le había adaptado. Rebuscó entre el cajón de su ropa interior y la vi escoger ese maravilloso conjunto de encaje negro que me encantaba, era mi favorito, gruñí internamente. Se quitó la bata, no se percataba que yo estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Quedó solo en ropa interior y comenzó a masajear su cuerpo con cremas, la vi sonreír con emoción cuando se echó un liquito en el vientre que estaba un poquito más abultado, se veía realmente hermosa, comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas y sacó un vestido y se lo puso. Era negro sin mangas, se ataba por el cuello y era muy ceñido a su cuerpo, me daba envidia que se estuviese preparando para otro hombre, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que dejarla para que me perdonara. Jamás le había visto ese vestido así que de seguro era nuevo. Cuando se dio vuelta pude percatarme que tenía un gran escote, así que se miró y quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa interior, además no necesitaba ponerse, sus pechos no eran tan grandes y se ajustaban naturalmente, lo que le hacía aún más perfecta. Se observó nuevamente al espejo y sonrió, se puso unos tacones muy altos y negros. Tenía que admitirlo se veía irreal. Comenzó a maquillarse sutilmente, se hizo un pequeño tomatito bajo que la hacía ver muy elegante pero a la vez enormemente sexy. Se puso perfume y me tensé, porque sabía que a Edward le encantaba su aroma, y por eso él mismo para navidad le había comprado su perfume. Se hecho un poco más en la mano y se pasó la mano por el surco entre sus pechos, estaba que explotaba, esto me estaba por superar.

¿Cómo me veo?- me preguntó saliendo del armario con una carterita de mano café crema un poco brillante. Se dio una vuelta para que la pudiese ver en panorámica y debo aceptar que me excite, se veía preciosa, perfecta y maravillosa.

Perfecta como siempre- le susurré bajando le vista.

Gracias… ¿puedes quedarte con las niñas?- me preguntó un poco nerviosa, lo noté en su tono de voz porque ya no la estaba mirando.

¿las piensas llevar?- pregunté irónicamente con la vista puerta en el libro.

Puedo llevarlas donde mamá si gustas- agregó sonriendo por mi comentario.

No, además ya se quedaron dormidas, podré cuidarlas- sonreí.

Ok- alargó la frase. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.- ¿estás seguro de aceptar el trato?- cerré el libro y la miré.

¿tengo otra opción?- pregunté depositando toda mi atención en ella.

Puedes… no aceptarlo- se alzó de hombros.

¿e irme?- pregunté.

Eso… creo…- susurró nerviosa, sabía que no quería hacer esto.

No me quiero ir… así que anda- le dije suspirando, se me empezó a acercar y me besó delicadamente los labios.- te amo- le dije por si es que algo la conmovía y la hacía desistir de esa locura.

No me quedaré con él, así que volveré en un rato- susurró mirándome fijamente, hice una mueca, no quería más detalles.

Ok- después de eso se fue, sentí se cerraba la puerta y me volví a acostar, me dolía, juro que me dolía todo esto, no quería que mi mujer estuviese en la cama de mi hermano, quería que solo estuviese en mi cama, que solo su cuerpo quedara expuesto ante mis ojos, que solo mis manos la recorrieran. Sin darme cuenta lágrimas traicioneras descendían por mis mejillas, de verdad que me dolía todo esto. Pasó una hora y mi cuerpo estaba tenso, quizás ya estaban juntos. Me puse en pie y comencé a moverme de un lado para otro como un animal enjaulado. Pesqué mi teléfono, la llamaría para decirle que me había arrepentido, que prefería separarme de ella, pero que no podía saberla poseída por otro. Marqué.

"Hola…"

Bella m…- me apresuré.

"… Soy Bella, no puedo atenderte en este momento pero déjame tu mensaje, luego te devuelvo el llamado, que tengas un gran día… Bye"- maldita sea… por la… grandísimo… odiaba esta situación. Pasó otra hora y ya estaba completamente desesperado, no sabía que hacer, a donde llamar, en realidad no sabía nada, le marcaba a Edward pero… "Hola soy Edward Cullen, no puedo atenderte ahora pero si me dejas tu mensaje luego me comunico contigo, adiós" maldito y mil veces maldito, quizás que le estaba haciendo a mi mujer. Pasó otra hora y estoy seguro que el teléfono de Bella debe estar colapsado con mis llamadas. Dios mío, me jalaba el cabello, me restregaba la cara, incluso me duche en agua fría, es que ya no daba más, estaba apunto de llamar a Renée para que viniera a quedarse con las niñas para yo poder ir a buscarla por todo New York si es que era necesario. Pasó otra hora, ya eran las 2 de la mañana y sinceramente estaba neurasténico, me paseaba por la cocina, iba al baño, me sentaba en el comedor, comí como salvaje, le di leche a Suyita, me acosté 5 minutos con Nahara para ver si su cercanía y calidez me tranquilizaba pero nada. Me fui nuevamente al dormitorio y me volví a bañar con agua fría, de seguro me resfriaría. Me recosté en la cama solo con un Short y cerré los ojos, a pesar que mi maldita imaginación llegaba lejos me relajé un poco y me casi quedé dormido, hasta que sentí la puerta de la entrada cerrarse di un respingo, miré el reloj y eran 3:50 de la madrugada. Me acomodé en la cama y esperé. Pasaron más o menos 30 minutos hasta que la puerta de nuestro dormitorio se abrió. Bella dejó la puerta abierta y se recargó en ella, mirando el suelo, traía el cabello suelto y desordenado un poco, dentro de mi, había igual en una pequeña parte de mi ser esperanza de que ella no lo haría, pero su actitud me lo dejó claro. Dejé de observarla y me puse en pie para abrir la cama, poder acostarme y dormirme, ya después tendría que pasárseme esto. La vi cerrar la puerta y sacarse el vestido, de reojo la miré por si su cuerpo tenía alguna marca y no había, por lo menos el cerdo ese había sido delicado con ella. Pescó la polera que yo había usado en el día y se la puso, se sacó sus aretes, el anillo y su collar y lo fue a dejar al armario, junto con su ropa y los zapatos, bella era muy ordenada, acomodó en el lugar que iban sus zapatos y el vestido lo dejó en el gancho con la ropa sucia pero colgado, se quito la ropa interior y la metió al cesto, tragué en seco y cerré los ojos apenado totalmente. Tomó otra del cajón de su ropa y se la puso, después apagó la luz y se vino a la cama. Me dediqué a mirar el techo mientras sentía como ella se acomodaba no tan cerca de mi, cuando la miré me percaté que me estaba dando la espalda.

¿Cómo te fue?- pregunté masoquistamente.

Perfectamente- susurró ella.

Me alegro- no pensé que me iba a responder eso, si que me dejó helado.

Y yo…- susurró. Nos quedamos un buen rato así, hasta que sentí que sollozaba. Se me apretó el corazón, me quería acercar pero no podía, hasta que ella se dio vuelta y puso su rostro sobre mi pecho, me quedé estático, quería abrazarla pero mis brazos no respondían- perdóname- susurró.

Te amo… solo… solo dejemos este episodio atrás, tanto mi error como tu trato- le pedí con total sinceridad.

Te hice daño…- susurró.

Ya no importa, yo también te hice sufrir a ti, este fue mi error no el tuyo- susurré.

Te perdono- susurró y sonreí con ironía.

Gracias- le dije.

No… te perdono de verdad- susurró mirándome fijamente.

Te dije que te sentirías peor después de que lo hicieras- dije borrando sus lágrimas. Se volvió a acomodar en mi pecho.

Es niño- susurró.

¿Qué?

Bella POV

Salí de la casa y tomé un taxi, me fui directamente a la casa de Edward.

Wow… te vez… hermosa- susurró él.

Gracias…- le dije.

¿Por qué tan arreglada?- me preguntó curioso y con un deje de felicidad.

Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar- le pedí.

¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- preguntó curioso y con un deje de esperanza en el tono de su voz.

Necesito tu ayuda… por favor- le pedí juntando mis manos.

Ok, voy por mis cosas- me quedé en la sala mirando todo y cerré los ojos, cada lugar que miraba me imaginaba a Emmett con esa perra tirando y me dolía de verdad- ¿vienes en auto?- preguntó y negué. Nos subimos a su auto.- ¿me podrías decir de que se trata esto?- preguntó mirando el papel con la dirección que le di.

Eres mi cuñado y como estoy un poco mal con Emmett no quise que él me acompañara, tengo una cita al médico- le dije, a noche después de tanto pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente no podía hacerle esto a Emmett, juré que dejaría que todo pasar, pero no podía, esto me superaba.

¿a esta hora?- preguntó sorprendido- ¿con esta ropa?- era muy inteligente.

Bueno… quise hacerle pensar a Emmett que iba a juntarme con otra persona, le hice creer que haría lo mismo que él- le informé avergonzada.

¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo.

Ajá… así que… solo por precaución ¿podrías apagar tu teléfono?- me miró con grandes ojos.

¿le dijiste que estarías conmigo?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Lo siento… pero… dios fue lo único que se me ocurrió para poder hacerlo sentirse mal… ayúdame Edward, eres él único que lo puede hacer- le dije con total sinceridad. Agarró su teléfono y mirándome lo apagó, sonreí un poco.

Accedería a acostarme contigo para hacerlo enojar- dijo de forma provocativa.

Gracias por hacérmelo saber- agregué totalmente avergonzada, me reí nerviosamente.

Ok… ¿consulta médica?- preguntó y asentí. Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la dirección que le indiqué, resultó que el médico era el amigo de otro amigo, así que por una gran remuneración accedió a hacerme una consulta poco normal. Cuando llegamos subimos al piso y salude amablemente al doctor. Sin preámbulos nos dirigimos a la camilla para comenzar con la revisión. Llegó a la conclusión de que tenía más o menos 4 meses de embarazo, sonreí. Fue mucho después de navidad. Me dijo que todo iba muy bien, que se veía su cuerpo sanito y en excelentes condiciones, incluso dijo que estaba muy grande para su tiempo y mi actual condición física, ya que según él estaba muy delgada. Escuchamos su corazón y no pude no emocionarme. Esta sensación de sentir un bultito creciendo dentro de ti y saber que eso te convertiría en más mujer aún, era algo que no se podía explicar del todo.

¿quieren saber que será vuestro bebé?- preguntó mirándonos a ambos, él doctor creyó que éramos pareja.

No sé si tú quieres cariño- dijo Edward con voz melosa muy fingida, nos reímos.

No lo sé… - me quedé pensando, quizás a Emmett le gustaría saber, antes era solo yo y yo tomaba la decisión, pero ahora estaba él y tenía derecho a elegir saber, a pensar que no estuviese aquí.- si quiero- le susurré al médico.

¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- preguntó mientras movía el aparato que me tenía sobre la panza.

Niño para que sea igual a Emmett- susurré. El doctor me miro intrigado ya que mi acompañante se había presentado como Edward Cullen, pero no pregunto nada, solo sonrió.

Ok…- seguía moviendo el aparato en mi panza y miraba toda alucinada con la visión el monitor con el cuerpecito de mi bebé.- es… mira ahí se ve claramente- sonrió él, pero yo no veía nada- estará muy feliz, será mamita de un niñito- sonreí alucinada por la situación mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Un niñito? Por fin, después de mis dos nenas era maravilloso que llegara a nuestra familia el varón, sonreí como una verdadera idiota. Salimos del consultorio felices, me extrañaba pero Edward sonreí más de lo normal, en fin no le tome mucha atención ya que estaba en mi burbuja particular. Le pedí a Edward que me llevara a su departamento, necesita perder un poco mas de tiempo y aceptó. De camino a su casa pedimos comida china, él sabía que aparte de la comida italiana la china o el sushi eran mis favoritas y ahora específicamente se me antojaban rollitos primavera con salsa de soya, sonreí al imaginar el sabor en mi boca. Llegamos a su casa y a los minutos llegó la comida que estaba deliciosa. Nos quedamos conversando mientras veíamos una película, "Cartas a Julieta" dios era realmente hermosa incluso en muchas partes me emocioné mucho, parece que lo del embarazo me tenía muy, pero que muy sensible. Me acomodé y sentí mi cuerpo cansado suspiré y fue cuando mire de reojo mi reloj pulsera y me di cuenta que eral las 3 de la mañana… DIOS MÍO… ¿Cómo se nos pasó tanto el tiempo?

Edward…- me miró inquieto- son las 3 de la madrugada- miró él reloj y me miró sorprendido también.

Wow… como pasa el tiempo junto a ti- me volví a avergonzar así que ignoré su comentario.

¿Me puedes llamar un taxi?- pregunté mientras me ponía en pie y tomaba mi bolso.

¿taxi? ¿crees que a las 3 de la madrugada dejaré que te montes en un mugroso taxi?- asentí- pues estas muy equivocada señorita, déjame y voy por mis llaves- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para volver al instante.- vamos- al salir tirité un poco por la corriente de viento así que amablemente me entregó su chaqueta.

No… pero ¿y tú?- le pregunté negando su gesto.

No pasa nada, además estoy manga larga- asentí sabía que con esta familia Cullen jamás un "no" significaba algo para ellos. Después de dejarme en frente del edificio y que se despidiera muy cariñosamente me bajé y comencé a subir, me topé con el guardia nocturno que me miró desconcertado por la hora de mi llegada, sonreí amablemente en son de saludo, para luego seguir con mi camino. Cuando entre traté de hacer el menor ruido posible, quizás Emmett ya estaba dormido. Suspiré recargada en la puerta de entrada, esta noche había sido totalmente diferente a lo que me la pensaba, juré que realmente motivada por un poco de rencor cedería a tirar con Edward, pero jamás quise de verdad, o sea, no puedo negar que el hombre ese tiene lo suyo, pero aparte de sentirme incomoda por sus comentarios jamás sentí atracción física o un deseo especial hacia él o quizás tan solo a su cuerpo. Jamás me intereso llegar más allá que tan solo a una grata charla. Me dirigí a la cocina y me serví un baso con agua, desaté mi cabello y lo desordene un poco, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y pensé que si me desataba el peinado pasaría, pero no fue así. Me saqué el sacó que me había prestado Edward y lo dejé en el sofá, me dirigí a la recamara de mis hijas, a Narita tuve que arroparla ya que estaba con mitad de su cuerpo descubierto la besé para luego dirigirme a Suyita besar su mejilla también. No quería ir a mi cuarto todavía, Emmett quizás estaba despierto y yo quería seguir con esto de la mentira un poco más para saber como se lo tomaba, sabía que a fin de cuenta terminaría confesándoselo esta misma noche.

Respiré un par de veces ante de abrir la puerta del dormitorio, igual me sentía mal por querer jugar un poco más con él, pero había otra razón en este momento que me dolía más, la cual era que nuevamente lo estaba excluyendo de cosas importantes en mi vida, lo había excluido del primer control de su hijo, y en cambio yo fui con su hermano, era realmente una pendeja, pero es que yo no entendía, yo jamás aprendería mi lección. Dejé la puerta abierta y me recargué en ella mirando el suelo, pero sinceramente me daba vergüenza haberlo excluido tanto otra vez. Lo miré y su rostro denotó gran decepción. Se puso en pie y comenzó a abrir la cama mientras suspiraba pesadamente, en ningún otro momento me observó. Cerré la puerta y me saqué el vestido, los zapatos y los accesorios y los dejé un minuto sobre la cama mientras pescaba del suelo la polera que Emmett había utilizado en la tarde. Pesqué todas las cosas y las llevé hasta el armario, los zapatos en su lugar, el vestido colgado y mis accesorios en el joyero. Me quité la ropa interior y la metí al cesto con la ropa sucia me sentí incomoda con ella, quizás el detergente con el que lavé me dio alergia porque tenia comezón en el bajo vientre, miré de reojo y tenía la piel irritada, saqué otra pero de las nuevas una que no estuviese lavada con el mismo detergente y me la puse. Apagué la luz del armario y me acosté en la cama lo más lejos que pude de Emmett, sabía que en realidad yo no había podido hacer nada, pero él me había engañado, miré mi mano enyesada y me volví a sentir malditamente deprimida, le di la espalda a Emmett, porque a pesar de todo yo aún no lo podía perdonar del todo.

¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntó Emmett con un poco de melancolía en la voz pero tratando de hacerse el duro.

Perfectamente- susurré sin pensar, pero es que realmente me había ido bien en el médico.

Me alegro- respondió sorprendido por mi respuesta, sonreí un poco.

Y yo…- susurré. No podía creer esto, yo seguía jugando como una niña chica mientras que nuestra familia se estaba agrandando aún más, aunque me hubiese engañado él ahora estaba conmigo y jamás se alejaría de mí, lo sabía ¿ya qué más daba todo? ¿valía la pena hachar a la borda nuestro futuro por esto? Venía un bebé en camino ya no podía hacer esto, por último le daría una última oportunidad y lo haría participe de la vida de su hijo… su hijo, sonreí y no me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar, es que eran tantas cosas que todo tentaba con superarme. Me di vuelta y puse el rostro sobre su pecho, sentí la rigidez de su cuerpo bajo él mío, él no me abrazaba, pero ya lo sacaría de su error, ahora solo quería que me perdonara por todo, por el inicio de nuestra relación, por mis error y por el maldito trato que a pesar de haber molestado tanto no había sido capaz de hacerle eso al único amor de mi vida, porque sí, Emmett a pesar de que aya cometido uno de los errores mas grandes de su vida, era el padre de mis bebés y yo lo amaba con toda mi alma. - perdóname- susurré, quería que supiera que lo amaba.

Te amo… solo… solo dejemos este episodio atrás, tanto mi error como tu trato- me pidió mientras me abrazaba y apegaba más a su cuerpo.

Te hice daño…- sabía que la sola idea de saberme en los brazos de otro debió haberlo torturado por horas.

Ya no importa, yo también te hice sufrir a ti, este fue mi error no el tuyo- trato de aminorar mi responsabilidad.

Te perdono- le dije con toda la sinceridad de la que fui capaz.

Gracias- agregó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

No… te perdono de verdad- le dije de nuevo, es que él no entendía aún.

Te dije que te sentirías peor después de que lo hicieras- me dijo mientras intentaba borrar las lágrimas y me abrazaba fuerte, sonreí mientras me acomodaba en su pecho otra vez.

Es niño- susurré sonriendo con una mezcla de lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprender.

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Me gane algún RR? Espero sinceramente que si me lo haya ganado… por favor chicas anónimas si me leen y me dejan un FF por favor déjenme un pequeñito comentario, no les tomara ni un minutito… en fin se les quiere muchísimo y se les agradece a las que me siguen apoyando… besos desde Chile…**


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: comenzando de nuevo

Bella POV

Es niño- susurré sonriendo con una mezcla de lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprender.

El bebé… es niño- le sonreí con verdadera felicidad, desde hace mucho que no me sentía así…

¿Cómo lo sabes?- se incorporó un poco para poder quedar con la espalda recargada en la almohada.

Te juro… que… cuando te lo propuse lo quería hacer… pero… fui hasta la casa de Edward y tuve la posibilidad de pedírselo, no te enojes, pero incluso él me dejó claro que estaba más que dispuesto… pero no pude- dije alzándome de hombros. Me observó sin podérmelo creer… o quizás sin querérmelo creer…

¿de verdad?- preguntó emocionado…

Lo juro… por segundos no puedo negar que me llenaba de ira al estar en el piso de Edward e imaginarte ahí con ella… pero, no pude porque… porque- estaba llorando- porque te amo… te amo como jamás podré amar a otro… y te deseo como jamás desearé a otro y no pude… pensé en ti- me puse en pie- pensé en las niñas y en el bebé que viene en camino… pensé en nuestro futuro Emmett y no quise hacerlo porque no desee hacerlo- me miraba con grandes ojos, aún sin creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo.- te juro que no puedo dejar de sentirme frustrada… no puedo dejar de odiar que me ayas engañado y también te juro que me encantaría poder odiarte aunque fuese un poquito o por tan solo un momento, pero no puedo, porque toda mi vida esta ligada a ti… y odiarte a ti es odiar inconcientemente todo lo que hemos logrado o odiar a nuestras bebés o a él- dije acariciándome la panza.

¿me… amas?- se quitó las mantas de encima y se puso en pie.

Aunque no te lo merezcas- lo iba a hacer sufrir un poquito- si y ese sentimiento es irreversible… jamás podré estar con otro porque te amo… porque desde que volviste a mi vida me di cuenta de lo feliz que puedo ser a tu lado- le confesé.

¿me amas?- parecía tonto preguntándolo una y otra vez.

¿te hago un dibujo?- pregunté sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿podrías?- preguntó sonriendo también mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y me tomaba de la cintura.

No pude… aunque por momentos lo único que deseaba era que sintieras dolor por lo que me habías hecho no pude… te amo con locura.

¿Edward no te toco?- preguntó emocionado.

No- le dije.

¿no te tocó?- preguntó nuevamente esperanzado.

No…

Pero… pero pasaron horas… ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó.

En el médico… un amigo de otro amigo me lo recomendó- sonrió.- después me fui a la casa de Edward pedimos comida china, vimos "Cartas a Julieta" luego me fijé de la hora y me vino a dejar… a eso se resumió mi noche- bajé para poder depositar un besito en su labios.

¿estuviste en la casa de Edward y no paso nada?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

¿Crees que dejaría que otro me tocara sabiendo que dentro de mi crece un ser solo tuyo y mío?- pregunté casi, casi haciendo referencia a sus palabras.

No lo sé… bueno… si que me lo creí…- estaba muy nervioso.

¿crees que dejaría que otro tocara a TÚ bebé?- pregunté dándole todo poder sobre nosotros.

Si…- susurró mirándome fijamente.

¿crees que dejaría a otro acariciar o besar mi vientre sabiendo que lo que vive ahí es solo tuyo?- me observó emocionado.

¿de… verdad… piensas así?- preguntó muy nervioso. Me senté sobre sus piernas pero con las mías una a cada lado de su cadera.

Yo completa- enfaticé- soy solo tuya… solo tu me puedes, besar- dije mientras lo besaba- solo tu me puedes tocar- agregué mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello, cuello y espalda…- solo tu me puedes acariciar- dije haciendo más sutil mis caricias- solo tu me puedes tomar cuando quieras… solo tu me puedes hacer el amor cuando desees- le dije susurrando en su oído y de un segundo a otro pude sentir su sexo tocando mi entrepierna lo que me prendió al instante obviamente.

¿solo mía?- preguntó mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y me besaba intensamente el cuello.

Solo tuya… de nadie más… solo, solo tuya…- dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Dios bella- susurró mientras se ponía en pie conmigo en brazos, al instante enredé mis piernas en su cintura, estaba completamente excitada con cada una de las caricias de este hombre. Me recostó en la cama delicadamente y siguió besándome por todos lados. Me quitó la polera y bajo hasta mis pechos los cuales comenzó a devorar.

Te amo…- susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello y de forma sutil lo hacía mantener ese maravilloso jugueteo con mi pezón. Bajó hasta llegar a mi vientre y deposito besitos fugaces, acarició a su bebé con lágrimas en los ojos… se quedó ahí y me abrazó mientras le hablaba.

Eres solo mío… mi bebé…- estaba llorando, lo pude notar por los temblores de su voz y porque a los segundos sentí mi vientre mojado.- mi pequeño hombrecito- sabía que estaba orgulloso.

Nuestro varón- le dije contentísima. Ante mi comentario levanto la mirada y pude ver la emoción.

Quiero que mañana mismo vamos de nuevo al médico… quiero poder verlo- subió y nos acomodamos mejor en la cama.

Como desees… igual el doctor me hizo un DVD- sonreí sabía que con ello no se conformaría.

Bella… te amo- le dijo velozmente.

Tanto como yo a ti- susurré y lo volví a besar.

Bella de verdad perdonarme- me miró con ansias de llorar una vez más.

Te perdoné, ya te lo había dicho- negó.

Por favor dime que me perdonas pero de verdad, por favor mi amor, necesito de verdad que me perdones- me miraba atentamente.

Te perdono, de verdad mi vida, te perdono de corazón- sonrió.

Te amo y gracias… Bella te juro que- pero lo besé antes de que pudiese prometerme algo, yo no quería un millón de promesas yo quería acciones.

No prometas, solo hazlo ¿ok?- asintió.

Ok… esta es como mi última oportunidad- asentí- gracias, no te fallaré.- solo esperaba que esta vez no falláramos.

De nada- jugué un poco mientras con mi mano le bajaba un poco el short de dormir, al instante se dio cuenta de mi intensión y entrecerró los ojos al mirarme.

¿estás ansiosa?- preguntó mirándome con picardía.

De ti… siempre- y ahora ayudada por él lo bajé completamente, no sé pero creo haberlo visto volar por la habitación de lo rápido que se lo quitó.- ¿estás ansioso?- jugué con sus palabras.

Mucho…- eran como las 4 de la mañana pero no me interesaba, simple no me presentaría al trabajo, desde ahora mi familia era lo más importante para mi, ya no pondría en prioridad nada más que mis bebés y la completa felicidad de mi hombre.

Te amo Emmett y este será como nuestro empezar de nuevo- le dije mientras me acariciada la entrepierna con su sexo.

Nuestro empezar de nuevo- y con un movimiento entró en mi para darme el mejor de los placeres, ya no me interesaba lo que había hecho, ni lo que podría haber significado ese polvo, lo único que me interesaba era que ahora estaba conmigo haciéndome el amor de una forma tan maravillosa y delicada que me daban ganas de llorar, mientras entraba en mi con una dulzura inexplicable acariciaba mi vientre marcando trazos sobre él.

Dios Emmett…- sentí que con cada una de sus caricias me estaba enloqueciendo… mis paredes se tensaban pero aún no podíamos llegar al orgasmo, es que él me había acostumbrado a durar mucho. Él me había acostumbrado a hacer por horas el amor. Nuestros cuerpo estaban sudados y su aroma junto con el calor de su cuerpo era tan ricos y embriagantes. Por su rostro corrían gotitas de sudor. Le pedí que cambiáramos de posición para hacerlo más intenso y obvio para que él pudiese descansar y relajarse recostado en la cama, llevaba mucho con el peso total de su cuerpo solo en sus brazos para no recargarse en mi panza, pero me dijo que no, que yo estaba cansada y que el niño tenía que descansar así que él se esforzaría para darme placer solamente, sonreí ante su comentario tan dulce. Cada penetración me hacía arquear la espalda, me enloquecía cada una de sus caricias, no sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos en la misma posición haciendo el amor, lo único que sabía era que no parábamos y si sentíamos que estábamos a punto de acabar, el se movía casi imperceptiblemente para que aún no finalizáramos, aunque no lo puedo negar, yo ya había tenido unos cuantos orgasmos cortesía de su tan generosidad, sonreía ante mis ocurrencias. Paramos cuando nuestro cuarto estaba iluminado por los primeros rayos del señor sol. Estábamos completamente agitados.

Descansa por favor- me suplico tratando de taparme con las cobijas, pero no quise, aún tenía mucho calor. Nos quedamos desnudos sobre la cama solo abrazándonos y besándonos de vez en cuando. No me di cuenta en el minuto que Emmett se había quedado completamente dormido. Lo observé, tenía una pequeña sonrisa pegada en su tan precioso rostro, acaricié lentamente su cabello, no quería incomodarlo y que se despertara estaba cansado. Yo para nada tenía sueño, me había acostumbrado tanto a trasnochar que juro no necesitaba dormir para nada… bueno por ahora, porque sabía que después lo necesitaría.

Te amo- susurré mientras me acercaba para besarlo, pero cuando sentí el sonido de que había entrado un mensaje en mi celular me alejé. Me había dado cuenta de las miles de llamadas perdidas que tenía de Emmett, las eliminé y busqué el mensaje, número desconocido… "puedes perdonar… pero jamás lo olvidaras, ese hombre que ahora duerme contigo fue mío y te juro que lo volverá a ser… tu amiga Francoise". Mi mano estaba empuñada sobre el aparato… perra… fue lo primero que pensé. Salí de la habitación y busque la opción usar información, extraer número, llamar.

Wow, no pensé que te atreverías a llamarme- dijo con una voz muy chistosa, pero tampoco estaba para reírme, de hecho estaba muy, pero muy enojada, esa mujer tenía que desaparecer de nuestras vidas para que por fin pudiésemos vivir completamente tranquilos y sin fantasmas.

Te escuchas gangosa ¿te pasó algo?- pregunté imitando mi mejor voz de felicidad.

Una perra engañada por su esposo que no soportó la idea de que otra le pudo hacer gozar como ella jamás lo hará me golpeó- mi sangre hervía.

Te gustaría, pero no seas tan autorreferente, por lo que me ha dicho Edward soy mejor yo en la cama que tu- le mentí, yo sabía que todo esto era por él, sabía muy bien que ella estaba loca por él.

Mentirosa, entre ustedes no a sucedido nada- dijo un poco más enojada.

Créeme cuando te digo que lo conozco hace años… tuvimos nuestros momentos ricos cuando estábamos en Forks- le seguí mintiendo.

Mentirosa, muy a mi pesar se que MI Edward se muere de ganas por meterte a su cama, pero también me a confesado que jamás a estado contigo- me dijo.

¿aceptas que para él soy mejor opción que tu?- pregunté con grandeza.

No cariño, lo que Edward quiere es sacarse las ganas contigo y punto, como todo hombre que te ve… te haces la mosca muerta, pones cara de idiota y todos caen como idiota a tus pies, pero cuando te prueban se dan cuenta de lo basura que es estar contigo, de lo frígida que eres… o por lo menos eso me dijo Emmett mientras vibraba bajo mi cuerpo- una corriente eléctrica paso por mi espalda, quería estrangularla.

Sabes que eso no es cierto- le dije.

No Bellita, te puedo jurar que cuando me enteré que era tu "esposo"- recalcó la palabra, ella sabía que no lo era aún legalmente- añoré con toda mi alma un momento de debilidad en él, solo así conseguiría hacer que se metiera conmigo, pero jamás, jamás pensé que todo sería tan fácil- tenía la mandíbula completamente tensada- solo basto con insinuármele para que se tirara sobre mi como un verdadero animal- si… ya lo había dicho antes, era realmente masoquista- me dijo que estaban en crisis, que tu ya no lo satisfacías, que ya ni siquiera querías estar con él y cuando lo hacían eras una frígida perra que ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos… me pidió a mi, le tuvo que pedir a su maravillosa opción, o sea yo, que le hiciera todo lo que su mujer no hacía… le hice sentir el placer que tu no eras capas de entregarle.

Te voy a matar- le susurré escupiendo odio.

¿Por qué? ¿por decir la verdad? ¿quieres que te diga lo que me decía?- le iba a colgar.- tu me haces vibrar Fran… tu me entregas el placer que ella no es capaz de darme… eres la mujer más caliente y apasionada con la que me e cruzado…- se estaba riendo, se reía de mi.

Entonces mujer caliente ¿Por qué no está ahora pidiéndote más?- le pregunté enojadísima.

Porque primero quiere fingir frente a su flamante mujer- dijo con ironía.

¿sabes? Ya no me interesa lo que me digas porque perdoné a mi esposo, lo perdoné porque nos amamos y porque tu solo fuiste una piedra en su camino… una golfa, una perra o zorra ofrecida que le abrió las piernas simplemente y ¿sabes qué? O ¿Por qué se que no significas nada para él?- pregunté muy segura de mi misma.

¿Por qué niña inteligente?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Porque no le gustan las perras regaladas… jamás le gustaron y aunque volviera a caer en tu cama por la noche volvería a la mía… tanto él como cualquiera hombre… tanto como Edward si se lo propusiese. Mi hombre es mi hombre, el padre de mis hijos, si intentas algo más te juro que te lo haré pagar, así que solo aléjate de nosotros, ya no me vuelvas a llamar o a comunicar con él, porque te juro que tu vida se convertirá en el mismísimo infierno… así que tan solo no me tientes- le pedí y sin darle tiempo para que dijera algo corte la llamada, yo no me interesaba escuchar más, amaba a Emmett y ese episodio ya había quedado en el pasado, este era nuestro comenzar de nuevo, ya no me interesaba nada más.

¿mami?- me llamo Nahara desde la puerta de su recamara, automáticamente dejé el teléfono en una mesita y corrí sonriendo hasta su encuentro.

¿Qué pasa amor de mi vida?- pregunté mientras la cargaba y besaba su carita.

¿qui hora e?- preguntó restregando sus ojitos.

Es tempranísimo todavía ¿Por qué?- pregunté mirándola curiosamente.

Quero comer… teno hambe- dijo con un adorable pucherito.

Y ¿Por qué tienes tanta hambre?- pregunté mientras echaba un ojo a su hermana y después nos íbamos a la cocina.

Podque taba sonando qui comía una bugesa- dijo tiernamente mientras se acomodaba entre mis brazos, sabía que en cosa de minutos se volvería a dormir.

¿quieres lechecita?- pregunté.

Ajá- dijo mientras bostezaba.

Ok- me dirigí con ella en los brazos y le preparé su leche, tenía agua en el termo así que no me costó mucho trabajo.- ¿quieres que ponga la televisión?- pregunté y ella automáticamente negó.

Quedo i co mi papito- susurró mientras se metía el chupete de la mamadera en su boquita chiquitita, rojita y rica.

Ok- le dije y camine otra vez hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto. Emmett aún dormía desnudo sobre la cama.

Papi ta si llopita- sonrió mi bebé traviesamente.

Si cariño- dije mientras la ponía sobre la cama.- ¿amor?- pregunté susurrando sobre su oído.

¿mmmm?- parece que no estaba muy dormido.

Ponte el pantalón- le dije mientras se lo entregaba.

No quiero- pasó una mano por mi cintura y me puso sobre él- lo que quiero es hacerte el amor- dijo mirándome con ojos que ardían de pasión. Indiqué con mi boca hacia el lado para que se percatara de la niña y cuando lo hizo sonrió amorosamente hacia nuestra hija que lo miraba con una manito puesta sobre su cabeza, tenía el seño fruncido.

¿qui haced amod?- preguntó sin comprender las palabras de su padre. Ambos nos sonrojamos y nos miramos sin saber que decir.

Hacer el amor es cuando los papás se dan un gran abrazo- dijo Emmett abrazándome fuerte- y un calido besito- y castamente besó mis labios- ¿entiendes?- y mi hija asintió enérgicamente y otra vez siguió tomando su leche. Emmett ni se molestó en vestirse se quedó completamente desnudo abrazando el cuerpo de nuestra niña… ellos ya se habían duchado juntos y Narita ya le había hecho la tan "deseada" preguntita… "papi… ¿qui tene ahí?" Emmett tuvo que concentrarse para poder darle toooooooda una charla.

¿Quién es?- pregunté cuando sentí llorar a Suyi, ambos sonrieron y gritaron.

¡SUYITA!- me paré sonriendo y la fui a buscar… los cuatro nos recostamos en la cama, nos abrazábamos y besábamos, no quería nada más que esto… desde ahora viviría por ellos, por mis 4 angelitos. Este era nuestro comenzar de nuevo.

**Si me dejan artos RR les subo altiro, altiro… besos desde Chilecito mi país lindo…**


End file.
